The Incredible Race
by comrade-supafly
Summary: 11 teams of two race around the world for one million dollars, travelling to 6 continents, 10 countries, and travelling more than 40,000 miles. Who will go on to take it all? And who will be eliminated along the way?
1. Episode 1

The race begins with a few sweeping aerial shots of Atlanta, and then zooming in to Phil, standing on top of Peachtree Tower.  
Phil: This is Atlanta, Georgia. One of the largest cities in the southern United States, it is also a hub of commerce, housing companies like Delta and Coca-Cola. It is also from this city that 11 teams will embark on a race around the world for one million dollars. (Zooms out to show a series of SUVs going down a highway) Teams are now being taken by SUVs to the starting line, Centennial Park, a commemorative park built for the 1996 Olympics. Each team is made up of two people with a pre-existing relationship. The 11 teams are:

Wyatt & Paul, friends and lumberjacks from Duluth, Minnesota.

Wyatt: Actually, I think we're different from most teams in that both Paul and I were born in Canada. I'm from Ottawa, and he's from Montreal, so we definitely have that thing going for us. It may be sort of weird, because everybody will be looking at us and going, "Oh, look at those guys with the weird accents; they must be really dumb", but I think we're ready to deal with it.  
Paul: Wyatt and I met at our forestry college, which is when we both immigrated, and we've been friends and loggers since then. We're both very strong, and also for the most part pretty smart, too, so you better watch out for us.  
Wyatt: Yeah. Watch out for the foreigners.

Ricardo & Magdalena, newlyweds from El Paso, Texas.

Magdalena: Ricardo and I were dating for around 5 years on-and-off before we became engaged, and we were engaged for maybe 9 months before we married, so we've been with each other a while.  
Ricardo: (He nods) We wanted to go on this race because it would be the ultimate honeymoon for us, and who knows? We might get the ultimate wedding present at the end, too. (laughs)  
Magdalena: We work well together, and ultimately that's the one thing that makes you strong in this race.

Mark & Alice, dating from San Francisco, California.

Alice: Around sixth months ago, Mark and I broke up and a few months later we got together again.  
Mark: I didn't think I was doing anything wrong when I started dating her, but when she broke up with me I saw just how foolish and what a jerk I was being and now I've been acting better and I've been doing all that I can for her since we've gotten back together.  
Alice: Hopefully on the race we will be able to see if this relationship can last or if we'll have to go our separate ways.  
Mark: Whatever happens though, I know that I love Alice and I will do anything we can to make us win.

Kylie & Ashley, twin sisters from Chicago and New York.

Kylie: We were both adopted from the same family in China, Ashley and I, so we're not ones to take anything for granted, which I think will benefit us here.  
Ashley: Yeah, we're sort of that team that gets easily underestimated, but we're young, smart, and most of all, driven. We will win the million dollars.  
Kylie: That's a bit direct, don't you think?  
Ashley: Well, if that's what'll get us to the finish line, I think I'd take it, don't you?

Emma & Tyler, dating skateboarders from Los Angeles, California.

Tyler: I'm a professional skateboarder...  
Emma: Oh, please, you're barely amateur.  
Tyler: Okay, yeah, sure. (nudges her in the ribs as they both laugh). In any event, we're both skateboarders, so we like to live on the wild side of life, and we like to take as many risks as we possibly can. In addition, we're very both very athletic, and Emma has great navigational skills if I say so myself  
Emma: The only thing that might hinder us is Tyler's lack of a brain. (She nudges him back, and they both laugh again.)

Sara & Becky, married from Boston, Massachusetts.

Sara: There haven't been a lot of lesbian teams on the race before, and so we're sort of here to break those stereotypes about us. I don't consider Emily nor I to be very butch and masculine and feminist or anything.  
Becky: A lot of teams are probably going to underestimate us, but we're here, and we're going to prove them wrong.  
Sara: And in the end, we're just two girls who like to have fun and just happen to be in love with each other.

Darryl & Alicia, cousins from New York City.

Alicia: Darryl and I were both single children raised by single mothers, so growing up in the poorer neighborhoods of New York we basically grew up together. We're like brother and sister.  
Darryl: We had the tenacity to rise above our early poverty, both of us went to college, and now we're here running The Incredible Race. I'd say that's quite an improvement. (laughs)  
Alicia: We're running this race to show how tough we are. We're going to prove ourselves to the entire world.

Roger & Dan, best friends from Miami, Florida.

Roger: We're the quintessential party boys. Our days mostly consist of working out and then going to the beach and picking up chicks. It's not a bad way to live.  
Dan: It's definitely a blast, and that's why were on the race - to have a good time. Probably not the best of reasons to sign up, but we'll probably do great along the way too.  
Roger: That is, unless some girl sweeps us away and we end up overstaying our welcome.

Luke & Andrea, married parents from Fairfield, Texas.

Luke: I am the fourth generation of pastors in my family, and today I preach from a small church in the Dallas area. It doesn't pay a lot, but the long-term benefits are pretty good (laughs).  
Andrea: The two of us wanted to do this race together as a chance to sort of see the world unlike any other person has before - most people like us don't get a chance to do this, and so when the opportunity came, we sprung for it almost immediately.  
Luke: Plus, we're also doing this for our daughter, Amanda. And trust me, I'd hate to go home and disappoint her.  
Andrea: What, you're not worried about disappointing me?  
Luke: Not at all.

Natalie & Erica, best friends and roommates from Denver, Colorado.

Natalie: I don't consider us to be like other all-girl teams on the race. We're not dumb blondes...  
Erica: Exactly! We're brunettes! And we're not stupid either!  
Natalie: Erica and I have been roommates for quite some time now, and so we plan on getting through this race on our bond with each other.  
Erica: And maybe we can flirt our way through it a bit too. (winks)

Esther & Greg, married grandparents from Phoenix, Arizona.

Greg: Clearly we're not as strong as the younger teams on this race. (laughs) But we've definitely got quite a few years on them - 40, maybe 45.  
Esther: But we haven't had a lot of opportunities to travel, so we've remained pretty sheltered. But once we're on the race, we'll find a way to pull through and come out on top.  
Greg: And even if we do lose early, we'll still have some of the greatest memories of our lives.

Can these teams stand up to the stress of travelling with each other across more than 35,000 miles? And who will come up with the right strategy, the right combination of brains, brawn, and teamwork to win the one million dollars? These are the questions waiting to be answered as we begin The Incredible Race.

Phil (standing at Centennial Park with the other racers): Welcome everyone. In just a few minutes you'll be starting a race around the world. There are 11 legs in this race. At the end of each leg there is a pit stop. 8 of these pit stops are elimination points, so you'll need to get to them as quickly as you can, because if you don't, you will be eliminated. Your first clue is lying on top of your luggage that you brought with you, which is directly behind me. When I give you the word, you can run to your bags, open up your clue, and go into one of the nearby marked cars. The first team to cross the finish line at the end of 11 legs will win one million dollars. Is everybody ready?

Teams: Yeah!

Phil: All right. The world is waiting for you...good luck...travel safe...go!

The teams run past Phil and over to their bags. All of the teams zoom ahead to their bags, with only Esther & Greg trailing by a little bit.

Paul: Fly to Cartagena, Colombia  
Ashley: You may only travel on one of three flights.  
Roger: The first is American Airlines, which leaves at 9:40 AM  
Sara: The second is Delta Airlines, which leaves at 10:05 PM  
Darryl: The third is United Airlines, which leaves at 10:30 PM.  
Luke: Hurry, flights are first come, first serve.

All the teams start running over to the parking lot and running for the marked cars, none of the teams struggling, as even Esther & Greg have now made up some ground.

Andrea: Come on, let's hurry, no time to waste!  
Luke: Hold your horses, it looks like we're first. We can take our time.  
Andrea: If only I had horses to hold, then we could dawdle, but we have a race to start!

Wyatt (getting into the car): Oh my god! Can you believe this? We're on The Incredible Race! (He shrieks wildly)  
Paul: It's such an incredible feeling. We're on the race, dude! (He shakes Wyatt wildly as they start to drive out of the parking lot, almost hitting Natalie in the process.)

Natalie: Oh my god! What was that? What. Was. That? I can't believe it. Two minutes into the race and we're almost getting killed.  
Erica: Come on, let's hurry and worry about karma later.  
Natalie (getting into the car): I can't believe that happened. (She shakes her head in disbelief)

Becky: (as they pull out): Did you see that?  
Sara: What?  
Becky: Some other team almost got run over back there.  
Sara: Well, let's startle them.  
Becky: Okay then. (She honks her horn loudly)

Wyatt: Geez, somebody's a bit upset.  
Paul: Let's go, before we cause even more destruction.  
Wyatt: Here we are then. Let's get ready to begin our warpath around the world.

The music begins and the theme song plays, starting with clips of Esther & Greg, followed by Ricardo & Magdalena and Sara & Becky, then Roger & Dan and Kylie & Ashley, then Wyatt & Paul and Darryl & Alicia, then Luke & Andrea and Emma & Tyler, and ending with Mark & Alice and Natalie & Erica.

All the teams now are shown getting into their cars.

Ashley: All right, where are we going to go from here, fearless navigator?  
Kylie: Uh, go right onto Ivan Allen Boulevard. I think that's it.

Luke: Come on, honey, let's get ready to do this! Where are we going?  
Andrea: Right on Ivan Allen. That's all for right now, oh, and then you're going to want to look for I-85 South.

Natalie (as they get into the car): Are you okay?  
Erica: Yeah, a little shaken up, but otherwise I'm okay.  
Natalie: It's clear now who our friends and our enemies are.  
Erica: We'll catch up to them. And then we'll skewer them.

Ricardo: We're doing well so far. We're far ahead of the others, and I feel great right now.  
Magdalena: Me too, honey.

Emma: It says here the first flight leaves at 11:40, but how can we tell at what time they arrive?  
Tyler: What do you mean?  
Emma: Like, what if we went on the first flight and got screwed and arrived last or something?  
Tyler: We should just go for the first flight anyway.

Roger: Okay, so we're going to have to look out for the American Airlines terminal.  
Dan: Naw, we should probably head for Delta. Never know when you could get caught up in something bad.  
Roger: You sure?  
Dan: Positive. I'd bet a million on it.

Alice: Do you see any other teams around us right now?  
Mark: I don't know. Why don't I just completely endanger our safety and look back and let you know? It's your job to check to see if anyone's passing.  
Alice: Geez, sorry.

Alicia: Darryl, can you go any faster? Somebody might pass us!  
Darryl: Don't worry about it. Nobody's gonna pass us.

Kylie: Which terminal do we get to once we arrive at the airport? I think we're pretty close.  
Ashley: How far ahead do you think we are?  
Kylie: Uh, I don't know. I think we should just assume we're going to be on the second flight.  
Ashley: Then we'll head to the North Terminal at the airport, hourly parking lot.

Natalie: Hey, look, up there. Who's that?  
Erica: Oh my god, it's those guys who almost hit me.  
Natalie: Let's pass them!  
The friends slowly start gaining on Wyatt & Paul, and eventually pass them.  
Wyatt: Did you see that? Those...people passed us!  
Paul: Yeah, but let's not focus on that right now.

Esther: Greg, do you see any teams you can pass up there?  
Greg: Yeah, I think I do.  
Esther: Well, then, let's go get them!  
Esther & Greg also now start to pass on Wyatt & Paul, and without the other team realizing it, pass them.  
Wyatt: Oh, come on, man! Paul, you gotta let me know about these things!  
Paul: Geez, sorry.  
Wyatt: We're probably going to end up last on that flight now.  
Paul: Don't be such a pessimist.

Eventually, all the teams arrive at the airport with Roger & Dan arriving first at the airport. They find the Delta counter and begin requesting their tickets.

Dan: We'd like two tickets to Cartagena, Colombia please.  
Counter worker: Of course. Hold on one second.  
Roger: Have any other teams been here yet?  
Counter worker: No, and here are your tickets.  
Roger & Dan: YES! (They high-five each other)  
Dan: What time does this flight arrive?  
Counter worker: At roughly 5:30 PM.  
Roger: Sounds good. Thanks.

Emma & Tyler then arrive at American Airlines, with Darryl & Alicia and Luke & Andrea not far behind.

Emma: Two tickets to Cartagena, please.  
Counter worker: Okay, here you go. (She hands them their tickets)  
Emma: Great, thanks. Has anyone else been here yet?  
Counter worker: No, you're the first team to arrive.  
Darryl & Alicia and Luke & Andrea are shown being happy over their fortune on the flight.

Darryl: I'd like two tickets on the same flight.  
Counter worker: Yes, here you go.  
Luke: And I'd like two as well.  
The counter worker hands them both their tickets.  
Andrea: By the way, can you tell me what time this flight arrives?  
Counter worker: At 4:50 PM. (The camera pans back to Roger & Dan, who are still unaware of the mistake they have just made.)

Kylie & Ashley arrive at American Airlines next, with four other teams behind them: Ricardo & Magdalena, Mark & Alice, and Sara & Becky.

Kylie: We'd like to tickets to Cartagena, Colombia.  
Counter worker: All right, one moment please.  
Ashley (quietly): I wonder how many tickets they have left for everyone else?  
Counter worker: Here you are. Thank you.  
Kylie & Ashley: Thanks. (They leave)  
Ricardo: I'd like the same thing they just had.  
Counter worker: I don't know...It'll be tough, but I should be able to get you on.  
Magdalena: Come on, please...(They wait nervously as the counter worker checks)  
Counter worker: You should be able to get onto the flight.  
Ricardo & Magdalena: Yes!  
Counter worker: Here are your boarding passes.  
Mark: This is good, it might mean we get on. (to the counter worker) We'd like exactly the same thing as they just got.  
Counter worker: Hold on one second...  
Becky: I don't think it's worth it, let's go over and check at Delta.  
Sara: Yeah, the sooner we get there the better.  
Alice: Crap, those two girls behind us left.  
Mark: Let's not get ahead of ourselves and worry too much.  
Alice: But who knows how much time we'll waste if we just stand around here?  
There is some suspense as the counter worker checks to see if there is any room left. Eventually, she lets the dating couple know:  
Counter worker: We're sorry, but we can't let you onto this flight.  
Mark: I can't believe it.  
Alice: It's okay.  
Mark: It's not okay right now. I just hope this isn't the beginning of the end for us.  
Alice (confessional): Mark is the kind of guy who gets easily excited over any situation, no matter how good or bad it is. So although he acts crazy sometimes, it's something you get used to.

Sara & Becky then head over to the Delta Airlines counter.  
Becky: Hey, listen, before we buy tickets on this one we should probably check out the arrival time.  
Sara: Why? It leaves second, shouldn't it arrive second? I mean, it's not like someone would screw us up like that.  
Becky: But what if one of the flights has a connection to the first one?  
Sara: Hm. I guess you're right. Let's go check. (to a Delta counter worker) Excuse me, can you tell me what time your flight to Cartagena, Colombia arrives at?  
Counter worker: Sure. Hold on one second. (She searches through her computer) It should arrive at 5:30 PM.  
Sara: So could you also tell us what time the same American Airlines flight gets there?  
Counter worker: Okay. (She searches again) At 4:50 PM.  
Becky: Thanks a lot! (They both leave the counter)  
Sara: Well, I'll be darned!  
Becky: Yeah, let's just hope that that the other teams make the mistake we didn't.

Mark & Alice have also now gotten over to the Delta counter.  
Mark: We'd like two tickets to Cartagena, Colombia.  
Counter worker: All right. Hold on. (A few moments pass) Here are your boarding passes. Have a good flight.  
Alice: Thank you. (To Mark) We shouldn't have freaked out so much, we're just fine now.  
Mark: Don't tell me to not freak out, you were the one who almost threw a fit back there.  
Alice: What are you talking about?  
Mark: Whatever. Let's just go.

Natalie & Erica then get to the airport and head over to the Delta Counter..  
Erica: We'd like two tickets to Cartagena, please.  
Natalie: And please, please, do whatever it takes to get us on that flight!  
Counter worker: We should have some openings left. I'll check (She searches through her computer).  
Natalie: Shoot. We might not get on this one now.  
Erica: Let's not cry over spilled milk just yet though...  
Natalie: Don't you mean "Let's not count our chickens before they hatch?"  
Erica: I don't know. Something like that.  
Counter worker: Okay, you two can get on the flight.  
Natalie & Erica: Yesss!  
Counter worker: Here are your tickets.

Esther & Greg enter the airport, followed by a dejected-looking Wyatt & Paul. Both teams head over to the American Airlines counter.

Esther: Two tickets to Cartagena, please.  
Counter worker: Yes. Hold on one second. (She prints out their boarding passes) Here you go.  
Greg: Thanks.  
Wyatt: Sadly, we'd like the same thing to.  
Counter worker: Okay. (She prints out their boarding passes as well) And here are yours then.  
Wyatt: Uh, thanks, I guess.  
Paul: It could be a lot worse. Maybe the other flights will get delayed.  
Wyatt: Well, whatever happens, happens. Now let's see how much butt we can kick in Colombia.

The second flight teams are shown over at their gate, all of them looking content.

Mark: I think we should go over to the departures/arrivals board, to see how far ahead we are.  
Alice: Sounds good.  
The dating couple walk over to the board, only to see that their flight actually arrives last.  
Mark: Oh, (censored).  
Alice: What?  
Mark: This flight arrives last.  
Alice: Seriously? Show me.  
Mark (pointing): Right there, see?  
Alice: Crap, you're right. (They head back over to their gate, passing by Natalie & Erica)  
Natalie: What's wrong?  
Alice: Our flight actually arrives last. American gets here before us.  
Erica: Seriously? You're not joking, right?  
Mark: No, we're not.  
Natalie: This sucks badly.

The first bunch of teams are then shown flying to Miami, and all of them get off at the airport for a connection, but it appears to be longer than what they previously thought. They all start to worry about what could possibly be happening, but then see the three teams who took the American Airlines flight get off at Miami and head over to the same gate.

Ricardo: Oh no...  
Tyler: No way! This is who we're waiting for?  
Emma: Come on. We've still got to be ahead of someone else.  
Ashley: This is not good at all.  
Wyatt: Hey guys! What'd we miss?  
Kylie: Certainly not the first chance out of the country. (They all laugh, some more nervously then others  
Greg: Well, then, it's nice to see you all.

As the other teams mill about the gate for a few more minutes, Esther & Greg head over to Emma & Tyler and Sara & Becky, who are all sitting nearby.

Esther: Listen, guys, we were just sort of wondering: I don't think we're all perceived as teams who are going to be strong throughout this race...  
Greg: So we were wondering if you all would like to start an "underdog" alliance with us.  
Tyler: Uh, sure, why not.  
Becky: Yeah, that sounds good to me.  
Emma: I'm all for it.  
Sara: Sure. Let's do it.  
Greg: Great, then. (He holds up a fake glass) To the underdogs, then.  
All: To the underdogs.

Meanwhile, in Houston, Roger & Dan see a dejected Mark & Alice and Natalie & Erica.

Roger: Well, it's nice to see the other teams here.  
Dan: Why do you guys look so sad? We're on the second flight.  
Natalie: We're not.  
Dan: what do you mean?  
Mark: We're the last flight to arrive.  
Roger: No way. No way. Unbelievable.  
Dan: We'll, we know who's going to have to do double time now.  
Roger (confessional): I was so angry when I found out about our flight and that it was arriving last. I thought we were lucky people, too.  
Dan (confessional): Guess not.  
Roger (confessional): Not anymore at least.

The teams are then shown getting onto their respective flights as Phil begins to speak.

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now heading to Cartagena, Colombia via Miami and Houston. The teams on the first flight are: Emma & Tyler, Kylie & Ashley, Darryl & Alicia, Luke & Andrea, Ricardo & Magdalena, Sara & Becky, Wyatt & Paul, and Esther & Greg. The teams on the second flight are Roger & Dan, Mark & Alice, and Natalie & Erica. Once the teams land in Cartagena, they must make their way to the statue of India Catalina, where they will find their next clue.

The first plane is then shown entering Cartagena's airport. The 8 teams on the first plane scramble out, searching for taxis. Ricardo & Magdalena run out first of the airport, followed by Wyatt & Paul and Darryl & Alicia.

Ricardo: Taxi! Taxi!  
Magdalena: There's one! (She goes over to the driver and speaks to him in Spanish) Sir, please, do you know where the India Catalina statue is?  
Taxi driver: Si.  
Magdalena (in Spanish): Good. Can you take us there as fast as you can?  
Taxi driver: Si, si.  
Ricardo: Great! Let's get in! (confessional) Both being raised as native Spanish speakers, Magdalena and I are going to have a huge advantage this leg over all the other teams. We can communicate with everyone here just as we could back at home. It's wonderful.  
Magdalena (in taxi): I'm already feeling the adrenaline rush. Let's do this!

Wyatt: Taxi! (He goes up to one) Do you know where the India Catalina statue is?  
Taxi driver: Si.  
Paul: Thanks! Wyatt, get over here! This guy knows where he's going!  
Wyatt: Great. (He hops into the taxi)

Alicia: Is there a taxi around here who can take us to the India Catalina statue?  
Darryl: Sorry, but I don't think that's gonna work.  
Alicia: Shut up. It will. Anyone know how to get there? (She walks up to a taxi driver) Do you know the India Catalina statue?  
Taxi driver: Si.  
Alicia: Darryl! It worked!  
Darryl: I don't get you sometimes.  
He gets into the taxi and drives off as the other teams start pouring out of the airport.

Emma: India Catalina...Statue, por favor?  
Tyler: Dude, he has no idea what you're talking about.  
Emma: Whatever. Let's get in. (They drive off)  
Darryl: Can you take us to this place?  
Taxi driver: Yes.  
Alicia: All right then, no time to waste! (She gets in along with Darryl)

Sara & Becky then run up to the same taxi as Luke & Andrea, with Luke & Andrea getting there first.  
Andrea: Excuse me sir, can you take us to...  
Becky: I will give you 25 dollars right now if you don't let these people on.  
Sara: What are you doing?  
Luke: We were here first! Leave us alone!  
Becky: Sir?  
Taxi driver (pointing to Becky): You, you!  
Becky: That's what I thought. (She gets in)  
Sara: What was that? You didn't have to cheat like that, just let them on.  
Becky: This is a race, not a morals competition. Anything to get there first.  
Andrea: I can't believe that just happened.  
Luke: Well, we can only hope now that we didn't lose too much time...

Ashley: Taxi! (She flags one down) Can you take us to the India Catalina statue?  
Taxi driver: Yes, of course.  
Kylie: Great, he speaks English, too! I think you're going to be our best friend  
The taxi driver smiles as the two get into the car.  
Greg: Excuse me, can you take us to the India Catalina statue?  
Taxi driver: Okay, okay. I know.  
Esther: Are you sure...?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I know.  
Greg: Okay then. (They get into the taxi) Well, let's pray for the best then.  
Esther: (She slaps him gently) Stop worrying. We've got the rest of the race to do that.  
Luke: All right, let's try this again. (He goes up to another taxi) Okay, can you take us to the India Catalina statue?  
Taxi driver: Si.  
Andrea: Okay. Let's just get in and get on with it.  
Luke (in the taxi): It's a bit clear the stress is getting to us now, but we'll work our way through it, and if push comes to shove, well, we'll just have to work harder.

The taxis are then shown driving through the streets of Cartagena. Ricardo & Magdalena arrive first at the cluebox, followed shortly by Wyatt & Paul.

Ricardo (after ripping open the clue): Make your way to the Plaza Simon Bolívar.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the Plaza de Simon Bolívar. Once there, they must find the man who is wearing a traditional Colombian hat known as a sombrero vueltiao, who will give them their next clue.

Magdalena: Okay then, let's hurry. (They run over to the taxi and speak to him again in Spanish): Take us to the Plaza Simon Bolívar, please.  
Ricardo (in Spanish): And quickly!  
Magdalena: A sombrero vueltiao...that's a "hat with many laps".  
Ricardo: Well, okay then. Let's find that hat!

Wyatt & Paul: Make your way to the Plaza Simon Bolívar. Excellent. (They run back to the taxi) Take us to the Plaza Simon Bolívar, please!  
Paul: So a guy wearing a hat...Awesome, we get to find The Incredible Headgear.  
Wyatt: Hey, do you think that we could pass that team up there?  
Paul: Worth a shot. (To the taxi driver) Hey, could you pass that taxi? That one.  
Magdalena: Ricardo, Ricardo, look.  
Ricardo: What?  
Magdalena: Behind us, someone's coming up? (in Spanish to the taxi driver) Do not let those people behind us pass us!  
Ricardo: Oh, god...  
The two watch as Wyatt & Paul slowly start to pass them. Wyatt & Paul are shown clapping and cheering as their taxi driver manages to successfully pass the newlyweds.  
Ricardo: Crap.  
Magdalena: It's okay. It's okay. Let's get on with it.  
Wyatt: Awesome! (He high-fives Paul)  
Paul: I feel great right now.

Darryl & Alicia are then shown running up to the cluebox and ripping it open.  
Darryl: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar; once there find the man wearing a sombrero vueltiao to find your next clue.  
Alicia: A sombrero what?  
Darryl: Let's not worry about that. Let's go. (They run into the taxi) Take us to the Plaza Simon Bolívar, please.  
Alicia: And can you tell us what this sombrero vueltiao is?  
Taxi driver: Sombrero, it's, it's...uh, hat. (He starts patting his head) Symbol of Colombia.  
Alicia: Uh, okay then...

Shortly afterwards, Kylie & Ashley, Sara & Becky, and Emma & Tyler all get to the statue at the same time.  
Kylie: Come on, let's hurry!  
Ashley: I'm coming. Wait up! (confessional) If there's one thing that's different about us as twins, it's that Kylie never wants to give up, never. And sometimes, well, she just won't slow down! (She laughs)  
Kylie: Come on, we have to beat the other teams!  
Sara: Hey, look, there's Emma & Ty over there! Hey, guys!  
Tyler: Yo! What's up? How's it been since the airport?  
Becky: Wonderful.  
Kylie & Ashley get to the cluebox first, shortly followed by the two underdog teams.  
Kylie: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar. Let's go!  
The other teams rip open their clues and head off. Meanwhile, Wyatt & Paul arrive first at the plaza.

Wyatt: All right, we're looking for some guy with a hat...  
Paul: Maybe we should ask somebody. (He goes up to a local and shows him his clue) Excuse me, can you tell us what a sombrero vueltiao is?  
Local: Um, it's a kind of hat, wide...brim...um, I'm sorry. I don't speak English well.  
Paul: No, no, it's okay. Can you show us if you find it?  
Local: Uh, okay.  
The three go off as Ricardo & Magdalena arrive at a different area at the plaza. Almost immediately, they spot a man wearing a large hat sitting on a bench.  
Ricardo: Hey, look, over there.  
Magdalena: Oh my god, that could be him.  
Ricardo (approaching the man): Do you have our next clue?  
Man: Yes, yes. Here it is. (He takes their next clue out of a bag)  
Magdalena: Muchas gracias! (They leave the plaza and open up their next clue) Travel to the Castillo San Felipe.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the Castillo San Felipe. Once there, teams will sign up for one of three departure times for the next morning: 8:00 AM, 8:30 AM, or 9:00 AM. Once teams leave the next morning after spending the night at the castle, they will find their next cluebox at the front entrance of the castle.

Ricardo: Let's hurry. (They run back to the taxi driver and speak to him in Spanish) Do you know where the Castillo San Felipe is?  
Taxi driver: Si, si.  
Ricardo (in Spanish): Excellent! Takes us there as fast as you possibly can!

Local: See, over there, he is wearing a sombrero vueltiao.  
Wyatt: Thanks!  
Paul: Thank you very much.  
They run over to the man with their clue.  
Wyatt: Can you give us our next clue?  
Paul: Pretty please?  
Man: Yes, here you go. (He hands it over)  
Wyatt & Paul: Yes! (They rip it open and read together) Travel to the Castillo San Felipe. Thanks!

Esther & Greg and Luke & Andrea's taxis straggle in at the statue, although separated by a few minutes.  
Greg: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar. All right, let's see if we can beat those people behind us.  
Esther: How can you be so certain?  
Greg: I saw them behind us at the airport. Now let's not focus on who's where and focus on how we're not going to get eliminated.  
Esther: Way to play the optimist.

Andrea: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar; once there find the man wearing a sombrero vueltiao. Okay, let's go!  
Luke (confessional): When we got to the statue, I could already feel some pressure mounting because I knew we were heading towards the bottom of the pack, just ahead of everyone else at the airport, so I did feel stressed but at that point I was only thinking, "It's all right, we'll get through this together."

Darryl & Alicia arrive at the plaza.  
Alicia: Darryl, we should probably ask someone else what a sombrero vueltiao is.  
Darryl: All right then, you do that, but this plaza is so small we could find him within maybe a minute.  
Alicia: All right, whatever.  
They start walking around looking for the man with the hat, passing by him on several occasions. Eventually, Kylie & Ashley, Sara & Becky, and Emma & Tyler arrive at the plaza.  
Kylie: A sombrero vueltiao...  
Ashley: Okay, that's a hat then. Um, I don't see anyone wearing an unusual one around here, so let's go check out the rest of this place.

Tyler: Sara, Becky, get over here. Let's find that man.  
Sara: All right.  
The foursome walk around the plaza until they find their man after only a few moments of searching.  
Emma: Are you the man with the sombrero vueltiao?  
Man: I am, and here are your next clues. (He hands  
Tyler: Thanks. (To Sara & Becky) Hey, by the way, you two can follow our taxi driver, he knows where he's going.  
Sara: Great, thanks.  
Emma: Oh crap, the twins are over there. We've got to hurry and leave.  
The two teams run off to their respective taxis to avoid being seen by Kylie & Ashley, to no avail.  
Ashley: Wait a second, over there! They just got their clues!  
The twins run over to the man wearing the sombrero vueltiao.  
Kylie: We'd like our next clue, please. (They laugh nervously)  
Man: Okay, here you go. (He takes them out of his bag and hands them to them.)  
Ashley: Thank...you. (They rip open their clue) Travel to the Castillo San Felipe.

After some time of searching, Darryl & Alicia are shown again.  
Alicia: Okay, are you ready to admit I'm right? I mean, three teams have passed us!  
Darryl: Fine, you're right. Let's go ask that man over there what it is. (He walks over to a man sitting on a bench) Excuse me sir, can you tell us what a sombrero vueltiao is?  
Man: I'm wearing one. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue as the two stare dumbfounded)  
Darryl: Well then.  
Alicia: Let's get out of here. (They rip open their clue) Head to the Castillo San Felipe. All right, let's rock and roll. (They head back to their taxi and pull out)  
Darryl: I just hope the second flight isn't here yet.

Just as he says that, the second flight is shown landing at the Cartagena airport, and Mark & Alice, Natalie & Erica, and Roger & Dan are shown running out of the airport.

Mark: Taxi! (He runs up to one) Excuse me, can you take us to the India Catalina statue?  
Taxi driver (in Spanish): Yes, yes, I know that place.  
Alice: What did he just say?  
Mark: I don't know, but let's assume it's good. (He goes in)  
Alice: I would really hope this doesn't screw us up at all.  
Mark: Trust me, it won't.

Erica: Come on, Natalie, let's hurry! We have major ground to make up.  
Natalie: I know, I know. (They head over to a taxi) Please, sir, take us to the India Catalina statue as fast as you can!  
Taxi driver: All right, all right. Get in. (The two get in)  
Natalie: I'm really nervous right now, Erica.  
Erica: It's okay. We can overcome anything right now.

Roger: Dude, we're so far behind right now.  
Dan: I can't believe it either. But we can beat out Mr. and Mrs. Smith and the dumb blondes.  
Roger: Whoa, where did that sarcasm come from?  
Dan: Just stop bugging me about it right now and let's get a taxi.  
Roger: Can you take us to the India Catalina statue?  
Taxi driver: Si.  
Roger: All right, let's get in and pray we don't lose.  
Dan: It might be a bit too late for that...

Luke & Andrea then get out of their taxi at the plaza and search for the man.  
Andrea: I don't see anyone around here. Let's go and move around some.  
Luke: Yeah, all right. (They start to walk around the plaza) Come on, let's try and move faster.  
Andrea: Okay, honey.  
They then find the man with the hat.  
Luke: Do you have our next clue?  
Man: Yes, I do. Here it is. (He hands them their next clue.)  
Luke & Andrea: Gracias.  
Luke: Travel to the Castillo San Felipe. Great, we're almost there.  
Andrea: Thank the lord.  
Luke: No kidding.

Ricardo & Magdalena arrive at the castle and run up to the sign-in station.

Ricardo: Look, there it is! (They run up to it)  
Magdalena: Yes, we're team number one! (They cheer loudly)  
Ricardo (confessional): It felt so comforting to be team number one at the castle. It was a load taken off my shoulders, and Magdalena's too.  
Magdalena (confessional): Hopefully this is an indicator of how strong we are in this race.

Esther & Greg then arrive at the Plaza. They, too, spot the man almost immediately  
Greg: Come on, I think there's our guy over there.  
Esther: You sure?  
Greg: I'm positive. (They run over to him) Do you have our next clue?  
Man: Yes, here it is.  
Esther: Great, great. (They open it up) Travel to the Castillo San Felipe. (They head back to their taxi and get in)  
Greg: You're doing great so far, honey. Let's keep it up.

Mark & Alice are shown in the streets of Cartagena, starting to worry about their driver.  
Alice: Mark, I don't think he knows where he's going.  
Mark: Be quiet. Let's just wait a while longer and see what happens.  
Alice: But what if he really doesn't know where he's going and we waste all this time?  
Mark: Shut up. We'll be okay. Just wait a while.  
Alice: Don't say shut up to me!  
Mark: I can if you keep on whining so much. Geez.

Wyatt & Paul arrive at the castle next and sign up for the next 8:00 AM departure time.  
Wyatt: All right, 8:00 AM!  
Paul: We're going to be rolling in the million now!  
Wyatt (confessional): It was such a relief to arrive second at the castle. It felt just as good as arriving at any pit stop.

Kylie & Ashley arrive at the same time as Sara & Becky and Emma & Tyler.  
Ashley: Hey, Kylie, there are the other two teams! We can beat them!  
Tyler: Shoot, more running?  
Sara: Well, we'll just have to beat them again.  
The six start running to the castle, and one team is shown running up to the sign up station...  
Tyler: YES! 8:00 AM  
Emma: I'm so happy right now! And I'm surprised at how good you did today.  
Tyler: Ha, yeah, thanks.  
Kylie: Whoo, 8:00 AM.  
Ashley: I think we need to try running faster next time.  
Kylie: Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt.  
Sara: All right, let's see what we got...  
Becky: Crap.  
Sara: Okay, uh, 8:30 isn't that bad, I guess...  
Becky: Well, we'll just do better tomorrow then.  
Sara: Or pay off another taxi.  
Becky: Don't rub it in.

Roger & Dan arrive first at the statue in the midst of everyone signing up for their departure times.  
Dan: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar. All right. We have to beat everyone else.  
Roger: No kidding. (confessional) At this point, I was just thinking "What am I doing here?" I had only arrived at the first destination but I was very, very tired.  
Dan (confessional): I think the stress of being in the back of the pack and not really knowing who was in front of us just really mounted all this pressure.  
Natalie & Erica arrive at the statue shortly afterwards as well.  
Natalie: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar.  
Erica: Well, let's go then. Maybe we can beat out the others.

Darryl & Alicia arrive at the sign-in station.  
Darryl: All right! 8:30, with only one spot left to go.  
Alicia: You know, this isn't actually that bad.  
Darryl: Yeah, it could be a lot worse right now.  
Alicia: We could be stuck in traffic!

As he says this, the camera goes back to Mark & Alice, who are now decidedly stuck in traffic.  
Mark: Let's get out here.  
Alice: Geez, it's about time.  
Mark: Don't you even get started. (To the taxi driver) We'd like to stop right here!  
Taxi driver: No, no!  
Alice: He's not stopping!  
Mark: Stop! Stop!  
The taxi driver then pulls over and Mark pays him.  
Alice: All right, let's see if anyone here knows this place. (yelling) Does anyone know where the India Catalina statue is?  
Local: Yes, it's right over there. Not far at all. (He points in the direction of the statue)  
Mark: How long will it take us to get there on foot?  
Local: 5 minutes at the most.  
Mark: Then let's run! (The two start running towards the statue)

Luke & Andrea and Esther & Greg are shown in their taxis driving towards the castle.  
Greg: I just hope now we can make it to the castle and get a decent time to leave the next morning. I'm almost sure we're not 8:00 AM right now, but 8:30 would be wonderful.  
Luke: We're on our way to the Castillo San Felipe right now, and hopefully we can beat out another team and get a good slot.  
The two taxis weave their way through the city streets, and one arrives first and its team heads to the sign-in station...  
Esther: Woo! We're the last 8:30 team.  
Greg: Thank you god!  
Esther (confessional): It felt so incredible to get to the sign-in station and arrive last at the 8:30 time slot. (laughs) I know, it sounds ridiculous, but that's what it felt like.  
Luke: Okay, here we are. Let's just hope for the best now...  
Andrea: No!  
Luke: What?  
Andrea: We've got the 9:00 AM time slot.  
Luke: Oh, no.  
Andrea: Yeah, this is bad. (she takes a deep breath) Well, let's just relax here overnight and we'll be ready to go tomorrow.

Roger & Dan and Natalie & Erica get to the statue at the same time.  
Roger: Hello, ladies.  
Natalie & Erica: Hey, boys.  
Dan: You wouldn't mind helping us out this one time to find this man with the hat, would you?  
Erica: Not at all.  
Natalie (confessional): I think that Roger & Dan are rather good looking, and who knows? Maybe something will start up with us.  
Erica (confessional): Provided we stay in the race.  
Natalie (confessional): (laughs) Yeah.

Mark & Alice arrive at the statue next.  
Alice: Travel to the Plaza Simon Bolívar; once there find the man with the sombrero vueltiao.  
Mark: Okay, let's get a taxi then.  
The two start screaming for another taxi to come their way, and although they don't have much success at first they soon find one.  
Mark: Take us to the Plaza Simon Bolívar, please.  
Alice: And muey, muey, muey rapido, por favor.  
Mark: He probably has no idea what you're saying.  
Alice: Leave me alone. He knows where he's going.

Soon, Roger & Dan and Natalie & Erica find the man wearing the hat.  
Dan: Hey, look. I think that's him over there.  
Roger: Do you have our next clue?  
Man: Yes, I do, one for you and one for you. (He hands them their next clues)  
All Four: Thank you! (They rip open their clues) Travel to the Castillo San Felipe!  
Natalie: Well, thank you gentleman, it's been nice seeing you.  
Roger: We'll see you again at the castle.  
Erica: Yes, we will. Bye!  
Dan (getting into the taxi): Those girls are hot.

Mark & Alice's taxi soon gets to the plaza, arriving shortly after Natalie & Erica and Roger & Dan leave.  
Mark: Stop right here. Thank you!  
Alice: All right, we're looking for a sombrero vueltiao.  
Mark: We should probably ask someone.  
Alice: Okay. (to a man) Excuse me sir, can you tell us what a sombrero vueltiao is?  
Man: Yes, it's a hat like that man is wearing over there.  
Alice: Oh, thank you!  
Mark: That was easy.  
Alice: Yeah. (They walk over) Hello, do you have our next clue?  
Man: Of course. (He hands them it)  
Mark: Great, thanks. (They head over and rip it open) All right, let's head to the Castillo San Felipe. Wonderful.  
Alice: You're doing great so far, honey.  
Mark: Yeah, thanks.  
Alice: What, no "Thanks you, too"?  
Mark: Sure. Thanks, you too.  
Alice: Thanks.

Natalie & Erica arrive first of the second flight teams at the castle.  
Natalie: Oh, wow, we're late.  
Erica: Why, what's it say?  
Natalie: 9:00 AM. We're among the last here.  
Erica: That's okay. Just look out for tomorrow.  
Natalie: What?  
Erica: I don't know.  
Roger & Dan shortly follow them.  
Roger: Woohoo!  
Dan: What?  
Roger (singsong): We're the second of the second flight, second of the second flight...  
Dan: Not cool, dude. Well, we've got 9:00 AM. That's great for us!  
Roger: Of course it is, come on!  
Mark & Alice trudge along in last place to the castle.  
Alice: Great, we're last.  
Mark: We'll just take this in stride and we'll do great tomorrow.  
Alice: Uh-huh.  
Mark: Don't be cynical.

The teams are then shown milling about the castle.

Paul: I think everyone here is a good team, but for some reason everyone sees us as competition.  
Wyatt: Yeah, it's sort of odd...I didn't think that we'd be seen as threats because we're just goofy.  
Paul: No focus at all.  
Wyatt: Then again though, I mean, come on. Everyone loves the guys with the funny accents.

Roger: Natalie & Erica spent a better part of the night with us. They're two really wonderful girls, and we get along great with them.

Natalie: Roger & Dan are so hot...  
Erica: Totally.  
Natalie: I would love to just spend all the rest of my life with them after the race.  
Erica: Yeah, we should do that!  
Natalie: Definitely.

The sun is shown rising over the castle.

Phil (voice-over): All of the teams are now departing for a given a time this morning, either 8:00 AM, 8:30 AM, or 9:00 AM. The teams leaving at 8:00 AM are: Ricardo & Magdalena, Wyatt & Paul, Emma & Tyler, and Kylie & Ashley. The teams leaving at 8:30 AM are: Sara & Becky, Darryl & Alicia, and Esther & Greg. The teams leaving at 9:00 AM are: Luke & Andrea, Natalie & Erica, Roger & Dan, and Mark & Alice.

The first four teams are shown lining up at the front of the castle, waiting to run for their next clue. The gates open, and the four teams run out to the next cluebox, with Wyatt & Paul winning the footrace.

Wyatt: Detour: Short then Long or Long then Short?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two tasks with different walking distances and little difficulty. The choices: Short then Long or Long then Short. In Short then Long, teams must head on foot to a nearby beach. Once there, they must take part in a 30 minute massage. Once they are finished, the masseur will hand them their next clue. The walk isn't a long distance, but teams could find themselves at ease but falling behind. In Long then Short, teams must head on foot to the Central American Aquatic Complex. Once there, both team members must jump off the top of the diving tower and head to the other side of the pool to grab their next clue. The task itself takes little time, but teams who are unwilling to go the distance could find themselves making up a lot of time.

Paul: Let's go for Long then Short.  
Wyatt: Oh, definitely.  
Ricardo: Long then Short or Short then Long?  
Magdalena: Let's do Short then Long. (confessional) The massage just sounded so relaxing, and I figured, well, we have time, so why not use it?  
Tyler: What are we gonna do?  
Emma: Let's do Short then Long.  
Tyler: Got it.  
Ashley: Uh, how about we do Long then Short?  
Kylie: No, I want the massage!  
Ashley: What?  
Kylie: I'm just joking, let's do Long then Short.

The teams head off in different directions, with the two teams doing Long then Short heading west towards the beach and Short then Long heading east to the pool.

Ricardo: We should ask someone to take us there.  
Magdalena: Sounds good to me.  
Ricardo (in Spanish to a local): Excuse me, can you take us to this beach near here?  
Local (in Spanish): Absolutely. And luckily for you, it's not far at all.

Emma: What are those two saying to that guy?  
Tyler: I don't know. But we should be able to follow them there.  
Emma: Ha, yeah. Let's do it.

As those two teams head off to the beach, the other two decide to consult maps to lead them to the Aquatic Complex.

Wyatt: Do you have any idea where we're going?  
Paul: Not really.  
Wyatt: Well, we'll just have to utilize our lovely language skills.  
Paul: Can anyone tell us where the Central American Aquatic Complex is?  
Local: Yes, I'll take you there.  
Paul: Great, thanks!

The three of them start walking off to the Aquatic Complex as Kylie & Ashley look over their map.  
Ashley: I don't see anything on here!  
Kylie: Okay, (points) This is the street we're on here, and since the beach is that way, I'm going to assume that the pool is the other way.  
Ashley: Okay, but still, I don't see any markings that would let us know where this place is.  
Kylie: Let's just start heading east and see what happens.

After some time of walking, Ricardo & Magdalena arrive at the beach first, with Emma & Tyler hot on their heels.  
Magdalena: Hi, we're here for the massage.  
Masseur: Of course. Sit over here and we'll get to you as soon as we can.  
Emma: Can you get to us, too?  
Ricardo: How'd they get here so quickly?  
Magdalena: Well, we'll have to finish first, so let's just get on with it.

The two begin to receive their massages as Wyatt & Paul and Kylie & Ashley still walk to the dive tower.  
Wyatt (to local): Can we run there? We're in a bit of a hurry.  
Local: Okay.  
Paul: I am so glad we found this guy.  
Wyatt: Me too.

Ashley: Gosh darn it, where is this place?  
Kylie: We could just ask someone over there. (To some locals): Hey, can you tell us where the Central American Aquatic Complex is?  
Local: Yes. You keep heading down this road, and there will be some stadiums. It's right next to them.  
Ashley: Great, thanks. Well, no time to waste.  
Kylie: Yeah, let's hurry.

The two teams start running down in the right direction to the stadium as Ricardo & Magdalena and Emma & Tyler receive their massages with around 15 minutes left to go.  
Emma: I can't believe we travelled down here only to get a massage.  
Tyler: Let's not focus on what we're doing but why we're here.  
Emma: To receive maximum comfort from this massage.  
Tyler: Yeah, (laughs) That's more like it.  
Ricardo: Ugh, it's kind of irritating to just watch that other team with us.  
Magdalena: Yeah, but we'll beat them in the end. I know it.

Wyatt & Paul get to the pool as the other teams head out.  
Paul: Hey, look, here it is!  
Wyatt: Oh, thank god. Hey, there's some changing areas over there, let's go get changed and ready to go. (To local) Thanks for taking us here.  
Local: It's no problem.  
The two head over to the changing rooms as Kylie & Ashley are shown arriving at the stadium complex.  
Kylie: Ashley, here's the stadium that guy was talking about.  
Ashley: Then let's head north here.  
The two run to the pool as Wyatt & Paul come out wearing their swimsuits.  
Wyatt & Paul: Let's do this.  
The two of them head to the top of the dive tower, looking over the edge, and then without any other hesitation jump off, first Paul, then Wyatt.  
Paul: Wahoo!  
They start screaming as they then swim to the other side of the pool to the cluebox. Kylie & Ashley arrive as Wyatt makes his jump.  
Kylie (as Wyatt comes out): Now how was that?  
Wyatt: It was exhilarating.  
Paul: Yeah, you two will love it.  
The two rip open their clue as Kylie & Ashley head out to change.  
Wyatt & Paul: Travel to the pit stop!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now make their way to the pit stop: the Cartagena Convention Center. One of the largest in Colombia, it is also the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Wyatt: Let's go then!  
Paul: But first, let's put our clothes back on.

Meanwhile, the second group of teams leaves the castle and heads out to the cluebox. Darryl & Alicia get there first, followed by Sara & Becky and Esther & Greg.  
Darryl: Short then Long or Long then Short?  
Alicia: We should do Short then Long. The less time we spend walking the better.  
Becky: Which one do you want to do?  
Sara: I say we should try and head for Long then Short.  
Greg: I think it's pretty obvious what we should do.  
Esther: Yeah, let's head for Short then Long.

Back at the beach, the two teams finish up with their massages, with Ricardo & Magdalena finishing about 30 seconds ahead of Emma & Tyler.  
Ricardo: I think we're finished.  
Magdalena: Yeah, we are.  
Masseur: Here is your next clue. (He hands it over to them)  
Ricardo: Travel to the pit stop: The Cartagena Convention Center. All right, we have to hurry!  
Emma: And with that, I think we're done too.  
Masseur: And here is your next clue.  
Emma & Tyler: Thanks!  
The two teams run off to get taxis.  
Magdalena: Taxi! Taxi! (One comes by almost immediately) Take us to the Cartagena Convention Center, please!  
Ricardo (in Spanish): And hurry! This is beyond life and death!  
Emma: They just got a taxi, let's get ours.  
Tyler: Taxi! (One comes over too) Take us to the Cartagena Convention Center.  
Emma: Please, please, please, beat that team!

Sara: We should probably get someone from here to tell us where this place is.  
Becky: No, I think we've got it under control with this map.  
Sara: Well then, let's not.

Esther: Do you have any idea where we're going?  
Greg: No, to be honest.  
Esther: Then let's have someone take us there.  
Greg: Yeah, sounds good.  
Esther: Can anybody give an old lady directions?  
Greg: What are you doing?  
Esther: Wait. (She goes over to a young man) Excuse me, can you tell me where this beach is?  
Local: Yeah.  
Esther: I'll pay you 10 dollars if you take us there.  
Local: Yes! Yes! I will show you.  
Esther: Then let's go! (To Greg) That's how you do it.  
Greg: I love you so much right now.

Ricardo & Magdalena and Emma & Tyler are shown.  
Tyler: Come on, we can beat those two to the pit stop.  
Emma (she's shaking): I can't believe we're almost there now!  
Tyler: Yeah, but we gotta make it count first!  
Ricardo: We're almost there now. I can feel it.  
Magdalena: Gosh, I hope you're right.  
The two taxis are shown going through the city, with one taxi pulling up next to the Convention Center, the team starts running towards the pit stop, and arrive at the mat.  
Greeter: Welcome to Cartagena!  
Ricardo & Magdalena: Thank you.  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena...  
Ricardo & Magdalena: Yes...?  
Phil: You are team number one!  
Ricardo & Magdalena start cheering loudly at the news.  
Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race you have both won a trip to Costa Rica! You'll enjoy seven days and six nights in the town of Dominical, where you'll enjoy the sun and surf as well as the nearby waterfalls and rainforest, and all this is courtesy of Travelocity!  
Ricardo: Oh my god, I don't know what to say.  
Magdalena (confessional): It was so incredible to go on that mat and to be the first team to arrive. There was no other experience like it.  
Ricardo (confessional): And it'll be the beginning of many more beautiful finishes to come.  
Emma & Tyler shortly afterwards arrive at the pit stop.  
Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number two!  
Emma: Well, we could be better I guess, but two out of eleven ain't bad.  
Tyler: Yeah, I'm just happy it's all over for now. I'm exhausted.

The camera goes back to Darryl & Alicia.  
Darryl: Alicia, where did Esther & Greg go?  
Alicia: I have no idea.  
Darryl: Okay then. Let's check the map again to see that we're going the right way.  
Alicia: Yeah, all you have to do is go straight down this road and then you turn left here, and then left there, and then you're there.  
Darryl: Are you absolutely sure?  
Alicia: Positive. Come on, when have I been wrong about directions?  
Darryl: Please, you could barely read MapQuest if you wanted to.  
Alicia: Shut up. Let's just go.

Wyatt: Okay, we gotta find a taxi now.  
Paul (running to the streets): Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!  
Wyatt: Where are they?  
Paul: Yeah, I don't see a single one around here.  
Wyatt: But come on, there's gotta be one here.  
Paul: I just feel sorry for when the twins get out here.  
Kylie & Ashley head to the opposite street that Wyatt & Paul are on.  
Kylie: Okay, we gotta find a taxi now.  
Ashley: Taxi!  
The twins are surprised as they flag down a cab almost immediately.  
Ashley: Take us to the Cartagena Convention Center, please!  
Kylie: I'm surprised at how fast that was.  
Ashley: Me, too.  
Wyatt: Hey, speaking of which, where are Kylie & Ashley?  
Paul: I don't know, I haven't seen them around at all recently...

Esther & Greg arrive at the beach first.  
Greg: Oh, boy, a massage! This is what I've been waiting for this entire time!  
Esther: Oh, relax, we've barely gotten started.  
Greg: Well, dear, I'm just here to enjoy this moment with you...  
The two lay down as they start to receive their massages.

Kylie & Ashley arrive at the pit stop in the meantime.  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are team number three!  
Kylie & Ashley: Yes!  
Kylie (confessional): I think we've had a good run so far, and I hope it'll continue out throughout the race.

Wyatt: All right, this isn't working at all right now.  
Paul: There's two streets, right? So maybe we should just try at the other one.  
Wyatt: Yeah, why not?  
The two run over to the other street and start flagging down a taxi. After some time, they reach one.  
Wyatt: To the Cartagena Convention Center, por favor!  
Paul: And rapido!

Darryl & Alicia then arrive at the beach, with Esther & Greg still at 23 minutes.  
Darryl: Hey, how are you guys doing?  
Greg: Excellently, thank you. And yourselves?  
Alicia: Just fine. I'm ready now to get me a massage though.  
The cousins start to lie down and receive their massage next as Sara & Becky scramble through the streets.  
Sara: Uh, are you sure we're still going the right way?  
Becky: Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?  
Sara: I'm just saying, we haven't seen this place yet, so maybe we should just ask for directions.  
Becky: Fine, if it'll make you any happier.  
The two go into a nearby store and ask for directions.  
Sara: Can you tell us how to get to the Central American Aquatic Complex?  
Store worker: I don't understand.  
Sara: Crap.  
Becky: Okay, then we should just start heading in the same direction.  
Sara: Why? We should just go and ask someone else for directions?  
Becky: Fine.  
The two head off to another store to get directions.

Greeter: Welcome to Cartagena!  
Wyatt & Paul: Thank you.  
Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are team number four!  
Paul: That's good, that's good.  
Wyatt: We're not eliminated and that's what counts right now, right?

The next group of teams waits at the castle, waiting to depart. At 9:00 AM, they all burst through the doors, running to the cluebox.  
Mark: Short then Long or Long then Short?  
Alice: I don't want to walk that far, let's do Short then Long.  
Roger: Which one should we do?  
Dan: We're going to find out which one Luke & Andrea are doing, 'cause if anything we'll beat them in a footrace.  
Erica: So, which one should we do?  
Natalie: Let's do Short then Long.  
Luke: Which one do you want to do, honey?  
Andrea: I'd say Short then Long.  
Roger: They said they're doing Short then Long, so let's do that one too.  
Dan: Got it.

The four teams all scramble towards the beach as Esther & Greg finish up their massage.  
Greg: I think we're done here.  
Esther: All right then.  
Masseur: Here is your next clue.  
Greg: Thanks! (He rips open the clue) Travel to your next pit stop!  
Esther (to Darryl & Alicia): See you at the pit stop soon!  
Darryl & Alicia: Thanks, bye!

Sara & Becky have now found the aquatic complex.  
Sara: Finally! There it is!  
Becky: See, I told you we'd find it eventually.  
Sara: Yeah, but how many times did we go around in circles to get here?  
Becky: I'd say not too often, but whatever.  
The two of them change into their swimsuits and head to the top of the diving tower. One after another, they complete the jump and swim across to the other side of the pool. They get out of the pool and head to the cluebox.  
Becky: See? It was all worth it.  
Sara: Yeah, but now we gotta make up a lot of time for that. (They rip open the clue) Travel to your next pit stop: The Cartagena Convention Center.

At the same time, Darryl & Alicia finish up their detour.  
Masseur: Here is your next clue.  
Darryl & Alicia: Thank you. (They rip it open) Travel to your next pit stop!  
Alicia: Okay, we've gotta hurry! Who knows when the other teams are gonna get here.  
Darryl: You're doing great so far, let's keep it up.  
Alicia: Taxi! Taxi! (One comes over) Thank you very much.  
Darryl: Can you take us to the Cartagena Convention Center?  
Taxi driver: Si, yes.  
Darryl: All right. (They hop in and the taxi goes off)

Esther & Greg arrive at the pit stop after that.  
Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number five!  
Esther: Seriously? Are you joking?  
Greg: Please tell us we've been eliminated!  
Phil: No, I'm not joking, you are team number five.  
Greg: Wow, no kidding, huh?

The camera goes back to the four teams heading towards the beach.  
Luke: Can you see where we're going from that map there?  
Andrea: Yeah, I can.  
Roger: Do you have any idea where you're going?  
Dan: Honestly, no, but I see Luke & Andrea up there so I think we're going at least in the relatively right direction.  
Erica: There's Roger & Dan up there, they have to know where they're going.  
Natalie: Yeah, I guess.  
Alice: See all those teams up there?  
Mark: Yeah, they're all going the wrong way. There's a shortcut around here, at least on this map.

Sara & Becky then grab a taxi near the aquatic complex.  
Becky: Can you take us to the Cartagena Convention Center?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I can.  
Sara: Are you sure?  
Taxi driver: Yes.  
Sara: Then let's get in. (They head off west into the city)

Erica: I think maybe we should check in some store to make sure where we're going is right.  
Natalie: Sounds like a good idea. (They head into a nearby store) Excuse me, can you tell me the way to this beach?  
Worker: Sorry, I don't speak English.  
Erica: I guess not. Come on, we should probably just follow the other teams then.  
Natalie: Yeah. (They walk out of the store) Oh, shoot!  
Erica: What?  
Natalie: Where'd the rest of them go?  
Erica: Oh, no!  
Natalie (confessional): It was very frustrating to get out of that store and then see no one around at all.  
Erica (confessional): I just kept on thinking, "Oh, please, send us Roger & Dan!"

Darryl & Alicia then arrive at the pit stop.  
Phil: Darryl & Alicia, you are team number six!  
Alicia: That's good, that's good.  
Darryl (confessional): I think that Alicia and I did great this leg, and I'm just so happy I got to have this experience with her so far.  
Alicia (confessional): Yeah, wherever the world takes us, they better watch out!  
Sara & Becky arrive at the pit stop shortly after that.  
Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number seven!  
Becky: All right.  
Sara: Yeah, I mean, we didn't do great this leg, but there's always the next one tomorrow.

Mark & Alice are shown next, trying to find their way to the beach.  
Alice: Mark, do you still have any idea where we are?  
Mark: Yes, we're going the right way. I'm positive. If you're not sure, why don't you ask somebody?  
Alice: I would, but we're in freaking Colombia right now! What if some guy tries to sell me cocaine or something?  
Mark: Why would anyone do that?  
Alice: I don't know, but it's nice to know who cares about our safety in this team.

Luke & Andrea and Roger & Dan arrive at the beach first.  
Andrea: Oh! Yes! We're here!  
Luke: That's great right now. We'd like two massages, please.  
Masseur: Of course.  
Roger: Hey, guys, long time no see, huh?  
Luke: How did you two get here so fast?  
Dan: We, uh, asked for directions from a store.  
Roger: Let's get these massages rolling though!

Erica: Natalie, where are we going?  
Natalie: I don't know. I think I see a masseur up there, so I guess it's good.  
Erica: Gosh, I hope you're right.

Mark: See, there's the beach up ahead there!  
Alice: Good.  
Mark: You should trust me more. It's not like I'm an evil monster.  
Alice: Shut up right now. We could've died out there.  
Mark & Alice run over to the beach then and start to receive their massages as the other two teams are at 25 minutes.  
Natalie: There they are!  
Erica: Oh my god, you're right!  
They run up to the beach.  
Natalie: Two massages!  
Erica: And please, make these thirty minutes go by in ten!  
Tension passes between the teams as the clock counts down towards the massages finishing. Soon, Luke & Andrea and Roger & Dan finish first.  
Masseur: Here are your next clues.  
Teams: Thank you.  
Roger (rips it open): Travel to your next pit stop,  
Luke: The Cartagena Convention Center.  
The two teams rush out towards the streets, looking for taxis.  
Roger: Taxi, taxi! (One comes to him) Take us to the Cartagena Convention Center.  
Dan: And go as fast as you can!  
Andrea: Taxi!  
Luke: Shoot, Roger & Dan got one.  
Andrea: Oh well. Taxi! (One comes over) Take us to the Cartagena Convention Center, por favor!

The two taxis leave and make their way through the city as the other two teams wait for their massages to finish.  
Mark: I just want to say to you two ladies, before we both leave, may the best man win.  
Erica: Thank you.  
Natalie: Yeah, we'll hope the best for you, too.  
The masseur finishes with Mark & Alice and he hands them either net clue.  
Mark: Travel to your next pit stop. All right, we've got to get going.  
Alice: We can beat them, Mark. We can.  
He then finishes up with Natalie & Erica and hands them their next clue.  
Natalie & Erica: Thank you. (They rip open their next clue) Travel to your next pit stop!  
Erica: All we have to do now is get a taxi faster than they can.  
They run up to the street as they start calling for taxis.

Meanwhile, Roger & Dan arrive at the pit stop at the same time as Luke & Andrea, with the former running up ahead of the latter.  
Greeter: Welcome to Cartagena!  
Both teams: Thank you.  
Phil: Roger & Dan, you are team number eight!  
Roger: Okay, okay, not bad.  
Dan: Not bad at all.  
Phil: Luke & Andrea, that makes you team number nine.  
Luke: Well, I'm glad we're not eliminated.  
Andrea: Yeah, at the end of the day, we're just counting our blessings and then we're one step closer to the million dollars.

Natalie & Erica and Mark & Alice still remain on the streets, looking for taxis.  
Alice: I don't see any around here, Mark.  
Mark: Keep looking, that's all you gotta do. We'll find one here.  
Natalie: I don't see any taxis around here...  
Erica: Come on, you've gotta have hope.  
Mark: Wait, I think I see something over there!  
Alice: Yes, a taxi! (They run over) Take us to the Cartagena Convention Center, please!  
Taxi driver: No problem.  
Erica: Hey, look! There's a taxi, too! Taxi!  
Natalie: Taxi! Can you take us to the Cartagena Convention Center?  
Taxi driver: Yes.  
Natalie: We're almost there...

The taxis are shown weaving through the traffic, and one pulls up to the convention center. The team gets out and runs to the pit stop...  
Greeter: Welcome to Cartagena!  
Mark & Alice: Thank you.  
Phil: Mark & Alice, you are team number 10!  
Mark: Not what I wanted to here, but it's always comforting news.  
Alice: Comforting news to be in 10th place?  
Mark: Well, yeah, it's not that great, but it's better than what it could've been...

Natalie & Erica run up to the pit stop after a short while.  
Greeter: Welcome to Cartagena.  
Natalie & Erica: Thanks.  
Phil: Natalie & Erica...  
Natalie & Erica: Yes...  
Phil: You are the last team to arrive.  
Natalie: Oh no!  
Erica: Say it ain't so!  
Phil: I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.  
Natalie (crying) Not the way I wanted it to end, but if this is what it's come to, then, well, I guess we'll accept it.  
Erica: Oh, it's okay.  
Natalie (confessional): I'm really, really upset Erica and I didn't get to make it any farther, but, well, I can't be too bitter about the experience.  
Erica (confessional): In the end, someone always has to go first, and it just so happened to be us.  
Natalie (confessional): We had some bad luck, and I guess that's what caused our downfall. Best of luck to the other teams though. They all deserve it.  
Erica (confessional): Natalie, I'd just like to say thanks for taking me along for the ride.  
Natalie (confessional): (laughs) You're welcome.  
They walk off from the pit stop together.  
Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race: Mark pushes Alice over the edge at the roadblock.  
Mark: Come on honey, hurry up with this already! Everybody's zooming ahead!  
Alice: CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?  
And a crucial transportation mistake could send one team home.  
Greg (confessional): At that point, I was only thinking "I can't believe that just happened."


	2. Episode 2

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: Teams headed from Atlanta, Georgia, to Cartagena, Colombia, on a race around the world. From the beginning, some teams had problems (Wyatt & Paul are shown almost running into Natalie & Erica), and they continued on at the airport in Atlanta (Mark & Alice are shown discovering their flight arrives last). Some teams surged ahead at the detour (Ricardo & Magdalena are shown finishing their massage), while others fell behind (Sara & Becky are shown second-guessing themselves en route to the aquatic complex). In the end, it was best friends and roommates Natalie & Erica who were eliminated (They are shown almost crying at the pit stop). 10 teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Cartagena, Colombia. Located in the Caribbean region of the country, this vibrant city is now known as a popular South American tourist resort. And in the heart of the city lies this place: The Cartagena Convention Center. This waterfront exhibition hall was the first pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Ricardo & Magdalena be able to maintain their early lead? And can Mark & Alice put aside their differences and come together to stay in the game? Ricardo & Magdalena, who arrived at 8:41 AM, will depart at 8:41 PM.

Magdalena (after ripping open the clue): Travel to Brussels, Belgium!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly 5000 miles to Brussels, Belgium. Once they arrive, they must travel to the famous Atomium structure and search the inside of it for their next clue.

Magdalena: You have 85 dollars for this leg of the race. Let's go!  
Ricardo (confessional): We came in first place on the last leg, and so today Magdalena & I are feeling extremely confident of what we can do and today we're just going to push the pedal to the metal.

Emma & Tyler depart shortly afterwards at 8:45 PM.  
Tyler: Travel to Brussels, Belgium, once there find the Atomium and search the inside for your next clue. Let's go then.  
Emma (confessional): I think we were both surprised when we came in second place.  
Tyler (confessional): Yeah, to be honest with you I thought we were going to be eliminated first.  
Emma (confessional): So the position we're in right now feels very, very good.  
Tyler: Is there a taxi around here somewhere?  
Emma: Yeah, here's one. (To the taxi driver) Take us to the airport, please.

Kylie & Ashley depart at 8:49 PM.  
Kylie: You have 85 dollars for this leg of the race. (confessional) Making it past the first leg was such a relief.  
Ashley (confessional): I mean, although we both consider ourselves to be strong, we can honestly be nervous wrecks at times. (laughs)  
Kylie (in a taxi): I wonder when we're going to get to Belgium. It's a really long way from here.

Wyatt & Paul depart at 9:00 PM.  
Wyatt: Travel to Brussels, Belgium!  
Paul: Awesome, a place where people speak _Français_. (confessional) Being Canadian, both Wyatt and myself were immersed in French from a young age; well, not quite immersed for Wyatt, but, you know.  
Wyatt (confessional): And hopefully we'll be able to utilize that for this leg of the race. I know Ricardo & Magdalena got first and a lot of it was due to their knowledge of the Spanish language, but now it's our turn to shine.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the airport first and go up to the Avianca counter.

Ricardo (in Spanish): Hello, we'd like two tickets on the fastest flight possible to Brussels.  
Magdalena (in Spanish): And please, get us there as fast as you possibly can.  
Counter worker (in Spanish): Yes, there is a flight that leaves at 10:35 PM and arrives at 7:35 the next morning, with two connections in Bogota and Madrid.  
Ricardo (in Spanish): Is that the earliest you can find?  
Counter worker (in Spanish): Yes.  
Magdalena (in Spanish): We'd like two tickets, then.  
The counter worker prints off their tickets and they head off.

Emma & Tyler arrive at the airport shortly after they do, and they pass Ricardo & Magdalena at the airport.

Emma: Hey, did you guys get your tickets yet?  
Magdalena: Yeah, there's a flight leaving at Avianca over there at 10:35.  
Ricardo: It looks like it's the earliest one out of here.

Tyler: Thanks.  
Emma (confessional): I actually really trust Ricardo & Magdalena; they seem like the sort of people who wouldn't really lie to anybody.

They walk over to the counter then and get their tickets.  
Tyler: We'd like to tickets to Brussels, please.  
Counter worker: Yes, hold on one second. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Emma & Tyler: Thanks!

Esther & Greg depart at 9:05 PM.

Greg: Travel to the Atomium in Brussels, Belgium. All right, let's head out then.  
The two start heading to the streets and catch a taxi to the airport.

Kylie & Ashley and Wyatt & Paul arrive at the airport next at roughly the same time.

Wyatt: Well, hello, you two wonderful ladies.

Ashley: Oh, cut it out with the flattering already.  
Paul: Oh, you know you like it.

Kylie: Hey, come on, let's go get some tickets to Belgium already.  
Ashley: _Yeah…_

Wyatt: All right, but only because you asked so nicely.  
They head to a travel agent at the airport.  
Paul: The two of us would like tickets on the fastest flight possible to Brussels.

Travel agent: Yes, hold on one second.

The two wait eagerly as she tells them their results.  
Travel agent: Okay, the earliest flight you can is Avianca get leaves at 10:35 PM tonight and will arrive in Belgium at 7:35 AM, with two connections in Bogota and Madrid.

Kylie: Cool, thanks.  
They leave towards the counter.  
Wyatt: 10:35 PM? That'll probably mean we're all bunched.  
Ashley: Yeah, looks like it.

Darryl & Alicia depart at 9:12 PM.

Alicia: Travel to Brussels, Belgium.  
Darryl: And look here, a cool 85 dollars.  
Alicia: Stop wasting time, we're not at the million yet.  
Darryl: Oh, yet is such a cliché.

The two grab a taxi over on the street and head towards the airport.

Esther & Greg arrive at the airport where Emma & Tyler are waiting for them.  
Greg: Well, look, our grandkids are waiting for us at the airport! How sweet!  
Tyler: (laughs) Well, we were waiting because we wanted to let you know we got the earliest flight out of here.  
Esther: Yes, and?  
Emma: It's at Avianca, and it leaves at 10:35 PM and arrives two days from now at 7:35 AM.  
Greg: Two days?  
Tyler: Yeah, I know. Just think of it as a time warp.  
Esther: Okay, thanks. (They head over towards the counter to get their tickets).  
Greg: Two days. I still can't get over that.

Sara & Becky depart at 9:25 PM.

Becky: Fly to Brussels, Belgium!  
Sara: Ooh, Brussels.  
Becky: Let's head out then.

The two walk over to the street as they do confessionals.  
Sara (confessional): It sort of worried me that last leg Becky was doing some things that ordinarily wouldn't be considered very good, like paying off Luke & Andrea's cab driver, but, well, if it gets further ahead I guess I'm okay with it.  
Becky: Taxi! (One comes over) To the airport, please.  
Sara: Good thing we didn't have to buy this one.

Darryl & Alicia arrive at the airport next.  
Darryl: So, where should we go from here?  
Alicia: It looks like the biggest counter is it Avianca, let's head over there.  
The two walk over to the counter.  
Darryl: We'd like two tickets to Brussels, please.  
Counter worker: Okay, we have a flight that departs at 10:35 and arrives at 7:35.  
Alicia: Is that the earliest one?  
Counter worker: Yes.  
Darryl: Okay, then, we'll take two.  
Counter worker: Yes, one moment please. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Alicia: Thank you.

Roger & Dan depart at 9:27 PM, with Luke & Andrea behind them.  
Dan: Travel to Brussels, Belgium.  
Andrea: Once there, find the Atomium and search the inside for your next clue.  
Luke & Andrea and Roger & Dan shake hands.  
Roger: The best to you.  
Dan: And you too.

The two head off to the streets in search for a taxi.

Sara & Becky arrive at the airport shortly afterwards, with Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg waiting for them there.

Sara: How nice of you to wait for us!  
Emma: It was no problem.  
Greg: None at all.  
Becky: So where are we off to?  
Tyler: Brussels. (They all laugh) No, seriously, go to Avianca, and get the 10:35 flight to Brussels there. We'll wait for you at the gate.  
Sara: Thanks.  
The three teams head off their separate ways.

Mark & Alice depart last at 9:35 PM.

Mark: You have 85 dollars for this leg of the race.

Alice: Finally, we can get out of here. (confessional) I was actually sort of nervous during the last leg because I was really scared of Colombia in general. I mean, it's just not a safe place, despite whatever 'vibrant' city it may have. I could've gotten shot or something.

Mark: Well, then, time to go to Europe.

Alice: Thank god.

Roger & Dan arrive at the airport first, followed shortly by Luke & Andrea.  
Roger: Dude, where should we go from here?  
Dan: I don't know, there has to be a travel agent around here somewhere.  
As the two go off searching for a travel agent, Luke & Andrea arrive at the airport.  
Andrea: Where should we go to?  
Luke: I know that Avianca is the major airline of Colombia, let's try them. (They head over to the counter) Excuse me, we'd like two tickets on the fastest flight to Brussels.  
Counter worker: Yes, hold on a second.

She starts searching through her computer as Roger & Dan arrive at a travel agent.  
Dan: Could you find us the fastest possible flight to Brussels?  
Travel agent: Okay, one moment please.

The travel agent starts searching through their computer as Luke & Andrea's tickets get printed out.

Counter worker: Here are your tickets.  
Luke & Andrea: Thank you very much.  
The scene goes back then to Roger & Dan and their travel agent.  
Travel agent: It's going to be a stretch now…  
Roger: Oh, please no…  
Travel agent: However, there is enough room to get you on the flight.  
Dan: Oh, thank you so much!  
Travel agent: It's on Avianca, you'll have to go over to the counter to receive your tickets.  
Roger: You just saved our lives right now.  
Travel agent: No problem.  
The two head over to the counter to buy their tickets.

Roger: We'd like two tickets to Brussels, please.  
Dan: And please, please, please, get us them as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Mark & Alice arrive at the airport.

Alice: There's a really big counter over there, I say we should go over there and check it out.  
Mark: Okay then. (They head over) Excuse me, but we'd like two tickets to Brussels, please.

Roger & Dan are then shown at the counter too as Roger notices Mark & Alice.  
Roger: Dude, dude, over there.  
Dan: What?  
Roger: Mark & Alice.  
Dan: Yeah, well, what about them?  
Roger: They might not make it on the flight.  
Dan: Holy crap, you're right.  
Counter worker: Here are your tickets.  
Roger & Dan: Thanks. (They leave)  
Dan: I wonder what'll happen to them.  
Mark & Alice are shown again with the counter worker.  
Counter worker: I'm sorry, but we're going to have to put you onto standby for this flight.  
Alice: What?  
Mark: Standby? Is there any way you can guarantee us seats on this flight?  
Counter worker: I am sorry, but we have to put you on standby.  
Alice: Well, that's just wonderful. We get to Colombia and all we get is a frickin' standby ticket.  
Mark: Calm down. It's not the end of the world.  
Alice: Says you. Gosh, who else from Cartagena wants to go to Brussels besides us, anyway?  
Mark: Just calm down and we'll probably make it onto the flight.  
Alice: It doesn't matter at this point what I do. Gosh.  
Mark (confessional): I personally felt that it was really frustrating to see Alice at the airport just slowly starting to freak out over being on standby. All I could think was, "Please, please, just let us get on so she can shut up."

The two wait by for the counter worker to give them news about their fate. Eventually, she comes out again.

Mark: Can we get on the flight now?  
Counter worker: We have more room available now, so, yes, you will be able to get on this flight.  
Alice: YES!  
Mark: Oh my god, you have no idea how happy you've just made me. (He goes up and tries to hug the counter worker, but to no avail.)

Alice: Well, come on, let's go hurry now.  
Mark: Yeah, you're right.

Mark & Alice are shown getting on the plane. Many teams start clapping as they board.

Mark: Thanks for all your applause.  
Alice: Yeah, that was a freakin' miracle.

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now heading to Brussels, Belgium, via Bogota, Colombia, and Madrid.

Some aerial shots of Brussels are shown before the plane is shown landing at the airport. As soon as it does, all the teams rush out, grabbing taxis at the front of the airport.

Dan: Do you know where the Atomium is?  
Taxi driver: Atomium? Yes, I do know.

Roger: Okay, great.

Paul (in French to a taxi driver): Excuse me, but can you take us to the Atomium?  
Taxi driver (in French): Yes, yes.  
Wyatt & Paul: Merci. (They both get in)

Wyatt: The Atomium is a pretty famous landmark around here, I don't really think our taxi driver really wouldn't know where he's going.

Paul: Don't say that now or you'll jinx us.

Magdalena: Taxi! Take us to the Atomium, please.

Ricardo: And fast! Uh, vite!  
Magdalena: Well, I certainly hope you know what you're doing.

Tyler: Take us to the Atomium, please.  
Emma: And as fast as you can! It's a matter of life or death!  
Tyler: But hopefully life.  
Emma: Oh, be quiet.

Alice: All right, let's go for it. Taxi!

Mark: Can you take us to the Atomium please?  
Alice: And as soon as possible.  
Taxi driver: Yes.

Mark: Great, thanks. (They both get in)

Greg: Esther, come on, let's get going.

Esther: I'm coming, I'm coming. (confessional): Being 69, the race is a lot tougher for Greg and I then I think what anybody truly understands.  
Greg (confessional): Yeah, I mean, when all the other younger teams are tired, we're at least three times as tired as they are.

Esther: Taxi! Can you take us to the Atomium?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I can.  
Esther: Great.  
Greg: God, I feel so old.  
Esther: Why's that?  
Greg: I remember when they built this thing.

Becky: Come on, let's go.  
Sara: Taxi! To the Atomium, please.  
Becky: And as fast as you can! (They both get in)

Alicia: Darryl, come on. Slow down.  
Darryl: Why are you going so slow in the first place?  
Alicia: I don't know, I just am.  
Darryl: Well, come on! You had all the time in the world to sleep on that plane.

Alicia: Shut up. You're supposed to be finding a taxi anyway.  
Darryl: I am! Taxi! (He runs up to one) Can you take us to the Atomium?  
Taxi driver: Of course.  
Alicia: Great, let's get in.  
Darryl: And you take a nap, while you're at it.

Kylie: Crap, everybody's far ahead of us.  
Ashley: Well, in that case no time to waste. Taxi!  
Kylie: Can you take us to the Atomium?  
Taxi driver: Oui.  
Ashley: Great, thanks. (They both get in)

Andrea: Are we in last?  
Luke: I think so.  
Andrea: It happens to us every single time.

Luke: Let's not dwell on the past for now though. Let's just get a taxi. Taxi! Can you take us to the Atomium?  
Andrea: And can you get us there fast? Like, speed of light fast?  
Taxi driver: I should be able to.  
Andrea: Well, please, I hope you keep up on the speed of light part.

The taxis are then shown driving away from the airport and towards the Atomium. Eventually, two teams are shown running up towards the cluebox – Roger & Dan and Mark & Alice.

Roger: Look, Mark & Alice are here. We've gotta run.  
Dan: Okay then. (To their driver) Stop! Stop! Right here!  
The two of them get out and start running to the Atomium as Mark & Alice try to get out as well.  
Mark: There's Roger & Dan.  
Alice: We have to get out here. Stop! Taxi! Stop!  
He stops and they grab their bags out of the taxi and start running towards the Atomium. The two teams go inside and make their way through a maze of escalators.  
Dan: Do you see anything yet?  
Roger: Nope, not now at least.

Alice: Come on, Mark, we've gotta beat those other two.  
Mark: I'm coming, I'm coming.

As they both search the Atomium, Wyatt & Paul arrive next, and after getting out in a more casual manner, grab their bags and head towards the structure, with Darryl & Alicia and Ricardo & Magdalena shortly behind them.

Wyatt: Well, there's others behind us.  
Paul: Well, let's go!  
Alicia: Darryl! Wyatt & Paul are up there; we have to beat them!

Darryl: Oh, crap, you're right. Let's hurry then.  
Magdalena: Honey, we have to get going.  
Ricardo: I'm coming, I'm coming.

The three teams proceed towards the Atomium as Roger & Dan find their way to the cluebox at the top first.

Roger: Oh, finally, here it is.  
Dan: Let's rip her up then!  
Roger & Dan: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel through the streets of Brussels to this chocolate shop, located near Brussels' famous marketplace, the Grand Place. It is here teams will find their next clue.

Dan: Hey, dude, there's a fast-forward in here as well!

Phil (voice-over): This is the first of only four fast-forwards on the entire race. The first team that completes the fast-forward may skip all other tasks and head to directly to the pit stop. However, teams may only complete one fast forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to use it. In this fast forward, that team must head to Nemo 33, the deepest indoor swimming pool in the world, where, with the help of an instructor they must scuba dive 33 meters to the bottom of the pool. Once they have done so successfully, they will get their next clue.

Roger: 33 meters? That's like a hundred feet!  
Dan: It's just water, dude.  
Roger: Yeah, but I'm not doing that. Let's just go for the chocolate.

Mark & Alice get to the top shortly afterwards.  
Mark: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place.  
Alice: Plus, there's a fast forward.  
Mark: Do you want to go for that?  
Alice: No, we're safe for right now. Let's use it later.  
Mark: All right then.

The two teams head off as the other three teams make their way to the top of the Atomium. Mark & Alice and Roger & Dan pass by the teams on the way down.  
Wyatt: Can you guys tell us where you found the clue?  
Roger: Sorry, nope!  
Dan: Can't at this time, try again later!  
Roger (confessional): I don't really feel like helping out any other teams, per se, because in the end it'll probably only ensure our elimination.

Dan (confessional): We'll only help a team out if they're cute, and we didn't see Kylie & Ashley at that point, so it didn't really matter.

Paul: Thanks for nothing!

Mark: Oh, shoot, there's Wyatt & Paul. Don't say anything to them.  
Alice: I don't plan on it.  
Wyatt: So, you two, do you know where the cluebox is?  
Mark & Alice say nothing as they pass by them on the escalator.  
Paul: Gosh, people. I don't understand any of them.  
Alicia: Mark & Alice just came down that way, we should probably follow where they just came from.  
Darryl: Yeah, and there's Wyatt & Paul up there, too.

Magdalena: there's Darryl & Alicia, honey.  
Ricardo: I see them.  
Magdalena: Well, then let's go!  
Ricardo: I know, I know. No need to be pushy.

Soon though, Wyatt & Paul make it to the top, with the other two teams right behind them. They open up their clue and read it.  
Paul: Make your way to the Leonidas…or, we could do the fast-forward.  
Wyatt: For right now, I'd say no. We might need it at some point.  
Paul: Yeah, good idea.  
The two head down the escalator, passing the other two teams along the way.  
Wyatt: It's just up there.  
Paul: And there's a fast-forward!  
Darryl: Alicia, we've gotta do the fast-forward.  
Alicia: Why? We're not in last or anything.  
Darryl: Yeah, but who knows how long it might take us to do anything.  
Magdalena: Do you want to go for the fast-forward?  
Ricardo: I think Darryl & Alicia will, so let's not do that.

Magdalena: Okay.

The other two teams rip open their clues once they get to the top.  
Darryl: Where's that fast-forward?  
Alicia: Here it is…head to Nemo 33, once there, scuba dive with an instructor 33 meters to the bottom of the pool to receive your next clue. Wait, 33 meters?  
Darryl: Let's not think about it as that, let's think about it as a million dollars.  
Alicia: Yeah, let's go then.  
Ricardo: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place.  
Magdalena: All right then.

The other two teams head down the escalator towards the bottom as Roger & Dan and Mark & Alice grab their taxis.

Roger: Take us to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place, please.  
Dan: And please, don't let anyone pass us.  
Mark: Can you take us to this chocolate shop? (shows him the clue)  
Taxi driver: Yes, I should be able to.  
Alice: Great, thanks!

Emma & Tyler arrive at the Atomium, with Esther & Greg behind them this time.  
Emma: Esther & Greg!  
Tyler: Come on, let's hurry!  
Esther: I don't know, could we just stop and wait and let a little old lady rest for a bit?  
Greg: Not right now, let's just get in and get out.

The two start running toward the Atomium as Wyatt & Paul grab their taxi.

Paul (in French): Take us to the Leonidas chocolate shop that's closest to the Grand Place, please. And as fast as you can, don't let any teams pass by at all.  
Wyatt: Now it's our turn to excel this leg.

Darryl & Alicia catch their taxi immediately afterwards.

Alicia: Do you know where Nemo 33 is?  
Taxi driver: Um…I think.  
Darryl: Are you sure about this?  
Alicia: I'm positive. Let's just go now.  
Darryl: Okay. Take us away.  
Finally, Ricardo & Magdalena grab their taxi.  
Ricardo: Do you know where this chocolate shop is? (He shows him the clue) It's by the Grand Place.  
Taxi driver: Um, yes. Yes.  
Magdalena: All right then, let's go!

Sara & Becky get out of their taxi at the Atomium then too.  
Sara: I wonder where Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg are.  
Becky: I bet they're inside the Atomium. Let's go catch up with them.  
Sara (confessional): I actually really like the state of our alliance right now with Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler. It's nice to be able to help out other teams.  
Becky (confessional): Except Esther & Greg can be rather slow sometimes.  
Sara (confessional): They beat us last leg.  
Becky (confessional): I suppose you're right.  
The two make their way inside the Atomium as Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg open their next clues.  
Tyler: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place.  
Greg: Think anybody's taken the fast-forward yet?  
Esther: Yeah, somebody's bound to have by now.  
Greg: I couldn't stand to see you in a wet suit, anyway.  
Emma: Okay then, off to the chocolate shop!

On the way back to their taxis, they pass by Sara & Becky.  
Sara: Where's the clue at?  
Tyler: At the top sphere. Just keep on going up and you'll find it.  
Becky: Thanks, guys.  
Emma: No problem.

The three teams go their ways as Kylie & Ashley and Luke & Andrea, now trailing behind the others, finally get to the Atomium.  
Kylie: Ugh, finally.

Ashley: We have to run now, we can beat Luke & Andrea.  
Kylie: Well, at least that's for sure.

Luke: Come on, honey, let's get going.  
Andrea: Yeah, yeah, I know. (confessional) I know that Luke is often a go-getter kind of guy, but sometimes I think he doesn't slow down enough.  
Luke (confessional): We were in last place at that point, though. We had to hurry or else we'd be eliminated.  
Andrea (confessional): Well, still. I didn't say I'd stop loving you because of that. (They both laugh.)

As the last two teams head to the Atomium, Sara & Becky rip open their next clue.  
Becky: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place.  
Sara: Chocolates? Sounds good right about now.  
Becky: Yeah, I'd kill to have chocolate right now.

The two run down the escalator as Kylie & Ashley pass them.  
Sara: Hey.  
Kylie: Hey! Do you know where the cluebox is?  
Sara: No, we're still looking.  
Ashley: All right, thanks.  
Becky (confessional): And although we like to help out our alliance members, when it comes to everybody else, it's all fair game. (She and Sara both laugh.)

They also pass Luke & Andrea on the way down.  
Luke: Did you guys find the cluebox?  
Becky: No, but we did see Kylie & Ashley up there.

Sara: Yeah, they probably know where it is.  
Luke: Okay, thanks.  
Andrea: I don't believe them at all. They probably have their next clue.  
Luke: Yes, but we shouldn't be too harsh to them. We have more important things to do now then to act mean towards the two of them.  
Andrea: I suppose you're right.

Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg grab their taxis at the bottom.

Emma: Take us to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place, please.  
Taxi driver: Okay.  
Esther: Can you take us to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place?  
Greg: Or you could just follow that cab up there.  
Esther: Yes, follow that cab!

Meanwhile, Mark & Alice arrive at the chocolate shop first, where they open up their clue.

Mark: Roadblock: Who likes to take it all off?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must engage in one of Belgium's most well-known industries: chocolate. That team member must unwrap milk chocolates located in a variety of marked jars in the store until they find one of ten that is a raspberry chocolate. Once they find a raspberry chocolate, they can trade it in for their next clue. However, there is a catch: they must eat every single milk chocolate they find.

Alice: I'll do it, why not.  
Mark: All right, I've got faith in you!  
Alice starts taking chocolate out of a jar and unwrapping them.

Mark: You have to eat all the milk chocolates you find. And plus, all the raspberry chocolates look like the ones they have on display right there.  
Alice: I know that, I'm not stupid!

Mark: Okay, just checking!

Darryl & Alicia are shown next in the traffic of Brussels.  
Alicia: I don't think he knows where he's going.  
Darryl: Calm down, I'm sure he does.  
Alicia: Well, what if he doesn't?  
Darryl: Then he doesn't, and we'll just go back to the chocolate shop.

Alicia: (groans)

Luke & Andrea and Kylie & Ashley are shown once more at the Atomium, grabbing their clues.  
Kylie: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place.  
Ashley: Oh, there's a fast-forward in here, too.  
Kylie (confessional): I think that in other circumstances we would've gone for the fast-forward, but we just knew we were so far behind we thought we had a better chance of beating Luke & Andrea.

Luke: Travel to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place.

Andrea: Great, let's go. And finally, some chocolate. Just what I needed.

The two head down to their taxis as Roger & Dan arrive at the roadblock next.

Roger: Who likes to take it all off?  
Dan: That's so you.  
Roger: Yeah, I guess it is. (He goes into the chocolate shop) Holy crap. (confessional) When I first entered the chocolate shop, I was just amazed at how much chocolate there was in such a little space. So I was kind of intimidated when I started the task; it was just so daunting.

Mark: Come on, Roger & Dan are here now.  
Alice: Okay, well, we're doing fine right now, I can go at the pace I'm going at.

Darryl & Alicia arrive then at Nemo 33.  
Darryl: We're here!  
Alicia: Awesome.  
Darryl: Well, let's go inside and see what's going on.

The two enter the building, where they meet up with their instructor.  
Instructor: Okay, what you're going to do is go get changed into your wet suits and such over there, and then once you're done we'll head into the shallow pool over there, spend a couple minutes to get acclimated, and then we'll go down to the bottom of the pool, okay.

Darryl: Sounds good.  
Alicia: Uh, yeah.  
Instructor: Is everything okay?  
Alicia: Yeah, I guess it is, it's just 33 meters is a long way down.

Instructor: It is, but once you're in there, trust me, it's not bad at all.

Darryl: Well, then, let's get dressed. (They head towards their wet suits and scuba gear.)

Meanwhile, Kylie & Ashley and Luke & Andrea are shown back with their taxis.

Kylie: Take us to this chocolate shop by the Grand Place, please. (She shows him the clue)  
Taxi driver: All right.  
Ashley: Good.  
Andrea: Take us to the Leonidas chocolate shop near the Grand Place, please.  
Taxi driver 2: Of course.  
The two teams head off into the city towards the chocolate shop.

Meanwhile, Wyatt & Paul arrive at the chocolate shop next.  
Wyatt: Who likes to take it all off?  
Paul: I do, and you know it!  
Wyatt: Oh, yeah.  
The two head inside as Paul begins to wrap open chocolates.  
Dan: Wyatt & Paul are here.  
Roger: That's nice.  
Mark: Did you hear that, honey?  
Alice: I did.  
Mark: Okay, just checking.  
Alice: You can stop checking anytime soon.

Ricardo & Magdalena arrive at the chocolate shop shortly afterwards.

Magdalena: Who likes to take it all off?  
Ricardo: You do.  
Magdalena: I do, I do.  
She heads into the chocolate shop and starts unwrapping the chocolates.  
Dan: Come on Roger, time is of the essence now.  
Roger: I know, I know.  
Mark: You're doing great, honey.  
Alice (angrily): Thank you. (muttering) For once.

Darryl & Alicia finish suiting up and they go into the pool.  
Alicia: Oh, this is actually pretty nice.  
Instructor: See, it's not that bad.  
The three swim around in the pool for a few minutes.  
Instructor: Okay, are you ready to go?  
Darryl: Uh-huh.  
Alicia: Uh, okay, I guess I am, too.  
Darryl: You still scared?  
Alicia: Yeah, a bit, but I'll do it for you.  
Darryl: (He tries to clap) Yeah, that's it.

The three of them start to dive into the giant pit slowly and soon they make their way to the bottom.  
Darryl: You did it!  
Alicia: Yeah, I suppose I did. (confessional) Diving to the bottom of that pool was super scary, but now I feel so good about myself for actually doing it.  
Darryl (confessional): I'm really, really proud of you.  
Alicia (confessional): Thanks.

Instructor: Okay, now we have to swim up to the top of the pool before I can give you your next clue.  
Alicia: Okay.  
Darryl: Sounds good.

The three swim back up to the top of the giant pit and get out of the pool. Once Darryl & Alicia are finished changing, they go back to their instructor.  
Instructor: You did an excellent job today, and here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Darryl: Thank you so much!  
Alicia (singsong): We did the fast-forward, we did the fast-forward.  
Darryl: Travel to your next pit stop!

Phil (voice-over): Having won the fast-forward, Darryl & Alicia can now travel by train to the town of Ostend. Once there, they can take a marked car at the train station and head to their next pit stop: the Thermae Palace.

Darryl: We did it! (He high-fives her)  
They run back out to their taxi and head to their taxi driver.  
Alicia: Take us to the train station, please!

Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler arrive at the chocolate shop next.  
Greg: Who likes to take it all off?  
Esther: I guess I do in this case.  
They head inside as Emma & Tyler open their clue.  
Emma: Who likes to take it all off?  
Tyler: I think it has to do with the chocolates. I've got a weaker stomach anyway, so you do it.  
Emma: Sure, why not. (They both head in)

Meanwhile, the other teams are shown at the roadblock, still struggling.

Paul: There's so many chocolates in here.  
Roger: I know, right? I mean, there's gotta be hundreds of them in here.

Emma: Hello, everyone. How's the search going?  
Mark: We've all been here now for quite a while, maybe 30 minutes?  
Esther: Wow, just the encouragement I needed.  
The two teams start to unwrap their chocolates.

Soon afterwards, Sara & Becky arrive.  
Sara: Who likes to take it all off?  
Becky: I'll do it.  
Sara: Great! (They both head inside)  
Becky: Now, there's so many ones to pick from…(she opens one jar, sticks her hand deep inside and grabs a chocolate out, and unwraps it) Wait…no…

Sara: What is it?  
Becky: I just grabbed a raspberry chocolate!  
Sara: Oh my god! Oh my god! (She starts jumping up and down)  
Dan: Dude, what was that?  
Paul: No way…

Alice: I swear, I'm gonna blow my top now…

Sara & Becky hand the chocolate to a woman working at the store.  
Shopkeeper: Very good, here is your next clue.  
Sara: Thank you so very much. (They rip it open) Travel by train to the town of Ostend; once there find the Seaman's Memorial!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now head to the Brussels North trains station. Once there, they must take a train to the town of Ostend, located on coast next to the North Sea. After they arrive, they must take a marked car and head to this memorial dedicated to fallen sailors, where they will find their next clue.

Becky: All right, we've gotta hurry now.  
Sara: Yeah. (They run over to their taxi driver) Take us to the Brussels North train station, please.  
Becky: And get there as fast as you can.  
Sara: We're in first!  
Becky: I know, this is great right now.

Darryl & Alicia are shown next at the train station.  
Darryl: Hi, we'd like two tickets to Ostend, please.  
Counter worker: Yes, hold on one second. Okay, here are your tickets. It leaves on platform 10 at 8:50 PM, and it's 8:47 now, so you'll have to run there.  
Alicia: Thanks so much.  
Darryl: All right, you heard her, let's go!  
The two run towards the train and manage to catch it in time before it heads off to Ostend.

Darryl: Well, we've made it this far.  
Alicia: Yeah, I know. Now I can finally have my nap. (They both start laughing)

Kylie & Ashley arrive with Luke & Andrea at the roadblock next.

Kylie: Who likes to take it all off?  
Ashley: In this case, I do.  
Andrea: Who likes to take it all off? Well, I'll do it.  
Luke: I just hope this doesn't involve nudity.  
Andrea: No, just chocolate.  
Luke: Well, that's a relief then.

The two teams start heading into the chocolate shop to unwrap chocolates.

Tyler: Well, look who's here!  
Greg: Yeah, how nice of you two to show up here and join us  
Andrea: Always a pleasure.  
The two teams get to work, starting on their chocolates.

Ashley: There's so many!  
Kylie: Don't focus on how many there are, just think of each one as a step closer to a million dollars!  
Ashley: Well, uh, thanks for the advice, I guess.

As all the teams are shown unwrapping their chocolates, Wyatt & Paul grabs out a chocolate…  
Paul: Hey, wait a second…oh my god, this is a raspberry one!  
Wyatt: Are you sure?  
Paul: How could I not be sure? Yes, finally! (He goes over to the store keeper)  
Store worker: Congratulations. Here is your next clue.

She hands the clue over to the friends as they read it aloud.  
Wyatt: Travel to the Brussels North train station, once there travel to the town of Ostend. All right, now that we're out of there, let's go.

The two run back out to their taxi as the other teams head back to work unwrapping the chocolates.

Sara & Becky get to the train station next.  
Becky: Could we have two tickets to Ostend?  
Sara: And on the earliest train out, please. I don't care if we've only got a minute to make it.  
Counter worker: Okay. The next train leaves at 9:20 at Platform 10.

Becky: What time is it now?  
Counter worker: 9:07.  
Sara: Okay, thanks.  
The counter worker prints out their tickets as the married couple heads out towards the platform.

Meanwhile, the other teams are shown hunting through the chocolates.  
Tyler: How are you doing?  
Emma: Just fine, thanks for asking.  
Tyler: Well, keep it up.

Mark: You're doing great still, Alice. Just keep up the pace.  
Alice: That's what I'm trying to do.  
Roger (after he unwraps a chocolate): Hey, I think I got something here…wait, yes! This is it! It's a raspberry one!  
Dan: Awesome! (They both run over to the store worker)  
Store worker: Very good, here is your next clue.  
Roger: Travel to the Brussels North train station and make your way to the town of Ostend!  
Dan: Let's go, let's go! (confessional) It felt wonderful just to be done with that chocolate task. I was surprised at how stressful it was; I didn't see that coming.

Roger (to their taxi driver): Take us to the Brussels North train station, please.  
As they leave, the teams are shown back in the store again.  
Luke: Come on, Andrea, you can do it!  
Greg: Yeah, come on, let's just get out of here!  
Emma (as she unwraps a chocolate): Oh! Oh! I got one!  
Tyler: You did? All right!  
Store worker: Congratulations. Here is your next clue.

Emma: Travel to the Brussels North train station. All right, let's head out of here.  
Tyler: You did great in there.  
Emma: Aww, I'm flattered.

Wyatt & Paul are shown at the train station.  
Paul: We'd like two tickets on a train to Ostend, please.  
Counter worker: Okay. There's a 9:20 train that leaves in 2 minutes.  
Wyatt: We'll take it.  
Counter worker: Okay. (She prints out the tickets) Here you go.  
Paul: Merci.

They run over to the train platform, where Sara & Becky are starting to board.  
Sara: I don't see anyone else on here….  
Becky: Look, Wyatt & Paul are gaining on this train.  
Sara: Crap, please don't make it on, please don't make it on.  
The train doors start to close as Wyatt & Paul get closer to the train.  
Wyatt: Please! Stop that train!  
Paul: This is absolutely important that we get on!  
However, it is no use as the best friends are unable to make the train.  
Paul: Crap.  
Wyatt: Damn! Now we're going to have to wait for the next one.  
Paul (confessional): It was unbelievably frustrating to miss that train. It was sort of like feeling an anvil being dropped on your head.  
Wyatt (confessional): But worse.  
Paul (confessional): Yeah, about ten times worse than that though.

Sara & Becky high-five each other when they see Wyatt & Paul unable to make it.  
Sara: Score one for us!

Becky: We're heading to the top now.

The teams still at the roadblock are shown now.

Greg: Come on, Esther, we're almost there…

Ricardo: I know you can do it, so let's keep on going!  
Magdalena (as she is unwrapping chocolates): I am, I am!

Ashley (unwrapping a chocolate): No…yes! I got one! A raspberry one!

Kylie: You did! Yes!  
The two run up to the store worker.  
Store worker: Very good; here is your next clue.  
Kylie: Oh, thank you so much.

Kylie & Ashley (after opening their clue) Travel to the Brussels North train station; once there make your way to the town of Ostend!

Ashley: No time to waste now; let's go!

Mark: Mark: Come on honey, hurry up with this already! Everybody's zooming ahead!  
Alice: CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?  
Mark stands stunned, and the rest of the racers do too.

Mark: I just want us to get ahead, that's all! Is there anything wrong with that?  
Alice: Yes! I don't want to be at your whims, constantly stressed out over everything, and all so you can yell at me like that because I'm not as lucky as some other people! And you know what? I'm sick of it all! I'm done. I'm quitting this roadblock.  
Mark: Don't do it…

Alice: Well, look, I just did.  
As she quits, a penalty timer of four hours starts showing on the screen as Mark looks desperate.

Darryl & Alicia's train arrives first in Ostend.

Alicia: Time to find the Thermae Palace, whatever that is.  
Darryl: I'm sure it's like a city hall or something like that. Let's just ask somebody.  
Alicia: All right. (out loud) Can anybody tell me what the Thermae Palace is?  
Nobody responds to her call at first.  
Alicia: Can anybody tell me where the Thermae Palace is? Anyone?  
Local: Yes, I can. You'll head onto Nauenkaai, the street right here in front of the train station, and then there's a roundabout and you'll head north onto Jan Piersplein, which becomes Leopold II Laan, and then you'll take a left onto Konigstraat and then just keep on going down there until you find the hotel. You'll see it.

Alicia: Do you remember all that.  
Darryl: I should. Let's find our car and go.  
Alicia: Thank you, sir.  
Local: No problem.

The other teams are now shown at the train station in Brussels, buying their tickets.

Dan: Hi, we'd like two tickets to Ostend, please.  
Counter worker: Okay, the next train is at 9:50, so it arrives in 25 minutes. It's on Platform 10. (She prints out the tickets)  
Roger: Thanks.  
Emma: We'd like the exact same thing.  
Ashley (as she and Kylie run to the counter): Us too!  
Tyler: Well, congratulations on making it out of there.  
Kylie: Yes, thanks.  
Counter worker: Okay then, four more tickets for the same train. (She prints them out) It's the same information: 9:50, Platform 10.  
Emma: Thanks.  
Kylie: And thank you too.

The three teams walk over to the platform, where they find Wyatt & Paul.

Tyler: How's it going?  
Paul: Awful.  
Wyatt: We missed our train at 9:20, the one that Sara & Becky were on.  
Roger: Ouch.  
Wyatt: Yeah, so they're going to make it there first before any of us, and it makes me kind of mad.  
Ashley: Well, at least you're still ahead of everyone else now.

The racers at the chocolate shop are shown again. Alice has only completed ten minutes of her penalty.

Mark: I hope you're happy with this decision.  
Alice: Anything to get away from you, my love.

Luke: How are we doing?  
Andrea (shoving a chocolate into her mouth): It's good sailing for now.

Luke: Well, I guess we have all the time in the world right now, so don't rush.

Andrea (unwrapping a chocolate): No, no! I got one!  
Luke: Really?  
Andrea: Yes, really!  
Luke: Excellent! (They run over to the store worker) Could we have our next clue?  
Store worker: Yes, here it is. (She hands it over to them)  
Andrea: Travel to the Brussels North train station and head to the town of Ostend.  
Luke: Okay then, let's go.  
Ricardo: If I ask you how you're doing now, will you get a raspberry chocolate for me?  
Magdalena: No guarantees right now.  
Ricardo: Well, thanks for playing anyway.

Darryl & Alicia are then shown driving through Ostend.  
Alicia: Darryl! I think it's right there!  
Darryl: Yeah, you're right!  
The two park their car and head down to the bottom of the beach next to the Thermae Palace.

Greeter: Welcome to Ostend!  
Alicia: Thank you.  
Darryl: Thank you too.  
Phil: Darryl & Alicia, you are team number one!  
Darryl & Alicia: WHOOOO! (They start hugging each other)  
Phil: I have some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, the two of you have each won an ATV, which you can enjoy after the race.

Alicia: An ATV?  
Darryl: That's kind of hard to have in New York. (They both laugh) But thank you anyway.  
Alicia (confessional): Winning that leg was awesome, and even that's an understatement.  
Darryl (confessional): We've had quite a day now. We've been on planes, trains, and automobiles, dove to the bottom of a 33 meter pool, and now we've won two ATVs. The feeling is amazing now.

The other teams are shown once again at the chocolate shop, with Mark & Alice first talking to each other during their penalty.

Mark: If I apologize to you now, will that make it al better for you?  
Alice: That doesn't sound genuine at all.  
Mark: But that's what I wanted this all to be, and I'm sorry if I try and push you every once in a while.

Alice: Yes, but you just go too far. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you anymore.  
Mark: What?  
Alice: Yeah, after this race, we're finished.

Mark: Well, you sure chose one interesting place to break up with me.

Ricardo & Magdalena and Esther & Greg are shown next.

Ricardo: Come on, honey, we're so close to being there!  
Magdalena: I know, I know.  
Esther (after she unwraps a chocolate): Greg! I think I got one!  
Magdalena (after she unwraps a chocolate): Oh! I think I got one, too!  
The two teams go over to the store worker.  
Store worker: Very good. Here is your next clue (she hands one to Esther & Greg) and here is yours (she hands one to Ricardo & Magdalena). Thank you.  
Magdalena: Our pleasure.

Teams: Travel to the Brussels North train station and make your way to the town of Ostend!  
The two teams run out to their respective taxis to try and catch a cab to the train station.

The other teams are shown at the train station, starting to board the next train as it arrives at the next station.  
Tyler: I wonder if Ricardo & Magdalena and Esther & Greg make it on here.  
The two teams are then shown arriving at the train station with their taxis, running out towards the counter.

Esther: We'd like two tickets to Ostend, please.

Counter worker: Okay, but you're going to have to hurry to get on there. It's the 9:50 train on Platform 10, and you have about 4 minutes to get on there.  
Greg: We'll take anything at this point.  
Counter worker: Okay. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Esther & Greg: Thanks. (They start running from the counter to the platform)

Ricardo: We'd like the same tickets to Ostend.  
Counter worker: Yes, okay. Here you go. (She prints out their tickets for them next)

Greg: We have to hurry now more than ever.

Esther: Yeah. I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying.

Ricardo: They're up ahead right there. We can pass them.  
Magdalena: Okay, we will.

The newlyweds then overtake Esther & Greg. Meanwhile, the final boarding is about to occur on the train and the others are wondering if the other teams will make it on.  
Emma: I don't think they'll make it at this point.  
Dan: Yeah, they don't really have any chance now.  
The two teams are shown once more.  
Ricardo: We'll make it on there.  
Magdalena: Yes, and there's the platform up there.  
The two run towards the platform as Esther & Greg try to make up.  
Esther: Did you see that?  
Greg: What?  
Esther: Ricardo & Magdalena went to the wrong platform.

Greg: Really?  
Esther: Yeah. Platform 10 is right there.  
Greg (confessional): At that point, I was only thinking, 'I can't believe that just happened.'  
The two make their way onto the correct train, where the others clap and cheer for them.

Wyatt: Look who made it on!  
Tyler: So glad to see you two again.  
Greg: You as well.  
Esther: Ricardo & Magdalena went to the wrong platform.  
Kylie: No way!  
Esther: Yeah, they're probably on another train now heading off somewhere…

Ricardo & Magdalena are then shown at the other platform, unaware of their mistake.  
Magdalena: Here's the train it hasn't left yet.  
Ricardo: Good. Good. Let's get on.

As they board the train, an announcement comes on that the train is leaving for Ghent.  
Ricardo: Ghent?  
Magdalena: This is the wrong train. STOP! STOP! STOP!

They start yelling for a conductor as the train pulls away from the station.

Ricardo: This could be the end for us now.

Sara & Becky get to the train station next.  
Becky: Okay, here we are.  
Sara: Woohoo, Ostend!  
The two get out and head to the parking lot and hop into a marked car.  
Sara (as they pull out): All right, you take out that lovely map of yours now and start telling me where to go.  
Becky: Okay. Take a right onto Visserskaai and then well, you'll get to it from there. There's some kind of pedestrian promenade near it too, so look out for that.  
Sara: Great. (They start driving towards the memorial)

Ricardo & Magdalena are shown again on their train.  
Magdalena: STOP THIS TRAIN! RIGHT NOW!  
Conductor: What's the problem?  
Magdalena: My husband and I are heading for Ostend and we took the wrong train on accident.  
Conductor (as he checks their tickets): Oh, okay. I'll try and stop the train for you. (He goes off)  
Ricardo: We're still not going on full speed yet…  
Magdalena: Maybe it'll stop.  
Some time passes as they wait for the conductor to come back. Soon he does and gives them their news:  
Conductor: We are going to be able to stop the train, however, obviously you missed the train so you'll have to wait another half hour or so.  
Magdalena: Oh, thank you so very much.  
Ricardo: You have now idea how much this means to us.  
Conductor: You're very welcome.  
Magdalena (confessional): That train experience in Brussels was perhaps one of the scariest things I've ever been through.  
Ricardo (confessional): The possibility that we could've not gotten off that train was so…it was just awful.  
The train stops and Ricardo & Magdalena get off.  
Ricardo: We're out of that mess now.  
Magdalena: Yeah, but now we have to wait for another train.

Sara & Becky then pull up to the seaman's memorial in first place.  
Becky: There's our next clue! (They run up and read it) Detour: Extreme Luck or Extreme Sports?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two activities that draw people to Ostend. The choice: Extreme Luck or Extreme Sports. In Extreme Luck, teams must travel on foot to a nearby casino and find a marked blackjack table. Once there, they must play a game of blackjack and beat the dealer five times; once they have done so, they will receive their next clue. The task isn't scary, but teams with bad luck and poor judgment will fall themselves falling behind. In Extreme Sports, teams must head to the beach adjacent to the memorial and kiteboard a distance of approximately a kilometer down the beach, where they will find their next clue. The task might be considered scary to some, but to others it could be the ride of their lives.

Sara: I know we're really far ahead, but let's do Extreme Sports.  
Becky: Yeah, sounds good. (They head off to the beach)

Mark & Alice are shown again at the roadblock.

Mark: This feels like forever.  
Alice: Well, you deserve it, too.  
Mark: Okay, if we're going through all of this, I have one last request.  
Alice: What?  
Mark: Can you finish the roadblock? Not just for me, but for the both of us.  
Alice: Why do you want me to do that? Clearly I don't want to work with you anymore.  
Mark: Okay, I'll give you that, but don't you want to finish this with some dignity?  
Alice: No.  
Mark: I don't even know anymore why I was even with you in the first place.  
Alice: Well, some mysteries will just never be answered.

Ricardo & Magdalena are then shown next, boarding the next train to Ostend.  
Ricardo: I hope we got it right this time.  
Magdalena: No kidding, and after all that too.

Sara & Becky now are shown at the beach.  
Becky: There's the kiteboards over there.  
Sara: Awesome, let's do this. (They head over to an instructor)  
Instructor: Are two with the race?  
Sara: Of course we are.  
Instructor. All right then. You're going to put on this helmet and safety pads here, and then we'll put you on the board, and you'll be pulled along by the wind to your next cluebox a kilometer down the beach. Sound good?  
Becky: That sounds more than good.

Instructor: Very well, put on your safety gear and we'll head off.  
The couple does so and then they strap their feet to the kiteboards. They then head off down the beach, carried by the wind.

Sara: Woo!  
Becky: Isn't this the most amazing thing ever?  
Sara: I'd have to say so.

The two ride down the beach, and after a while they arrive at the cluebox, where another instructor waits. After they take off all their kiteboarding equipment and safety gear, they head to the next cluebox and rip open their clue.  
Sara: Travel on foot to your next pit stop: the Thermae Palace.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel on foot to their next pit stop: the Thermae Palace. This grand, old hotel situated on the beach is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Sara: No time to waste now!  
Becky: Yeah, no kidding! (They run off down the beach towards the pit stop.)

The next batch of teams arrives at the train station, and they all get off at the same time and run towards the parking lot, with Roger & Dan making it there first along with Wyatt & Paul, and all the other teams following behind them.

Roger: Dude, do we have any idea where we're even going?

Dan: No, but it's gotta be near a beach, so let's just head to the first one we find!

Roger: That is some seriously flawed thinking, man.  
Dan: This isn't time to think! It's time to go! (They pull out of the parking lot)

Wyatt: Do you have that map with you?  
Paul: Yeah, I should. Okay, here it is…

Kylie: Okay, so we have to drive there, but where are our directions?  
Ashley: I don't know…look! Wyatt & Paul have a map! (They start knocking on their window)  
Wyatt: Ah! Who's that? (He lowers the window) Yes?  
Kylie: You guys have a map, right?  
Paul: That would be correct, yes.

Ashley: So could we just follow you there?

Wyatt: Sure, why not?  
Paul: I'm okay with that.  
Ashley: Oh thank you thank you thank you so much. (They head out to their car, get in and turn it on) All right, let's get going.  
Kylie (confessional): I actually really like Wyatt & Paul, and think it's in our best interest to work with them.  
Ashley (confessional): Yeah, they're both strong and smart and they seem really honest.  
The two teams pull out of the parking lot and head towards the memorial.

Andrea: I think I just saw Wyatt & Paul have a map. We should probably follow them.  
Luke: That's a good idea. (They both get in their car and head out)

Tyler: Where should we be going?  
Emma: I don't know, let's just follow everyone else in front of us, they seem like they know what they're doing.

Greg: All right, let's put our bags in the trunk first.  
Esther: Will do. (She opens it up and puts her bags in, but finds the trunk won't shut) Uh…Greg. Something's really wrong here.  
Greg: No, you have to be joking.

Esther: Yeah, the trunk's broken.

Greg: Unbelievable.

Phil (voice-over): If a car breaks down through no fault of the team, a replacement car will be provided. However, no time credit is given for this unlucky situation.

Greg: And now we wait again.  
Esther: We're still ahead of Ricardo & Magdalena and Mark & Alice, at least.

Sara & Becky arrive at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Ostend!  
Sara & Becky: Thank you.  
Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number two!  
Sara & Becky: Whoooo!  
Sara (confessional): Becky and I did really well this leg, and I feel really good about making it to the top now.

Becky (confessional): I think a lot of the teams might underestimate us, but it's fine with us if we're both winning.

The other teams except for Esther & Greg arrive at the memorial next and grab their clues.

Roger: Detour: Extreme Sports or Extreme Luck?  
Dan: Extreme Sports all the way, dude.

Ashley: Which one do you think we should take?  
Kylie: Extreme Luck. The casino's right there.

Paul: Extreme Luck or Extreme Sports?  
Wyatt: Extreme Sports. Kiteboarding sounds awesome.

Luke: As much as I'd ordinarily hate to do gambling, I think we should go for Extreme Luck.  
Andrea: Sure, why not?  
Tyler: I say we do Extreme Sports.  
Emma: I'm way ahead of you on that one.

The teams head off to their respective challenges, and the three teams doing Extreme Sports are shown first.  
Instructor: Well, we've got quite a group here today. Okay, we're going to have you get into that safety gear over there, and then we'll strap you to our boards and then you'll be heading off. Does that sound good to you?  
Teams: Yeah!  
Instructor: Okay then, let's get started.

Esther & Greg are shown back at their broken car, waiting for a replacement.

Esther: You know what? We should probably ask for directions now while we're waiting.  
Greg: Yeah, but what if our replacement comes when we're gone?  
Esther: Better missing it by three minutes then by getting lost and losing twenty.  
Greg: Okay, you have a point there.  
Esther: See, I knew you'd agree with me. (loudly) Can anybody give me direction to the Seaman's memorial?  
Local: Yes. You just take a left on that street there and then head north, and eventually you'll see it. It's on the beach and it's fairly big, so you won't have any problems seeing it.  
Esther: Thanks. (to Greg) See?  
Greg: Yeah, you do have a point.  
The two head back to the parking lot.

Greg: And our car isn't here yet, either.  
Esther: See? All better now.  
Greg: Yeah…

The teams put on their safety gear as Kylie & Ashley and Luke & Andrea get to the casino.

Kylie: Where's the blackjack table?  
Ashley: There are some tables over there. Let's go check it out.  
Andrea: I think I see ours, over there.  
Luke: Oh, yeah.  
The two teams head over to the blackjack tables, with Luke & Andrea arriving first.  
Luke: We're here to play blackjack.  
Dealer: Of course. (She hands them their first two cards: a Queen and a Jack, 20 points.)  
Luke: I think we'll hold on this one.  
Andrea: Yeah.

The dealer then reveals her cards: a 9 and a King.

Luke: Yes!  
Andrea: Excellent. (A sign then appears at the bottom of the screen: Won 1 out of 5)  
Kylie & Ashley arrive next at the table.

Kylie: We'd like to play as well.

Ashley (to Luke & Andrea): Wait, are we playing with you guys?  
Luke: I guess so.  
Ashley: Well, okay then, let's get started.

The dealer then distributes the cards. Luke & Andrea have a 6 and a 5, Kylie & Ashley have a 7 and a 6.

Ashley: Hit us.  
Kylie: That sounds ridiculous to say.  
Ashley: Whatever.  
Andrea: The same thing for us, too.  
The dealer hands them two new cards: a 7 for Luke & Andrea and an 8 for Kylie & Ashley.

Ashley: We'll hold.  
Luke: Uh, I guess we will too.

The dealer then reveals her cards: a 19.

Luke: Aw, no.

Kylie: Yes!  
The screen then shows Luke & Andrea as having won 1 out of 5 and Kylie & Ashley 1 out of 5.

The kiteboarding teams are then shown, getting ready to proceed down the beach.

Instructor: Are you guys all ready then?  
Teams: Yeah!  
Instructor: All right then, we'll get you going!  
The teams do their final preparations and soon the teams are off, going down the beach. The various teams are shown yelling and screaming as they go down the beach, albeit a bit a slowly.  
Tyler: Not a lot of wind out here.  
Emma: That may be, but it's a lot better then sitting and playing blackjack.  
Tyler: Ha, that's true.

Roger: You got that right!

Esther & Greg are shown again, this time with a replacement car coming for them.

Esther: Oh, thank god, here it is.  
Greg: It's about time.  
The two get in their car and drive off towards the memorial.

Esther: All the other teams headed up this way, and the local gave us directions here, so we should be able to make it now pretty fast.

Kylie & Ashley and Luke & Andrea are shown at the casino again. This time, Kylie & Ashley have 3 out of 5 completed and Luke & Andrea are on 2 out of 5.

Luke: All right, let's do this again.  
The dealer passes out the first two cards to the two teams. Kylie & Ashley have a Jack and a 4, Luke & Andrea have a Queen and an Ace.

Andrea: We're holding.  
Kylie: Hit us.  
The dealer passes out a 6 to them.

Ashley: We'll hold.  
The dealer then reveals she has a 19.  
Kylie & Ashley: Yes! (They are shown as having 4 out of 5 completed)

Luke & Andrea: All right. (They high-five each other and now have 3 out of 5 completed.)

The dealer then passes out the next cards to the teams. Kylie & Ashley have a 4 and a 6 and Luke & Andrea have a 10 and a 9.

Andrea: I think we'll hold.

Kylie: We'll take another card. (They are given a King) Okay, hit us again.  
Ashley: What?  
Kylie: Trust me on this. We'll be fine.

Ashley: You're insane.  
Kylie: Yes, but what have we got to lose at this point?  
Ashley: Everything!  
Kylie: Will you go with me this one time? I know we need an ace but I haven't seen any yet and I think we have a good shot of getting one.  
Ashley: Okay…

The dealer then hands them their next card. The twins peek at it.  
Kylie: Oh my god…

Ashley: Do you see that?  
Kylie: I know. (confessional) That was a scary moment for the both of us when we saw that card. I know we were both thinking, "Oh, no…"  
Ashley (confessional): I was about ready to have a heart attack there.  
The dealer reveals her cards to add up to 20; Kylie & Ashley then reveal their next card to be an ace.  
Ashley: We'd like our next clue, please.  
Dealer: Yes. (She hands it to them) Here you go.  
Kylie & Ashley: Thank you! (They then head away from the table and read their next clue) Travel on foot to your next pit stop: the Thermae Palace. (They then run out of the casino.)

Luke: How did they do that?  
Andrea: Come on, let's not worry about them.

Ricardo & Magdalena arrive at the train station in Ostend afterwards.  
Ricardo: We should probably ask someone here in the station how to get to the memorial.  
Magdalena: Good idea.  
The two then head up to an information booth.

Ricardo: Could you give us directions to the Seaman's Memorial?  
Information Worker: Yes. You take a right onto the street called Visserkaai and then keep on heading down that street and you'll see it there.  
Magdalena: Great, thanks.  
The two then run off into their car and start it up to head to the memorial.  
Ricardo: We're still in this, honey.  
Magdalena: Yeah, we are.

Mark & Alice, once again at the chocolate shop, are finishing up the last of their penalty.

Mark: Okay, almost done now…  
Alice: I don't know how much of a chance we have at finishing this leg by now, though.  
Mark: And you don't regret any of this?  
Alice: No, not really.  
The timer then counts down to zero and the chocolate shop worker hands them their next clue.  
Store worker: And here, for you two, is your clue.  
Mark: Thanks, I guess.  
Alice. Let's just go.  
Mark: Travel to the Brussels North train station, from there take a train to the town of Ostend, yada yada. Okay, let's get going.

The two then hop into a new taxi at the Grand Place and head off for the train station.

The final kiteboarding teams after some time of going down the beach, reach their next cluebox. After they take off their safety equipment and boards, they run up to it and grab their next clues.  
Wyatt: Travel on foot…  
Emma: …to your next pit stop…

Dan: …the Thermae Palace.  
Roger: Okay, where is this place?  
Dan: I don't know. We should probably ask for directions.

Paul (after overhearing Roger & Dan): We need to ask someone around here how to get there.  
Wyatt: HELLO? Can anybody tell us the way to the Thermae Palace?  
Local: Yeah, it's down the beach there?  
Paul: Are you sure?  
Local: Yes.  
Wyatt: Okay, then thanks.

Wyatt & Paul start running down the beach.  
Roger: Wait, no, they look like they got good directions.  
Dan: Dude, let's not wait and ask, let's run!  
Emma: Crap, Wyatt & Paul are going that way.  
Tyler: Don't tell me it's time to follow again…

Emma: It's looking that way.

Esther & Greg arrive at the detour next.  
Esther: Who knows how much time we've lost? We've gotta do Extreme Sports.  
Greg: Are you sure we're up for it?  
Esther: Well, do you have any bright ideas?  
Greg: No, I guess not.

The two then head off to the beach to get on the kiteboards.

Meanwhile, at the casino, Kylie & Ashley are looking for directions of their own.

Ashley: Excuse me? Excuse me? Does anybody know how to get to the Thermae Palace?  
Local: Yes.  
Kylie: Okay, what's the fastest way to get there on foot?  
Local: On foot? Oh, you just have to go down the beach there and after a while you'll come up to it.  
Kylie: Okay, thanks!  
Local: No problem.

Mark & Alice get to the train station and purchase tickets.  
Alice: We'd like the first train to Ostend, please.  
Counter worker: Okay. The next one you'll get is a 12:50. It leaves on platform 10.  
Mark: Okay, we'll take it.  
Counter worker: Good. Please give me a moment. (She prints out their tickets) Okay, here you go.  
Alice: Thanks.  
Mark: Yeah, thanks.

The two then make their way over to platform 10.

Mark: Do you even think we can beat anybody at this point?  
Alice: Probably not, but that's what I was hoping for.  
Mark: Then why didn't you just quit the race?  
Alice: I already did. You just haven't yet.  
Mark: Well, I'm done. At least with you. I wonder if I can join another team or something.

Luke & Andrea, back at the casino, have won their fourth game and are now heading for the fifth.

Luke: Okay, let's try this one more time…

The dealer hands them a 5 and a 9.

Luke: Hit us.  
Andrea: And quickly, please.

The dealer then hands them another 5.

Luke: I think we'll hold.

Andrea: Yeah.

The dealer then reveals her cards to be an 18.

Andrea: YES!  
Luke: Finally!  
Dealer: Here is your next clue.  
Luke: Thank you so much. (They rip it open and read it) Travel to your next pit stop: the Thermae Palace.  
Andrea (to the dealer): Hey, can you tell us where the Thermae Palace is?  
Dealer: Yeah, it's right down the beach there. Just keep on going down it and you'll come to it eventually.  
Luke: Thanks!  
Dealer: You're welcome.

Andrea: Okay, we can do this now…

Esther & Greg go to the beach and prepare to kiteboard next.

Esther: Can you believe this? Us, seventy-year-olds, doing this…kiteboarding!  
Greg: I know, this certainly makes up for remembering the Atomium.

Esther: Now this is what the race is all about.  
The two then head down the beach.  
Greg: Whoo!  
Esther: Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I doing?  
Greg: You're kiteboarding, dear!  
Esther: (She laughs) Ha, I guess you're right.

Ricardo & Magdalena make their way at the detour next.

Magdalena: I say we do the Extreme Sports one.  
Ricardo: Yeah, me too.

They run over to the beach and meet up with the instructor.

Instructor: Okay, you're the next two here. We'll set you up with some safety gear over there and then we'll strap you onto your boards and then you'll head down the beach till you reach your next cluebox. Does that sound good?  
Magdalena: Yes.

Ricardo: Just give us the turbo-boards.

Instructor: (laughs) Sorry, we don't have those yet.

The first group of kiteboarding teams are then shown running down the beach.  
Paul: Let's keep on going, I don't want the pretty boys to pass us.

Wyatt: It's maybe a bit too late for that.  
Roger & Dan surge ahead of Wyatt & Paul.  
Roger: See you there.  
Paul: That's no fair! You're supposed to let the slower guys lose!  
Emma: What are they arguing about?  
Tyler: I have no idea.  
Wyatt: Okay, we can overtake them still.  
Paul: Yeah, yeah. We can.

The teams are then shown running up to the pit stop. One team makes it there first with another close to them

Greeter: Welcome to Ostend.  
Roger & Dan: Thank you.

Phil: Roger & Dan, you are team number three!  
Roger: Yes!  
Dan: That's what I like to hear!  
Roger (confessional): Considering how we did poorly on the first leg, we really redeemed ourselves this time.  
Dan (confessional): I hope this proves to everyone that we are going to be the team to beat.

Wyatt & Paul come up to the pit stop next.

Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are team number four.  
Paul: Thank you so much, Phil.

Wyatt: It's always nice to hear those sweet, non-eliminating words come from your mouth.  
Emma & Tyler run up to the pit stop about three minutes behind Wyatt & Paul.  
Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number five.

Tyler: Good. Very good.  
Emma: Not what we hoped, but it's better than nothing.

Ricardo & Magdalena are shown kiteboarding next.

Instructor: Are you ready to go?  
Magdalena: Absolutely!  
Ricardo: We're always ready to go.  
Instructor: Okay. In 3…2…1!  
The newlyweds go down the beach, both of them screaming like the other teams.

Magdalena: I can't believe I'm doing this!  
Ricardo: Neither can I!  
Further down the beach, Esther & Greg are shown, finishing up the task.  
Greg: There's the cluebox!

Esther: Great!  
They strap off their gear and run to get their clue.  
Esther: Travel on foot to your next pit stop, the Thermae Palace.  
Greg: We've got to go now.  
Esther: Wait! Directions first!  
Greg: Oh, yeah, right.  
Esther (as she goes up to a young beachgoer): Can you help a little old lady with directions to the Thermae Palace?  
Local: Um, sure. It's down the beach right there.

Esther: Good, thanks! (to Greg) Can you start running again?  
Greg: Can you?  
Esther: I'll try.  
Greg: Then I will too.

The two start running down the beach as Kylie & Ashley check in at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Ostend!  
Kylie: Thanks.  
Ashley: Yeah, thanks.  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are team number six!

Ashley: Thanks for that.  
Phil: It's always a pleasure.  
Kylie (confessional): I didn't particularly enjoy being called sixth, but sometimes, you know, you just gotta run with it.  
Ashley (confessional): And the next time, you just run faster.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to their cluebox next.  
Magdalena: There's the next clue!  
Ricardo: There's Esther & Greg too, up there in the distance.

Magdalena: We can do this!  
Ricardo (as he rips open their clue): Make your way to the pit stop: the Thermae Palace.  
Magdalena: Let's go!  
They start running down the beach towards Esther & Greg.  
Esther: Shoot!  
Greg: What's that?  
Esther: Ricardo & Magdalena are behind us.  
Greg: And it all comes down to this again?  
Esther: Yeah, it looks like it's that way.

Luke & Andrea get to the pit stop next.

Phil: Luke & Andrea, you are team number 7!  
Andrea: Always nice to hear that!  
Luke (confessional): Last leg we finished in ninth place, and it was a relief to get out of that.  
Andrea (confessional): And if we keep on improving every leg, we'll get to the finish line in no time.

Esther & Greg try running faster down the beach, but Ricardo & Magdalena overtake them.  
Greg: Nice to see you again!  
Magdalena: Thanks!  
Ricardo: And this time, we promise we won't make it on to the wrong platform!

Esther: Heh, yeah.

The two teams then arrive at the pit stop.  
Greeter: Welcome to Ostend!  
Magdalena: Thank you.  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are team number nine!  
Ricardo: That's a relief.

Phil: I understand you've had quite a day today.

Magdalena: Like you wouldn't believe. (She laughs as she starts to do her confessionals) This leg sort of showed us, I think, that we can't afford to make any big mistakes anymore.

Ricardo (confessional): And next leg, we'll slow down, wake up, and smell the roses.

Esther & Greg get to the pit stop next.

Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number ten.

Esther: That's not good, but it's not as bad as it could be.

Greg: I think we're fortunate to have even made it this far, really. (They both laugh)

Mark & Alice get to the train station after all the teams have checked in. They make their way to the Seaman's Memorial and do the kiteboarding detour and run their way to the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Ostend!  
Mark: Thank you very much.

Alice: Nice to see someone else for a change.

Phil: Mark & Alice, you are the last team to arrive.  
Mark: Obviously.

Alice: Yeah.

Phil remains silent as the two stand there.  
Mark: Please tell me this isn't…

Alice: Oh, no…

Mark: Please, spare us from non-elimination!  
Alice: I don't want to spend any more time with this man!  
Phil: I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.  
Mark: Thank you so much.

Alice: It's probably been a bad experience for the both of us, I'd have to say.  
Mark (confessional): Going into the race, I didn't think Alice and I would have any relationship troubles, but today we were proven wrong.  
Alice (confessional): Very wrong. But you know what? I think there is sort of a bittersweet outcome to this: We may not have won the million dollars, but at least we know the stance on our relationship now.  
Mark (confessional): And however bad it may be, at least I got to see it now.  
The two stand at the pit stop one last time.

Mark: I just want to let you know, well, I'll still love you.

Alice: That's nice, but goodbye.  
The two walk away from the pit stop.

Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
Roger & Dan get close with the locals.

Dan: Could you fine ladies tell me how to get here?  
Local: Of course I will for a very fine man.  
Roger (confessional): We went in there to ask for directions, and I think we got a lot more than what we asked for.  
Dan (confessional): (He starts laughing hysterically) It's not like we mind though!  
Phil (voice-over): Sara & Becky meet their match in a fashion designer.  
Sara: Is this okay?  
Designer: No.  
Becky: Is this?  
Designer: No.  
Sara: How about now?  
Designer: No! No! It's all terrible!  
Phil (voice-over): And a harrowing encounter at the zoo makes teams take a walk on the wild side.

Alicia: I don't think we should be doing this right now, it's not safe.

Kylie (screaming): I don't wanna die!


	3. Episode 3

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: Ten teams flew out from Cartagena, Colombia, to Brussels, Belgium. Darryl & Alicia sprung for a fast-forward that put them in the deep end (They are shown diving in the 33 meter pool). Alice got into a shouting match with Mark at the roadblock (Alice's outburst is shown), causing Alice to quit it (She is shown making her decision). Ricardo & Magdalena took the wrong train and almost went from Brussels to Ghent instead of Ostend (They are shown yelling for the train to stop), but in the end, Mark & Alice couldn't recover, and they were eliminated. Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Ostend, Belgium. The largest city on the country's coastline, this famous beach town is also known for its long cultural history. And on right on the beach in this city lies this place, the Thermae Palace. This old and venerable luxury hotel was the second pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrive here for a mandatory rest period where they could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can Darryl & Alicia use their current lead to their advantage and stay ahead of the pack? And can Esther & Greg rise above last place? Darryl & Alicia, who arrived at 10:31 AM, will depart at 10:31 PM.

Darryl: Drive to city of Antwerp!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now pick a marked car and drive themselves more than miles to the city of Antwerp, Belgium. Once they arrive, they must head to the Antwerp Diamond Exchange, where they will find their next clue.

Darryl: You have 46 dollars for this leg of the race. All right, let's go. (confessional) I think that Alicia and I work very well together. We certainly did very well last leg, and I hope that the fast-forward we took will be a great aid to us.  
Alicia (confessional): I agree, and although we do probably seem like we argue a lot, it's really all superficial.

Darryl: Let's go get a map.

Alicia: Good idea. (They start driving around town) Oh, Darryl, there's an open gas station right there.  
Darryl: Great. (They go inside to buy a map)

As they purchase a map, they decide to ask the gas station cashier directions.

Alicia: Uh, excuse me sir, but can you tell me the quickest way to Antwerp from here?  
Cashier: Yes.  
Alicia: Could you mark it on our map for us?  
Cashier: Okay, okay. You'll head south here to Kennedysplein, and then you'll merge onto A10 towards Brussel, and you'll keep on heading there until you find an exit for Zwijnaarde on E17, and then from there should be several signs that will merge you onto A14/E17 and then keep on heading down there and you should be in Antwerpen.

Darryl: Thanks!  
Cashier: No problem.

Alicia: Well, we better get going, who knows how long it'll be before anyone else gets out.  
Darryl: But now that we're confident we have good directions, we'll be okay.

Sara & Becky depart at 11:29 PM.

Becky: Drive to the city of Antwerp!

Sara: Is that still in Belgium?  
Becky: I'd hope so.

Sara: We're also gonna need directions there...

Becky: Yeah, good idea.  
They stop at a nearby gas station and get the same directions Darryl & Alicia. They come back out and head into their car again.  
Sara: Good.  
Becky: I wonder what could possibly be open in Antwerp at midnight though.

Sara: Yeah, I guess that's true.

Roger & Dan are the next to depart after them at 12:24 AM.

Dan: Drive to the city of Antwerp.  
Roger: Okay dude, we need to find somewhere to get directions as soon as we can.

Dan: Yeah, let's head out. (confessional) I think Dan and I did very well last leg; we were only beat out by two teams, and we're going to try and shoot for first place this leg.  
Roger (confessional): We've definitely got the strength to win it all, and right now hopefully it can bring us to finish line.

Dan: Hey, dude, there's a gas station right there.  
Roger: Open at midnight? Whoa, that's weird.

Dan: Ah, let's go inside.  
The two go inside and see two young women standing in the gas station.

Dan: Could you fine ladies tell me how to get here? (He shows them their clue)  
Local: Of course I will for a very fine man.  
Roger (confessional): We went in there to ask for directions, and I think we got a lot more than what we asked for.  
Dan (confessional): (He starts laughing hysterically) It's not like we mind though!  
Local (showing them a map): You just have to go onto A10 here and then eventually you'll head to E17, and then you'll be in Antwerp.  
Dan: Wow, thanks.  
Local: It's always our pleasure.

Roger: And if we're ever in town again, we'll pay you a visit.  
Local: Oh, absolutely. You're always welcome to be with us.

Roger (as they exit the gas station): I wonder if they were prostitutes or something like that.  
Dan: Really, who cares?

Wyatt & Paul depart at 12:26 PM.

Paul: Drive to Antwerp, Belgium!  
Wyatt: Great, great. (As they head over towards their car) Let's just take out or handy map of Belgium and see where Antwerp is.  
Paul: Yeah, so Antwerp is right here…so that means we'd take A10 to E17 over here.  
Wyatt: Sounds good. Let's head out.  
The two drive off as Emma & Tyler depart at 12:30 PM.

Tyler: You have 46 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Emma: Let's use this 46 dollars wisely.

Tyler: It'd definitely be a shame if we were to head to the casino now and gamble it all away.

Emma (confessional): Tyler and I definitely have this sense of humor about us that keeps our relationship strong. I thought it was really sad yesterday to see Mark & Alice before they go, and they were not happy with each other at all.  
Tyler (confessional): I consider ourselves to be pretty laid-back and relaxed, and I think that's what helps us out more than any real competitive edge.  
Emma: We should probably go up to the hotel here and see if they can give us directions.

Tyler: Not a bad idea. (They head up to the reception desk) Excuse me, can you tell us how we can get to Antwerp?  
Receptionist: Of course.  
The receptionist takes out a piece of paper and starts writing the directions down for Emma & Tyler. After she does so, the two head out.

Emma: Thanks!  
Receptionist: You're welcome.  
Emma: Time to go to Antwerp then.

Kylie & Ashley depart at 12:41 AM.

Ashley: You have 46 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Kylie: Wahoo, let's get going.

Ashley: First we should probably stop somewhere and ask for directions though.

Kylie: What about at the hotel here? They're supposed to know those things anyway, and who knows if a gas station is open this late.

Ashley: That's genius. Let's go. (confessional) I think that Kylie & I are very smart, and I hope we'll use that to our advantage on the race.  
Kylie (confessional): We're definitely not the ones with the strength to win, but we are definitely the ones with all the brains to do so.

The two head up to the receptionist at the hotel.

Ashley: Excuse me, but can you give us directions to Antwerp?  
Receptionist: Absolutely.  
The receptionist writes out direction for them as well on a sheet of paper.  
Kylie & Ashley: Thank you!  
Receptionist: No problem.

The two head out and start driving.  
Kylie: Let's get first this time!

Ashley: Let's go beyond first. Let's just win the million right now!

Luke & Andrea depart afterwards at 12:49 AM.

Luke: Drive to the city of Antwerp.

Andrea: And 46 dollars as well.

Luke (confessional): Andrea and I haven't been doing too well on these past few legs, so hopefully we can make up a lot of time today and surge ahead.

Andrea: We need to stop for directions somewhere. Did you see a gas station at all around here?  
Luke: I don't know, but the casino's probably open now. I'd say that's our safest bet without driving too far.  
Andrea: Sounds good to me.

The two drive up to the casino and look around inside.  
Luke: I'm really surprised it's still open.  
Andrea: Well, imagine what it's like in Vegas.

Luke: Hey, there's some information over there, I think

Andrea: Excuse me, but could you give us directions to Antwerp?  
Casino worker: Antwerp? Uh, yes. Do you have some paper?  
Luke: Uh, yeah. Hold on. (He takes out a pad of paper and gives it to the casino worker) Is this good enough?

Casino worker: Yes, it should be. Hold on one moment.  
The casino worker writes down all the directions to Antwerp.

Casino worker: Yes, here you go.

Andrea: Thanks!  
Luke: Yeah, thank you very much.  
The two head out from the casino to Antwerp.

Andrea: Well, dear, let's get going.

Luke: Absolutely.

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 1:05 AM.

Magdalena: Drive to the city of Antwerp.

Ricardo: Well, at least it's not a train. (confessional) Last leg, Magdalena and I made a huge mistake at the train station in Brussels (as he says this, the clip of he and Magdalena boarding the wrong train is shown), but we still managed to not finish in last place, which was good for us.

Magdalena (confessional): And now we're going to have to work twice as hard this time to make up for it, but trust us, we will.

Ricardo: There should be a gas station around here somewhere where we should be able to buy a map.  
Magdalena: Yeah, let's go to that first.  
The two after a few minutes of searching find one.  
Ricardo (at the gas station): Look, there's a map over here.  
Magdalena: Well then, time to spend some of that other hard-earned money of ours.

The two buy the map and then head out back to their car.

Magdalena: Okay, so we're going to head out to A10 to Brussels/E17 and then follow it to Antwerp.  
Ricardo: Let's get going then.

Esther & Greg depart at 1:08 AM.  
Greg: All right honey, let's get ready to go. (He rips open the clue) Drive to Antwerp, Belgium!  
Esther: Antwerp? What an odd name for a city.

Greg: Tell me about it.

Esther: All right, honey, what are we going to do about getting there now?

Greg: What?  
Esther: Directions, darling.

Greg: Oh, yeah, right. Um, I don't know. Maybe there's a place around here that we can ask for directions.

After some minutes of driving around, the two come upon a McDonald's.  
Esther: Wait a second. We might be able to ask for directions there.

Greg: What would anybody at McDonald's know about navigating their way to other cities?  
Esther: Well, do you have any better ideas now?  
Greg: Not particularly.

Esther: Then let's go.

The two walk into the McDonald's as the grandparents head over to a cashier.  
Cashier (in Flemish): Welcome to McDonald's. Can I take your order?  
Greg: Um, we're not here to get food.  
Esther: We'd like directions to Antwerp, please.

Cashier: Oh, um, I will try. (She gives them directions to Antwerp in broken English) Is that good for you?  
Esther: I think it will be.  
Greg: Yes, thank you so much for your help.  
Cashier: You are welcome…

Esther: Here's 10 Euros. (She takes out their wallet and hands her 10 Euros) We'd like anything now.  
Greg: What are you doing?  
Esther: Well, it's a long drive. Might as well get some food now.

The cashier brings them out some burgers and fries for the two.  
Greg: Thank you very much!  
Cashier: Oh, thank you.

The two head out with their food and get in the car.  
Greg: That was crazy.  
Esther: Now let's hit it.  
The two drive off into the night.

All the teams are then shown driving into Antwerp, still in the night. Darryl & Alicia arrive first at the Diamond Exchange around 1:30.

Darryl: Hey, look, there it is. (The two of them get out of the car)  
Alicia: Oh, man.  
Darryl: What?  
Alicia: Hours of Operation: 8:00 to 18:00.  
Darryl: It looks like everybody'll catch up with us then.

Alicia: No kidding.

The other teams slowly start funneling in towards the diamond exchange at various times.

Sara: Okay then, here we are.  
Becky: Wait a sec – Darryl & Alicia are still here.

Sara: Don't tell me…

Becky: Shoot!  
Sara: Hours of Operation: 8:00 to 18:00.

Becky: Looks like we'll be spending the night here.

Roger: Well, look here. We've got ourselves an hours of operation.

Dan: No way.

Roger: Yeah way. We'll be camping here tonight.

Paul: And there goes all our hard work for nothing.  
Wyatt: What do you mean-oh, come on!  
Paul: Yeah, no kidding.

Emma: Why's everybody gathered here?  
Tyler: It looks like there's an hours of operation at this place.

Emma: No fair.

Tyler: No fair indeed.

Ashley: And look at what's going on here.

Kylie: Drat.

Ashley: My sentiments exactly.

Luke: Hey, dear, look!

Andrea: Oh, no way…

Luke: Yeah! It's an hours of operation!  
Andrea: Yes! That's always good for us!  
Luke: At this point, no kidding.

Magdalena: Oh, wow.  
Ricardo: What's that now?  
Magdalena: Everybody's still here except for Esther & Greg.  
Ricardo: So, wait. There's an hours of operation?  
Magdalena: Apparently.

Ricardo: Oh, just when we were ready to get going, too.

Greg: Dear, guess what?  
Esther: What?  
Greg: We're not in last place at all anymore?  
Esther: Why do you say that now?  
Greg: Look over there.

Esther: Wait…what? Everybody's over there.  
Greg: Mmhmm.

Esther: Oh, wonderful. An hours of operation.

Greg: Of course.

The teams then wait out the rest of the night in their cars until the diamond exchange opens. When 8:00 AM almost comes around, the teams are shown gathering around the exchange. The doors open, and the teams rush inside to grab their next clue, with Roger & Dan getting there first in a footrace.

Roger: Detour: Diamonds are Forever or Fashion is Capricious?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two tasks related to two of Antwerp's biggest industries. The choice: Diamonds are Forever or Fashion is Capricious. In Diamonds are Forever, teams must head to a nearby diamond store, where they will get a box containing one diamond and a list of 25 addresses. Teams must then walk on foot to each of these addresses until they find the one on their list that will exchange the diamond for their next clue. The task requires a lot of physical exertion, but speedy teams could get the job done fast. In Fashion is Capricious, teams must head to a nearby fashion house, where they must use a variety of clothes located throughout the store to create an original outfit. Once they think they have created one that will please the designer, he will come over and if he likes it, he will hand them their next clue, but if he doesn't, he will only tell them no. The task is not very difficult physically, but teams without a sense of style could find themselves unraveling quickly.

Roger: I know, this is probably going to be a bad idea, but we should do Fashion is Capricious.

Dan: Oh, totally. We know what chicks like.

Wyatt: Let's go with the outfits. I don't feel like walking too far.

Paul: Neither do I. Let's go for it.

Ashley: Let's do Fashion is Capricious.

Kylie: Sounds good to me.

Alicia: Mama always taught me the importance of looking good, so I say we should do Fashion is Capricious.

Darryl: I've got a lot of faith in you, so let's do it.

Luke: Everybody else seems to be doing the other one, and we can't afford to fall behind too much at this point. I say we go for Fashion is Capricious.

Andrea: Oh, definitely.

Becky: Sara, let's do the fashion one. It'll be _mah-vellous_.

Sara: Oh, definitely, my dear.

Ricardo: Which one should we do?  
Magdalena: Fashion is Capricious. That sounds way too easy.

Tyler: I don't want to do either one of these, you decide.

Emma: Uh, let's just go for Fashion is Capricious.

Greg: I don't think two old folks like us could keep up with anyone doing the diamonds one, so let's do the fashion one.  
Esther: Well, okay, but only because you have a complete lack of faith in us.

The teams all drive off to the fashion house.

Roger: Come on, dude, everybody's going to be in a mad rush to get there so we can't let anyone pass us.  
Dan: Roger that, Roger.

Darryl: All right, let's head off to do this, then.  
Alicia: We look like we're pretty far ahead now, but I don't know who else might be coming up soon, so we need to keep our eyes open…

Kylie: Do you think we're going to be able to pass up any teams?  
Ashley: I don't think so, but it's definitely worth a shot.

Magdalena: All right, let's get going on this.  
Ricardo: We're not going to make any mistakes this leg this time.  
Magdalena: No we are not.

Wyatt: We really have to beat Roger & Dan this leg.  
Paul (sarcastically): I so totally know, right dude?  
Wyatt: (He laughs hysterically) Like, no way, dude, I would've never guessed.

Esther: We've got to make up a lot of time now, so try and see if you can somehow manage to get in front of everybody else up there.

Greg: Like this? (He successfully and easily passes in front of Wyatt & Paul)  
Esther: That was amazing. Just keep on doing that.

Wyatt: Aw, nuts!  
Paul: What?  
Wyatt: Grandma & Grandpa just passed.

Paul: Well, can't we pass them back?  
Wyatt: Did you look outside?  
Paul: Wow, where did all that traffic come from?  
Wyatt: No kidding, right? We need to get serious about this now.

Sara: Oh, we're losing so much of our lead right now.

Becky: It doesn't look like we can pass anybody right now, either…

Andrea: Be careful out here, dear, Emma & Tyler are right behind us and you never know when they'll come up from behind and sneak up.

Luke: I've got it under control.  
Andrea: I sure hope you do, because if we fall to last, who knows how much time we'll have to make up here…

Emma: Luke & Andrea are up there.  
Tyler: I see that, but there's nothing I can really do about that right now.

Emma: Well, when you get a chance, get around them.

Kylie: There's Darryl & Alicia up there…

Ashley: Well, go for it?  
Kylie: But what if I get pulled over? I don't know Belgian street laws.

Ashley: Well, who cares? Even if we get pulled over, it's worth a shot.  
Kylie: Okay… (She cautiously passes in front of Darryl & Alicia, but manages to overtake them)

Darryl: Shoot, Kylie & Ashley just passed in front of us.  
Alicia: Darryl, come on, you can do better than that.  
Darryl: Well, what was I supposed to do? Run them over?  
Alicia: That's almost happened already; nobody would know the difference now.  
Darryl: I would never kill someone for a million dollars.  
Alicia: Then why'd you bother auditioning?

Luke: Hey, look, I think that's Sara & Becky up there.

Andrea: Okay, now's our chance!  
Luke: Here goes nothing. (He tries to pass in front of Sara & Becky, but is unsuccessful)

Andrea: Well, can't say you didn't try.

Luke: I'll do it again when I get another chance.

Ashley: Do you think we can pass Roger & Dan?  
Kylie: No, I know we can pass Roger & Dan.

Ashley: Then let's do it.

Kylie: Yep. (She successfully manages to pass in front of them) I think we're team number one now, by Jove!  
Ashley: Yes, yes! (She squeaks excitedly) This is very good for us right now.

Roger: Dude, what was that?  
Dan: Kylie & Ashley passed us.  
Roger: Well, now isn't that just wonderful?

Andrea: Come on, let's try and pass them again.

Luke: Okay, I will. (He moves his car up and successfully passes them)  
Andrea: Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about.

Luke: I feel good right now.

Emma: We're starting to lose sight of Luke & Andrea now...

Tyler: This isn't good, we sort of need to pass them right now.  
Emma: Is anybody behind us?  
Tyler: I don't think so, but that's what scares me more.  
Emma: Crap.

Becky: Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!  
Sara: What is it?  
Becky: Luke & Andrea just passed us.

Sara: What? They really did?  
Becky: Yeah.

Sara: Come on.

Paul: Okay, this time we actually have to pass up the other teams. This is starting to look a lot like our first leg.

Wyatt: Yeah, yeah.

Paul: Do you still see Esther & Greg?  
Wyatt: At this point? I think I do, but I'm not sure. I'll wait till I can get a better view.

Paul: No, no, that's them.  
Wyatt: Okay then. (He goes faster and sneaks around Esther & Greg) How's about that?  
Paul: Hahaha.

Esther: Well, Wyatt & Paul just passed us again.  
Greg: It looks like we're almost there, too. We should just try and focus our energy once we get to the detour.

Esther: Okay, sounds like a plan to me.

Kylie & Ashley then get to the fashion house first. They run inside where they meet up with the designer.

Kylie: Hello sir.

Designer: Hello, and welcome to my studio. You are free to use any clothes inside of here to dress up those mannequins in an outfit you think I would like. When you think you are done, I will come over and check and prove you are wrong. Any questions?  
Ashley: What do you like?  
Designer: Nice-looking things. Now I'd suggest you get to work before your friends arrive.  
Kylie: Okay, geez.

The two go searching through a long line of dresses, blouses, shirts, pants, and accessories.

Ashley: Where should we start?  
Kylie: There is no place to start. I think we should just take a random pile of clothes and see how it looks on one of the mannequins.

Ashley: Good idea.

As they do that, Roger & Dan get to the fashion house next.

Roger: Awesome, this is like a female paradise in here.

Dan: Well, dude, no time to waste, let's get going with it.

Roger: All right, there's some funky-looking dresses over here...maybe we should try one of these.

Dan: Sure, definitely. Oh, here's a scarf that kind of matches it. And here's a hat that matches this scarf, sort of.

Roger: I'm starting to think we're really bad at this.

Dan: Let's not worry about this yet.

Roger: Uh, okay, sure.

Darryl & Alicia arrive after Roger & Dan do.

Alicia: All right, Darryl, no time to waste on this.  
Darryl: I'm going to be as nonparticipant in this as I possibly can, just so you know.  
Alicia: That's all I want to hear from you right now. Just let me go with this.

Darryl: All right, I'll just let the Michelangelo work right now.

Kylie: Okay, what do you think about all the stuff we've got so far?  
Ashley: I guess it looks good. Let's put it all on there and see if the designer likes it.

The two put together a wild and colorful ensemble on the mannequin.

Kylie: Okay, Mr. Designer, tell us what you think. Do you like it?  
Designer: No.

Ashley: Can you tell us why?  
Designer: No. No. Try again.

Kylie: What is this? Okay, I guess we have to just try again.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the fashion house next.

Magdalena: Okay, honey, let's get this done as quick as we can.  
Ricardo: I'm not really good at this sort of thing, though...

Magdalena: Okay then, it looks like I'll just have to teach you then.

Ricardo: That doesn't sound good at all.

Magdalena: It's not like it's painful or anything. Just let me show you a demonstration first.

Esther & Greg get to the fashion house next.

Esther: Honey, I'll need you to help me out on this one.  
Greg: What could you possibly want me to do?  
Esther: I don't know. You've had to buy me at least 50 presents in the past, so you should at least kind of know what looks good.  
Greg: Actually, I just had the kids help me out usually…

Esther: Well, you'll still help me out anyway.

Greg: Okay, then, well, let's begin.

Roger: All right, how do you think this looks?  
Dan: It looks, well, amazing, I'm not gonna lie.  
Roger: Okay then, let's try it out. (to the designer) Do you like this?  
Designer: No.

Roger: Okay, then, looks like we'll have to try again.

Dan: Well, let's see. What doesn't look good?  
Roger: I don't know. We'll just have to change the entire thing, I guess.

Wyatt & Paul get there next.

Paul: It's time to do this.

Wyatt: All right, let's get some shirts and pants…and this hat.  
Paul: I think my grandma had this hat.

Wyatt: Let's use it then, grandmothers are always a good choice to go with.

Esther: Thank you!  
Wyatt: No problem.

Roger: This should be better.  
Dan: Are you sure? We made barely any changes.

Roger: Let's just go with it. (to the designer) Do you like it now?  
Designer: No.

Dan: Come on, man! That's no way to treat two guys like us.  
Roger: Let's just keep on going with this. We may be onto something.

Luke & Andrea get to the fashion house next.

Andrea: Oh my gosh, this is like a paradise for me! First chocolate, now clothes, mm.  
Luke: Well, let's not get too into this. It's called "Fashion is Capricious", after all.

Andrea: Well, what I would do to take my time here. I wonder if we can use our credit card to buy clothes.

Luke: (sighs) Come on, let's just get this done with already.

Alicia: Darryl, tell me now, how do you think it looks?  
Darryl: I don't know. Why don't you ask him? (He points to the designer)  
Alicia: You know what? I think I will. (to the designer) How do you like this?  
Designer: No.

Alicia: What? How can you say no to this, you snob? You ain't never seen beauty before in your life?  
Designer: I don't think you're in a position to insult me.  
Alicia: Geez. Don't hate the player, hate the game.  
Darryl: Alicia, cut it out already. Just make it look, I don't know, more European.

Alicia: Okay, but I'm just sayin'…

Darryl: Well, stop sayin' and start doin'.

Sara & Becky get to the detour next.

Becky: We need to get this done as quick as we possibly can.  
Sara: So what are you suggesting we do?  
Becky: Let's just grab a bunch of clothes and see if they work well together. Trial and error.

Sara: Okay, sounds good at this point.

The two grab as many clothes as they can and dump them on the floor. They then all dress them onto their mannequin.  
Becky: Does this look good?  
Sara: I'd think so. (She calls over the designer) Is this okay?  
Designer: No.  
The two quickly change the clothes on the mannequin.  
Becky: Is this?

Designer: No. It's still not good enough.

Sara: He's a little bit pushy right now.

Becky: No kidding.

Emma & Tyler arrive at the fashion house after Sara & Becky.

Tyler: Okay, we're the last here, so we gotta make this count now.  
Emma: There's so many clothes here. I think I'm going to go insane.  
Tyler: We'll just have to turn your insanity into, uh, fashion sense then.

Emma: Sure, then, whatever you say.

Andrea: I think this looks good, don't you, honey?  
Luke: I guess, why not? Let's ask him to come over here.  
Andrea: Fashion designer guy whatever! (He comes over) Do you like our creation?  
Designer: Sorry, but no.

Andrea: Uh, okay then.

Luke: Let's just try it again.

Kylie: I think we should take a step back here and see what everybody else is doing wrong.  
Ashley: Sounds like a plan to me…

Kylie: Okay, what's the one thing we can see about everybody else's designs here?  
Ashley: I'm not too sure, I can't really see much…

Kylie: Come on, let's just think harder about this.

Ashley: Wait, one second. Everybody else has all these unique and wild design ideas. Why don't we try going with something more traditional? He's grumpy, so it should please him to do something nobody else has done, literally.

Kylie: You're a genius.  
Ashley: Why, thank you.

Kylie: Let's get to work then.

The two get out the most normal looking clothes they can find and then put them together on their mannequin.

Ashley: Let's try this now. Mr. Designer!  
Designer: Well, let's see what the latest attempt is like…oh. I like this. I like this very much. I approve. Here is your next clue.  
Kylie: Finally! Yes!  
Ashley: That's what I'd like to hear.

The two rip open their next clue after they head outside the fashion house.

Kylie: Travel to the Antwerp Zoo.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the Antwerp Zoo, one of the oldest in Europe. Once they arrive, they must find the zoo's leopard exhibit, where they will find their next clue.

Ashley: Oh, look at what it also says.

Kylie: Caution: Yield ahead. You're right.

Phil (voice-over): This is the first of two yields on the entire race. In a yield, one team can select one team and make them wait thirty minutes before they can resume the race. However, each team can only use their power to yield once throughout the race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it.

Kylie: Now, come on, we've gotta get going now.

The others in the fashion house remain bewildered as to how Kylie & Ashley got out.

Wyatt: I haven no idea how they did it.

Paul: It just makes me want to go over to them and give them a hug for all their effort.

Roger: Do you think we should switch detours?  
Dan: I would like to, but we can't now. What if someone else gets ahead of us?  
Roger: I guess it's a good point.

Dan: Yeah, exactly. I'm just a good thinker like that.  
Roger: You're like, uh, Aristotle, dude.

Alicia: Okay, I don't know what they just did, but whatever it was it was pretty darn good.  
Darryl: Well, why don't we just copy them then? Just do the same thing, except a bit different.

Alicia: Well, whatever. Guess I'll just try that then.

Greg: I think he'll like this, to tell you the truth.  
Esther: Are you sure? He seems like the kind of guy who, well, hates everything. Every little meticulous detail has to be in place, everything has to be just right, no everything has to be more than just right…  
Greg: Calm down, honey. It'll be okay, and I'll see that it happens all right.  
Greg calls over the designer to take a look at his ensemble.

Designer: Oh, very good old man. I actually like it. Fine, I'll give you your next clue.  
Greg: Ha, yes.  
Esther: Very good, dear. (She rips open the clue) Travel to the Antwerp Zoo. Caution: Yield Ahead. Well, then, we've really gotta get going here.

Darryl: Let's try this now then.  
Alicia: Yeah, I don't know if it's our best copy of what they've done, but whatever. I'm willing to try anything at this point.  
The cousins call the designer over.

Designer: Uhm…hmm.

Alicia: Well, what does "Uhm…hmm" mean?

Designer: It's good…but it kind of looks like theirs over there. (He points towards Kylie & Ashley's outfit)  
Darryl: Yeah, but so what?  
Designer: Don't you think that's cheating?  
Alicia: No.

Designer: That's exactly what I'll say to your outfit then.

Alicia: Are you serious?  
Darryl: Come on, man, you can't be.

Designer: Okay, fine, whatever. Here's your next clue; just get out of here. (He hands over their clue almost reluctantly)

Alicia: Well, finally.

Darryl: Let's see what we've got then. (He opens up their next clue) Travel to the Antwerp Zoo, once there find the leopard exhibit.

Alicia: Oh, a leopard. How cute.

Darryl: Well, you can tell him how cute he is when we get there then.

Emma: Everybody's getting ahead of us; we really need to pull this off now.  
Tyler: We've put at least 15 minutes of effort into this outfit right here. I think we should try it.  
Emma: Okay, yeah, why not.  
Tyler: Designer! Designer! Come over here, please.

Designer: Okay. Hm. It's original, I'll give you that. I'll let it pass, but my. I am really lowering my standards right now.  
Emma: Okay, thanks.

Designer: Oh, here's your clue, by the way.

Tyler: Thanks a lot man. (He rips open the clue) Travel to the Antwerp Zoo and find the leopard exhibit.  
Emma: Let's get out of here before anyone gets a chance to yield us now.  
Tyler: I know, that would suck really bad if that happened to us.

Andrea: How is everybody getting so far ahead of us?  
Luke: Let's not worry honey. God's been good to us this far, what makes you think he won't be now?  
Andrea: I guess you have a point.

Luke: Let's just pray for our clothes then.

Andrea: You can say that again.

Becky: This has to be at least the fiftieth time we've tried it, but we should go for it again. Designer! We have a new offering for you straight from the Sara & Becky spring collection!  
The designer walks over looking incredibly angry.

Designer: No! No! No! It's all horrible! You two have the worst fashion sense out of anyone I know.

Sara: Harsh words coming from a guy like you.

Designer: Excuse me? I have your next clue here; it is not wise to start insulting me.  
Becky: Well, I'm not going to start sucking up to you, either.  
Designer: Put some other clothes on this thing already.

Sara: Okay, fine.

Magdalena: I think we're getting close to being finished here, you know.

Ricardo: I know, I think I'm getting even sicker of clothes than I usually do.

Magdalena: Let's try this one out then. Mr. Designer!  
Designer: Oh, finally, someone creates something better again. Yes, yes. Here is your next clue, and for once, good job!  
Magdalena: Thank you so much, sir.

Ricardo: You have no idea how much we needed this.  
Magdalena (after she rips open the clue): Travel to the Antwerp Zoo. Let's hurry up now!

Kylie & Ashley are shown getting to the zoo first.

Ashley: There! Up there! There's the yield.

Kylie: Well, we're the first ones here, it looks like, and…

Kylie & Ashley: We choose not to yield!

Ashley: Not yet, at least.  
Kylie: Yeah, stay tuned for probable yielding later. Uh, anyway, there's the next cluebox up there.

Ashley: And it's a roadblock! Who's ready to take a walk on the wild side?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must get up close and personal with the animals at the zoo. That team member must don a zookeeper's uniform and then go into the leopard cage at the zoo. Once inside, they must retrieve a satchel full of puzzle pieces and then come outside of the cage. Once outside, they must assemble the puzzle; once they have it assembled correctly a zookeeper will hand them their next clue.

Kylie: I guess I'll do it.  
Ashley: Oh my god, that's quite a task there. I hope you don't die!  
Kylie: Uh, thanks.

Becky: I don't know what we have to do to get out of this detour.

Sara: I know, it's just…ugh. It's very frustrating right now.  
Becky: I know. We're just trying to be beautiful Americans and this is what we get?  
Sara: I'm so with you on that one. Let's just see how he likes this try of ours.  
Sara & Becky call over the designer to take a look at their work.  
Sara: So, what do you think?  
Designer: I don't know. I think it's unique, but I'm not sure if I like it.  
Becky: Well, are you going to give us our next clue or not?  
Designer: Be patient…let me evaluate. (He stands in deep thought for a moment) It's good enough, I guess. Here is your next clue. (He hands over their envelope)

Sara: Thanks.

Becky: Oh, for once, thank you!

The married couple rips open their next clue.  
Becky: Travel to the Antwerp Zoo. Caution: Yield ahead. All right, let's go.

Dan: I think we should try at least this once.

Roger: Yeah, you're right. Let's go for it one more time. Mr. Designer!  
Designer: Oh, well, look. I'd love to keep you back here but it looks like I can't anymore. Hmm. Here is your next clue, I guess.  
Dan: Thanks a lot, man!  
Roger: Yeah, dude!  
Designer: What if I'm not a dude?  
Roger: What?  
Dan: Are you…for real?  
Designer: No, I'm kidding. Go! Go!  
Roger & Dan run out of the fashion house and head towards the car.

Roger: Let's go to the zoo.  
Dan: I'm excited. Maybe we'll see some tigers and bears or whatever.

Esther & Greg get to the zoo next.

Esther: Wow, this place feels…uh, old.

Greg: Stop focusing on how old everything is and let's find that yield.

Esther: Well, hold your horses, it's up there.

Greg: All right, there it is. We choose not to-  
Esther: We choose to yield Roger & Dan!  
Greg: What!?  
Esther: We need to use this now or we'll never use it at all.  
Greg: But…  
Esther: No buts. Just go with me on this. I know what I'm doing.

Greg: Fine. I agree with the decision to yield Roger & Dan.  
Esther: Then let's do the roadblock….  
Greg: I'm doing it, whatever it is.  
Esther: You're being direct there.  
Greg: Yeah, well, whatever.  
Esther (after they grab their clue from the cluebox): Who wants to take a walk on the wild side? I guess you do then.  
Greg: Most certainly. You do the yield, I do the roadblock.  
Esther: Have fun with the leopards, dear.  
Greg: What?  
Esther: That's all I'm saying. You haven't read the clue yet, have you?  
Greg: No.

Esther (she shoves the clue towards him): Then have fun with the leopards, dear.

Kylie is then shown preparing to enter the leopard cage.  
Kylie: I'm very scared to do this right now.

Ashley: Don't think of all the leopards there. Just think of the puzzle. You like puzzles, right?  
Kylie (screaming): But I don't wanna die! (confessional) That leopard cage experience was one of the most harrowing things I've ever been through in my life.  
Ashley (confessional): You didn't have to do it, you know.

Kylie (confessional): Well, what, do you think you'd be totally fearless in my shoes?  
Ashley (confessional): You've got a point there.  
Kylie: Okay, I'm just going to have to do this now…one step at a time…okay, let me in.  
She walks into the cage, nervously at first, surrounded by many leopards.  
Kylie: This is so surreal right now…I never thought I'd be signing up for this.

Ashley: You're doing great, sis. Just keep it up right now.

Kylie nears in closer to one of the satchels located by a tree. She slowly grabs the satchel and then walks calmly back over to the cage.  
Ashley: You did it! Whoo!  
Kylie: I did it!? Wait a second, I did it!  
Ashley: Then let's just get out here and let's solve that puzzle.  
Kylie: Yeah, okay. Great.

Esther: Did you see how she did that, honey?  
Greg: Yes, I did. Just keep cool and calm.

Esther: How are you putting up with the uniform.  
Greg: It's itchy…that's all I can really tell you right now.  
Esther: Well, I was just wondering, dear.

Zookeeper: Okay, yes, you saw how she just did it. Just don't run, or else the animals will probably get very mad.  
Greg: Okay, sounds good.  
Esther: You scared?  
Greg: Me? Never.  
Greg enters the cage and heads towards the satchel slowly. He then walks over towards it, picks it up, and returns a bit quickly out of the cage.

Esther: Way to go, honey!  
Greg: That was actually pretty fun.  
Esther: Now let's go do that puzzle!

Wyatt & Paul are shown last at the detour.  
Paul: Okay, let's try this another time now.  
Wyatt: Designer! Designer! Get over here.

Designer: Uh…okay. I'm not sure exactly how anybody could think of something like this…

Wyatt: You're just joking.

Paul: Yeah, come on.

Designer: Well, how'd you guess? (He laughs) Here is your next clue, and good luck!  
Wyatt: Yeah, thanks.  
Paul: We'll really need that at this point.  
Wyatt (confessional): Being last at the detour was something that was really frightening for the both of us. We were just hoping, 'Oh, god, please don't let us be last'.

Paul (confessional): I agree. There's always this sort of self-tension when you're aware that you're in last because you need to haul serious butt just to get out of that situation.  
Wyatt: Come on, we've got to beat everyone else right now.

Paul: No kidding.

Kylie & Ashley and Esther & Greg are shown at the roadblock again.

Ashley: How's it going with the puzzle?  
Kylie: Good so far…I'm almost done, I think. It's hard to tell, this puzzle is just…colors.

Ashley: Uh, okay, just get us in first!  
Esther: And what about you, Greg? How are you holding up?  
Greg: At this point, good, but I don't know because so far this looks wrong to me. I don't know.

Esther: Well, if you hurry up we might be able to beat Kylie & Ashley to the pit stop.

Darryl & Alicia arrive at the Yield next.  
Darryl: We choose not to yield.

Alicia: We do choose to roadblock though.

Darryl: What are you talking about?  
Alicia: Shut up.

Darryl: Here it is, anyway. Who's ready to take a walk on the wild side?  
Alicia: I am. I've always loved the wild side.  
Darryl: Then you go off and I guess I'll just wait here for you.

Kylie: Wait a second! I think I'm done!  
Ashley: Are you?  
Kylie: Yes! Yes! I am! (To the zookeeper) Am I?  
Zookeeper: Yes, it looks like it. Here is your next clue. (He hands it over to the twins)  
Ashley (squeaking with excitement): Here we go now: Travel to the next pit stop!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive through the streets of Antwerp to their next pit stop: Begijnhof. This medieval women's monastery is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Kylie: All right, let's head out. Let's go, let's go, let's go!  
Ashley: We're almost at the pit stop! I can't believe it! You did really good out there.

Kylie: Thanks, but I'm still feeling a bit itchy from that uniform. (They both laugh)

Alicia gets to the leopard cage next.

Alicia (to the zookeeper): I don't think we should be doing this, it's not safe. (She laughs nervously)  
Zookeeper: This is perfectly safe. All you must not do is run. Running will scare the leopards.

Alicia: Yeah, but it sure wouldn't scare me. (confessional) Looking into that leopard cage, I was freaking out. I was all, "Wait a second; I have to go into that thing? Uh, no."

Darryl: Just get it over with, Alicia! We're going to lose our lead!  
Alicia: Darryl. Do not try and do anything like that right now. Just help me get through this cage and I won't die and then you can continue on.

Darryl: Just get it over with already.

Alicia: Fine, fine, okay. (She takes some nervous steps towards the cage) All right…just give me a second…I'll be good with this….

Darryl: We are going to be here all day now.

Meanwhile, Greg finishes up his puzzle.

Greg: I think I'm done with the puzzle!  
Zookeeper: Indeed you are. Here is your next clue. (He hands over the clue)  
Greg: Thanks so much. Do I get to keep the uniform?  
Zookeeper (laughs): Sorry, those are our property.

Greg: Well, thanks anyway. (He runs back over to Esther)  
Esther: How was it, honey?  
Greg: It was good. You wouldn't have been able to hold up with that, though.

Esther: Really? Why?  
Greg: Because. You'd be scared crapless.  
Esther: Well, you do have a point there. Now let's go. (She rips open the clue) Travel to the next pit stop, Begijnhof. Time to get back to the car again.

Emma & Tyler get to the yield next.  
Tyler: We choose not to yield.  
Emma: Looks like Esther & Greg chose to.  
Tyler: I swear, if Roger & Dan are still in this, they are gonna get crushed soon…

Emma: Let's not worry about that right now, here's the roadblock. Who wants to take a walk on the wild side? I sure do!  
Tyler: What about me? I haven't done a roadblock yet.

Emma: You can wait later. Let me do this one now.  
Tyler: Okay.  
Emma goes over to change into her zookeeper's uniform. Meanwhile, Tyler goes over by Darryl.  
Tyler: How long have you guys been here?  
Darryl: I have no idea right now. Alicia's been standing up there for god knows how long.  
Tyler: Sucks for you.  
Darryl: Yeah, no kidding. (to Alicia) Come on, now, just get in the cage already!  
Alicia: Stop yelling at me like that. I'll get in there when I want to get in there!  
Darryl: Emma's coming right up behind you, so you better get in there if you want any shot of beating her!  
Alicia: What do I care about beating her? It's not like we're going to be eliminated if she passes us up!  
Darryl: That's not the point!  
Alicia: Then what is, Darryl?  
Darryl: Just get in the cage!

Alicia: I'll get in there when I'll get in there. Can we just leave it at that?  
Darryl (He starts shaking his head): You confuse me sometimes.

Emma prepares to enter the cage after that.

Emma: Okay, Tyler, wish me luck on this!  
Tyler: I will! Lots of luck to you!  
Emma: Thanks so much!  
She grabs into the cage without any hesitation and walks casually over to the satchel, even saying hello to one of the leopards along the way. She then grabs her satchel and heads out of the cage to the puzzle station.  
Tyler: Whoo! Go Emma! (He starts clapping and cheering)  
Emma: All right now, time to get this puzzle going…hopefully it'll only take like three minutes or so.  
Tyler: Just take your time, we're not in any rush right now.

Kylie & Ashley get to the pit stop first in the meantime.  
Greeter: Welcome to Antwerp!

Kylie & Ashley: Thank you.  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are team number one!  
Kylie: No way.  
Ashley: No way at all.

Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race, the two of you have each won a cruise vacation to Hawaii, courtesy of Travelocity, which you can enjoy after the race.  
Kylie: I'd say that's worth it, wouldn't you?  
Ashley: Of course.

Kylie (confessional): Being on this race has been an incredible experience so far and just to do it with my sister makes it even better.  
Ashley (confessional): And from here we can only get better.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the yield next.  
Ricardo: We choose not to yield.

Magdalena: Let's hurry now, honey, we can make up a lot of ground here. (She rips open the clue) Who wants to take a walk on the wild side?  
Ricardo: I will.  
Magdalena: Good luck in there, and don't worry too much about anything.  
Ricardo: I won't!

Darryl: Come on Alicia, Ricardo & Magdalena just got here.  
Alicia: Shut up, Darryl! I'm almost ready to go in. Just give me another minute.

Emma: All right then, I think I'm done with my puzzle!  
Zookeeper: Yes, yes. Here is your next clue (He hands over the envelope)

Emma: Yay!  
Tyler: Can you come back now?  
Emma: Just give me a second so I can take off this uniform. (She does so and runs back over to Tyler, where they open up their clue) Travel to your next pit stop: Begijnhof. Okay, let's go.

Luke & Andrea get to the yield in the meantime.  
Andrea: We choose not to yield.

Luke: We wouldn't want to be wrathful to anyone else.

Andrea: All right, now, dear, here's our roadblock. Who wants to take a walk on the wild side?  
Luke: I'll do it. You did the roadblock last time.  
Andrea: Sounds good.  
Luke goes over to put on his uniform and do the task.

Esther & Greg get to the pit stop next.  
Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number two!  
Greg: No kidding, huh?  
Esther: I never expected we'd even make it this far, let alone place this high.  
Greg (confessional): Finding out that we were in second place for that leg was perhaps one of the greatest moments of my life.  
Esther (confessional): Oh, stop that, there's been better things before.

Greg (confessional): Yes, but for a moment I felt nothing but bliss.

Ricardo: All right, here I go now…nothing's holding me back and I'm ready to do this.  
Magdalena: You're doing great up there honey; you're almost there now and don't let anything faze you out!  
Darryl: Come on, Alicia! Just get in the cage already!  
Alicia: Okay, okay!

Alicia gets into the cage slowly after Ricardo does. The two walk in two different directions in the cage, Ricardo moving with purpose and Alicia going slowly.

Darryl: Oh my god, Alicia, just grab the satchel and go already!

Alicia: I'm going, I'm going! Just hold your horses, Lord have mercy!

Darryl: They've been held for too long!  
Alicia: Okay. Just give me one second. I'll grab the thing and I'll go Okay?  
Darryl: That's what I've been waiting for you to do the entire time!  
Alicia: All right, all right, all right!

Magdalena: Okay, honey, you're almost out of the cage now, just a few more steps and…you're out! Good! Now go do the puzzle!  
Ricardo: I'm way ahead of you on that one. Anything to just get out of here and anything that'll take us one step closer to the pit stop.

Luke goes into the cage next after putting on his uniform.

Luke: All right…here goes nothing.

Andrea: Way to go, honey!  
Luke: There's so many leopards in here. I'm surprised.

Andrea: Don't be scared of the leopards. Uh…be scared of Alicia!

Luke: Uh, well, I think there's things scarier than her.  
Luke grabs his satchel ahead of Alicia and heads out of the cage before she does. Alicia finally grabs her satchel and heads out towards the front of the cage.

Darryl: It's about time you finished that!  
Alicia: Okay, okay, I'll admit it, I was a bit slow back there, but come on! It's not like it matters now!  
Darryl: I would actually think it does.

Alicia: Be quiet.

Sara & Becky arrive afterwards, with Roger & Dan not far behind.

Becky: We choose not to yield!  
Sara: Looks like Esther & Greg did, though…

Becky: Hope it's not then end for them, then. If anything, we could easily beat Roger & Dan.

Roger & Dan get o the yield a few seconds after Sara & Becky do.

Roger: We choose not to-oh, crap.

Dan: Dude, that is _harsh_.

Roger: No kidding. All right then, courtesy of Esther & Greg, we're just going to kind of sit here now I guess.

Sara: Okay then. Who wants to take a walk on the wild side? Actually, I do.

Becky: All right then, go and get it done with; we don't know how long it'll be before Wyatt & Paul get here or Roger & Dan finish their detour.

Emma & Tyler check in at the pit stop next.

Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number three!

Tyler: That's good to know, especially considering how far behind we were at the start of this leg.  
Emma: And no matter how many snags we hit, well, we'll always come back. Promise.

Ricardo: Honey! Honey! I think I finished my puzzle here!  
Magdalena: Did you? Show it to the zookeeper then!  
Zookeeper: Yes, you are finished; here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue)

Ricardo takes off his uniform and runs back over to Magdalena.  
Ricardo: We're still in this!  
Magdalena: I know! (She squeals with excitement as she rips open the envelope) Travel to your next pit stop: Begijnhof. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated. But at least we're not gonna get eliminated!  
Ricardo: That's for sure!

Wyatt & Paul get to the yield next, with Roger & Dan having sat out roughly five minutes of their yield.  
Paul: We choose not to yield…

Wyatt: Primarily because someone else has already done it for us.  
Roger: Thanks guys.  
Wyatt: Our pleasure, as always.

Dan: We'll be seeing you later, though.

Paul: God, I would hope not.

Wyatt: Maybe see you later in the Elimination Station, but as for right now I don't think so.

The two arrive at the roadblock next.  
Paul: Who wants to take a walk on the wild side?

Wyatt: I do.

Paul: All right. I'll be waiting for you over here I guess.

As Wyatt goes to put on his uniform, Alicia & Luke are shown with their puzzles.

Alicia: I was never any good at puzzles. (She laughs) But this is definitely a lot easier now then finishing up that stupid leopard cage task.

Luke: I think I'm almost there…almost there…yes! I'm finished!  
Zookeeper: Yes, you are, and here is your next clue. (He hands him their clue)  
Andrea: Wow! That was great, dear!  
Luke: Yes! I'm so…elated right now!

Andrea: Get over here; let's get going. (She rips open their clue) Travel to your next pit stop: Begijnhof. Okay, now we don't have any time to waste; let's go!

Alicia finishes up her puzzle next.  
Alicia: Okay, I think I'm done.  
Zookeeper: Yes, and here is your next clue. (He hands her their next clue)  
Alicia: It's about time.

Darryl: You finally got it done. Well done.

Alicia: You don't sound enthusiastic at all whatsoever.

Darryl: How could I be? You really screwed that entire thing up!  
Alicia: First that stupid designer, now you! Are you ever just going to leave me be? Is anyone?  
Darryl: Just shut up and let's get going.  
Alicia (after she rips open the clue): Travel to your next pit stop: Begijnhof. Well, okay then, let's go.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the pit stop next.

Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are team number four!  
Ricardo: We're at the top of the pack again, baby!  
Magdalena: I'm so happy for the two of us!  
Phil: I'm sure it's quite a good feeling for you two, especially considering how things went last leg.

Magdalena: As we said last time: You have no idea. (She laughs)

Sara starts readying herself to get in the cage.  
Becky: Just go in and show those leopards who's boss! Are you the boss?  
Sara: I am the boss!  
Becky: You are the boss! Now go show those leopards that!  
Sara goes into the cage and starts snarling at the leopards whenever she passes them. After a few moments or goofing off in the cage, she grabs her satchel and heads back in just as Wyatt is getting ready himself.

Wyatt: Oh, hello there.  
Sara: Hi. Just ignore the leopards if they were mad at me and decide to take it out on you.

Wyatt: Uh, yeah, thanks. That's some great advice there.

Sara gets over to the puzzle station to start on her puzzle as Wyatt slowly goes into the cage.

Paul: Just remember, you don't need any encouragement from me! You've climbed up hundred-foot trees before, this is nothing!  
Wyatt: This is nothing. It's just some cats.

Wyatt grabs his satchel casually and returns back outside the cage and begins his puzzle.

Meanwhile, Roger & Dan are still waiting out their yield, with some time still left to go.

Roger: This might be the end of it for us.  
Dan: No, it's not!  
Roger: What makes you think that?  
Dan: It's just not, okay. I can feel it right now.

Roger: I bet you can't even feel anything.

Dan: That's not it. That's not it at all. How dare you accuse me of anything like that.  
Roger: Whatever.

Luke & Andrea check into the pit stop next, with Darryl & Alicia a minute or so behind.

Phil: Luke & Andrea, you are team number five!  
Luke: We've never been second-to-last yet, and I think that's a crowning accomplishment for the two of us.

Andrea: I totally agree with you there. Now let's let the Hallelujah chorus sing!  
Phil (to Darryl & Alicia): You two can come on in then. Darryl & Alicia, you are team number six.

Darryl: See? You should've done better back there.  
Alicia: I did as well as I could, okay. Don't start yelling at me again.  
Darryl: I'm doing the roadblock next time then, no questions asked.

Sara & Wyatt get to the puzzle station afterwards and begin to do their puzzle.  
Wyatt (sarcastically): Oh, this isn't very hard at all.  
Sara: I take it you're not a puzzle person?  
Wyatt: I'm a logger. I don't really have time to do Sudoku all day long.  
Sara: Hey! Some of us actually like Sudoku.

Wyatt: And? This is The Incredible Race, not The Incredible Sudoku Competition.  
Sara: Oh, whatever.

Sara then proceeds to dump all her pieces from the satchel onto the ground below, causing her to complete her puzzle much faster.

Sara: I'm finished!  
Zookeeper: Huh, very good, and very fast too. Here is your next clue. (He hands her their clue)

Sara: Wahoo!  
Becky: You're done? Already? Come here. (She kisses Becky in front of everyone else) That was amazing, dear.

Sara: I know! Yay!  
Becky (after ripping open the clue) Travel to your next pit stop: Begijnhof. Time to go then!  
Paul: Come on, Roger & Dan are almost done with their yield! Hurry up!

Wyatt: I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying. Just give me a minute.

Paul: Can you try harder at all? Please? For me?  
Wyatt: Rest assured, I'm doing all that I can right now.  
Paul: Okay, sure then.

Wyatt then, after a few minutes, finishes his puzzle.

Paul: Are you finished yet?  
Wyatt: I think I am!  
Zookeeper: Yes. Here is your next clue.  
Wyatt (after ripping open the clue) Travel to your next pit stop: Begijnhof. Oh, finally. We can get this over with.

Paul: I'm ready for that.

Roger & Dan finally finish up their yield.  
Roger: And all that sand has gone away now…finally.  
Dan: Let's get to the roadblock then. Wyatt & Paul aren't too far ahead of us, we can still beat them.

Roger (after he rips open the envelope): Who wants to take a walk on the wild side?

Dan: Let me do the roadblock, just in case…you know.  
Roger: Don't put it like that, but whatever. Okay.

Dan puts on his uniform and gets his safety instructions. Afterwards, he walks into the cage quickly, grabs his satchel, and returns out of the cage. He then gets to work quickly assembling the puzzle.

Dan: That was great in that cage, man!  
Roger: Thanks for that, but I'm going to need a lot more luck right now to pull this off.

Dan: Just do what Sara did – dump all the puzzle pieces on the ground and go from there.  
Roger: All right then.  
He dumps the pieces on the ground and like Sara, he also quickly finishes the puzzle.

Roger: I'm done, dude!  
Zookeeper: Very good, here is your next clue. (He hands him the envelope)  
Roger: Oh, yes! Finally! (He quickly takes off his uniform and runs back to Dan)  
Dan: Awesome, man. Now let's finish this beast. (They rip open their clue) Travel to the next pit stop: Begijnhof. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.  
Roger: We're not gonna be that last team though!  
Dan: No we are not!  
The two run back to their car and drive off.

Wyatt: We're almost there now, at least, according to the map.  
Paul: Let's show all of them who's boss now!  
Sara: How close are we getting to the pit stop?  
Becky: I'll let you know when we get there.

Sara: That's not a good enough answer.

Becky: Just have patience with me now….

Roger: Break every rule you can right now to make sure we're not eliminated.

Dan: That's what I'm doing. I'm probably going way over the speed limit right now, but I don't care. Just as long as we don't make it there last.

The first car pulls towards the pit stop, and one team runs out…

Greeter: Welcome to Antwerp!  
Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number seven!  
Sara: Not the best way to finish off this leg, but it could be worse.  
Becky: We're not Wyatt & Paul or Roger & Dan right now, so I guess we're in a good enough position.

Afterwards, at the same time, both Roger & Dan's and Wyatt & Paul's cars pull up to the pit stop at the same time.  
Wyatt: oh my god, they're right behind us.  
Paul: Seriously? Just leave the bags here then and run!  
Dan: We caught up, dude!  
Roger: We can do this before, we'll do it again! Let's go!  
The two teams run up towards the mat, but one checks in first…  
Greeter: Welcome to Antwerp!  
Team: Thank you.  
Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are team number eight.

Wyatt: We figured. (He laughs nervously)

Phil: Roger & Dan, you can come in then.

Roger: This is the end then, isn't it.

Dan: And of all the ways we could lose, too…

Phil: Roger & Dan, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you both have been eliminated from the race.

Dan: It was awesome, let me just say.  
Roger: Totally and utterly awesome.  
Dan (confessional): This race has shown me that Roger and I, although we do face a lot of setbacks, do have strong relationship as friends, and well, that's what got us through the first two legs.  
Roger (confessional): I actually didn't even really want to do this race at first. (He laughs) But then Dan managed to convince me enough to do it, and I have no regrets. And that's kind of the thing I realized along the way, too: Don't have any regrets. They're the things that'll trip you up the most. But, yeah. I'm really happy I did this.  
Dan (confessional): When they say The Incredible Race, it truly is incredible.

The two walk away from the pit stop together.  
Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:

The underdog alliance of Emma & Tyler, Sara & Becky, and Esther & Greg suddenly fractures.

Sara: We don't want Esther & Greg to be a part of our alliance anymore.  
Becky: Yeah, we honestly think they're dead weight.  
Tyler: No way.  
Emma (confessional): It's war now.

Three teams contest for the fast forward in a frustrating challenge.

Luke: At last count, we've been through at least 60 boxes now and still no sign of what we're looking for…  
Andrea: This is probably the worst thing I've had to do so far.

And Darryl & Alicia melt down at the roadblock.  
Alicia: Darryl! No offense, but you're doing pitifully at this right now!

Darryl (screaming): You're not in any position right now to tell me that! You're only dragging us further and further into the dirt!


	4. Episode 4

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: 9 teams set out from Ostend, Belgium, and drove to Antwerp, Belgium. Along the way, teams had interesting encounters with some locals (Roger & Dan are shown flirting at the gas station and Esther & Greg are shown at the McDonald's). At the detour, teams dealt with a difficult fashion designer (The teams are shown with their various attempts at creating an outfit); some with more difficulty than others (Sara & Becky are shown arguing with the designer). At the roadblock, Alicia's fears pushed her team down to the bottom (Darryl & Alicia are shown arguing at the cage), but ultimately it was Roger & Dan who were eliminated after being yielded by Esther & Greg (the two are shown receiving their news). Now 8 teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Antwerp, Belgium. Formerly one of the world's greatest ports, today it still thrives on a variety of businesses and is still one of the largest cities in Belgium. And in the heart of this city lies this place, Begijnhof. This ancient monastery for women was the third pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The 8 teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. Will Darryl & Alicia be able to stop arguing to pull ahead in the game again? And can Wyatt & Paul recover from last place? Kylie & Ashley, who were the first to depart at 10:35 AM, will depart at 10:35 PM.

Kylie: Fly to Copenhagen, Denmark!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly 450 miles to Copenhagen, the capital city of the Scandinavian country of Denmark. Once they arrive, they must travel to Christiansborg Palace, the most prominent political building in Denmark, and travel below the palace to these ruins, where they will find their next clue. However, since flights out of Antwerp are limited, teams must first take a train from Antwerp to Brussels before they fly to Copenhagen.

Kylie: You have 20 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Ashley: 20 dollars? In Copenhagen? What?  
Kylie: Uh, let's just get going then.

The two grab a taxi near the monastery as they do their confessionals.

Kylie (confessional): Last week, Ashley and I came in first, which was a major victory for both of us.  
Ashley (confessional): I hope the other teams now start to realize just how powerful we can be, and we plan to show them who's boss.

Esther & Greg depart at 10:39 PM.  
Esther: You have 20 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Greg: Good old Andrew Jackson, always looking out for us.

Esther (confessional): Both Greg and I were thoroughly surprised when we had found out that we came in second last leg. I mean, it doesn't sound like much, but to us, it was the equivalent of finding out about a surprise party for you.

Greg (confessional): It was almost unreal. Who would've thought that two oldies like us could've done so well?

Kylie & Ashley and Esther & Greg arrive at the train station around the same time.

Ashley: Hi, we'd like two tickets on the first train to Brussels.  
Counter worker: All right. We have one that leaves in five minutes for Brussels.  
Kylie: Five minutes? Uh, we'll take it!  
Counter worker: Okay, very well. (She prints out their tickets) Here are your tickets.  
Ashley: Thank you.

Esther: We'd like two tickets on the same train.

Counter worker: Just one moment, please. (She prints out their tickets) And here are yours.

Greg: Thanks.

Esther & Greg and Kylie & Ashley get on the train then with no problem.

Kylie: I wonder if we could borrow someone's cell phone to call the airport.

Ashley: There's some guy over there, we should probably ask him.  
Kylie: Yeah, good idea. (to the man) Excuse me, sir, may we use your cell phone?  
Local: Yes. (He gives them his phone)  
Ashley: Thanks so much!  
The two call the airport.

Kylie: Excuse me, can you tell me the flight that arrives earliest from Brussels to Copenhagen? 7:00 AM on Brussels Airlines? Um, yes. We'll take two tickets…(she looks over at Esther & Greg) No, excuse me, we'll take four tickets. Okay, thank you.

Ashley: Four tickets?  
Kylie: For Esther & Greg.  
Ashley: Okay, sounds good. (The two walk over to the grandparents) Hey, guys, we bought you two tickets on the earliest flight from Brussels to Copenhagen. It's 7:00 AM on Brussels Airlines.  
Esther: Tickets? For us? You shouldn't have!  
Greg: That was very kind of you.  
Ashley: No problem for us.  
Kylie: Our pleasure. (confessional) I think that being nice to Esther & Greg is beneficial to us in the long run. We're not in the 'underdog alliance' with them, but that doesn't mean we can't help them out.  
Ashley (confessional): In the end, we both think it comes down to a karma thing, and helping out an older couple is good karma for all of us.

Emma & Tyler depart at 10:45 PM.

Emma: Fly to Copenhagen, Denmark!  
Tyler: Holy crap! Denmark! (confessional) My mom's side of the family is very, very, very Danish so it's kind of cool to go back and see the kind of place where I came from.  
Emma (confessional): That's a lie. He's only excited because he heard there's a lot of pretty girls there. (They both laugh)

Tyler: So we're gonna have to take a train from Antwerp to Brussels. Brussels is a big city, so I can't imagine trains would run too far apart from each other there.

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 10:48 PM.  
Ricardo: You have 20 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Magdalena: That's not a lot at all for us.  
Ricardo (confessional): I'm still a bit upset that Magdalena & I haven't been able to finish first since our first first-place finish in Colombia, so I'm hoping that we can make up enough time to finish first today.  
Magdalena (confessional): We are really starting to buckle down now and we're going to try and shoot towards the stratosphere. If we miss, then, well, that's okay, we'll just do better the next time then.

Ricardo: So, we're on our way to the train station now. Let's hope that we don't have a repeat of what happened in Ostend. (The newlyweds laugh nervously)

Luke & Andrea depart at 10:51 PM.

Andrea: Fly to Copenhagen, Denmark!  
Luke: Let's go. (confessional) Being a pastor, I have to put a lot of faith in God throughout this race, and being able to do so I think gives a kind of advantage other teams don't have.

Andrea (confessional): And so far, we have been provided for, which I think is also significant for our staying in the race.

Emma & Tyler get to the train station next.

Emma: Hello. We'd like two tickets to Brussels.  
Counter worker: You just missed the last train. We have another one leaving in 15 minutes, though.  
Tyler: 15 minutes? Everybody's probably going to catch up with us now.

Emma: Let's not worry about everyone else, we'll probably catch up at the airport. (to the counter worker) Uh, we'll take two, please.

Counter worker: Yes, no problem. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.

Tyler: Thank you.  
Counter worker: No problem.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the counter shortly after Emma & Tyler do, with Luke & Andrea a few minutes behind.  
Magdalena: Hello. We'd like two tickets on the first train to Brussels.  
Counter worker: Yes, hold on one second. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Ricardo: How long until this train leaves?  
Counter worker: It should leave in about 12 minutes.  
Magdalena: Sounds good then.

Luke: Hi, we need tickets on the next train to Brussels.  
Counter worker: Okay, the next train leaves in about 7 minutes.  
Andrea: Okay. We'd like two tickets, then.  
Counter worker: One moment. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.

Luke: Thanks so much.

Emma & Tyler are then shown waiting for their train at the platform.  
Emma: There's Ricardo & Magdalena.  
Ricardo: Hey!  
Tyler: Hi! How, uh, nice to see you!  
Magdalena: You as well.

Ricardo: Have any other teams come along yet?  
Tyler: No, it's just us. I'm assuming Kylie & Ashley and Esther & Greg are ahead of us now.

Magdalena: That's good, then. Have you seen Luke & Andrea?  
Emma: Not yet, at least.

Eventually, the train comes by and the two teams get on. Luke & Andrea board after the other two teams do.

Darryl & Alicia depart at 10:57 PM.  
Darryl: Fly to Copenhagen, Denmark.

Alicia: Denmark? Sounds like it'd be cold there. I should probably take out my jacket now.  
Darryl: Yeah, whatever. (confessional) I think there's some high tensions between me and Alicia right now. I was yelling at her a lot yesterday, and I think she's kind of mad at me right now. I realize that I'm very argumentative and hopefully I can put my differences aside with her because if I don't, we'll be eliminated.

Alicia (in the taxi): No temper tantrums today, okay?  
Darryl: I promise.

Kylie & Ashley and Esther & Greg get to the airport next.

Ashley: There's the Brussels Airline counter over there. Let's go grab our tickets.  
The two teams walk over and grab their tickets.  
Kylie: Hi, I'm Kylie and this is my sister Ashley. We had two tickets reserved to Copenhagen for us…  
Counter worker: Uh, okay. One second. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.

Ashley: Thank you.  
Esther: And I'm Esther. This is Greg, my husband, and we also have tickets to Copenhagen, so if you could be a dear and get those for us we'd be very happy.  
Counter worker: Yes, one second. (She prints out their tickets) Yes, and here they are for you.  
Greg: Thanks! By the way, how many seats are left on that flight, out of curiosity?  
Counter worker: Not much at this point. Anybody else would be lucky to get on.  
Greg: Surging ahead, honey.  
Ashley: Awesome!

Sara & Becky depart at 11:04 PM.

Becky: Okay, honey. It's time to do this. (They rip open their clue) Fly to Copenhagen, Denmark!  
Sara: Copenhagen. All right. Let's go. (confessional) Being on the race, you get to see a lot of cool places that you usually wouldn't get to, and just to be able to see all of it makes me extraordinarily thankful right now.  
Becky (confessional): But, in the end, we're like anybody: we want the million dollars, and we want to get it by any means possible.

Wyatt & Paul depart last at 11:08 PM.

Wyatt (after ripping open the clue): Fly to Copenhagen, Denmark!  
Paul: Danish. That's one thing I don't know.  
Wyatt (confessional): Paul and I have a huge advantage over many of the teams, having travelled so much in our lives, both when were young and today.  
Paul (confessional): I sort of consider the two of us to have a more 'global awareness', if you will, and that definitely helped us until last leg, when we almost got eliminated by a fashion designer. So we really need to pull together now and make that leap from good to great.

Luke & Andrea, Ricardo & Magdalena and Emma & Tyler arrive at the airport next.

Emma: There's a travel agent over there. Let's go.  
Ricardo: Where are they going off to?  
Magdalena: I think they're heading to a travel agent or something. They know something we don't, so we should go follow them.  
Tyler: Crap, they're right on our heels.

Emma: Shoot…  
Luke: They're going to that one agency over there. We should try another one.  
Andrea: Good idea, honey.

Emma & Tyler get into the travel agency with Ricardo & Magdalena right behind them.  
Tyler: Please, we need tickets fast.  
Emma: We need two on the plane that arrives first in Copenhagen.  
Travel agent #1: Yes. Please hold one second…

Magdalena: We need tickets. The exact same ones.

Travel agent #2: Okay. One moment, please.  
Emma: Ours seems to be going a lot slower than theirs…

Tyler: Be patient. Be kind and you'll reap the rewards.  
Emma: I'd just hate to get bumped down because of some plane tickets…

Ricardo: All right, this is going good for us.  
Magdalena: I know. Isn't it great?  
Travel agent #2: We have two tickets on a flight on Brussels Airlines at 7:00 AM.

Ricardo: We'll take those.  
Magdalena: Yes, and get them quickly.  
Travel agent #2: Of course. (A few more seconds pass) Okay, you can get on the flight.  
Magdalena: Oh, thank you!  
Ricardo: You have no idea what this means.

Travel agent #1: I'm sorry, but that means all the seats on Brussels Airlines are full. The next one leaves at 6:50 AM and arrives 2 hours later with a connection in Munich.

Emma: Is there any way at all you can get us onto the Brussels Airlines flight?  
Travel agent #1: I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do.  
Tyler (reluctantly): I guess we'll just have to take Lufthansa then.  
Emma: Yeah, no kidding.

At the other travel agency…

Travel agent: Hello. How can I help you?  
Luke: We've been looking all over for you.  
Andrea: Ha, yeah. We'd like two tickets on the first plane to Copenhagen. The first one to arrive, not depart, sorry.

Travel agent: The only flight we have available right now is 6:50 on Lufthansa. It arrives at 10:40 AM.  
Andrea: Okay, we'll take it.  
Travel agent: Thank you.

Darryl & Alicia, Sara & Becky, and Wyatt & Paul go to the train station next.  
Darryl: We'd like two tickets to Brussels, please.  
Counter worker: Of course. One moment (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Alicia: Thank you, ma'am.

Darryl: I wonder if we're gonna get on the same train as Sara & Becky and Wyatt & Paul.

Alicia: Lord, I hope they don't.

Sara & Becky arrive at the train station.

Sara: We'd like two tickets to Brussels.  
Counter worker: Yes, hold on one second. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go. The next train leaves in about 7 minutes.  
Becky: Okay, thanks.

Darryl: Oh, crap.  
Alicia: What?  
Darryl: Here comes Sara & Becky.

Alicia: Well, good for them.  
Darryl: If only you were faster last leg…

Alicia: Shut up, Darryl.

Wyatt & Paul buy their tickets next.

Wyatt: How long is it until the next train to Brussels?  
Counter worker: Three minutes.  
Paul: We'd like tickets, please.  
Counter worker: Okay. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Wyatt: Thank you so much.  
Paul: Yes.  
Counter worker: No problem.

The two then run from the main part of the station to the platform. Darryl & Alicia and Sara & Becky are shown boarding the train to Brussels, and then Wyatt & Paul board on with them.  
Wyatt: Hey guys.  
Darryl: Uh, hey.

Sara: How nice to see you again!  
Paul: Thanks.

Their train drives through the countryside, and eventually they get to the airport. The three teams head in separate directions, but Sara & Becky and Wyatt & Paul end up at one travel agency and Darryl & Alicia at another.

Wyatt: We'd like two tickets to Copenhagen, please.  
Travel agent #1: Okay, just give me a few moments.  
Sara: And we'd like tickets on the same flight.  
Travel agent #2: Yes, just give us a few seconds.

Darryl: We need tickets to Copenhagen.

Alicia: And get us them on the plane that arrives their first today.

Travel agent #3: Okay, one second.

The three teams are shown nervously as their travel agents look for flights.  
Travel agent #1: We have one flight available for all for of you right now. It's Lufthansa, and it leaves at 6:50 AM and arrives at 10:40 with a connection in Munich.  
Wyatt: Is there anything better?  
Travel agent #2: Yes, there is one that leaves at 7:00 AM and arrives at 8:45 that's a nonstop, but unfortunately it's full.  
Sara: Thanks then.

Travel agent #1: No problem. We'll book the four of you tickets and then you can pick them up at the counter.  
Darryl & Alicia are shown again.  
Travel agent #3: I'm sorry…

Alicia: No, you've got to be kidding me.

Darryl: Please…

Travel agent #3: …but the flight that arrives first has already been fully booked. There are still seats left on a Lufthansa flight that leaves at 6:50 AM and arrives at 10:40 AM. The first flight arrives 2 hour earlier, but it's all booked.  
Darryl: Can you get us on standby for the first flight?  
Travel agent #3: No, there is nothing I can do to get you on that flight. It's booked to full capacity.

Alicia: Well, thank you.

The two walk solemnly over to the Lufthansa counter, only to see Sara & Becky and Wyatt & Paul lined up there as well.  
Darryl: Did y'all get tickets on that 6:50 Lufthansa flight?  
Wyatt: Yeah.  
Alicia: Oh, thank god then. That's exactly the kind of news I needed to hear.

Becky (mouthing to Sara): Crazy.

Sara (mouthing to Becky): I know.

The counter worker prints off their tickets and they all head over to the gate, where Emma & Tyler see the oncoming teams.  
Tyler: So we're not alone, eh?  
Darryl: Guess not.  
Emma: What's the matter with you? You look like you just got hit by a train.  
Alicia: It's nothing. It's just a bummer we didn't get on that first flight.  
Tyler: We know that Ricardo & Magdalena are on the first one, so that means that Kylie & Ashley and Esther & Greg are, too.

Paul: Esther & Greg? How'd they manage to do that?  
Emma: I have no idea. They're doing really good right now and it's almost scary.

Wyatt: Well, thanks for the update.  
Emma: No problem.

As Wyatt & Paul and Darryl & Alicia leave to go find other seats at the gate, Sara & Becky sit with Emma & Tyler.

Sara: There's something we need to talk with you about…

Becky: It's about our alliance.  
Tyler: Is it now?  
Sara: Yeah…

Becky: We're not sure of the best way to tell you this, but we don't want Esther & Greg in our alliance anymore.  
Sara: Yeah, they're dead weight and sooner or later they're going to be gone.  
Emma: What? Are you serious.  
Becky: Dead serious.  
Tyler: No way. In fact, I don't want to be in an alliance with you anymore if you think that.

Sara: No, because we want to work with you because you're stronger than they are.  
Emma: How could you say that? In the end, all the players can be as strong as each other, like with those needle in a haystack tasks. We're just as good as they are and vice versa.

Sara: But we didn't come here to make friends, we came here to win.  
Tyler: Well, we're not here to win, we're here to make friends.

Becky: Fine. Suit yourself.

The married couple walks away angrily.

Sara (confessional): I can't believe that Emma & Tyler are sucking up to Esther & Greg so much.  
Becky (confessional): We see it as a very stupid move on their part to tag around with them because, well, they are dead weight! I'm shocked they still can't see that.

Sara (confessional): Hopefully by the end of this leg though they'll see how wrong they're thinking.

Tyler (confessional): I was upset, very upset in fact, when Sara & Becky were so direct to us about how they don't like Esther & Greg.

Emma (confessional): With them, it's war now.

The teams on the Brussels Airline flight are shown then waiting at their gate as their plane is supposed to leave.  
Magdalena: There's some bad news for us now…the gate for some reason is broken, and we're actually going to be delayed because of it.  
Ricardo: They said it would be a delay of about 30 minutes, but I'm not sure if it's going to be that short…they seem to be having a lot of problems.  
Greg: I would hate to lose out position now because of something as ridiculous as this.  
Ashley: I know, we can't lose to those other teams now.

Airline worker: Attention everyone, we are sorry for the added delay but we are now ready to begin boarding.

Kylie: Finally!

The teams are then shown boarding their flights as Phil does a voice-over.

Phil (voice-over): Teams are now flying on one of two flights to Copenhagen, Denmark, the later plane arriving one hour and ten minutes after the first. Teams on the first plane are Kylie & Ashley, Esther & Greg, and Ricardo & Magdalena. On the second flight are Emma & Tyler, Luke & Andrea, Wyatt & Paul, Sara & Becky, and Darryl & Alicia.

Some wide shots of Copenhagen are shown as the first three teams get off their flight and start looking for taxis.

Ricardo: Taxi! Taxi!  
Magdalena: Honey, here's one right here! (They flag it down) Sir, can you take us to Christiansborg Palace?  
Taxi driver: Oh, yes, of course.  
Ricardo: Thank you so much.  
Magdalena: And get us there as fast as you can. It's life or death now.  
Taxi driver: I'll do my best.

Kylie: Where's a taxi around here?  
Ashley: Ugh, I hate catching taxis. They don't like us that much.

Kylie: Not anymore they don't! Taxi! Take us to the Christiansborg Palace, please!  
Taxi driver (in Danish): Okay, not a problem.  
Ashley: Uh oh.

Kylie: Shoot.

Esther: Taxi! Taxi!  
Greg: Use the whistle!  
Esther: Yes. (She blows on it really hard) TAXI!  
Greg: Ah! When I bought that, I didn't think you'd have to yell that loud!  
Esther: What? It's the only way it'll work now! (A taxi pulls over by them) Yes, sir, please take us to the Christiansborg Palace. And get us there as fast as you possibly can.  
Taxi driver: I was meant for speed.  
Greg: Oh, great.

Esther: Just get in.

The taxis are shown weaving their way through Copenhagen, and one team arrives at the palace first…

Kylie: Oh, here we are.  
Ashley: Wait right here!  
Taxi driver (in Danish): Yes, no problem.

Kylie: What is he saying?  
Ashley: Does he expect us to follow his every word?  
Kylie: Ugh. Here's the entrance to the ruins, anyway.  
The two descend into the ruins area of the building.

Ashley: There's our clue, over there!  
Kylie: Oh, you're right. (They take it out and rip open the envelope) Travel to Kongens Nytorv!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to Kongens Nytorv, a public square in the heart of the city. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Ashley: Oh boy. Here's a fast-forward.

Phil (voice-over): This is the second of five fast-forwards on the race. The team that claims can skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, teams may only complete one fast-forward during the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it. In this fast-forward, teams must travel to this toy store along Copenhagen's famed shopping avenue, Stroget, and search through hundreds of LEGO playset boxes to find one that contains their fast-forward clue inside.

Kylie: We shouldn't go for it now. Let's just do the other tasks and we might only lose some of our lead later.  
Ashley: Sounds like a plan.

As they head back up to their taxis, Ricardo & Magdalena get to the ruins.

Ricardo: Here it is, honey.

Magdalena: There's Kylie & Ashley too.  
Ricardo: How'd they make it in front of us? Oh well, we really have to hurry now.

The two descend and grab their next clue.  
Magdalena: Travel to Kongens Nytorv.  
Ricardo: Or should we go for the fast-forward?  
Magdalena: No way. At least, not yet.

Ricardo: Let's go then.

The newlyweds go back up and get into their taxi without much problem, but Kylie & Ashley can't find their driver.  
Kylie: Where is he?  
Ashley: We were right over here when he dropped us off, and now he's gone. Beautiful.

Kylie: Let's not panic. It's not like he was wanting to lose money by getting rid of us. He's probably around here somewhere…  
Ashley: Oh, I'm sick of looking at this all rationally. I just want a miracle to come out of thin air for us!

Kylie: Ashley. When has that ever happened?

Ashley: Oh, fine.

As the two search, Esther & Greg get to the palace.  
Esther: There's Kylie & Ashley…I wonder what's going on with them.  
Greg: Hey? What's wrong?  
Kylie: Our taxi driver probably ditched us.  
Esther: Taxi driver? You mean, the one over there? (She points to the taxi behind theirs)  
Ashley: No way!  
Kylie: That's him! Oh, thank you so much guys!  
Esther (confessional): Helping out Kylie & Ashley there was our small way of paying them back for getting us those tickets on the flight. They needed our help, we gave it to them in gratitude. It's always that respect thing. It keeps coming back again and again.  
Greg (confessional): Now, if only everyone else were like that. That would make everything so much more easier.

Meanwhile, the two grandparents grab their clue inside the ruins.  
Esther: Should we go for the fast-forward?  
Greg: No, definitely no. We'll need it more later during crunch time than right now.

The two go back to their taxi and drive into the streets.

After some time of driving, Ricardo & Magdalena get to the cluebox in Kongens Nytorv first.  
Ricardo: There it is, there it is.  
Magdalena: Come on…

Ricardo: It's a detour! Land or Water?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between the two sides of Copenhagen: Land or Water. In Land, teams must take special recumbent bicycles known as velomobiles and follow a marked path three miles to the famous amusement park Tivoli Gardens. Once there, they will have to ride the Dæmonen roller coaster one time each; once they have successfully done so a ride operator will hand them their next clue. The roller coaster could be scary for some, but teams with quick legs and little fear could finish quickly. In Water, teams must head to the nearby neighborhood of Nyhavn, famous for its former reputation as a sailor's neighborhood, and find a marked sailboat. Once there, they must untie a series of knots that, once untied, will reveal a small key. Teams must then head to another marked boat nearby and use a pulley system to retrieve a heavy box that, once opened with the key, will reveal their next clue. The task doesn't sound too difficult, but what teams don't know is the location of the second sailboat, so finding it could take a while.

Ricardo: Let's do land. I'm not scared of no roller coaster!  
Magdalena: Ha, neither am I.  
The two go check out the veolombiles near the square.  
Magdalena: What are these things?  
Ricardo: I guess these are our velomobiles, I guess.

Magdalena: Do we need a helmet for this thing?  
Ricardo: There are some over here, so I guess we do.

Magdalena: Um, okay then.

Ricardo: Let's go then.  
The two put on their helmets and start pedaling down the streets.

Kylie & Ashley get to the detour next.

Ashley: Land or Water?  
Kylie: Let's do Land, I guess.  
Ashley: There's our bikes here.  
Kylie: What on earth…? (confessional) Those bikes, if you could call them that, had these plastic covering things over the top of it, and you sat back and pedaled. It was like a DeLorean almost.

Ashley (confessional): It almost kind of made me want to not do that detour.

Kylie: There's some flags along here, so we'll just follow those to Tivoli Gardens. Who knows, maybe we can catch up to Ricardo & Magdalena, too.

Ashley: We're puttin' the pedal to the metal…or the plastic, I guess.

Esther & Greg arrive at the detour after they do.  
Greg: Detour: Land or Water?  
Esther: Water. I've had enough adventure for a while now.

Greg: Untying knots sounds a lot easier for us old folks as well.

Esther & Greg walk a bit over to Nyhavn and see the boat almost immediately.  
Esther: There's our boat.  
Greg: Well, let's see what they have in store for us then.  
The two get on the boat and see the knots they have to untie.

Esther: Oh…my god.

Greg: That is a lot of knots.  
Esther: Let me do a count…I can't even count them.  
Greg: Let's get to the work then.

As the grandparents start untying the knots to reveal their key, Ricardo & Magdalena are shown riding down the streets in the veolombiles.

Ricardo: Just keep on looking for the flags, honey.  
Magdalena: I know, I see them, I see them.  
Ricardo: And also let's watch out for Kylie & Ashley…you never know when they'll come up from behind.

Kylie: Do you see Ricardo & Magdalena up ahead?  
Ashley: Not yet, but it won't be hard to spot them.

Kylie: Let's go even faster then.

The two exert even more effort, and within a few moments they see Ricardo & Magdalena.  
Ashley: Yes! There they are!  
Kylie: Would you look at that? Yes!  
Ricardo: Oh, shoot.  
Magdalena: What?  
Ricardo: The twins are behind us.  
Magdalena: I'm going to try and go faster then, but I need you to see if you can keep up with me.  
Ricardo: Oh, that I'll do.

The newlyweds try to pedal faster, but however, Kylie & Ashley overtake them.  
Magdalena: Shoot.

Ricardo: It's okay. I think we're almost at Tivoli Gardens, so we'll get a chance to catch up to them there.

Magdalena: Hopefully we can just ride at the same time that they do.  
Kylie: Did you see that? We've just passed them.  
Ashley: Okay, but let's not get too full of ourselves yet…we've still got more roads to go down.

Esther & Greg are shown at the ship again, untying some knots.  
Esther: Dear, I think I'm getting rope burn from untying all of this.  
Greg: Just ignore the fact that you're going through all that rope. We're almost done getting that key.

Esther: How many more of these knots are there?  
Greg: I actually think this is our last one…yes! (They take out a small box underneath the knots and open it up. It contains their key) Here's our key, now we need to go find the lock for it.  
Esther: It doesn't say where the other ship is on the clue…  
Greg: Let's just look around here. It might be here in Nyhavn, it might be a bit down the river to right or to the left, but it's got to be around here somewhere.  
Esther: Let's try looking in Nyhavn first.  
Greg: That's a wonderful idea, my dear.

The two walk around the canal in the district, looking at the ships, and eventually they find one with a marked flag.

Esther: There it is!  
Greg: See? That's what happens when you look at things rationally.

The two board the ship, preparing to lower the box.

Meanwhile, Ricardo & Magdalena and Kylie & Ashley get to Tivoli Gardens.

Ricardo: I think that's the amusement park, right up ahead…

Magdalena: Okay, honey. Let's get ready to do this, then.

Kylie: We're still ahead right now, so maybe we can get in ahead of them…

The two teams get into the amusement park.  
Kylie: I think that's it, that big red roller coaster right there.  
Ashley: You're right, there's a sign for it over there. Let's go; maybe we can lose ourselves in the crowd.

Ricardo: Do you see any signs anywhere for this place?  
Magdalena: I don't know, and I don't know who else here speaks English!  
Ashley: Okay, here's the…line.  
Kylie: They might catch up now, but it looks like it's moving pretty fast. We'll make it, I hope.

Ricardo: I think that's it over there.  
Magdalena: Which one?  
Ricardo: That red one.  
Magdalena: Oh, yeah. (They run over to the roller coaster) There's Kylie & Ashley too, and our sign!  
Ricardo: Ha, yes.  
Ashley: They're here.  
Kylie: Well, maybe we can make it on to a different ride than they will.

Esther & Greg then pull down the pulley.

Esther: Let's do it together on three then. One…two…three! (They tug down) Wow! That's hard.

Greg: Let's do it again, but more concise this time. One…two…three!

They pull it down again, this time lowering it even further. Eventually, they grab the box from the top of the pulley and take it off.  
Esther: Here it is…let's open it up!  
Greg: And here is our next clue!  
Esther (after ripping it open): Travel to Parken Stadium!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to Parken Stadium, a popular sports venue in Copenhagen. It is here teams will find their next clue.

Esther: Let's hurry. I've got a feeling we're ahead and I don't want to lose it now!  
Greg: We haven't lost it…yet.

Esther: Come on, dear. You make it sound like it's a bad thing.

Kylie & Ashley and Ricardo & Magdalena are shown again waiting for their turn in line.  
Kylie: They're almost behind us now.

Ashley: Yeah, but we're almost at the front of the line, too.

Kylie: Come on, come on, come on…

Ricardo: We might be able to get on this now.  
Magdalena: Good lord, I hope we do. The tension is killing me.  
Eventually, Kylie & Ashley's turn comes up next. The twins sit nervously as the line gets closer and closer towards Ricardo & Magdalena.  
Ricardo: Yes…yes…  
Magdalena: We just might make this!  
Ricardo: Oh, no!  
Magdalena: NO way this could happen.

Kylie: They didn't make it on! (They start squealing together)  
Ashley: That's what happens in the race: you can get lucky, but it's elbow grease that really counts.

The gates then close and the twins begin their slow ascent up the roller coaster.  
Kylie (confessional): Being on that roller coaster with my sister was a weird kind of bonding moment for us. It was like we had just escaped the race for a few minutes and just got a chance to go to this amusement park with each other.  
Ashley (confessional): The sky was around us, the air was nice, and it was just, this moment is awesome.

Ricardo & Magdalena get on to the roller coaster next in the meantime.  
Ricardo: First to get to the clue, first to the detour, last on the coaster.  
Magdalena: We've still got a huge lead over everyone else. Stop worrying so much.  
Ricardo: It's no worrying, it's for our own safety in this game. A million dollars is at stake here!  
Magdalena: You are worrying too much. Relax. We're on the ride of our lives now. This is our honeymoon and I'm not going to let you ruin it.  
Kylie & Ashley get to the top of the roller coaster.  
Kylie: You ready for this?  
Ashley: Ready as ever!  
The twins then slowly begin to scream as they head down the descent of the roller coaster. They go through several inversions, and then finish up the roller coaster. After they get off, a ride attendant hands them their clue.  
Attendant: Here you go.  
Kylie: Yes!  
Ashley: Let's do this! (They rip open their clue) Travel to Parken Stadium! Let's go!

Ricardo & Magdalena then scream as they head down the roller coaster, with Ricardo trying to ease his stress by lifting his hands in the air while laughing. The two complete the ride and are given their next clue.  
Magdalena: Travel to Parken Stadium.  
Ricardo: Okay, now can I worry?  
Magdalena: You can.

Esther & Greg arrive first at the stadium, seeing their next clue right outside the main entrance.

Esther: It's roadblock. Who's the true sportsman?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must go head-to-head with professional athletes in one of Denmark's most popular spots: handball. The person who chooses to do this roadblock must select one section of a court to work with as well as a group of players. They must then take a handball and then attempt to throw it into the goal with their hands while being surrounded by defense players. Once the team member has scored five points, they will receive their next clue.

Greg: Guess I have to do this one.  
Esther: Good luck. It's a jungle in there.  
Greg goes into the stadium, with Esther following behind him.

Greg: Well, look here!  
Esther: Ha! They're all women! Girl power it is then for the rest of the world.  
Greg: I could totally take all of them in a fight though. Just kidding, ladies.

Greg selects his section of the court and picks a ball. A nearby referee sounds his whistle and he goes for it. He runs towards the goal at first and tries to throw it in, but he is blocked. The referee blows his whistle again and Greg tries again, but to no avail.  
Greg: How hard is this thing?  
Esther: Just try and be sneaky somehow!  
Greg: Sneaky is so vague though! How am I going to be sneaky surrounded by all these people? I'm only one out of one!  
Esther: Just keep going, honey! Go for the gold!

As they begin their roadblock, the second flight finally arrives in Copenhagen and the teams board off looking for taxis.  
Wyatt: Somebody's got to be around here…taxi!  
Paul: Come on, man! Nobody likes us!  
Wyatt: Ah, here's one! Take us to the Christiansborg Palace, please!

Emma: Taxi! Taxi! (One pulls over by her) Can you take us to Christiansborg Palace?  
Tyler: And please, if you see any other taxis, like those guys over there, pass them!  
Taxi driver: Yes, I'll do all that for you and more!  
Emma: And you speak in ridiculous clichés too! Fabulous! Let's go!  
Tyler: Let's see if the Maple Leafs can stand up to us now.

Sara: We really need to get ahead now. It's the least we can do.  
Becky: Time to show them how we do this! TAXI!!!!!!!! (One pulls over) Okay, thanks. Can you take us to the Christiansborg Palace? Great, thanks!  
Sara: You didn't give him time to say anything!  
Becky: Even if we get lost, the sooner, the better.  
Sara: Sir, do you know where you're going.  
Taxi driver: Yes, I do.  
Sara: Okay, I hope that's good then…

Luke: Let's pray we can find a way to stay ahead now.

Andrea: Or we can grab a taxi instead.  
Luke: That works too. (He flags down a cab and one comes over) Take us to the Christiansborg Palace, and as fast as you can.  
Andrea: We're in a race. A very important race. An incredible race. (They both laugh)

Darryl: Alicia, please hurry up a bit. As you can see, we're falling behind…again.  
Alicia: Be quiet. Let's just get a taxi and go.  
Darryl: Here's one. (To the driver) Can you take us to the Christiansborg Palace?  
Taxi driver: Of course.  
Darryl: Then get us there quickly and without any fuss.  
Alicia: You're really tense today.  
Darryl: You have no idea.

Kylie & Ashley get to the roadblock next, with Ricardo & Magdalena only a minute behind.  
Ashley: Who's the true sportsman?  
Kylie: You are. Let's take it away.  
Ashley: Of course.  
The two enter the stadium to see Greg, still trying unsuccessfully to score a goal.  
Kylie: Yo, Greg! How's it going?  
Greg: Awful.  
Ashley: Oh, shoot. That's not good.  
Kylie: You're young, you're fit, we can do it, let's rock this (censored)! Oh, wait, did I just say that?  
Ashley: Thanks for the encouragement, sis.

Kylie: Always welcome.  
Ricardo: Who's the true sportsman? I am.  
Magdalena: I hope you are.  
Ricardo: Is that supposed to mean anything?  
Magdalena: I hope not! (They laugh)  
Greg is shown back at his struggle.

Esther: You're not doing that well, honey! Come on, you can do better than that!  
Greg: I'm trying as hard as I can…  
Esther: No you are not. If you were, we'd be out of this place by now.  
Greg: Shush! You're supposed to be telling me how good I'm doing.

Esther: I want you to win this for us. Now go win it! Will you win it? Are you man enough to win it?  
Greg: You bet! (He runs over with a surprising amount of force and scores a goal, to the surprise of all the players) How do you like me now?  
Esther: YES! That's what I mean!  
Ashley: Well, then, if he can do it, I can too! (She scores a goal with little effort) Actually, that's how you do it.  
Greg: Did anybody ever tell you to respect your elders?  
Ashley: It's not a matter of respect, it's just all in the game.

Greg: Whatever game that is.

The second flight teams trickle in at the Christiansborg Palace.

Wyatt: Travel to the Kongens Nytorv…

Paul: But wait! There's a fast-forward!  
Wyatt: Let's take it.

Paul: Oh, definitely.

Emma: There's no sign of Wyatt & Paul here…

Tyler: Travel to the Kognens Nytorv. And there's also a fast-forward.  
Emma: Let's not go for it. I bet Ricardo & Magdalena took it already.  
Tyler: You sure about that? They could've realized that there's no way they could lose to us.  
Emma: Still. You know what I mean.

Tyler: Okay, fine, we'll just wait.

Luke: Here's our next clue/fast-forward.  
Andrea: Should we go for it?  
Luke: Of course. Even if it's already been taken, right now it's our one shot that could keep us alive.  
Andrea: Okay. Let's go for it.

Sara: Let's see what we have here now…oh! A fast-forward! Shall we?  
Becky: We shall!  
Sara: Then off we go to the wonderful world of Legos!  
Becky: Oh, our sweet childhood memories. They're all reappearing in front of our eyes!

Darryl: And finally, here we are!  
Alicia: And here's the fast-forward we can't use!  
Darryl: What was the point of taking that in the first place?  
Alicia: The point was we got a pair of ATVs. Now be happy for that.  
Darryl: A pair of ATVs just ain't the same as a million bucks though.  
Alicia: Let's just get going.

The other three teams are shown at the roadblock.  
Magdalena: It's time to show them how to do it, honey!  
Ricardo: Let's get it going, then.  
He runs up past some of the opposing players, and then scores a goal with an odd throw immediately.  
Magdalena: Nice throw, honey!  
Ricardo: You should see me off the field then.  
Magdalena: Just do that four more times and we're out of here!  
Greg is shown again, after scoring his third goal.  
Esther: I'm genuinely impressed with you, honey! This is the part now where I get to shower you with my love and affection or whatever.

Greg: I'm so proud you're proud.

Kylie: You're doing great so far. How far are you?  
Ashley: I'm on three now… I think. But here's four! (She runs up the side and scores a goal) See?  
Kylie: Whoo! Just do that once more, and we're out!  
Greg is then shown running straight up the middle of the players and then scoring a goal.  
Greg: That's four for the money!  
Esther: And let's see that one for the show!  
Greg then goes up and scores his final goal. The opposing defensive players clap their hands, some cheering for him. The referee goes over and hands him his next clue.  
Referee: You did a good job there. Here's a well-deserved clue.

Greg: YES! Ha!  
Esther: Well, what is it?  
Greg: Travel on foot to your next pit stop: Botanisk Have!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now head on foot to their next pit stop: Botanisk Have. This botanical garden and greenhouse is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Greg: I can't believe this. We're number one!  
Esther: We're number one! Oh, yes.

However, Kylie & Ashley are right behind Esther & Greg.  
Kylie: Come on, let's see if you can get this last one in.  
Ashley: Okay, I'll try it.  
The referee blows his whistle and Ashley runs straight up the middle, but then goes back and runs up the side and throws it into the goal, scoring her fifth point. She receives her next clue from the referee upon completion.

Referee: Here is your next clue.

Kylie: Way to go, Ashley!  
Ashley: Come over here!  
Kylie: I am, I am! What does it say?  
Ashley (after ripping open the envelope): Travel on foot to your next pit stop: Botanisk Have. Let's go.

Esther & Greg are shown again, waiting to cross the street.

Esther: Dear, Kylie & Ashley are right behind us.  
Greg: But it's right across the street. We can actually make it.

The light changes and the grandparents start running across the street again. Kylie & Ashley make it and even go past them. The two continue to run almost all the way to the pit stop. Kylie & Ashley stop just before the mat, though.

Kylie: Do you think we should do this?  
Ashley: We should.

The two then step by as they let Esther & Greg cross the mat in first.

Greeter: Welcome to Denmark!  
Greg: Thank you.  
Esther: Oh, no way.

Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number one!  
Esther: Oh! I could faint right now!  
Greg: No, dear, it's okay! We've done it! We've done it!  
Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a seven-day trip to Australia, courtesy of Travelocity. You'll both see Sydney, taking tours of the Sydney Opera House and the Harbor Bridge, go on a ride through the Australian Outback, and go swimming in the Great Barrier Reef, and you can enjoy all of this after the race.  
Esther: Australia?  
Greg: You're kidding.

Esther: Kylie, Ashley, I have to thank you so much.  
Ashley: It was our pleasure.

Kylie: Never a problem.

Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you can come in then. (they walk up to the mat) Kylie & Ashley, you are team number two.

Kylie: Obviously.  
Ashley: We don't mind at all though. We think that Esther & Greg really deserved to win this leg, and they just won the trip of a lifetime. I think I'm cool with that.

Ricardo & Magdalena are shown again, after scoring four goals.

Magdalena: You can do this, honey…just one more to go.  
Ricardo: Now it's my turn to say don't worry. I could easily take these ladies any day.

Ricardo goes up the sides and then sneaks through, avoiding the rush of players now blocking the goal. However, he throws in right between two guards' heads and manages to score their fifth and final point.

Referee: That's good. Here's your next clue.  
Magdalena (clapping): You did great, honey.  
Ricardo: Always my pleasure. (He rips open the envelope) Travel on foot to your next pit stop, Botanisk Have. That's right across the street, honey, we can make it now. Let's go.

Magdalena: You did good there, honey.  
Ricardo: I could've done better, though.

Magdalena: It's okay. We're still in the top three now. It won't matter too much in the end.

Wyatt & Paul get to the fast-forward first, with Luke & Andrea and Sara & Becky close behind.

Wyatt: Okay, so we have to open all these Lego boxes to find one that contains our clue?  
Paul: Sounds easy, I guess.  
Wyatt: Crap, there's so many of them!  
Paul: Let's get it done, one box at a time. (He rips open the first box) Nothing in here.  
Wyatt: (He rips open a box as well) There's nothing in here, either.  
Paul: We could be here a while.  
Sara: What's the best way we could do this?  
Becky: What do you mean?  
Sara: We're probably going to have to look at this systematically and find out which boxes do and don't have the clue in them.

Becky: There is no way of doing this systematically. We just have to open as many as we can.  
Sara: I know, but it seems…

Becky: Nothing seems, well, whatever anymore. Let's just do it.

Luke: Oh, wow.

Andrea: Oh, wow is right. How come there are so many boxes here?  
Luke: This is going to be insane. How about I take this section over here and you take that one over there?  
Andrea: Okay, sure. Sounds good right now at least.

Meanwhile, Emma & Tyler get to the Kongens Nytorv.

Emma: There's a detour here. Land or Water?  
Tyler: Let's do land. That roller coaster will be a piece of cake.  
Emma: What about the lines though?  
Tyler: Forget the lines. Our biggest goal is staying ahead of Darryl & Alicia right now. We've got our lead, let's just bike there.

Emma: Sounds good. (They go over to the bikes) Wow, um, okay.  
Tyler: Let's just ignore how weird they are and just start pedaling.

Emma: Yeah, that sounds good.

As the two begin their detour, Ricardo & Magdalena check in at the pit stop.  
Greeter: Welcome to Denmark!  
Ricardo & Magdalena: Thank you.  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you're team number three.  
Magdalena: That's good.

Ricardo: Not the best, though. But still, it's good.

Magdalena: It's not always about number one, you know.  
Ricardo: Yeah, but now it sure feels like it.

Darryl & Alicia get to the detour next.

Darryl: Which one do you want to do: Land or water?  
Alicia: I say we should go for water. It's definitely the less scary of the two.

Darryl: Everything is just fear right now, isn't it?  
Alicia: It's not always about fear, it's always about getting it done faster. I don't like roller coasters. We shouldn't do that detour. Can I make it any clearer?  
Darryl: No, you can't. Fine. Let's do Water.

The fast-forward teams are shown again.

Luke: At last count, we've been through 60 boxes now and still no sign of what we're looking for…

Andrea: This is probably the worst thing I've had to do so far. I mean, I could honestly enjoy the leopards if I did it, I could enjoy the chocolates, the gambling, any of that. But searching through Lego boxes? It's tough.

Sara: I still think we should go back to the system thing.  
Becky: We're not going to do that. As long as we can just keep shuffling through these shelves and open enough boxes, we'll be fine.

Sara: I hope so, but as of right now, who knows how good Wyatt & Paul are doing.

Wyatt: All we're trying to do right now is open as many boxes as we can and get it all done on one shelf and then move to the next.  
Paul: So far our strategy's working, but who knows how long it'll last now?

Darryl & Alicia are shown arriving at the Water detour.  
Darryl: Well, here's our knots, I guess.  
Alicia: Do I have to untie any of this? Or, how are we going to do this?  
Darryl: I don't know how much I trust you anymore, just let me take care of it.  
Alicia: You sure? Don't you think it would be better if the two of us…  
Darryl (interrupting): Shush. Just let me get this done and we can get on.

Alicia: All right, whatever.

Emma & Tyler are shown then riding in the velomobiles.  
Emma: Steering these things is hard!  
Tyler: I know, but the less you're thinking about it, the easier it is.  
Emma: I'm trying to not focus as much as I possibly can.  
Tyler: I think we're almost there, there's something off there in the distance.  
Emma: And…you're right. Here it is.  
Tyler (as they get into the park, while speaking to a local): Excuse me, can you tell me where this roller coaster is?  
Local: Yes. It's the big red one right there.

Emma: Oh, thanks!  
Tyler: Yeah, that was easier than I thought.  
Emma: Except it looks like we have to wait here now, too.

Tyler: Don't worry so much about it. We'll be fine.

The two get in line as Darryl eventually finishes up the knots.  
Darryl: Okay, here's our key, now where's the lock?  
Alicia: The clue only says to find a second marked sailboat. Do you see any other marked boats around here?  
Darryl: If I would I would've told you by now. It's probably down the river somewhere. Let's go check there.  
Alicia: Are you sure that's right?  
Darryl: Do you have any better ideas right now?  
Alicia: Okay, no, I don't. There, are you happy now?  
Darryl: Sure, whatever.

The two go walking towards the river as the fast-forward teams are shown again.  
Luke: This is crunch time for us now…

Andrea: Somebody's got to find this thing soon, we've searched through so many boxes and nobody has produced anything.

Sara: How many more of these do we have to go through?  
Becky: I don't know, but it's not like there's much left…

Wyatt: How are we doing over there?  
Paul: I'm doing good, but I don't know if anybody else is going to find it first.

Wyatt: You know, one of us is going to go home.

The teams are shown nervously searching, but soon one team procures the fast-forward clue…

Sara: Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap.  
Becky: You got it?  
Sara: YES! I got it!  
Becky: We just always have luck with this kind of thing, don't we?  
Sara: Oh, finally. This feels so good right now. (They read their clue) Travel to your next pit stop: the Botanisk Have.

Phil (voice-over): Having won the fast-forward, Sara & Becky can now skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop: the Botanisk Have.

Wyatt: We need to get going, now.  
Luke: Come on, babe, we've got to beat out Wyatt & Paul now.  
Andrea: We need a taxi. TAXI!

Luke: I think here's one coming towards us! Yes! It is!  
Andrea: This is our fighting chance now. (The taxi pulls over) Take us to the Kongens Nytorv, please.  
Taxi driver: No problem.  
Luke: Thanks!  
Paul: Now's where our bad luck is going to start showing again.  
Wyatt: Stop being negative.  
Paul: Negative? We were just with the two most optimistic people in the world right now. We haven't got a chance.  
Wyatt: It's not over until it's over, and right now it's not over.  
Paul: That doesn't make any sense!  
Wyatt: Who cares!? Let's just stay alive!  
Paul: I swear, I feel like a time bomb waiting to explode, and right now the fuse has just been ignited. I can't believe this is what it all comes down to.

Emma & Tyler get on the roller coaster next.

Emma: Here's our turn. Let's get on and get ready for something good here.

Tyler: And we're off now…  
The two approach the top of the roller coaster and begin to make the first drop. The two are shown screaming as they go down the main drop and through a variety of inversions before they finish up.  
Emma: Now that was awesome.  
Tyler: Totally.

They receive their clue from the ride attendant.

Emma: Travel to Parken Stadium.  
Tyler: I bet somebody's gotten the fast-forward by now, we've got to hurry!

Darryl & Alicia are shown by the water again.

Darryl: Have you seen that sailboat at all?  
Alicia: Darryl, if I had seen it I would have let you know by now.

Darryl: You don't need to get all mad at me over that.  
Alicia: Let's just go back the other way and we'll probably find it over there.

Darryl: But what if it's still over here?  
Alicia: Who cares? It's got to be over there somewhere!  
Darryl: Okay, whatever. Let's just go so that we don't lose so much more time.

Wyatt & Paul and Luke & Andrea get to Kongens Nytorv next.

Wyatt: Here's our detour then. Land or Water?  
Paul: Water. And we have to go now. Luke & Andrea are right there, and we can sure as heck out pedal them!  
Wyatt: Good point. (To Luke & Andrea) Good luck to you guys!  
Luke: Did he just wish us good luck?  
Andrea: How nice of them!  
Luke: Here's our detour. Land or Water?  
Andrea: Let's do Water. I don't want to have to bike that far.  
Luke: Water it is then.

In the meantime, Sara & Becky check in at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Denmark.  
Sara: Thank you!  
Becky: Oh, that's so nice to hear.

Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number four!  
Becky: Ha, the fourth place fast-forward. Who would've guessed?  
Sara: I'm not disappointed with taking it though, at least we're still ahead of some others for now.

Emma & Tyler arrive at the stadium next.

Emma: Who's the true sportsman? Well, obviously, that's you.

Tyler: Yep, no kidding. Besides, you did the last two anyway.  
Tyler walks into the stadium then and sees all the women players he is up against.  
Emma: Ha! You're playing on the girl's handball team!  
Tyler: Oh, that's kind of awkward. Is this cheating?  
Emma: On me? I would hope not!  
Tyler: Uh, I guess I'm going for the gold here then, I guess!  
He begins to take one of the balls and runs up the middle initially, attempting to throw in the ball but not successfully doing so.

Emma: That's okay, just try it again!  
Tyler: Dang, these girls are good.

Darryl & Alicia are shown back at the roadblock.

Alicia: Darryl, I don't think it's down here, either.  
Darryl: It has to be. Where else could it possibly be?  
Alicia: Behind the first one in that little canal? I don't know.

Darryl: …Wait a second. That's it!  
Alicia: What?  
Darryl: I can't believe that. We have to get over there. That's where the other boat is!  
Alicia: You serious?  
Darryl: Yeah, I am.

Darryl & Alicia arrive at the second sailboat.

Alicia: Oh my god.  
Darryl: Yeah, we just spent all that time for nothing.

Alicia: Then we need to pull this thing down as fast as we can.

As the two get started on pulling down their box, Luke & Andrea get to the first sailboat.

Luke: Darryl & Alicia are over there right now…are we at the right place?  
Andrea: That must be the second sailboat or whatever. Quick, let's just get this done with.

Luke & Andrea race onto their boat and start untying the knots immediately.

Meanwhile, Wyatt & Paul are shown pedaling down the streets.

Wyatt: When do these things end?  
Paul: Who knows? It said about three miles, and it's felt like three miles, It has to be up here somewhere.  
Wyatt: Oh, I think it's that up there.  
Paul: Yeah, there it is!  
The two park their velomobiles and run into the park, and straight towards the roller coaster.

Paul: Do you even think this is it?  
Wyatt: Does it matter at this point?  
Paul: I suppose you've got a point there.  
Wyatt: See? Here's our demon.

Paul: Okay, good.

The two start to get in line to head onto the roller coaster.

Emma & Tyler are shown back at the roadblock.  
Emma: I don't want to sound overbearing at all here, and I really don't, but could you please maybe do it better?  
Tyler: That's what I'm trying to do right now… (He runs up with a lot of strength and scores his first goal) Oh, that's such a relief now.

Emma: Can you just get mad at me the other four times?  
Tyler: I could, but that would make me a terrible person.

Emma: Then on second thought, never mind!

Darryl & Alicia and Luke & Andrea are shown back at their detour.

Darryl: Here we go then, let's just pull this thing down.  
Alicia: I'm pulling, I'm pulling.

Darryl: Can you pull harder, please?  
Alicia: What do you think I'm doing right now?  
Darryl: Pulling.

Alicia: Yeah, exactly! Just leave me alone!  
Darryl: Just pull harder already.

Luke: These knots are even tougher than those boxes.  
Andrea: Do you really think so?  
Luke: Ha, I wish.  
Andrea: I think we're almost done with them now, it doesn't seem like there could be much left.

Luke: And here's our last one.

Andrea: Now we have the rest of our work cut out for us. Let's go.

The two run towards the second sailboat as Darryl & Alicia struggle to finish up their task.  
Darryl: We're almost there. Can you just please pull down a bit harder?  
Alicia: Yes, okay! (She pulls down with all her strength, resulting in them finally getting the box) There? Are you happy with me right now?  
Darryl: For once I actually am. (He unlocks their box and rips open their next clue) Travel to Parken Stadium. Well, we can beat the pastors now.  
As they leave, Luke & Andrea get on the sailboat.

Luke: Honey, I'm going to need you to do this with all your strength. You saw what Alicia did, now let's just do that.  
Andrea: If it'll keep us alive at this point, then yes, let's do it.

They start to pull down on the ropes, gradually bringing the box down, eventually having it reach them so they can grab their next clue. Luke then rips the envelope open.  
Luke: Travel to Parken Stadium.  
Andrea: Maybe we can beat Darryl & Alicia there as well then.

Wyatt & Paul are shown back at Tivoli Gardens.

Wyatt: Here's our turn in line then.  
Paul: And we go up, up, up, up, and away!  
Wyatt: That was too many ups.

Paul: Like it matters?  
Wyatt: Yeah, well, you're right.

The two begin their descent up the roller coaster and then drop down through the rest of the ride, with Wyatt nor Paul screaming.  
Wyatt (shouting): This isn't even that bad!  
Paul (shouting): I know, right?  
Wyatt (confessional): When you've climbed up what feels like hundred-foot trees, you don't really experience much fear, something that has clearly been an asset to Paul and I thus far.  
Paul (confessional): Yeah, you really do see things in a different light when you work in a position where you're always two steps away from cracking your skull open.

Wyatt: Now that was not the ride of my life.  
Paul: At least it was a free ride though.  
Wyatt: Touché.

Ride Attendant: Here is your next clue.  
Paul: Thanks.

Wyatt (after her rips open the envelope): Travel to Parken Stadium. Let's go.

Emma & Tyler are shown once again at Parken Stadium, with Tyler now having achieved his third goal.  
Emma: Just two more and we're out of here. You can do this!  
Tyler: Yeah, I can! That's what I'm doing.

He then runs up one side, and although he is almost totally surrounded by defensive players, he manages to score his fourth goal.

Emma: Whoo! That's great! We're almost done here.

Tyler: Well, let's see if I can snag number five right now then.  
He runs up straight through the players and scores his fifth goal.

Tyler: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about.

Referee: Here is your next clue. (He hands it to Tyler)  
Emma: Now I love the smell of a fresh clue.  
Tyler (after he rips it open): Travel on foot to your next pit stop: the Botanisk Have. We have to go now!  
Emma: Yay! We're not going to be eliminated!

The two run towards their pit stop as Darryl & Alicia and Luke & Andrea get to the stadium next.  
Alicia: Who's the true sportsman?  
Darryl: I am. At least I can't screw this one up.  
Alicia: What's that supposed to mean?  
Darryl: You know what that's supposed to mean.  
Alicia: I keep on getting more and more offended every single day.  
Darryl: Good. Maybe you'll actually perform for once.

Alicia: For once? Darryl, have you seen the way…

Darryl: Yes, now please, shut up.

Andrea: Who's the true sportsman?  
Luke: I guess that's me in this case.

Andrea: Yeah, I'd hope so at least.

Luke: Oh, come on. You don't really mean that.  
Andrea: Yes, dear, I do. (She kisses him lightly) Now, please, for the both of us, go kick some butt.

Luke: Will do.

The two teams head into the stadium.

Alicia: Ha! A bunch of women's players! Just imagine they're all me!  
Darryl: If any of them are like you at all, I'd rather go after you first.

Alicia: Oh, cut that out!  
Darryl: Well, it's true!  
He picks up his first ball and tries to throw it in without putting forth much effort. He fails though. Luke does the same thing on his first try.

Andrea: I don't think you can really underestimate anybody at this point, dear.  
Luke: It's not a matter of underestimation I think. It's a matter of just getting this done.

Andrea: Well, okay then…

Alicia: Come on, Darryl! What was that?  
Darryl: That's called handball.

Alicia: What is up with you? Quit acting like this!  
Darryl: Yeah, whatever. I'll quit acting up the day you start acting.

Wyatt & Paul get to the roadblock next.  
Wyatt: Roadblock: Who's the true sportsman?  
Paul: That's you, all the way.  
Wyatt: I'm flattered that you think so.

The two enter the stadium and see Darryl and Luke trying to score goals.  
Wyatt: Well, this doesn't look too hard.  
Paul: Just don't get caught up with any of the ladies, if you know what I mean.  
Wyatt: I hope I don't, but okay then! Thanks for the good advice.  
Paul: It's always no problem.  
As Wyatt begins, Luke scores his first goal.

Andrea: Now that's how you do it!  
Luke: That is how you do it then.  
Alicia: Did you see that?  
Darryl: Did I see what?  
Alicia: You know what I'm talking about, don't even get started with that.  
Darryl: I seriously have no idea what you're talking about.

Alicia: Darryl, no offense, but you're doing pitifully at this right now!  
Darryl: Okay. I'm going to try and tell this to you as calmly as I can…

Alicia: No, listen to me for once. Do good at this, okay?  
Darryl (screaming): You're not in any position right now to tell me that! You're only dragging us further and further into the dirt!  
Alicia: There's no need to yell…  
Darryl (screaming): Yes, there is! Leave me alone and I can get this done, and then we can just check into the (censored) pit stop already! Son of a (censored)! Do you not know how to keep your mouth shut?  
Alicia stands there, stunned.

Emma & Tyler check in at the pit stop in the meantime.  
Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number five!  
Emma: That's some good news.  
Tyler: It's nice to know we've been in the game thus far, and it's nice to know that we'll have another chance to see something great.

The roadblock teams are shown again, with Darryl still steaming.

Paul: Whoa, Darryl seems to be mad.  
Andrea: No kidding. I'm not sure who I feel sorrier for though. They both seem so...I guess they just need counseling.

Darryl is then shown scoring a goal against the defensive players, and then two more in a row after that.  
Alicia: Finally, you understand what I'm talking about!  
Darryl: I still don't! I'm just still mad!  
Alicia: Then just score some more goals, okay?  
Darryl does, and he then scores his fourth and his fifth one. The referee, although he seems a bit shocked at Darryl's behavior, hands him their next clue.  
Darryl (after ripping it open angrily): Travel on foot to your next pit stop, the Botanisk Have.

Alicia: You did a good job.

Darryl: Cut it.

The other teams are shown back playing handball again, with Luke now having scored his third goal.  
Andrea: I don't know how many Wyatt has, so come on! We can still make it!

Luke: I'm trying to, honey!  
Andrea: I'm not trying to discourage you. Have faith in God now. He's done good things for us so far, he can do better things for us now.

Wyatt then also scores his third goal.

Paul: You're neck and neck right now with Luke. Just keep it up, man, and we'll be out of here in no time!

The two men are shown pushing forward, trying to score goals. Eventually, both Wyatt and Luke score their fourth goals, and then, at the same time, their final ones. The two run over to the referee.

Referee: Here is your next clue, and here is yours.  
Luke: Thanks.  
Wyatt: Thank you very much.

The two teams rip open their next clue.  
Wyatt: Travel to your next pit stop, the Botanisk Have.  
Luke: Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.

Paul: We have to hurry. This is where it really comes down to the wire.

Wyatt: In another footrace yet again. Who would've imagined?  
Andrea: Do you have everything? Let's go.  
Luke: I'm running right with you.

The two start running in different directions.

Darryl & Alicia check into the pit stop, with Darryl not looking happy at all.  
Phil: Darryl & Alicia, you are team number six.

Alicia: Yes!  
Darryl: Well, someone's happy.  
Alicia: Stop being such a sourpuss, Darryl.  
Darryl: Only if you promise to stop being so horrible.  
Alicia: Oh, come on. Fine. I promise.  
Darryl: Okay, but now you've got to prove it.  
Alicia: I'll try, but I can only do as well as you can.  
Darryl: Well, at least it's nice to know I'm setting his standards.

The teams are then shown racing to the finish.  
Paul: Shoot!  
Wyatt: What?  
Paul: My bag. It's back at the stadium.  
Wyatt: Well, let's go get it then! I'd rather we'd be eliminated with all our gear intact.

The two run back into the stadium and grab their bags and run back out.  
Andrea: We might have a shot of actually beating Wyatt & Paul!  
Luke: But where's the Botanisk Have?  
Andrea: Oh, no!  
Luke: What?  
Andrea: We're lost!  
Luke: Well, where did Wyatt & Paul run to? Or…I don't know. You're right. (to the locals) Can anybody provide me with directions?  
Andrea: Anybody?  
They get no response, but eventually someone steps up.

Local: Yes, it's right back there. It's a giant greenhouse, you can't miss it.

Andrea: Oh, thank you so much.

Wyatt: Here's our bags then, let's go.  
Paul: Do we have everything?  
Wyatt: Yes, Paul, we do.  
Paul: I'm just checking, sheesh.

Wyatt: Okay, but can we get a move on?  
Paul: I'm moving, I'm moving!  
The two teams are shown running to the pit stop, but one makes it there first…

Greeter: Welcome to Denmark!  
Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are team number seven.

Wyatt: Our lucky number, huh?  
Paul: Well, that's always nice to hear. We haven't been knocked out yet.

Luke & Andrea then arrive at the pit stop.

Phil: Luke & Andrea, you are the last team to arrive.  
Andrea: I guessed so.  
Luke: Uh huh.

Phil: I'm sorry to tell you you have both been eliminated from the race.

Andrea (crying): It's okay. It's okay. We've made it this far, and how much luckier could we have gotten?  
Luke: Calm down. It's all right. This is just what happened, and although there's not much we can do, well, let's celebrate the fact that we even made it here.  
Andrea (confessional): I was disappointed, to say the least, that we were eliminated. But we got this far, and so I guess that's what really counts.  
Luke (confessional): I ran this race for my daughter, and so I hope she's happy with the way we did this. We ran a clean race with all our faith in God, and we did pretty good I think.  
Andrea (confessional): I think it also put me in perspective, too. Whenever you get any opportunity, not matter how crazy it seems, go for it. It just might change your life forever.  
Luke (confessional): I love you so much.  
Andrea (confessional): (She starts to cry again) I do too.

The two walk off from the pit stop, holding hands.

Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
The teams travel to Africa, and some of them start to feel the heat.  
Greg: I figured we'd be going to a place like this, but wow, now that we're here…  
Esther: Here comes the sun, and he doesn't like us one bit.

Becky: Sara…I'm slowing down…help me… (She trips and falls)  
Sara: Oh my god.

Some teams get emotional with a special surprise.  
Magdalena (confessional): Now if only I could see that again, I would probably even be crying now.  
Ricardo (confessional): It was a tough thing to let go.  
And one team gets their pocket picked.

Ashley: Did that really just happen?  
Paul: Who knows? Maybe he'll want our pants, too!


	5. Episode 5

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: 8 teams set out from Antwerp, Belgium, to Copenhagen, Denmark. Kylie & Ashley, Esther & Greg, and Ricardo & Magdalena got a huge lead over the other teams by catching the first flight to Denmark (the teams are shown remarking over their good fortune), and at the airport Sara & Becky split off from the underdog alliance with Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg (Sara & Becky and Emma & Tyler are shown arguing over Esther & Greg). Sara & Becky, Wyatt & Paul, and Luke & Andrea went for the fast-forward, and the married couple came out victorious (they are shown finding their clue), and as a result Luke & Andrea were eliminated (they are shown receiving the news). Now 7 teams are left. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Copenhagen, Denmark. One of the largest cities in Scandinavia, this city dates back to as far as the 11th century. And in the middle of this ancient city lies this place, the Botanisk Have. This botanical garden was the fourth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here for a mandatory rest period, where they could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The remaining teams have no idea what's in store for them. Can Esther & Greg still manage to stay ahead in the game after their first place finish? And can Wyatt & Paul recover from last place yet again? Esther & Greg, who were the first to arrive at 10:11 AM, will depart at 10:11 PM.

Esther (after ripping open the envelope): Fly to Accra, Ghana!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly 3500 miles to Accra, the capital of the west African nation of Ghana. Once teams arrive, they must travel to the General Post Office, where they must search through a large sack of letters for one addressed to 'The Incredible Race'. Inside will be their next clue as well as a special surprise.

Greg: You have 150 dollars for this leg of the race.

Esther: Quite a contrast from last leg, wouldn't you say? (She laughs as she does their confessionals) Last leg Greg and I had the fortune to arrive in first place, thanks the them. And we won't forget that they did that for us, not for a long time.  
Greg (confessional): In the end, it all pays to be good and to help everyone get ahead. Who knows how much good it'll do for the twins.

Kylie & Ashley depart a minute later at 10:12 PM.

Kylie: Fly to Accra, Ghana.

Ashley: Oh, Africa! Cool! Let's get off then!  
Kylie (confessional): Last leg we came in second place after Esther & Greg, which wasn't bad, because we really sort of tied for first.  
Ashley (confessional): And I hope they understand that although we were nice to them this time, next time we'd like to go up first. (She laughs)

Kylie (confessional): And I also don't consider our friendship with Esther & Greg to be an alliance, because it's like "We'll help you get there, that's great, but once we get there it's all up to you".

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 10:21 PM.

Ricardo: Fly to Accra, Ghana.

Magdalena: We're going to Africa, honey!  
Ricardo: Awesome. (confessional) I was really stressed out last leg, and I think Magdalena was kind of picking up on it, telling me to relax and all that. However, I think I should be stressed out, because if you're not in this game thinking about what's wrong all the time, you'll go home!  
Magdalena (confessional): Honey. As much as I love you to death, you still do need to relax. Stress kills.

Ricardo (confessional): It hasn't killed us yet.

Sara & Becky depart at 10:39 PM.

Sara: Fly to Accra, Ghana!  
Becky: That's cool. (confessional) Sara and I won the fast-forward last week, but because we were so far behind some of the other teams, we only managed to make it up to fourth place.  
Sara (confessional): This week though we're hoping that we can manage to make it back on top. And hopefully we won't have any disagreements with Emma & Tyler. (She laughs)  
Becky (confessional): (She groans) I hope we don't have to deal with them again.

Kylie & Ashley and Esther & Greg get to the airport first and go to a travel agency, looking for tickets.

Ashley: Uh, excuse me, we'd like tickets on the first flight to Accra, Ghana.

Greg (as they arrive in the travel agency): And we'd like two tickets on whatever plane they get as well.

Travel agent: Yes, hold on one second…yes, the first flight out from here to Accra departs at 11:55 PM on KLM with a connection in London. It arrives at 9:05 AM tomorrow morning. Would you like this flight?  
Kylie: Yes, absolutely.  
Ashley: Of course.  
Esther: Same here. Hey, how many seats are available on this flight?  
Travel agent: It looks like there's a good deal of room left.  
Greg: Well, you know what that means.  
Esther: No kidding.

Kylie: Well, it looks like we'd best be off grabbing our tickets right away then.  
Greg: Back to the counter.

Emma & Tyler depart at 11:01 PM.

Tyler: You have 150 dollars for this leg of the race.

Emma: Finally, some money! Let's get going.

Tyler (confessional): We're really far behind this leg, no question about it.

Emma (confessional): So this leg we're going to see if we can make up a lot of time, and hopefully we'll surge back ahead to the front of the pack.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the airport next, and head to the same travel agent.

Ricardo: We'd like tickets on the first flight to Accra, please.  
Travel agent: One moment. (She scans through her computer) Ah, yes. We have a KLM flight leaving at 11:55 PM and arriving tomorrow at 9:05.

Magdalena: Is that the first possible one?  
Travel agent: Yes, absolutely.

Ricardo: We'd like two tickets.

Magdalena: Have you seen any other teams requesting the same flight recently?  
Travel agent: Yes, two sisters and an older couple.  
Ricardo: Shoot. They've already been here.  
Magdalena: Stop stressing out. We're here, we're on our way to Ghana, now stop worrying.

Darryl & Alicia depart at 11:18 PM.

Darryl: Fly to Accra…GHANA!  
Alicia: We're going to Africa? Now that is awesome.  
Darryl: That makes me feel so much better now.

Alicia (confessional): Darryl and I argued a ton last leg, and it wasn't even playful arguing like we usually do; this was really serious stuff.

Darryl (confessional): I got way in over my head this time, and I know we did poorly this leg, but we will overcome any obstacle now so that we won't get eliminated.  
Alicia (confessional): Yeah, now that it's coming down to the wire, you're not concerned about winning. You can win once you make it to the final three.

Wyatt & Paul depart last at 11:27 PM.

Paul: Fly to Accra, Ghana.

Wyatt: We're the last 150 dollars for this leg…let's go.  
Paul (confessional): Wyatt and I came in second-to-last again last leg. It's getting really annoying now, in all honesty.

Wyatt (confessional): Not so much as a "Why do we do so poorly? It must be someone else's fault" kind of thing, but more like a "Why do we do so poorly? What can we do to do better?" You know, that sort of thing.

Paul (confessional): So we've made our resolution this leg to come in 5th place or higher.

Wyatt (confessional): And if all else fails, well, maybe someone else will do the failing for us.

Sara & Becky arrive at the airport next.  
Sara: KLM would probably have the most flights out of here, let's go over there.

Becky (at the counter): Excuse me, but we'd like tickets on the fastest flight to Accra?

Counter worker: Our first flight leaves at 11:55 PM and arrives at 9:05 AM tomorrow.

Sara: That'll be good.  
Becky: Two tickets for us, please.

Sara: I wonder how many more people will make it on. It doesn't seem like this kind of flight leaves often.

Emma & Tyler arrive at the airport next, with the dating couple heading to a different travel agent.  
Emma: We'd like two tickets on the first flight to Ghana.

Travel agent: One second…yes, the first flight leaves at 23:55 and arrives tomorrow at 9:05 on KLM.

Tyler: Is there anything that arrives earlier?  
Travel agent: No, I'm sorry.  
Tyler: Thanks anyway.  
Emma: We better get going to the counter then before Darryl & Alicia and Wyatt & Paul get here.

Wyatt & Paul and Darryl & Alicia arrive at the airport after everyone else does.

Paul: We need to get to a travel agent as soon as possible now.  
Wyatt: Dude, there's Darryl & Alicia right behind us. We should be fine.  
Alicia: No way.  
Darryl: What is it?  
Alicia: The Canucks snuck in front of us!

Darryl: Crap. Let's just head straight to a counter; they'll probably go to a travel agency. We are more certainly deserving of those tickets than they are.

Wyatt & Paul walk off nonchalantly towards a travel agent as Darryl & Alicia run to the KLM counter.

Alicia (out of breath): We need two tickets on the first flight to Accra.

Darryl: And get us them as fast as you possibly can. And make sure no one else gets on this flight either.  
Alicia: Yes, if they have a lot of Canadian stamps on their passport, just don't let them board. All Canadians are hijackers; I bet you didn't know that.  
Counter worker: Uh…okay. Hold on one second.  
Wyatt (as they enter a travel agency): Hello, we'd like two tickets on the first plane to Accra.

Travel agent: Wow, there are a lot of people going tonight, but yes. One moment.

Counter worker: We still have room on our first flight out that leaves at 11:55 PM, which is in a little bit.  
Travel agent: There is a flight available on that leaves on KLM at 11:55 PM.  
Darryl: We'd like those tickets.

Wyatt: We'd like those tickets.

The counter worker and the travel agent get to work arranging the tickets.

Counter worker: Here are your tickets.  
Alicia: Oh, that's a relief.

Darryl: And remember, the Canadians. They'll blow up your planes.  
Counter worker: Have a good flight.

Travel agent: I have reserved you tickets on the KLM flight.  
Wyatt: Thanks so much, kind soul.  
Paul: It was very noble of you to arrange us our flight.

Travel agent: No problem.

All the teams are shown boarding on the plane.

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying to Accra, Ghana, via London.

The plane is shown arriving in Accra, and all the teams rush out to grab taxis.

Sara: Oh my god, we're out of here first!  
Becky: It's so hot!  
Sara: We're out first!  
Becky: It's so hot! TAXI!  
One pulls over towards the married couple.  
Sara: Take us to the General Post Office.  
Taxi driver: What do you need to go there for?  
Becky: Just take us there.  
Taxi driver: Okay, fine.

Ashley: Come on, Kylie, we don't have much time to waste.

Kylie: That's like saying that we don't need water to live!  
Ashley: Shut up. Let's just get a taxi.  
The two scream for a taxi and eventually they catch one.

Kylie: Take us to the General Post Office, please.

Ashley: And fast.

Paul: Taxi! Taxi!  
Wyatt: Taxi! (One pulls over) Do you know where the General Post Office is?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I do.  
Wyatt: Good. Get us there as fast as you possibly can. Break the law if necessary.

Paul: Break all laws you possibly can. We're not very lawful people, as you can tell.

Esther: Taxi! (One pulls over) Would be so kind as to help and old lady out by taking her to the General Post Office?  
Taxi driver: Of course.  
Esther: How sweet of you.

Greg: It's nice to see the youth of the world being so kind to us.

Esther: Honey, you look like you're sweating. Have some water.

Greg: Thanks. I figured we'd be going to a place like this, but now that we're here, wow…

Esther: You're right. Here comes the sun, and he doesn't like us one bit.

Tyler: Taxi!  
Emma: Taxi!  
Tyler: Have you seen any taxis at all around here?  
Emma: I don't know, did you?  
Tyler: I think so.

Alicia: Darryl, there's got to be a taxi around here.  
Darryl: Here's one, I think. (He flags one down) Excuse me, can you take us to the General Post Office?  
Taxi driver: I should be able to, yes.

Alicia: Good. And get us there ASAP.  
Taxi driver: A…S…A…P?  
Alicia: Oh, as soon as possible. Just drive!

Ricardo: I think there's a taxi over here.  
Magdalena: There is indeed. Sir, could you take us to the General Post Office?  
Taxi driver: Of course.  
Ricardo: Thank you very much.

Emma: Darryl & Alicia and Ricardo & Magdalena just got taxis.  
Tyler: How did they do it?  
Emma: Wait, here comes our saving grace. Taxi! Yes, take us to the General Post Office!  
Taxi driver: Okay, I will!  
Tyler: And on the double, please!

The taxis are shown weaving their way through Accra, and some of the teams get to the post office almost immediately.

Sara: Here's the office.  
Becky: Wait right here.  
Taxi driver: No problem.  
The two walk into the post office.

Becky: Here's our sack of letters, now let's find the special surprise inside!  
The two start to search through the sack.  
Sara: I think I'm gonna get a paper cut from all of this.  
Becky: Just toss out all the letters that aren't ours.

Paul: Here is our post office.  
Wyatt: Excellent. Hey, there's a sack right there.  
Paul: Let's just take out clumps of letters and see if ours is in there.  
Wyatt: Another excellent idea.

Ashley: And…we're here.  
Kylie: Let's just get our surprise as fast as we can now.

Ashley: But that would ruin the whole point of it. It's a surprise!  
Kylie: Well, obviously. Here, let's just start going through these letters.

Esther: And here we are, off to start another wild adventure!  
Greg: And here's our letters. It's time to get searching once again.  
Esther: This special surprise feels like a cracker jack box.

Greg: Don't say that or else we'll look old.  
Esther (giving him a playful slap): It's time to face facts, dear. We're not getting younger.  
Greg: Exactly. We're just ripening. (He smiles as she slaps him again)

Soon, Wyatt & Paul find their letter first.

Wyatt: Yes! Here it is! The Incredible Race.  
Paul: Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!  
Wyatt: Oh, hold on…(He opens the envelope) here we go…oh, cool!  
Paul: What is it?  
Wyatt: It's a letter from home.  
Paul: We should've known, too.

Wyatt: Here's something from my sister and parents, and here's your parents and your girl Sasha, too.  
Paul: A letter from Sasha? No way.

Wyatt: Way.

The friends start reading their letters and finish them relatively quickly, though reading them slowly enough to reminisce over their family and friends.  
Wyatt: And then shall we go on to the next clue?  
Paul: Yes, of course.

Wyatt (as he takes out their next clue): Travel to the STC…bus station.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to this bus station in the center of Accra. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Paul: Well, let's get going then.  
Wyatt: Yeah, going from the post office to the bus station. Who knows, maybe we'll have a roadblock at a Chinese restaurant!

Alicia: Darryl, come on. We need to get moving on this.  
Darryl: I'm coming right behind you. Just wait a moment.  
Alicia: There's no time for moments, Darryl! We're in a race!  
Darryl: Be quiet already.

Alicia: You want me to be quiet? You should be quiet, too.

Darryl: Let's just get in the post office and go.  
Alicia: Okay, fine.  
Darryl (confessional): Honestly, Alicia can act like a small child sometimes. It's very annoying to watch her run around and scream at me all the time.

Alicia: Here we are. Let's just start searching through these letters.  
Darryl: What do you think we're going to do?  
Alicia: Make toast. I don't know.

Darryl: Come on, let's just get searching.

Ricardo: Well, looks like the gang's all here now.

Magdalena: All of us except for Wyatt & Paul, that is.  
Ricardo: That's unusual that they actually got out first. Well, here's our letters, here are our arms, here's hoping we find that special surprise fast enough.

Tyler: Hey, it doesn't look like we're too far behind.  
Emma: No it doesn't. (turning to the taxi driver) Taxi! Stop right here. We'll be back in a few minutes.  
Tyler: Hopefully a few minutes, at least.  
Emma: Oh, come on. Stop being so negative.  
Tyler: It's a gene. I can't help it.  
Emma: Let's just get searching already.

Ashley: Hold on, a second, I think I've got it right here!  
Kylie: Yes, it is! That's exactly what we're looking for. Let's open it up and see what's inside…oh my god! Oh my god!  
Ashley: Is it…?  
Kylie: It is!  
Ashley: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get reading.  
The two read their letter, mostly written by their adoptive parents, as well as a small section by their older brother. They spend some time reading it, and at the end of the later they together say the final line their brother wrote them.

Kylie & Ashley: And don't let Phil seduce you!  
Kylie: I think I'm going to have to cry now.  
Ashley: I know. (They hug for a minute, and afterwards they read their next clue) Make your way to the STC Bus Station; it is here you will find your next clue.  
Kylie: Well, we're off again then.

Greg: I've got it right here, honey!  
Esther: Do you? (sarcastically) Well, I wonder what could possibly be in there.

Greg: Here is our letter. Let's take a look, shall we?

The two read their letter, with parts done by all their children as well as their grandchildren, and there's also a part of the letter from Esther's sister Caroline. The two finish reading their letter, albeit not as tearfully as some of the other teams, and then go to their next clue.

Esther: Travel to the STC Bus station. It is here you will find your next clue. Let's go.

Greg: I don't know why everyone was getting so teary there.  
Esther: I know. They'll all still be there when we win the million.

Ricardo: Hey, our letter is in here!  
Magdalena: Is it? Let's take it out then!  
The two start to read their letter, written by both of their parents, siblings, and friends. In contrast to the other teams before, Ricardo & Magdalena take a while with their letter, with Magdalena even crying during a few parts of it.

Magdalena: This just makes me miss them all even more now.

Ricardo: (He hugs her hard) I feel the same way that you do.

Magdalena (confessional): Now if only I could see that again, I would still probably even be crying now.

Ricardo (confessional): It was a tough thing to let go.

Magdalena: Now travel to the STC bus station, it is here you will find your next clue. We should get going then.

Tyler: Oh, wait!  
Emma: What?  
Tyler: I thought I had it for a moment, but it looks like I didn't.  
Emma: That's because you dropped it on the floor. (She points over to their letter, now lying scattered nearby) You amuse me a lot sometimes.

Tyler: Glad I could be of service.

The two pick up their letter and start to read it. It's shorter than some of the other teams' letters, as it only contains sections written by their respective parents, since both of them are single children.

Emma (confessional): The letter was a very touching thing for me to receive; growing up my relationship with my parents was at best strained, mostly because I was a lot more stupid back then. Then, three years ago my dad got pancreatic cancer, and (she starts crying) I was very scared at that point that he would leave me so soon, but fortunately he miraculously survived and since then I've really learned to not take anything for granted.  
Tyler (confessional): I was just starting my relationship with Emma at that time too, so I really did see that heartbreak and pain that she had to go through on a daily basis, and it made me very sad, too. So, in a way it was kind of cool to see that letter, even though I'm not related to any of her parents.  
Emma: Travel to the STC bus station. Let's go.

Tyler: Now if only every single task were like that.  
Emma: Then it wouldn't be a race, it'd be going to the post office.

Tyler: Fine, touché.

Wyatt & Paul get to the bus station first.

Wyatt: What magical surprise is there for us in this cluebox?  
Paul: Let's find out. And…it's a detour! Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between Ghana's modernization or its longstanding cultural traditions. The choice: Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving. In Heavy Lifting, teams must lift sixty suitcases of varying weights at this bus station into one of the nearby buses. Once they finish carrying all sixty, they will be given their next clue. The task is already close by the teams, but those without the strength could fall behind fast. In Light Weaving, teams must head to the Aksombo Textile Company. Once there, they must use a traditional loom to weave part of a Ghanaian kente cloth, following a given design pattern. Once teams have done so to the satisfaction of a supervisor, they will be given their next clue. The task requires less work, but teams who choose to go to the farther away textile factory could find themselves unraveling.

Paul: I think I know which one I want to do.  
Wyatt: Me as well. Let's do Heavy Lifting.

The two walk over to their marked detour area.  
Wyatt: Uh…wow.

Paul: Now this one's a doozy. (confessional) The detour choice seemed easy enough at first, since Wyatt & I are not creative at all whatsoever.  
Wyatt (confessional): But then when we got to those suitcases, they were big. And full of stuff; I don't even want to know what was in there.  
Paul: Well, what are we waiting for? We have to begin sooner or later.

Wyatt: All right then, let's get this started.

Becky: Come on, let's just hurry up with these letters already.  
Sara: What do you think I'm doing? I'm going as fast as I can.

Becky: Okay, fine, whatever. Let's just see if we can beat Dr. Jekyll & Mrs. Hyde.

Alicia: Darryl, come on, we can do better than this right now?  
Darryl: What is this? It's just a needle in a haystack thing. It's only luck.

Alicia: But we've been sifting through these letters forever.

Darryl: And?  
Alicia: And it sucks!  
Darryl: Alicia. Lots of things in life suck. We've been through this how many times before?  
Alicia: Stop treating me like you're my mother!  
Darryl: If you want me to treat you better, then stop whining!

Alicia: Ah! Come on! Let's just get this done with already.

Sara: Becky, Becky, look over here.  
Becky: Did you get it?  
Sara: Yeah, I think I did!  
Becky: Yeah, there it is!  
The two open up their letter, which contains letters from both Sara and Becky's parents, as well as from Sara's brothers and Becky's sister. The two take more time than some others to read their letters, but don't spend too much time reminiscing over them.

Sara: And here is our next clue.  
Becky: Travel to the STC bus station. Okay, we need to hurry now.  
Sara: Yeah, no kidding.

Kylie & Ashley get to the bus station next.

Ashley: Here's a detour! Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?  
Kylie: Heavy Lifting. We might as well not travel far anyway.

Ashley: Sounds like a plan to me.

Wyatt: Shoot, here comes Kylie & Ashley.  
Paul: So? We should still be able to beat them out anyway.

Wyatt: Was that supposed to be sexist? (He laughs)  
Paul: No. It comes down to a matter of who cuts down trees for a living or who does…well, I'm not quite sure.  
Wyatt: I'd say it's still sexism. (He laughs even harder)  
Paul: Shut up.

Esther & Greg get to the detour next.  
Greg: Which do you want to do? Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?  
Esther: Well, dear, I don't know. I just don't feel quite like lifting sixty suitcases right now.

Greg: Oh, of course. I'm sorry, I should've realized that.

Esther: Exactly. Now, let's get weaving!  
The two run back to their taxi so they can get to the textile company.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the detour next.

Magdalena: Detour: Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?  
Ricardo: Are you up for some heavy lifting?  
Magdalena: Okay, sure, why not.

Ricardo: All the suitcases are over there then, we should probably head off.

Alicia: Darryl, do you see any signs of our letter at all yet?  
Darryl: No. Do you?  
Alicia: Well, what do you think? If I did, I would be screaming right now.

Darryl: Please, don't do that.  
Alicia: Exactly; that's why I hope you find it instead of me.

Paul: How's it going with you?  
Wyatt: I'm doing just fine.  
Paul: You said that kind of hesitantly.

Wyatt: So? If we can just pretend like we're doing fine, we'll do fine.

Paul: Okay, sure. If you say so.

Ashley: This is a lot tougher than what I thought at first.

Kylie: Let's just keep going at it!  
Ashley: What do you think I've been doing?  
Kylie: I understand, but we just need to give it that extra push. So just push harder!  
Ashley: I'm pushing!

Kylie: Okay, that's all I need to hear!

Emma & Tyler arrive at the detour next.

Tyler: Here's our detour! Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?  
Emma: Let's flex our muscles and start doing some heavy lifting.  
Tyler: Are you sure? I mean, Wyatt & Paul and Kylie & Ashley are doing it right now, and it looks like they're kind of struggling a bit.  
Emma: That's why we need to do it: to prove them wrong.

Tyler: Fine. Let's go for it.

Esther & Greg arrive at the textile company next.

Greg: Is this our place then?  
Esther: It looks like it. Now, I'm going to have to show you a thing or two about how to weave.  
Greg: You don't know how to do it any more than I do.  
Esther: I have nimble fingers. That's all anybody needs.

Greg: I suppose.

The two walk into the textile company and see the looms sitting in front of them.

Greg: That's what we have to make?  
Esther: The clue says only a part of it, and see, there's a guy demonstrating it over there. It's not difficult.  
Greg: That's easy for you to say.  
Esther: Come on, I'll go first, you'll go second, we'll just get it done one step at a time.

Greg: This is one small step for us, one giant leap to the million. Fine, let's go.

Darryl & Alicia are shown again at the post office.  
Darryl: Okay, now I'm getting sick of…

Alicia then starts screaming loudly.  
Darryl: What the hell was that for?

Alicia: I found it!

Darryl: You did?  
Alicia: I did!  
Darryl: Oh, thank the lord!  
The two finally read their letter, consisting of long portions from both their mothers, and a little bit too by Alicia's father. The two don't spend much time on the letter though, and soon go to their next clue.  
Darryl: Here's our next…

Alicia: And if there's one thing I just have to say right now, it's "HI MOM!"

Darryl: That's nice, but we have…

Alicia: It's okay, it's okay. I just said hi mom on national television. Now how cool is that?  
Darryl: Okay, fine, let's just get going already so we can finish this.

Alicia: You are so awful. Let's get going to the bus.

Darryl: Maybe they can take me some place far away from you.

Alicia: I'd like to give a resounding no to that.

Darryl: that's fine with me.

Sara & Becky get to the detour next.  
Sara: Detour: Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?  
Becky: Let's just do Light Weaving.  
Sara: Okay. Becky, are you all right now?  
Becky: Yeah, I'm just fine.  
Sara: Do you need some water? You're sweating bullets?  
Becky: Sweetie, I'm a-ok right now. I promise you.

Sara: Okay, whatever you say then.

Magdalena: Honey, I'm having a hard time with this right now, and we're not doing that well.

Ricardo: Are you suggesting that we should switch detours?  
Magdalena: Basically, yeah.  
Ricardo: We'll do fine. We're doing okay now, so there's no need to really worry. Let's just keep on going.

A local, meanwhile, comes up to Wyatt & Paul.

Local: Do you need any help with that?  
Paul: No, I should be just fine.

Wyatt: We're okay, but thanks for asking anyway.  
Local: Are you sure?  
Paul: We're doing just dandy right now, and we don't need your help! Just get going!  
Local: Okay, fine! (He leaves)  
Wyatt: God, that was weird.

Paul: Ha, no kidding.

Darryl & Alicia get to the bus station next.  
Alicia: Darryl! We've got a detour! Heavy Lifting or Light Weaving?  
Darryl: What is everyone else doing?  
Alicia: Heavy Lifting, it looks like.

Darryl: Then that's what we'll do, come on.  
Alicia: Okay, great.

Sara & Becky get to the textile company next.  
Taxi driver: Here you are.

Sara: I think we've got it in the bag now!  
Becky: Yeah…we do. For sure.

Sara: You're not okay at all right now. Have some water.

Becky: I'm just fine! How many times do I have to tell you that!  
Taxi driver: Can you just pay me already?  
Sara: Okay, just go into the textile company, and I'll settle with the taxi driver here. It'll take a moment.

Becky: Okay, fine.  
As Sara goes to talk to the taxi driver, Becky goes over towards the textile company entrance.

Becky: Sara…Sara…I'm slowing down…help me. (She trips and falls)

Sara: Oh my god! (She runs over away from the taxi driver) Are you all right?  
Becky: I don't know. I think I am. Give me some of that water.  
Sara: Yeah, yeah. Here you go. (She gives her a water bottle)

Becky: Oh, thanks. Let's get going then, I should be better now.  
Sara: Don't do anything like that again, you really had me scared.  
Becky: I'm fine. Everything will be okay.  
Sara: Okay. Just go inside and wait then.

Wyatt: Hey, I think we're almost done here!  
Paul: We've got this one left here. Hold on, I'll grab it and then we can get out of here!  
Wyatt: Ha, yes.

Paul: And here it is! We're done!  
Supervisor: Yes, here is your next clue.

Wyatt: Whoo! (He rips open their envelope) Travel to Jamestown Harbor!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel through the streets of Accra to the neighborhood of Jamestown. Once there, they must find its harbor, where they will find their next clue.

Paul: You know what that means now.  
Wyatt: Absolutely. Time to get wet.

Tyler: You're doing great right now, Emma.  
Emma: Why, thanks.  
Tyler: How many more do you think we have left?  
Emma: Not much, actually. I'm surprised at how good we've been doing.

Tyler: Again, why thanks.

Magdalena: Honey, I don't know how much longer I can keep on doing this!  
Ricardo: It's not that difficult! Here, you just take a rest for a minute and I'll do some for you.  
Magdalena: Okay, thanks.

Ricardo: Anything so we can move on.

Ashley: Are we almost done with this?  
Kylie: I think we are, we've got like 5 suitcases left.  
Ashley: Here's another two coming your way. We're almost there.

Esther: I think I'm done with my portion of the weaving then, honey.  
Greg: So I have to go then?  
Esther: Trust me, you'll enjoy it. You enjoyed kiteboarding, walking in a leopard cage, and, um, finding a man in a sombrero, so you'll do good with this.  
Greg: Um…sure.

Greg does his weaving then, and although at first he doesn't do well, he soon gets his portion done quickly.  
Esther: See? It's all in your fingers.  
Greg: Yeah…I suppose.

Supervisor: Very good. Here is your next clue.  
Esther (after she rips open the envelope): Travel to Jamestown Harbor.

Greg: Let's get on our way then.

Becky: How's it coming with your weaving?  
Sara: Good. I guess I'm not as fast as Esther or Greg though. Oh well, just as long as you're okay, I'm good.

Becky: It just kind of sucks to sit out on the sidelines now, but I'm getting back in the game in a little bit, so it's okay.

Kylie: Here's the last one for us!

Ashley: Yes! Let's bring it home!

Kylie: And home we are now! (She puts the last suitcase into the bus)

Ashley: Hooray! (She high-fives Kylie)

Supervisor: Very good. Here is your next clue.  
Kylie & Ashley: Travel to Jamestown Harbor.  
Ashley: A harbor? Boats? Fisherman? Oh, I wonder what fun is waiting for us there.  
Kylie: I like boats though.  
Ashley: I do too, but when you're in a race? No, it just doesn't work out that well.

Wyatt: Hey, how much money do you have left in your wallet?  
Paul: Let me check…uh, do you have it right now?  
Wyatt: No. It's not in my pockets or the pouch. Is it in your bag?  
Paul: No, it's not in there either…oh, (censored).

Wyatt: Do you think that guy at the bus station picked our pocket.  
Paul: I think so, but…oh, who am I kidding? It was him.

Wyatt: At least didn't grab anything else from us.

Paul: But at this point, who knows? Maybe he'll want our pants now, too.

Wyatt: I should have enough right now, but come on. We've just been pushed down the crapper now.  
Paul (confessional): Wyatt and I had two wallets, which each contained about half the money we got. Wyatt's wallet, as well as our identification, were in the pouch, but my wallet was stolen.  
Wyatt (confessional): We'll be able to make it through this leg, but we'll be choking by more than likely on the next few.

Ricardo: Honey, are you done with your rest yet?  
Magdalena: Just give me another minute! We're still doing fine right now!  
Ricardo: Every moment you keep on resting, we fall behind more.  
Magdalena: All right! Just one more minute!  
Ricardo: Okay, okay. One minute. Fine.

Emma: Are we almost done with this task already?  
Tyler: Actually, we are. We have about ten more left or so. I can't really tell.

Emma: Now that is a relief to hear.

Alicia: Darryl, come on. We have to be finishing up by now.  
Darryl: We're nowhere near done. Now hustle up and put forth some more effort and we can get this done with!  
Alicia: I am. I am. Now just leave me alone.

Magdalena: Honey, I'm coming back now, okay?  
Ricardo: It's about time! Why didn't you come back earlier?  
Magdalena: Because I was tired! It's hot outside! What more explanation do you need?  
Ricardo: Fine, okay.

Tyler: We're done!  
Emma: We are?  
Tyler: We are!  
Emma: Oh, that was a great job, honey. (She hugs him)  
Supervisor: Here is your next clue.  
Tyler: Woo! Way to go!  
Emma: Now this is cool.

Wyatt & Paul get to the harbor first.  
Paul: Let's just ignore our monetary restrictions and just go for it right now.  
Wyatt: What else can we do?  
Paul: Yeah, you've got a point.

The two run up to the cluebox.

Wyatt: Roadblock: Who's feeling fishy?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, teams must take on a disgusting, but necessary job: preparing fish. That team member must chop the heads off of, clean, and gut twelve fish. Once they have done so, a fisherman will give them their next clue.

Paul: I'm feeling fishy. I'll do it.  
Wyatt: I hope you don't smell bad after this, because then I just may not want to continue the race with you anymore.  
Paul: You're so kind.

Sara: You're doing a great job right now, sweetie!  
Becky: You can stop showering me with that word right now.  
Sara: Okay, fine, sorry.  
Becky: I'm almost done here anyway…this weaving thing isn't so bad after all.  
Sara: You're almost there…just keep on going.

Esther & Greg get to the roadblock next.  
Greg: Who's feeling fishy?  
Esther: I am.  
Greg: You sure?  
Esther: Of course.  
Greg: Then have fun with the fish.

Esther: What do you mean?  
Greg: Did you read the clue?  
Esther: Not really.  
Greg: Then have fun with the fish.  
Esther (as she reads the clue): I knew that was going to come back to bite me.

Kylie & Ashley get to the roadblock next.

Ashley: Who's feeling fishy?  
Kylie: I am.  
Ashley: Okay, full steam ahead for you then.

Kylie: Of course? What else would I do?

Magdalena: I think we're almost done, honey!  
Ricardo: Yeah, we're getting there. Just a little bit longer and we'll get done with this.

Alicia: We're more than halfway done now, it looks like.  
Darryl: Just keep up the pace, okay?  
Alicia: I'm keeping it up, I'm keeping it up.  
Darryl: Stop saying and start doing then.  
Alicia: I'm doing!  
Darryl: Then good!

Becky: I think I'm finished!  
Sara: Yeah, I think so too! That's great!  
Supervisor: Very good. Here is your next clue.  
Becky: Wahoo!  
Sara (after she rips open their envelope): Travel to Jamestown Harbor. Come on, maybe we can beat some of the other teams!  
Becky: Or I could just trip in front of them and become a major hazard.  
Sara: (She laughs) That would work too.

Kylie & Ashley arrive at the harbor next.  
Ashley: Who's feeling fishy?  
Kylie: I am, why not.  
Ashley: Sounds good to me then.

Kylie: So I'm chopping up fish then. That sounds more than exciting.  
Ashley: Oh, come on. Stop it.

Kylie then goes to chop off her first fish head, and some organs slide out of the body.  
Ashley: Did that really just happen?  
Kylie: … I'm scared.

Paul: How's it, uh, going with the fish?  
Wyatt: Good, but my hands are starting to smell really bad?  
Paul: How many have you done?  
Wyatt: About five or so. Just have patience, I'm getting there.

Magdalena: We're coming to a close here…  
Ricardo: And with that, voila!  
Magdalena: Hooray! Done at last!  
Ricardo: Time to finally get going on this.  
Supervisor: Here is your next clue.

Magdalena: Yes! Finally!  
Ricardo (after he rips open their next clue): Travel to Jamestown Harbor.  
Magdalena: Thanks for covering for me, honey.

Ricardo: No problem. Anything for you.

Darryl: Come on, Alicia, they're getting ahead of us now. We're probably in frigging last place.  
Alicia: Oh my god, just shut up already. I'm sick of hearing all your crap.

Darryl: I'm sick of hearing yours!  
Alicia: Ugh! Let's just get on with this! (She slams a suitcase down on the ground in anger and then starts swearing)  
Darryl: So now you're becoming dangerous too?  
Alicia: Okay, whatever. Fine.

Emma & Tyler get to the harbor after they do.

Tyler: Who's feeling fishy? I am.

Emma: You sure? It could be an eating task or something else crazy like that.  
Tyler: I live for crazy. Trust me, I'll be fine on this one.  
Emma: Whatever you say then.

Paul: Finishing with the fish there?  
Wyatt: I'm close too. It's just gross right now. Fish have feelings; trees don't.

Paul: Don't think of them as fish, think of them as, uh, I don't know, gumdrops.

Wyatt: Do gumdrops leak blood?  
Paul: They might!

Wyatt: Okay, thanks for the advice, buddy.

Paul: No problem!

Esther: You're doing great, honey! Just do as good as you did on the last roadblock and we should be out of here before any of these kids!  
Greg: I'm working on this as fast as I can right now.  
Esther: Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less than the best from you.

Greg (confessional): Going into this race, Esther and I never would have expected to do anything great, but now we're doing so well that, well…

Esther (confessional): We don't want to jinx ourselves yet, but I think we've been doing the best out of any team here.

Sara & Becky get to the roadblock next.

Sara: Who's feeling fishy?  
Becky: You are, and I hate to say it too.

Sara: That's okay, you'll just work double time for me next leg.

Becky: Um, you sure?  
Sara: Yes, absolutely.

Kylie: Ashley! This is so gross right now!  
Ashley: I can see that from here, there's no need to announce that to me.

Kylie: Ugh. Crap. I just hate this so much right now.

Darryl: I think we're done, finally.

Alicia: Lord have mercy, we are!  
Supervisor: Here is your next clue.  
Darryl: It's about time we heard those words from you. (He rips open their next clue) Travel to Jamestown Harbor.

Alicia: Well, I don't know if it matters much anymore, but let's go.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the roadblock next.

Magdalena: Who's feeling fishy? Uh, I am.  
Ricardo: Good luck out there honey. I'll be rooting for you here.  
Magdalena: For once, finally.  
Ricardo: What's that supposed to mean?  
Magdalena: Oh, nothing.  
Ricardo: Now that's not fair.  
Magdalena: (She winks at him) Life's not fair.

Wyatt: Oh, finally, I'm done here.  
Paul: Great!  
Fisherman: Very good. Here is your next clue.  
Wyatt: Thanks so much. (He rips it open) Travel to your next pit stop!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the nearby town of Legon and head to their next pit stop: the University of Ghana Great Hall. This gathering place is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Wyatt: We're on our way to the pit stop, man!  
Paul: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Greg: And we're not far behind them at all?  
Esther: You finished already?  
Greg: Yeah, I did!  
Esther: Now I am impressed.  
Greg: You always have been. (He kisses her lightly)  
Esther: Always have been, always will.  
Fisherman: Here is your next clue.

Greg (after ripping it open) Travel to the next pit stop: the University of Ghana Great Hall.  
Esther: Let's see if we can beat Wyatt & Paul now.  
Greg: How cool would that be?

Becky: Sara, come on, chop up those fish like there's no tomorrow!  
Sara: There is no tomorrow for them anyway. Hi-yah! (She throws her knife down hard, almost cutting her finger in the process) Oh, ha.

Becky: And I'm the one who needs to be more careful.  
Sara: Just sit over there and think of conniving ways to get us ahead.

Becky: It's more fun laughing at you right now.  
Sara: Remember, I'm the one with the knife here.

Kylie: Oh, thank god!  
Ashley: What?  
Kylie: I'm finally done with all of this. Now, please, get out the disinfecting soap immediately.

Ashley: You're wearing gloves! What would you need that for?  
Kylie: Does it matter? Just get the soap, get the soap.

Fisherman: Here is your next clue.

Kylie: And grab the clue!  
Ashley: What are you talking…

Kylie: Grab the clue!  
Ashley: Okay. (She rips it open) Travel to the next pit stop: the University of Ghana Great Hall. I've got the soap, we'll just disinfect in the taxi.  
Kylie: Eww. That was so disgusting. Fish heads, fish guts, the whole shebang. Just ew.

Ashley: Calm down. We'll get through this together.

Wyatt: Hey, look at the meter.  
Paul: What about it? Oh, crap.  
Wyatt: We have to stop the taxi. Uh, taxi!  
Taxi driver: Yes?  
Wyatt: We don't have enough money to pay you for the whole trip, so here's what we have, let's go.

Paul: What are you doing?  
Wyatt: I don't want to beg. Let's just run there.  
Paul: Okay, sure. Let's do it.

Wyatt: Here's our money.

Taxi driver: Uh, thanks.  
The two then grab their bags.

Wyatt: Can anyone take us to the University of Ghana Great Hall?

Paul: Anybody?  
Wyatt: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
Paul: Beats begging.  
Wyatt: At this point though, who knows…

Darryl & Alicia get to the roadblock next.

Alicia: Who's feeling fishy? You are.

Darryl: God, I hope I am.  
Alicia: And I am glad I am not doing this one, and for once, I'm thankful.  
Darryl: Again, I'm hoping that this is something that'll keep you quiet.  
Alicia: I'm flattered.

Ricardo: Ugh. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be chopping fish like this.  
Magdalena: Well, chop away.  
Ricardo: And chopping I am.

Tyler: Well, after all that massive pile of scales and crap, I think I'm done.  
Emma: Oh, that's so great, honey! (She runs up towards him and gives him a hug)  
Fisherman: Here is your next clue.  
Emma: Here we go again then.  
Tyler (after ripping open their envelope) Travel to the next pit stop: the University of Ghana Great Hall.  
Emma: Do you think we should do it while we're here?  
Tyler: Yeah, it sounds like it'd be harder to do at a university.

Emma (confessional): One of the things that Tyler and I decided to do before the race was that if we should come to a poverty-stricken place such as the one we were at right now, well, we were going to give away these two toy skateboards we had to some of the kids there.  
Tyler (confessional): It's never much, but in the end, who knows how much of a difference it could make. It could be the entire world for someone else.

Emma & Tyler are shown walking up to two kids.  
Tyler: I know, this is weird, but…

Emma: We'd like to give you these toys.

Tyler: It's not much, but we hope you enjoy it.

The kids are then shown playing with the toys they have just received.  
Emma (confessional): I thought it was touching.  
Tyler (confessional): It was, and it just serves as a reminder of just how fortunate we've been here so far. We're racing for a million. Who knows how much more those children might get.

As the two leave, Emma talks to Sara & Becky.  
Emma: Hey, Sara! Look below! There's a liver on your shoe!  
Sara: What? Ugh! (She throws down her knife, almost cutting off her finger) A liver? Where! Where where where? Oh…you liar!  
Tyler: Have a nice day!  
Sara: Son of a gun! (censored)!  
Becky: Just ignore them…

Paul: Is there anybody around here who can take us to the University of Ghana Great Hall?  
Local: I should be able to.  
Wyatt: Can you do it for free?  
Local: I guess. Let me tell you though, it's a long walk.  
Paul: Great. That's just the thing we needed to hear.  
Wyatt: Maintain optimism, Paul, just maintain optimism.

Paul: I'd be lucky to maintain anything right now.

Greg: Are we getting close there?  
Taxi driver: Yes, it'll take just a minute now.

Esther: Oh, we're so close to getting there.  
Their taxi then suddenly stops and the two get out and run towards the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Ghana!  
Greg: Thank you.

Esther: Thank you as well.  
Phil: Esther & Greg…

Greg: Well, we sure aren't last, so what else does that mean?  
Phil: …you are team number one!  
Esther: No way!  
Greg: We did it again?  
Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race, the two of you have won a trip to the beautiful beach city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil!  
Esther: Rio?  
Greg: Oh, this just keeps on getting better and better, doesn't it?  
Phil: You'll enjoy time spent by the beach, an opportunity to go hang gliding and sunset dinner on a yacht in the harbor, and you can enjoy all of this after the race.

Greg: You are too kind.

Esther (confessional): I'd say we did good.  
Greg (confessional): We've shown everybody else now what we're really made of.

Becky: I just hope right now that Sara finishes up, because it looks like Ricardo & Magdalena and Darryl & Alicia are going into overdrive to stay alive right now…

Alicia: I can't believe it, but you're doing great out there, Darryl! Keep it up!  
Darryl: Again, thank you. Why can't you always be like this?  
Alicia: Just so we don't argue, I'm not going to answer that.  
Darryl: Thanks.

Magdalena: Come on, honey, we're almost there. Just keep on going for it…

Ricardo: We've got a shot to stay in this now, and it feels good.

Kylie & Ashley then check in at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Ghana!  
Kylie & Ashley: Thanks.

Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are team number two!  
Kylie: After all that fish, I'd say it's worth it.

Ashley: Of course.

Paul: I hope this guy knows where he's going.

Wyatt: Relax, I'm sure he does. We don't have any idea where we're going, so why should we doubt him?  
Paul: I suppose you have a point.

Becky: Sara, it looks like you're finished!  
Sara: I am, finally! Whoo!  
Fisherman: Very good, here is your next clue.  
Sara: At last, I am freed from my fishy prison! (She rips open the envelope) Travel to the next pit stop, the University of Ghana Great Hall.

Becky: It's time to school everyone else now then.

Sara: Oh, definitely.

Emma & Tyler then check in at the pit stop.

Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number three!  
Emma: Yes!  
Tyler: Whoo!  
Emma: Nice to see you, as always. And it's always nice not to be last.

Magdalena: Come on, you can't be too far from being done! Just reach a little bit further ahead and go for the gold!  
Ricardo: Well, what gold can we get now?  
Magdalena: Fine, silver. Whatever.

Alicia: Come on, if you hurry up just a bit more we'll make it through here.

Darryl: I know, and I have enough intent to kick their butts as you do. All these stupid fish guts don't mean a thing.

Wyatt & Paul then finally walk up to the pit stop.

Paul: Phil! Please come and save us!  
Wyatt: We need you!  
They then walk onto the mat.

Greeter: Welcome to Ghana!  
Wyatt & Paul: Thanks.

Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are team number four!

Wyatt & Paul: WHOO! (They start jumping and hugging each other)  
Paul: We did it! We rose out of second-to-last!  
Wyatt: The sweet smell of victory is coming to us now!

Ricardo & Magdalena are then shown back at their tables, chopping up fish. Both teams are close to being finished, but one of them finishes first.

Darryl: Yes! Ha! I did it!  
Alicia: Oh my god, you actually did! I love you so much right now! (She runs over and squeezes Darryl) Okay, that was kind of creepy…

Darryl: Uh, yeah. It's okay though.

Fisherman: Here is your next clue.  
Alicia: Yes!

Darryl (after he rips open the clue): Travel to the next pit stop, the University of Ghana Great Hall. Caution: The last team to check in may be eliminated.

Alicia: But that's not us, not yet. Yes.

Ricardo: I'm done now too!  
Magdalena: Great job, honey!  
Fisherman: Here is your next clue.  
Ricardo (after he rips it open quickly): travel to the next pit stop, the University of Ghana Great Hall. Let's go beat Darryl & Alicia now.

Magdalena: I'm way ahead of you on that one.

Sara & Becky then check in at the pit stop.  
Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number five!  
Sara: Nice. (She high-fives Becky)  
Becky: Thanks for the update Phil. We needed that.

Alicia: I'm so scared right now. It doesn't look like our taxi driver knows where he's going.  
Darryl: Calm down. It's just fine right now, and any worrying is only going to slow us down.

Ricardo: We're just trying right now to be positive about this and hope that our taxi driver can take us there and then we'll be okay now.

Magdalena: We've got a feeling we're probably in last, but that's a feeling that hopefully won't come true.

The taxis are then shown weaving their way through the traffic of Ghana to the university. One team arrives, gets out of their taxi, and then runs up to the pit stop…

Greeter: Welcome to Ghana!  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena…you are team number six!

Magdalena: Get out!  
Ricardo: No way!  
Magdalena: Oh! I'm so grateful for that right now.

Ricardo: We might not have had the best run today, but we came out strong in the end, so it's all good.

Darryl & Alicia then arrive at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Ghana!  
Phil: Darryl & Alicia.

Alicia: Hey, Phil.  
Darryl: We're not last, are we?  
Phil: You are the last team to arrive.

Alicia: Oh, crap.  
Darryl: That's not good.

Phil: The good news is is that this is a non-elimination leg, and that you two are still in the race.

Alicia: Oh, thank god!  
Phil: However…because you have arrived in last place, next leg you will face a penalty. Somewhere next leg there will be an additional task for you to complete that no one else has to, so you'll have to work even harder to make up that extra time.

Alicia: Anything so we can stay in the game.

Darryl (confessional): Now that we have to go for a speed bump, (he sighs) man, it'll be tough.  
Alicia (confessional): But we are resilient and we will still stick around. Promise.

The two walk off from the pit stop.

Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
Esther: Honey?  
Greg: Yeah?  
Esther: Do me a favor and don't die now.

Teams take on a harrowing task at a construction site.

Ashley: This is nothing when compared to those leopards!  
Ricardo (confessional): I thought I was going to lose not only my lunch, but my dinner and my breakfast.

Darryl & Alicia get tongue-tied at their speed bump.  
Darryl: Alicia, can you understand any word of this?  
Alicia: No, and I don't know if we're going to be able to.

Some new relationships will form…

Paul: You know, I've had my eye on you for quite some time now.  
Ashley: Well now…

…and others will tear apart.

Sara: Honestly, that was the most moronic decision you possibly could have made.

Ricardo: Can we just get this done right already?  
Magdalena: You need to stop yelling at me just because you think I'm going slow!  
Tyler (confessional): Now is when we reach the boiling point.


	6. Episode 6

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: 7 teams set out from Copenhagen, Denmark, to Accra, Ghana. Many teams became emotional over letters from home (some of the teams are shown tearing up), though searching for the letters proved to be a difficult task for others, causing some teams to fall behind (Darryl & Alicia are shown searching through the sacks). At the detour, Becky became dehydrated and had a fall (She is shown tripping), and Wyatt & Paul had their pockets picked at a bus station (They are shown interacting with the local who stole their wallet). In the end, Darryl & Alicia were unable to recover and came in last place (They are shown receiving the news that they are not eliminated). Now 7 teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Accra, Ghana, both the capital of this west African nation as well as its economic center. And just outside this bustling city in the town of Legon lies this place, the University of Ghana Great Hall. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, in which teams could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Esther & Greg be able to pull off another win? And will Darryl & Alicia be able to overcome their speed bump in order to avoid being eliminated? Esther & Greg, who were the first to arrive at 11:09 AM, will depart at 11:09 PM.

Esther: Fly to Doha, Qatar!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly 3500 miles to Doha, the capital of the Middle Eastern nation of Qatar. Once they arrive, they must find one of these marked cars in the parking lot, where

Greg: How do you pronounce Qatar right?  
Esther: I'm assuming phonetically.

Greg: Uh, okay then. We have 100 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Esther (confessional): Greg and I so far have won the most legs out of any team here, and so we hope that we can continue this consistency.

Greg (confessional): But we don't expect to stay on top for long, don't get us wrong. We're not the kind of people to have inflated egos.  
Esther: Maybe we can get a midnight flight out of here.  
Greg: It's probably too late by now.

Kylie & Ashley depart at 11:14 PM.

Ashley: Fly to Doha, Qatar.  
Kylie: Let's be like the people on Survivor and say goodbye to Ghana now.

Ashley: You are such a dork.  
Kylie (confessional): Kylie and I, being identical twins, have a really good knowledge of each other, because we're pretty much the same, inside and out.

Ashley (confessional): I agree that our relationship does give us an advantage in the race, because we don't have a tendency to break down quite like the other teams.

Emma & Tyler depart at 11:18 PM.

Tyler: You have 100 dollars for this leg of this race. It's time to go now.  
Emma (confessional): Tyler and I, I think, have a great relationship, and so far on this race I think that we're one of, if not the only team whose relationship has actually grown so far.

Tyler (confessional): We didn't come to this race to do a lot of relationship growth, but as of right now, well, (He laughs) that's kind of what's been happening.

Emma: Give me a kiss.

Tyler: Right this moment?  
Emma: Yes. Come on.

Tyler: Okay. (He kisses her)

Wyatt & Paul depart at 11:25 PM.

Paul: Fly to Doha, Qatar!  
Wyatt: Great, more hot places. (confessional): Last leg, if we proved anything, it's that nothing can stop us at all on this race, and we plan on taking it to the end.

Paul (confessional): I don't think that many of the teams see us as a threat right now, but I think that in a little bit we will be the team to beat.

Esther & Greg get to the airport, with Kylie & Ashley only a few minutes behind them. The two teams all travel to a travel agency.

Greg: Hello there.

Esther: We need tickets on the first plane that arrives in Doha, Qatar…

Travel agent: Please, just one moment. (She searches through her computer) For the plane that arrives first in Doha, we have a Virgin Airlines flight that departs at 8:25 this morning and arrives at 16:45 later that day.  
Greg: Are you sure there's nothing earlier?

Travel agent: At this moment, yes.  
Esther: We'll reserve two tickets then.

Kylie & Ashley walk in then.  
Kylie: Hey, how are you guys doing with all this late night airport navigation?  
Greg: We get by. (The four laugh)  
Esther (to the travel agent): And please, could you also reserve tickets on that same flight for these two ladies right here?  
Travel agent: Absolutely. Just give me a few minutes. (She types into her computer) Okay, it's settled.

Teams: Thank you.

Travel agent: No problem.

Sara & Becky depart at 11:27 PM.

Becky: Fly to Doha, Qatar!

Sara: From Africa to the Middle East. Where will this fine couple go next?  
Becky: Who knows? And more importantly, who cares?  
Sara (confessional): Although we're both very serious competitors, we both like to have fun wherever we go, and I do think we've sort of ignored that on this race.  
Becky (confessional): We've been far too detail-oriented and so hyperfocused that we often overlook the obvious, like me forgetting to drink plenty of water last leg, so I think we've sort of learned now and we're just going to have to get over these mistakes If we want to continue in the race.

Emma & Tyler get to the airport next and go to the same travel agency.

Tyler: We need to get tickets on the first flight arriving in Doha.  
Travel agent: Yes, I just served two people like you already. There's a flight that departs here at 8:25 tomorrow and arrives at 16:45 that's on Virgin. Would you like this flight?  
Emma: Of course!  
Travel agent: Then I'll reserve your tickets for you.

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 11:37 PM.

Magdalena: Fly to Doha, Qatar. You have 100 dollars for this leg of the race. Let's go.

Ricardo (confessional): Now, more than ever, the pressure is mounting on us to do well in the race, which is difficult because the last few legs we haven't been doing so good.  
Magdalena (confessional): And Ricardo here just keeps on letting that pressure build instead of letting it go.

Ricardo (confessional): I do let it go, and you know you can't suggest otherwise.  
Magdalena (confessional): Oh, relax. Wait, I didn't say that on purpose.

Ricardo (confessional): I love you.

Magdalena (confessional): You too.

Wyatt & Paul get to the airport next, with Sara & Becky right behind them.

Paul: There's Sara & Becky behind us. Let's try and sneak over to that counter over there.  
Wyatt: Sounds like a plan.  
Sara: I think I'll go look up more about Doha over there at those computers…you go get us our tickets.  
Becky: Crap, there's Wyatt & Paul over there. They'll probably get something good, so, uh, I'll just go follow them.  
Sara: Whatever it takes to get to the top.

Sara & Becky run behind Wyatt & Paul to the counter.

Paul: Uh, we'd like tickets on the first flight that arrives in Doha.

Counter worker: There's a flight on Virgin Airlines right now that leaves at 8:25 and arrives at 16:45. Would you like to take it?  
Wyatt: Yes, please.

Paul: No question about it.  
Counter worker: Let me print off your tickets then (She prints off their tickets) Here you go. Miss, you can come up now.  
Becky: Oh, I'd like exactly the same thing they have.  
Counter worker: Are you sure?  
Becky: Yes.

Counter worker. One moment. (She prints off their tickets) Here you go.  
Becky: Thanks.

Wyatt & Paul then walk over, and then Paul looks at his tickets.  
Paul: Hey, man, take a look at this.

Wyatt: What?  
Paul: This ticket is business class.

Wyatt: Are you serious?  
Paul: No, I'm dead serious here. Look at it.  
Wyatt: (censored). We need to go back and fix it then.

Paul: Yeah, I still don't think it'll be much of a problem though.

The two walk back over to the counter.

Paul: Excuse me, miss, but we need to have coach class tickets, and not business ones.  
Counter worker: Oh, pardon me then. Give me one moment. (She does some work on her computer and prints out new tickets for them) Here are new seats for you then.

Wyatt: Thank you so much.  
Paul: That was one problem I'm grateful we avoided.  
Wyatt: At this point, no kidding!

Darryl & Alicia depart at 11:39 PM.  
Alicia: Fly to Doha, Qatar.

Darryl: And we have 100 dollars for this leg of the race. Let's go. (confessional) Alicia and I came in last on the last leg, but we weren't eliminated, so now we have to do a speed bump. It's not so much that I'm scared of the speed bump itself, but that I, I mean we, have no idea when the speed bump is going to come up.

Alicia (confessional): But I think this time we'll be able to put our differences aside and just focus as much as we can so that we won't be eliminated.

Darryl (confessional): The thought of being eliminated right now is kind of scary, but we can overcome this and we won't be eliminated.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the airport next and head to a travel agency.

Magdalena: Hi.

Ricardo: We need two tickets on the plane that arrives first in Doha.

Counter worker: Let me see…there's one flight on Virgin Airlines that leaves at 8:25 tomorrow and arrives at 16:45, however, it looks like that flight is full.  
Magdalena: Do we have any other options?  
Ricardo: Can we get on standby?  
Counter worker: Hold on…there is another plane on Arik Air that departs at 8:45 and arrives at 16:45 also.  
Ricardo: Oh, good. We'll take that then.

Counter worker: Okay then. It's done.

Magdalena: Thank you.

Counter worker: Oh, it's no problem.

Darryl & Alicia come to the travel agency after they do in last.

Darryl: We need tickets on the first plane that gets into Doha.

Counter worker: We have seats available on an Arik Air flight that leaves at 8:45 and arrives at 16:45.  
Alicia: Is that the earliest flight possible?  
Counter worker: For right now, yes, it is.  
Darryl: We'll take two tickets on that, then, please.

Alicia: And thanks.

Wyatt & Paul then go over to the gate by Kylie & Ashley. Paul gets up to go over by the twins.

Paul: What are you doing, man?  
Wyatt: Back off for a few minutes, okay?  
Paul: I think somebody's got a crush.

Wyatt: What's it to you?  
Paul: Oh, it's nothing.

Wyatt: Shut up.

He walks over towards Ashley.

Wyatt: I'm not usually good with girls, so I'll just come out with it: I've had my eye on you for quite a while now…

Ashley: Well now…I'm not sure what to say.

Wyatt: I know, this is a bit sudden and all, but throughout this race I've had these feelings for you, and I'd just thought I'd come over here and share them with you.

Ashley: Well, thanks.  
Kylie (confessional): Wyatt is perhaps the least romantic person I've ever known. (She and Ashley start laughing hysterically)  
Ashley (confessional): It was the weirdest thing too. I was sitting over there and Wyatt just comes over and basically says, "By the way, I think I'm in love." I don't know, it was just too weird.

Kylie (confessional): We both think he's a great guy, but still. I don't think either one of us is prepared for a romance with him yet.

Ashley: I thank you for coming over here and telling me this, but right now let's just focus on the race, okay?  
Wyatt: Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks.  
He walks back over to Paul.

Paul: So, how'd it go?  
Wyatt: Shut it.

Some more time passes and Sara & Becky are shown again.

Sara: Honey, let me see the tickets for a moment.

Becky: Okay. (She hands the tickets over to Sara)  
Sara: (She pauses for a moment) Did you even take a look at this?  
Becky: What do you mean?  
Sara: These tickets are business class.  
Becky: What?  
Sara: You didn't even bother to check these?  
Becky: I thought that they were just fine.

Sara: How did this happen?  
Becky: I went over behind Wyatt & Paul and got the same thing they did…oh, crap.

Sara: Yeah, no kidding. Honestly, that was the most moronic decision you could have made.

Becky: Okay, I'm not going to argue with you right now on that, but we still have enough time where we can fix it. Let's just go and get this done.

Sara: Okay, sure.

The two go back to the counters at the front of the airport to try and fix the situation.

Sara: Hi.

Becky: Hi. We need to fix our tickets. We don't want business class, and we need coach.

Counter worker: I'll see if I can fix them, but as of right now I'm not too sure.  
Sara: Anything you can do. Anything.

Counter worker: I'm sorry, but coach is fully booked right now.

Becky: There has to be something else.

Counter worker: The only thing I can do is get you tickets on another flight that leaves on Arik Air at 8:45, but arrives at the same time.

Sara: We'll take it.

Becky: We just cannot absolutely have these tickets.

Counter worker; Okay, then. You'll have to go over to the Arik Air counter.

The two run over to the counter.

Sara: We need two tickets to Doha.

Becky: Please, and make sure they are coach!  
Counter worker: Okay. Uh…yes. We still have tickets available. Would you like some?  
Sara: Yes.  
Becky: Of course.  
Counter worker: Okay, one second then. (He prints out their tickets) Here you go.

Becky: Oh, thank god!  
Sara: You have no idea what this means to us right now!  
Counter worker: I think I do.

Sara: Are you just as happy as I am right now?  
Becky: Oh, yes I am!  
The two start screaming as they go back over to the gates.

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now heading to Doha, Qatar on one of two flights, both of which arrive at 4:45 PM.

Some aerial shots of Doha are shown before the plane is shown landing in Doha. The teams then run out towards their cars in the parking lot.

Paul: Come on, the other teams are behind us!  
Wyatt: I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!  
Paul: There they are, over here.  
Wyatt: Here's our clue. (He rips the envelope open) Drive yourselves to the Sabban Towers.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive themselves through the streets of Doha to this building complex currently being developed called The Pearl. Once there, they must find the Sabban Towers, where they will find their next clue.

Paul: Okay, do you have the map?  
Wyatt: Always do.

Paul: Then let's go.

Ashley: Hurry up! Wyatt & Paul are already ahead of us!  
Kylie: Be quiet, I'm right here.  
Emma: We're still in third right now. We can make it ahead!  
Tyler: Yes, we will!

Kylie (after she rips open their clue): Drive yourselves to the Sabban Towers.

Tyler (after he rips open their clue): Drive yourselves to the Sabban Towers.

Emma: Come on, we've got to get going!  
Tyler: Are we still ahead of them?  
Emma: For right now we are, yeah.

Ashley: Emma & Tyler are still ahead of us right now, but I don't think they will be for much longer.

Darryl (after getting to their car and opening the clue): Travel to the Sabban Towers.

Alicia: Darryl, we've got our lead now!

Darryl: Oh, I know, and this is making me excited…

Alicia: Sara & Becky are behind us, and I can't imagine Ricardo & Magdalena are too far behind either, though, so you've got to go fast. Real fast.

Darryl: No, I'm just going to go fake fast.  
Alicia: What?  
Darryl: I'm just kidding. I'm going.

Sara: Crap, we're just getting over here and there's only three cars with clues left.

Becky: Since when is now the time to get discouraged? Here's our next clue, anyway. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to the Sabban Towers. We can still make up lost time.

Sara: Okay, yeah, we'll do this!

Greg: At least we're not in last yet.  
Esther: But I wonder what's taking Ricardo & Magdalena so long…

Greg: Should we care? (He rips open their next envelope) Travel to the Sabban Towers. We really should be going now.

Esther: Just keep your eye out for other teams.

Ricardo: Come on, honey, hurry up!  
Magdalena: I'm getting there, this is just so difficult!  
Ricardo: We barely got out of the airport.

Magdalena: Does that matter? There's our clue, let's just go out and drive.

Ricardo (after he rips open his clue): Travel to the Sabban Towers. Okay, fine. Let's get going.

Becky: Darryl & Alicia are in front of us now, can you see if we can pass them?  
Sara: Yeah, hold on a second.  
She drives faster and pulls in front of the cousins.  
Becky: Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!  
Sara: This makes me feel so much better right now.

Alicia: Come on Darryl, not this again!  
Darryl: (censored). Why does this always have to happen?  
Alicia: 'Cause you're not driving fast enough!  
Darryl: I will stop this car and make you drive if you think I'm inadequate.  
Alicia: But I can't drive stick! Why would you do that?  
Darryl: So you can stop yelling at me and stop thinking it's so easy! It's not!

Alicia: Okay, as I've said a million times before, whatever.

Kylie: There's Emma & Tyler up there…see if you can pass them.  
Ashley: Yep. (She starts to pull in front of them and successfully manages to take them over).

Kylie: Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!

Tyler: Did they just sneak up like that again?  
Emma: I'm afraid so now.  
Tyler: Hopefully we can do better at this roadblock.

Paul: We're still ahead for right now, which is good for us…  
Wyatt: And it's also nice we don't have to take any taxis right now, either, so our money situation is starting to look good again.

The cars are shown driving towards the The Pearl, and once they get there, start driving towards the development, with one team getting out first…

Wyatt: Here we are now…

Paul: There's the clue! (He runs up to the cluebox) It's a roadblock! Who's ready to soar to new heights?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, teams must confront head-on one of the most dangerous jobs anywhere in the world: construction. That team member must climb up to the top of this 100-foot tall crane using a ladder inside while attached to a harness. Once they get to the top, they must walk out on the top of the crane to retrieve their next clue, hanging over the edge of the crane. Once they have their clue, they must climb all the way back down the crane. Only once they have done so they will be able to open it.

Paul: I'll do it, why not. I'm not sure it really matters.  
Wyatt: Okay, good luck out there.  
Paul: Yeah. Here's our sticker, and we're number one right now.

Wyatt: Back on top, yeah!

Paul: I'm getting ready to suit up now in this harness, and hopefully we'll be done in a little bit.

Ashley: There's our cluebox up ahead…

Kylie: Emma & Tyler are still right on our tails.

The twins are shown running up to the cluebox.

Kylie: It's a roadblock! Who's ready to soar to new heights?  
Ashley: Let me do it, especially considering how poorly you did the other time.  
Kylie: Yeah, no kidding. (They pull off their sticker) Number two.

Emma: There's the twins right in front of us, and they just pulled some kind of a sticker off the cluebox.

Tyler: It's probably going to have to do with climbing or something like that…

Emma: Then let's get out and see what it is.

Tyler: Roadblock: Who's ready to soar to new heights? I am. (He pulls off the sticker) We're still number three right now, which is great.

Emma: Okay, good luck.

Wyatt: So are you going to go up then?  
Paul: Yeah, I am.

Wyatt: That ladder looks pretty high…don't fall.

Paul: That's not some good advice to be giving. All right, here I go then. See you back on the ground soon!

Alicia: Sara & Becky are still in front of us…can you still pass them?  
Darryl: I can't, okay.  
Alicia: Geez, fine.

Becky: I take it this island is The Pearl then…

Sara: Our little diamond in the rough.  
Becky: Wait, what?  
Sara: Okay, fine, that wasn't a good analogy, but whatever. Here's our clue.  
The two jump out and run up to the cluebox.  
Becky: Who's willing to soar to new heights? I am.

Sara: Okay, don't look down.  
Becky: I won't. (She grabs her number) Number 4.

Alicia: There they are up there…oh, crap.

Darryl: It's our speed bump!

Phil (voice-over): Having been marked for elimination last leg, Darryl & Alicia must now complete a speed bump, a task that only they must complete. For this speed bump, Darryl & Alicia must drive themselves to the headquarters of the news network Al-Jazeera. Once they get there, they must perform a canned news broadcast in Arabic using a script in under 5 minutes. Only once they successfully complete the task will they be allowed to race.

Alicia: Aw, already?  
Darryl: Well, at least we know how we can make up some time now. Let's just get going.

The two jump back into their car as Esther & Greg get to the roadblock.

Esther: Here's our clue.  
Greg: Roadblock: Who's ready to soar to new heights?  
Esther: There's no way I am. You do it.  
Greg: Okay, I will.

Esther: Number 5. That's good, that's good.

Greg: Wish me luck!  
Esther: Already have.

Wyatt: How's it feel at the top of the world, huh?  
Paul: It feels pretty good, actually. I'm surprised.  
Wyatt (confessional): Seeing Paul up there doing the crane task and how quickly he was getting it done was awesome. I probably would've peed in my pants.

Paul (confessional): I didn't think it was hard, to be fair.

Wyatt finishes climbing to the top of the crane. He then gets to the top of the crane, where he walks out on the top of if until it gets narrow, with the flags located on a post at the edge of the crane.

Paul: Oh my god, it's windy up here, and it's very nerve wracking because I know I'm safe in this harness, but it doesn't feel like much.  
Wyatt: You can do it!  
Paul grabs his flag from the top and heads back on the crane and then climbs the ladder back to the bottom.

Wyatt: Awesome!  
Paul: Thank you, thank you.  
Construction worker: Here is your next clue.  
Wyatt: Awesome again.  
Paul (after he rips open the envelope): Travel to the Souq Wakif.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive themselves to the Souq Wakif, a traditional marketplace in the heart of Doha. It is here they will find their next clue.

Paul: It's time to get driving again.

Wyatt: Let's get back on the road!

As the friends leave the Towers, Ricardo & Magdalena arrive at the towers.

Magdalena: Here we are finally.

Ricardo: Wyatt & Paul just passed us, so they had to have finished whatever it was they were doing there.  
Magdalena: Now is not the time to focus on the other teams, honey.  
Ricardo: I'm aware of that.

The two park their car and run to the cluebox.  
Magdalena: Roadblock: Who's willing to soar to new heights?  
Ricardo: Can you do it?  
Magdalena: I think I can.

Ricardo: Great.  
Magdalena (after pulling off the sticker): We're not in last, thank god.

Ricardo: At this point, no kidding.

Ashley is shown going up the crane next.

Kylie: You're doing great!  
Ashley: I haven't even started yet!  
Kylie: Okay, that's still fine.

Ashley starts to climb up the tower.

Ashley: This is nothing when compared to those leopards!  
Kylie: Is that good or bad?  
Ashley: I don't know, we'll see!  
She climbs all the way up to the top and then goes all the way out to the edge with seemingly no fear. She grabs her flag and then comes back down on the ladder.

Kylie: I am in total awe right now.  
Ashley: Thanks as always.

Construction worker: And here is your next clue.  
Kylie & Ashley: Thank you.

Ashley (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to the Souq Wakif.  
Kylie: We have to hurry now…

Tyler then gets ready to go next.

Emma: Just remember that I love you!  
Tyler: I do too.  
He then goes up the ladder and climbs up the crane much faster than both Wyatt and Ashley.

Tyler: This is incredible! The wind is going through my hair and everything!

Emma: You're doing great!  
He finishes climbing to the top and grabs his flag and comes back down.

Tyler: Whoo, that was cool. (He kisses Emma).

Emma: Yeah, wasn't it?  
Construction worker: And here is your next clue.  
Tyler: Thanks. (He rips open the envelope) Travel to the Souq Wakif.

Emma: We can make it now; let's go.

Darryl & Alicia are shown getting to Al-Jazeera next.  
Darryl: This is so weird. We're going into one of the headquarters of one of the top news companies in the world so we can broadcast for them.  
Alicia: We're not really broadcasting, you know…  
Darryl: Don't ruin my moment now.

The two get in and find a marked studio.

Crew member: Hello, and welcome to Doha, how do you enjoy our country so far?  
Alicia: It's good, it's really nice here.  
Crew member: Thank you. Here is the script you are going to read, and since I assume you're not very fluent in Arabic, there's a rough pronunciation underneath all your lines.

Darryl: Thank you for that.  
Crew member: And remember, you must finish in five minutes. Sound good?  
Alicia: Yeah, I'm set.

Darryl: Let's go.

Crew member: Okay. In five…four…three…two…one.

The two start their broadcast, although the first time it is clumsy and awkward. The two finish about three-quarters of the broadcast before they pass the time mark.  
Crew member: Stop!  
Alicia: Serious?  
Darryl: Alicia, can you understand any word of this?  
Alicia: No, and I don't know if we're going to be able to.

Darryl: This is just what we need now…

Crew member: Let's try again in three…two…one.

The two try again, and although they they perform better than what they did the first time, they do not successfully complete the speed bump.

Alicia: This is difficult.

Darryl: Yeah, I just hope we don't spend too much time here…

Becky then goes up the crane next.

Becky: Oh my god, why am I doing this?  
Sara: It's okay, just remember you can't possibly fall!  
Becky: I can't possibly fall? I can!  
Sara: Just ignore that then.

Becky then slowly climbs to the top of the tower.

Sara: Come on, babe, do it faster!  
Becky: I am!  
Becky climbs up faster and then gets to the top of the crane.  
Becky: Oh my god, I have no idea if I can do this part.  
Sara: Come on, let's just get it done!  
Becky: Okay!

She nearly runs out towards the edge of the crane, grabs the flag, and then climbs down the ladder in the crane as fast as she can.

Becky: I feel scarred for life now.  
Sara: That's nice. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to the Souq Wakif. Okay, now we've really got to hit the pedal to the medal just to stay ahead.

Wyatt: I think this is the souq right up here…

Paul (out the window): Is this the Souq Wakif?  
Local: Yes, it's right here.

Wyatt: Yes!  
The two jump out and start searching through the marketplace, eventually finding their cluebox.  
Paul: Here it is!

Wyatt: Detour: Ancient or Modern?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two tasks in two very different marketplaces. The choice: Ancient or Modern. In Ancient, teams must find a marked stall somewhere in the Souq Wakif. Once there, they must take an oryx, an animal common to the deserts of Qatar, and then lead it down a course to a statue of a large oryx commissioned for the 2006 Asian Games. Once they arrive at the statue, they will receive their next clue. The task could be difficult for teams who aren't good with animals, but teams will not have to travel far to receive their next clue. In Modern, teams must travel to the City Center Mall and find a marked store, where they must pick up a bag of golf clubs. They must then travel to the Doha Golf Club, head to the driving range, and then hit a ball 75 yards. Once they have successfully done so, they will be given their next clue. The task could be easier for some teams, but they could lose a lot by going the distance.

Wyatt: Let's do Modern. I don't want to have to lead any animals.  
Paul: Yeah, there's no way I'd do that any day.

Wyatt: So we'll need to find the City Center Mall...let's hope that no one else is going to get ahead of us now.

Greg: I guess it's my turn now, so I'm suiting up and hopefully I won't take that long.

Esther: Honey?  
Greg: Yeah?  
Esther: Do me a favor and don't die now.

Greg: I promise you I won't. (He kisses her) But thanks for the good luck anyway.

He then climbs up the tower slowly, but manages to get it done at an even pace, eventually reaching the top, walking to the edge of the crane, and grabbing his flag.

Esther (confessional): The more and more time I spend with my husband, the more I am convinced he is truly an amazing man.

Greg (confessional): I'm not one for flatteries like that, you know.  
Esther (confessional): You deserve it.

Greg climbs down the ladder at the same pace as he climbed up it and eventually reaches the bottom.

Esther: You did it!  
Greg: Oh my god, I did.

Construction worker: Here is your next clue.  
Esther: Thank you so much.  
Construction worker: My pleasure.

Greg (after he rips open the envelope): Travel to the Souq Wakif.

Esther: Oh! A souq! It's going to be lovely to finally buy some souvenirs.

Greg: I don't think that's quite what we'll be doing, but oh well…

Darryl & Alicia get ready to do their speed bump again.

Alicia: I'm ready for this again.  
Darryl: Me too.  
Crew member: Going in three…two…one…  
Darryl & Alicia managed this time to do good enough to get a time of 4 minutes and 50 seconds to complete the broadcast. Once they are done, they start cheering wildly.

Alicia: Yes! Finally!  
Darryl: Oh my god, I can't believe it.

Alicia: That is such a relief.  
Crew member: Thank you, here is your next clue.

Alicia (after she rips open the envelope): Travel back to the Sabban Towers. Okay, finally, we can go!  
Darryl & Alicia (chanting): We did it, we did it, we did it, we did it…

Kylie & Ashley get to the souq next.  
Kylie: Here's our cluebox!  
Ashley: Where?

Kylie: It's right up there!  
Ashley: Quick, grab the clue!  
Kylie: Detour: Ancient or Modern?  
Ashley: Let's do modern. I don't want to smell now!

Emma & Tyler arrive shortly after they do.  
Tyler: Here's our clue.  
Emma: It's a detour! Ancient or Modern?  
Tyler: Modern. I just have a bad feeling about animals.  
Emma: Come on. Your parents had like a million cats.

Tyler: That's exactly why I don't want to do this.

Emma: Fine, sounds good to me.

Ricardo prepares to go up the crane next.

Magdalena; It's not too hard of a climb, so don't psyche yourself out!

Ricardo: Uh, okay, thanks!  
He then tries to climb the crane, but then stops halfway up and looks down.  
Ricardo: Crap.  
Magdalena: Oh no. He's getting cold feet.

Ricardo (confessional): I thought I was going to lose not only my lunch, but my dinner and my breakfast as well.

Magdalena: You can do it!  
Ricardo: I can hear Magdalena down there and I feel bad because I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this…  
He then finishes climbing all the way up to the top of the tower. He stops once again when he gets to the top, though.

Ricardo: Oh my god. It just keeps on coming.

Magdalena: I don't think he'll hear me if I shout at him, but right now I am close to yelling very long and hard at him. He really needs to man up now.

Ricardo: Here I go, I guess.

He grab the flag over the edge and the climbs back down the ladder.

Magdalena: Finally! You did it!  
Ricardo: Oh yes I did!  
Construction worker: And here is your next clue.

Magdalena: Travel to the Souq Wakif. Let's get going now.  
Ricardo: So how did I do?  
Magdalena: Not so great, but we're still doing fine for now.  
Ricardo: Thanks for the compliment.  
Magdalena: I love you, but that tower should've been easy for you.

Ricardo: Okay, I'll just do better next time.

Sara & Becky get to the souq next.

Becky: Oh my god, there are so many stores in here.

Sara: I don't think it'd be in a store…

Becky: It might be.

Sara: Okay, let's go looking in there then…

The two start to look around in a variety of stores.

Becky: I don't see any clueboxes!  
Sara: Becky, you dolt! It's right here!  
Becky: Oh, sorry about that.

Sara: Anyway…detour. Ancient or Modern?  
Becky: Let's do Ancient. We'll do good with our little oryx.  
Sara: Okay, this time we actually have to find a store. Can you handle that?

Becky: I can.

Wyatt & Paul get to the City Center Mall first.  
Paul: This is just like home, isn't it?  
Wyatt: Yeah, it most certainly is...

The two wander around and eventually find a sporting goods store with a flag over it.

Wyatt: Ah! Here it is!  
Paul: You wouldn't happen to have a set of golf clubs for us, would you?  
Store worker: Oh, yes. Here you go.  
Wyatt: Thank you!  
Paul: Now it's off to the golf course…

Esther & Greg get to the cluebox next.

Esther: Oh my…Doha just keeps on getting better and better.

Greg: What makes you say that?  
Esther: Everything looks so cheap here!  
Greg: Um…dear, I don't think we should…

Esther: How much for this little object here?  
Greg: Please.

Esther: Oh, fine.

Greg: Here's our cluebox anyway.

Esther: Detour: Ancient or…no, let's do ancient. I want to find out what an oryx is.

Greg: But that's a lot of walking probably…are you sure you want to do it?  
Esther: When have I ever been unsure?

Greg: Okay, let's do it then.

Kylie & Ashley get to the mall next.

Ashley: Do you see this store anywhere around here?  
Kylie: No, I actually don't…what kind of store would it be?  
Ashley (to a local): Excuse me, could you point out to me where I could get golf clubs?

Local: Yes, there's a store right down there. (He points towards a sporting goods store)

Kylie & Ashley: Thank you.

Kylie: Here it is, right here.  
Ashley: Go go go. (They run into the store) We'd like a bag of golf clubs, please.

Store worker: Yes, here you go.

Kylie & Ashley: Thank you!

Emma & Tyler get there right after they do.

Tyler: Wow, this isn't anything like you'd see back home…

Emma (sadly): No…it isn't.

Tyler: Is everything okay?  
Emma: I guess…it's just that after seeing all that poverty in Ghana and then coming here into this mall with so much excess…I don't know, it's just saddening to me. Am I overreacting?  
Tyler: No, you're not.

Emma (confessional): It always bothers me to see so much luxury and then know at the same time how much worse off someone else is in the world, and then to see it all firsthand is just awful.

Tyler (confessional): It really takes you out of your place for a moment and causes you to step back and realize that oftentimes all of us are just too selfish.

Tyler: If you need a moment, it's okay.

Emma (trying not to cry): Thank you. I think I need one right now.

Meanwhile, Sara & Becky get to the oryx stand.

Sara: Oh my god, is that what we're looking for?  
Becky: I think it is!  
Sara: Hee, I can't believe we're doing this.

Becky: All right, let's get going now.

Sara: All right.

The two start leading their oryx down through the market back to the street.  
Becky: Who's a good oryx?  
Sara: This one is!  
Becky: We should name it Ted!  
Sara: Great idea! You're going to be our little Ted.

The two then finally get to the street.

Becky: Can anyone tell me where the oryx statue is?  
Local: It's down the street right here!  
Becky: Oh, great!  
Sara: Ha, yes!

Becky: On our way to winning the leg…

Darryl & Alicia get back to the tower then.

Alicia: Who's ready to soar to new heights? I think you are.

Darryl: Yeah, I guess.  
Alicia: All right, good luck out there, and I'm sure this has been said before, but just don't look down.

Darryl: I won't need any help at all with that.

Darryl then proceeds to put on his harness and starts to climb up the crane, going with determination and speed.

Alicia: Oh my god, you're doing awesome! Let's go!  
He then gets to the top, turns around, grabs the flag, and then comes back down with the same amount of speed going.

Darryl: Yes, finally!  
Alicia: We are doing so good this leg. (She hugs him)

Darryl: Thanks.  
Construction worker: Here is your next clue.  
Alicia: Thanks!

Darryl: Travel to the Souq Wakif. Okay, we can make it!  
Alicia: I'm pulsating right now with excitement.  
Darryl: This is what the race is all about.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the souq next.

Magdalena: There's our clue, honey!  
Ricardo: Yeah, you're right! Detour: Ancient or Modern?  
Magdalena: Let's do Ancient. I think we'd do better with animals.  
Ricardo: Okay, sounds good to me.  
The two go off in search of the stand.

Meanwhile, Wyatt & Paul get to the golf course first.

Paul: Here's the driving range.

Wyatt: The sun is starting to set now, that's not good.  
Paul: Whatever. Let's just get hitting.

Wyatt: I think I'll go first.  
Paul: As long as you can hit it faster…

Wyatt: Watch this! (He hits it as hard as he can, but it only makes it up to around 60 yards) Oh, I guess I'm not so good at this…

Paul: We might be here a while…

Sara & Becky are shown leading their oryx through the streets.  
Becky: Is this thing giving you any problems?  
Sara: So far, no…

Becky: I feel really good with our little Ted right now.

Sara: We could be like Team Guido!

Becky: (She starts laughing hysterically) Team Ted! I love it!  
Sara: We're so dastardly.

Becky: No kidding.

Sara: I see the statue up ahead!  
Becky: Where?  
Sara: Right there!  
Becky: No way!  
The two slowly jog up towards the statue and they head up to a man in a marked area in the front of the statue.

Sara: Here is your oryx, sir!  
Becky: Yes, here you go.

Man: Thank you, and here is your next clue.  
Becky; Can you believe this?  
Sara: Nope. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to your next pit stop: Al Khalifa Park!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now make their way to the pit stop: Al Khalifa Park. This park overlooking the Arabian Sea along Doha's famous boulevard the Corniche is also the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Becky: It's getting darker out now.

Sara: Uh, you're right. (to the man) Excuse me, sir, could you direct us to Al Khalifa Park?  
Man: Yes, it is still right down the street here. You should just walk.  
Becky: Sure you want to do this?  
Sara: Baby, I'm always ready.  
Becky: Let's go then!

Kylie & Ashley get to the driving range next.

Ashley: There's our lovely boys right up there.  
Kylie & Ashley: Hiiii Wyatt & Paul.  
Wyatt: We don't need that right now, do we?  
Ashley; I think some people would think so.

Wyatt: Unimportant.

Ashley: Are you ready for this, Kylie?  
Kylie: I am. Do you want to go first?  
Ashley: Of course.  
She goes up and hits her ball the full 75 yards immediately.

Kylie: I'm assuming it's my turn then.

She then goes up and hits her ball the full 75 yards too.

Ashley: Awesome!  
Kylie: No kidding. (The two high-five each other)  
Golf club worker: Here is your next clue.

Ashley: Whoo!  
Kylie: That's why you should never go for the femme fatales.

Paul: I think you just got burned, dude.

Wyatt: Shut up. (He hits his ball after he says this and it goes 75 yards) Oh…wow.

Paul: We need to get you in love more often.

Golf club worker: Here is your next clue.  
Kylie: Travel to your next pit stop:  
Paul: Al Khalifa Park.

Ashley: Warning:  
Wyatt: The last team to check in will be eliminated.

Paul: We need to hurry, now.

Wyatt: When have we never needed to hurry?  
Ashley: We finished first, we can beat them now!  
Kylie: Let's get ready to go then in 3…2…1!  
The two start running off to their cars to the pit stop.

Darryl & Alicia arrive at the detour next.

Alicia: Here's our clue!  
Darryl: Detour: Ancient or Modern?

Alicia: I say we do Ancient.  
Darryl: Are you sure?  
Alicia: Uh-huh.

Darryl: Okay, we're on a high now, let's go!

Esther & Greg get to the stall next.

Greg: Oh, wow, is that what an oryx looks like?  
Esther: Well, up until now I've never even heard of one, so…

Greg: Well, let's get a-leading then.

Esther: Ooh, who's a nice boy? Who's a nice boy?  
Greg: You can stop.

The oryx makes a noise then.

Esther: See what you did?  
Greg: I'm speechless.

Emma & Tyler get to the driving range next.

Tyler: Are you good at golfing?  
Emma: Not particularly, but I'm at least decent enough to hit 75 yards.

Tyler: Good, because I'm not good at all.

Emma: Well, let's try then. I'll go first.

She goes and after a few tries she manages to hit her ball the 75 yards.

Tyler: All right, I guess it's my turn then.  
Emma: Remember, there's no rush…

Ricardo & Magdalena find the stand after they do.

Magdalena: Okay, honey, let's do good here. I've got a feeling Darryl & Alicia are hot on our heels.

Ricardo: Yes. Just remind be to be gentle, okay?  
Magdalena: You don't know how to be gentle? Just somebody, exile me already! (She starts laughing)  
Ricardo: This isn't Survivor.  
Magdalena: Oh, whatever.

Sara & Becky are then shown running up to the pit stop.  
Becky: Here it is!  
Sara: Seriously?  
Becky: Yes, and there's Phil!  
Sara: And our mat! Our beloved mat…

The two run up onto the mat.

Greeter; Welcome to Qatar!  
Becky: Thank you!  
Sara: It's nice to finally hear a local pronounce that.

Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number one!  
Becky: No way Jose!  
Sara: Oh my god! (They start jumping and screaming)  
Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race the two of you have won a luxury yacht, which you can enjoy after the race.

Becky: Did you hear that? We have a yacht!  
Sara: I know, isn't it wonderful?  
Becky (confessional): I love Sara to death, and I'd do anything for her.

Sara (confessional): Same here. I'd even forgive her for screwing up our airline tickets.

Becky (confessional): I love you too.

Sara (confessional): I know.

Ashley: Can you tell if we're almost there or not?  
Kylie: I don't know at this point…just make sure the boys don't pass us.

Ashley: Aye aye, captain.

Paul: Maybe we have a shot at beating the girls.

Wyatt: Well, pass them!  
Paul: I'm gonna try…

Kylie: Wait, here's our pit stop.  
Ashley: Geez, they're trying to pass us!  
Kylie: We'll just have to show them now…

Wyatt: We can still beat them in a foot race now.

Paul: Oh, undoubtedly.

The two teams are shown pulling up to the pit stop, with a footrace to the mat. One team makes it there first…

Greeter: Welcome to Qatar!  
Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are team number two!  
Paul: Yes!  
Wyatt: On our road to the finals!  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you can come in. That makes you team number three.

Kylie: It's war now, just so you know.

Wyatt: That's okay; I was never really into the love thing anyway.

Paul: You are so hypocritical, man…

Darryl & Alicia finally get their oryx.

Alicia: Ready to lead this thing?  
Darryl: More than ever.

Alicia: Let's go.  
Darryl (confessional): It's weird because Alicia and I have been getting along this leg so well.  
Alicia (confessional): I guess it's our own self-pressure that has been making us argue, and now we've just removed that and we're making our way back on top.

Darryl: It's time we brought this thing home.

Tyler: I don't think I'm doing so well here…

Emma: Don't worry about it too much, okay? Just let go.

Tyler: I don't know how well that'll work, but okay.  
He loosens up some and then does hits the ball again, still missing the mark.  
Emma: Keep going!  
He hits it again and this time makes it.  
Tyler: Yes!  
Emma: Way to go!  
Golf club worker: Here is your next clue.  
Tyler: Awesome. (He rips it open) Travel to your next pit stop: Al Khalifa Park. Time to go.

Emma: You did great there.

Greg: Are we almost there yet?  
Esther: We're getting there, just be quiet. You'll fright our little oryx here.

Greg: I still don't believe he doesn't like me.

Esther; I don't either.

Magdalena: We're doing good so far, honey.  
Ricardo: We could be going faster right now, though.

Magdalena: Honey…let's not get started with this again.

Ricardo: Well, what's the problem? Can we just get this done right already?  
Magdalena: You need to stop yelling at me just because you think I'm going slow!

Ricardo: I haven't been yelling.

Magdalena: Yes you have, and it ends here! (They stop) I'm sick of taking all this "I'm too slow" and then when you go slow you start yelling at me!  
Ricardo: You were taking a long break!  
Magdalena: So? It was hot, I was tired, get over it!  
Ricardo: I'm sick of this. I'm done. Let's go.  
Magdalena: You're not even listening.  
Ricardo: I don't care.

The oryx starts making noises.

Ricardo: See? Look at what you're doing!  
Magdalena: You know what? You're unbelievable.

Ricardo: You're unbelievable! You're causing us to argue like children!  
Magdalena: You're acting childish right now!  
Ricardo: I can't stand you!  
Magdalena: Neither can I!

The oryx starts crying again.

Darryl & Alicia are shown again.  
Alicia: Holy crap! There's Ricardo & Magdalena!  
Darryl: No way.

Alicia: Time to pull ahead!

Ricardo: Honey?  
Magdalena: What?  
Ricardo: I need you to pull together for one second, okay? Darryl & Alicia are behind us and I need you to help us get back ahead!  
Magdalena: All right. Fine.

The two start pulling the oryx along again and he stops crying. The two move along.

Meanwhile, Esther & Greg get to the oryx statue.  
Greg: Here we are, my dear.

Esther: Finally.

Man: Here is your next clue.  
Greg: Thanks!  
Esther (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to your next pit stop: Al Khalifa Park! Yes! Time to get along!  
Greg (out loud): Can anyone tell me where Al Khalifa Park is?  
Esther (out loud): Anyone?  
Local: It's down the road right there.  
Greg: Thanks!  
Local: No problem!  
Esther: Can you run with me?  
Greg: You're running?  
Esther: Yeah, I'll try.

Greg: Then let's do it.

Emma & Tyler check in at the pit stop.  
Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number four!  
Emma: Yes!  
Tyler: No kidding. (confessional) I think Emma and I are at a good point in our relationship. I mean, I was surprised, 'cause I thought, "Now is when we reach the breaking point," but I was wrong.  
Emma (confessional): And once you hit a certain point, you can only grow, and I think we've been doing a lot of growing.

Magdalena: They're right behind us still.

Ricardo: It's okay, we'll still make it ahead.

Alicia: Come on, Darryl, we can make it!  
Darryl: I feel the heat from up ahead…we are going to make this work.

The two teams almost reach the man simultaneously.

Man: Here is your next clue. (He hands an envelope to Ricardo & Magdalena) And here is your next clue. (He hands one to Darryl & Alicia)  
Darryl & Alicia: Thanks.

Ricardo & Magdalena: Yeah, thank you.

Alicia: Travel to your next pit stop: Al Khalifa Park. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated.

Ricardo: Let's run.

Magdalena: I'm right behind you, baby!

Darryl: Do they know where they're going?  
Alicia: I hope so, 'cause we're going after them.

Esther & Greg check into the pit stop.

Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number five!  
Greg: Yes!  
Esther: Way to go!  
Greg: I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you!  
Esther: Aww, thanks.

The two remaining teams are shown running to the pit stop.

Magdalena: We can make it.  
Ricardo: I'm sorry for yelling at you.  
Magdalena: Me too.  
Ricardo: Truce?  
Magdalena: Yeah.

Alicia: We can make it now, there's no one stopping us!  
Darryl: Yes we can!  
Alicia: Oh, stop it.  
Ricardo: I can see the pit stop…

Magdalena: Yeah, there it is!  
Alicia: Let's go!  
Darryl: We can make it!

They approach the pit stop, but only one makes it first…

Greeter: Welcome to Qatar!  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are team number six!  
Magdalena: Oh my god.

Ricardo: No way.

Magdalena: (She starts crying) I'm so sorry for yelling.  
Ricardo: It's okay, it's okay. We're safe now.

Phil: Darryl & Alicia, you can come on in.

Alicia: Well, we had a good run.  
Darryl: Yep.

Phil: Darryl & Alicia, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.

Darryl: It's been fun.

Alicia (confessional): I am amazed by all the things I've gotten to do during this race.

Darryl (confessional): Me too, and I wouldn't trade this experience for the world. I know I argued and we both fought a lot, but we came back together now, and that's what counts in the end.

Alicia (confessional): Thanks for taking me with you.  
Darryl (confessional): Thanks. I love you.

Alicia (confessional): Me too.

The two are shown walking away from the pit stop.

Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
The teams start to freeze up.

Magdalena: Geez, can it get any colder here?  
Ashley: We're standing next to a giant frigging ice cube right now.  
Kylie: You know this has got to hurt.

Wyatt & Paul try their hand at origami.  
Wyatt: I'm sure the entire population of Japan is laughing at me right now.  
Paul: Dude, that doesn't look like a crane! It just looks like a folded sheet of paper!  
And tensions between the fractured underdog alliance rise again.  
Greg: What is your problem with us?

Sara: We just know you're going to be eliminated next, that's all.

Becky (confessional): I can't understand why they're even here.

Tyler: Well, whatever.

Emma: What goes around comes around…


	7. Episode 7

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: Seven teams set out from Accra, Ghana, on the way to Doha, Qatar. Along the way Darryl & Alicia got tongue-tied at their speed bump (They are shown performing in Arabic) while other teams climbed a giant crane (The racers are shown at the roadblock). Ricardo & Magdalena fought at the detour (They are shown with the oryx), and Emma & Tyler came closer together (They are shown at their pit stop confessionals). In the end though, Darryl & Alicia couldn't make up enough time and were eliminated. (They are shown receiving the news). Now only 6 teams remain. Who will be eliminated tonight?

Phil (voice-over): This is Doha, the capital of the Middle Eastern nation of Qatar, a contrast of barren desert and urban development. And along the Arabian Sea lies this place, Al Khalifa Park. This oasis in the middle of the city was the sixth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period where they could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can Sara & Becky continue their lead? And can Ricardo & Magdalena work together to recover from last place? Sara & Becky, who were the first to arrive at 6:21 PM, will depart at 6:21 AM.

Sara: Fly to Sapporo, Japan!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly more than 5000 miles to Sapporo, the largest city on Japan's northern island of Hokkaido. Once they arrive, teams must head to the Sapporo Beer Garden, where they must search the restaurant for a patron drinking beer from a glass with a race logo on it, who will hand teams their next clue.

Becky: You have 150 dollars for this leg of the race. Let's hit it.

Sara: We're going to Japan! (confessional) It's a bit of a shock to come in first.

Becky (confessional): I hope now teams will start to realize that we are a threat that other people will have to work twice as hard to beat.

Becky: It says in the clue here it's on the northern island…Do you have our coats?  
Sara: Yeah.

Becky: Good, because I have a feeling we're really in for it this time.

Wyatt & Paul leave at 6:36 AM.

Wyatt: Fly to Sapporo, Japan!  
Paul: Did you see that?  
Wyatt: What?  
Paul: We're going to Japan!  
Wyatt (confessional): We've been noticing recently that when you argue too much, you get eliminated.

Paul (confessional): Yeah, first with Mark & Alice, and then Darryl & Alicia and then maybe Ricardo & Magdalena soon, it just goes to show that you can't fight in this game.  
Wyatt (confessional): But we're not fighters.  
Paul (confessional): Yeah, we're not lovers, but we're not fighters, either.

Kylie & Ashley leave at 6:37 AM.

Ashley: Fly to Sapporo, Japan!  
Kylie (confessional): We will have a huge linguistic advantage this leg – I speak Japanese fluently, and although Ashley may not be able to understand what's going on, I hope it'll give us enough of a lead so that we can come in first.

Ashley (confessional): You know, you really underestimate me sometimes.

Kylie (confessional): I'm sorry; I love you.

Ashley (confessional): Aww, you too.

Emma & Tyler depart at 6:49 AM.

Tyler: Fly to Sapporo, Japan!

Emma (squealing): Oh my god! No way!  
Tyler: What was that?  
Emma: You don't understand. (confessional) I've always wanted to go to Japan! This is way to cool. I'm just excited!  
Tyler (confessional): This does not make me excited about going at all.  
Emma (confessional): See? Don't you love it though; being in the deserts of Qatar one day and then in the mountains of Japan the next?  
Tyler (confessional): Yes, it's just spending it with-

Emma (confessional): Hey! That was not cool!  
Tyler (confessional): (He smiles)

Emma (confessional): You jerk!

Tyler (confessional): Just doing my job.

Sara & Becky get to the airport first and head to a travel agency.

Becky: Hi.

Sara: We'd like tickets on the first flight to Sapporo.

Travel agent: Just give me one moment…okay. This is complicated, but there is a flight from Doha that leaves here at 8:00 AM on Qatar Airlines to Bangkok. You would then switch to JAL and then fly to Nagoya, and once there you would switch from JAL to ANA and you would fly from there to Sapporo and after all that you'll arrive at 9:10 AM tomorrow.

Sara: Do you have anything else that arrives earlier?  
Travel agent: I'm sorry, but that is the best we can do for right now.

Becky: Should we take it?  
Sara: Yeah, let's just do it.

Esther & Greg depart at 6:55 AM.

Greg: You have 150 dollars for this leg of the race.

Esther: Sure you don't want to do any shopping now?  
Greg: Yes, I am.

Esther (confessional): We're still not as strong as the other teams are, and I do think that hurt us quite a bit last leg, so we're hoping to get further ahead based on our mental abilities now that the competition is tightening.  
Greg (confessional): Also, we're not very scared to do anything 'extreme' – I wasn't really fazed at all by the crane task last leg, and hopefully that'll help us out later, too.

Wyatt & Paul and Kylie & Ashley get to the airport next.

Paul: Where's the nearest travel agency?  
Wyatt: It looks like it's over there.

Ashley: Hey, there's the boys over there. We should probably just go and follow them.  
Paul: Uh, hey, the twins are following us.

Wyatt: They are? Shoot.

Paul: Hey, I've got an idea. (They go into the travel agency) Do you mind if we lock your doors? We're trying to avoid some people now.  
Travel agent: Um, sure, I don't see why not.

Wyatt: Okay, thanks! (They go over and lock the door)  
Kylie: They locked us out!  
Ashley: I know! Let's just go over and try our luck somewhere else.

Kylie (confessional): I don't see why they thought it was necessary to lock the door on us. I mean, we're probably going to get on the same flight anyway, so what secrets would they need to hide from us?  
Ashley (confessional): That was an incredibly immature move on their part and it makes me slightly revolted, in all honesty.

Travel agent: So, what can I do for you?  
Paul: We need tickets on the first flight to Sapporo.

Travel agent: Oh, yes, I already got tickets for someone like that earlier today. (He then proceeds to repeat the long list of flights Sara & Becky booked). Does that sound good to you?  
Paul: Not really, but that's okay with me.

Wyatt: We'll take two tickets for that one, please.

Kylie & Ashley, meanwhile, go to the phones to book a flight.

Ashley: So the first flight that arrives in Sapporo leaves at 8:00 AM on Qatar Airlines and arrives at 9:10 AM tomorrow via Bangkok and Nagoya? Yes, we'll take two tickets on that flight. Ashley Danforth, and I'm travelling with Kylie Danforth, my sister. Yes, thank you.

Kylie: Did you get tickets then?  
Ashley: Yeah, and it doesn't sound fun. We have to travel on 3 different airlines just to get there!  
Kylie: Well, as long as everyone else got on the same flight, I think we're okay.

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 7:25 AM.

Magdalena: Fly to Sapporo, Japan!  
Ricardo: Well, this should be fun.

Magdalena (confessional): I never expected us to fight during the course of the race.

Ricardo (confessional): And yesterday, well, we kind of blew up.

Magdalena (confessional): But we've made up since then and we realize that we can't fight anymore or else we'll seriously fall behind.

Ricardo (confessional): And when it comes down to it, we only want to win.

Emma & Tyler get to the airport next.

Tyler: There's a travel agency right over there.

Emma: Good, good.

Tyler: Hi, we'd like tickets on the first flight to Sapporo…

Travel agent: Yes, one moment please. (He searches through his computer) Yes, you'd first leave at 8:00 AM on a flight to Bangkok…oh, no..

Tyler: What?  
Travel agent: This would be a three part flight, and the second part of Bangkok to Nagoya is booked solid!  
Emma: Do we have any other options?  
Travel agent: Yes, there is another flight that arrives 40 minutes later. You'd take the same Qatar Airlines flight to Bangkok, but you'd fly from Bangkok to Osaka on a Thai Airlines flight, and you'd arrive in Sapporo at 9:50 AM tomorrow.

Tyler: We'll take that one.

Travel agent: Okay, it's done then. Thank you.

Esther & Greg get to the airport next.

Greg: Here's our loveliest of all friends…

Esther: The travel agency.

Greg: Hello!  
Esther: We'd like two tickets on the first flight to Sapporo.

Travel agent: Okay, the first one available departs here at 8:00 AM and connects through Bangkok and Osaka. You'd arrive at 9:50 AM tomorrow.

Esther: Is that all you have?  
Travel agent: It looks that way, yes.

Greg: We'll book it, then.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the airport next.

Magdalena: Ugh, I hope we don't get stuck on a flight with no one else on it.

Ricardo: I don't think we will.

The two enter a travel agency.

Magdalena: We need two tickets on the first flight to Sapporo.

Travel agent: I have a flight for you that leaves here at 8:00 AM, connects through Bangkok and Osaka; you'll arrive at 9:50 tomorrow.

Ricardo: Anything earlier?  
Travel agent: No.

Magdalena: Can you get us on standby at all?  
Travel agent: No.

Ricardo: I guess we'll have to just go for that then.

Magdalena: Okay, fine.

The teams are shown around the gates for their flights. Esther& Greg are shown walking through the terminal, as well as Sara & Becky. Sara & Becky then crash into Esther & Greg and walk on.

Greg: What is your problem with us?

Sara: We just know you're going to be eliminated next, that's all.  
Becky: Don't take it personal.

Esther: If your grandmother heard about this…

Sara: Please, it's okay.

Becky (confessional): I can't understand why they're even here. It makes no sense why they haven't been eliminated yet!  
Sara (confessional): If you look at it time after time, it's survival of the fittest, and they're clearly not the fittest.

Emma & Tyler come over.

Emma: Whoa! What's going on over here?  
Greg: They crashed into us and didn't care!

Tyler: Are you serious?  
Becky: No, we're just doing this for the laughs.

Tyler: You're unbelievable.

Emma (confessional): Sara & Becky are the two most ridiculous people on the race. They go around insulting other people and just being…I don't know; it's frustrating.

Tyler (confessional): Hopefully they'll be gone soon.

Emma (confessional): What goes around comes around…

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying on one of two flights to Sapporo, Japan. The first flight, which connects in Bangkok and Nagoya, consists of Sara & Becky, Wyatt & Paul, and Kylie & Ashley. The second flight, which connects in Bangkok and Osaka, consists of Emma & Tyler, Esther & Greg, and Ricardo & Magdalena.

The first flight teams are shown in Bangkok.

Becky: We're in a bit of a pickle right now, it appears.

Ashley; Our flight from Bangkok to Nagoya is delayed because of inclement weather in Nagoya.

Kylie: We've been sitting here for at least 20 minutes, so there's a good shot the teams on the second flight could catch up to us…

Suddenly, an airline worker comes on.

Flight worker: We are now able to board for JAL flight 738 from Bangkok to Nagoya. Again, we are now able to board for JAL flight 738 from Bangkok to Nagoya.

Ashley: Well, that's good for us.

The first flight is shown landing in Sapporo. The teams scramble out to get taxis.

Kylie: We've got to hurry, the other teams are only 20 minutes behind now.

Ashley: There's the taxis right here, let's go!  
Kylie: Sir! (in Japanese) Could you take us to the Sapporo Beer Garden?  
Taxi driver (in Japanese): Yes, of course.

Kylie: Good. Let's get in.

Ashley: What did you say?  
Kylie: I asked him to send me flowers, and all he's giving me is a taxi ride. What do you think I asked him?  
Ashley: Okay, fine…

Paul: The twins are ahead of us again…

Wyatt: We'll still be able to make it ahead of them, no problem.  
Paul: Yeah, you're right.  
Wyatt (confessional): There is some pressure now to perform better than Kylie & Ashley, in my opinion.  
Paul (confessional): It's just good natured competition, you know? Only one of us is going to come out victorious either way in the end.

Becky: Come on!  
Sara: They're ahead of us again?  
Becky: Yeah.  
Sara: Then why are you whining? Taxi! (One pulls over) Yes, we'd like to go to the Sapporo Beer Gardens.

Becky: Do you know?  
Taxi driver: Yes, yes.

Becky: Good.  
Sara: You need to chill out.

Becky: Yeah, I probably do.

The taxis are then shown making their way through the streets of Sapporo to the Beer Garden. Kylie & Ashley get out first, with Wyatt & Paul still right behind them.  
Kylie (in Japanese): Stop right here, please. (The two get out)

Ashley: We're looking for a beer glass with a race logo on it, so keep your eyes open.

Wyatt & Paul: Stop stop stop stop.

Paul: Come on, let's just run in there and hopefully we'll get out first.

Ashley: Oh my god.  
Kylie: What?  
Ashley: It's so meaty in here!  
Kylie (confessional): The Beer Garden, as it turns out, is also a barbeque restaurant, so it just smelled disgusting.  
Ashley (confessional): And it was so smoky in there too! My eyes were almost tearing at all the smoke.

Kylie: Do you see anything yet?  
Ashley: I think I do, over here! Yes, here she is!  
Kylie: Hi, do you have our next clue?  
Woman: Yes, here is your next clue.  
Ashley: Yes! (She rips open the envelope) Travel to the Sapporo TV Tower.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the Sapporo TV Tower, one of the city's iconic landmarks. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Ashley: And there's a fast-forward!

Phil (voice-over): This is the third of five fast-forwards on the entire race. The first team that completes the fast-forward may skip all other tasks and head directly to the pit stop. In this fast-forward, teams must travel to the Hokkaido Museum of Modern Art, where they must participate in a traditional Japanese art: origami. They must follow the ancient legend of the 1000 cranes and fold 50 origami cranes each in order to receive their next clue. However, the cranes are subject to approval, so teams must carefully construct their cranes if they want to succeed.

Kylie: There is no way we're going for the fast-forward now. Too much of a gamble.

Ashley: So it's off to the TV tower.

Paul: Hey, over here! There's a woman with our glass!  
Wyatt: Yeah, you're right! (To the woman) Hi. We'd like our next clue.

Woman: Absolutely. Here you go. (She hands over their clue)  
Wyatt & Paul: Thanks.

Paul: Travel to the Sapporo…wait, hold on. There's a fast-forward. Should we go for it?  
Wyatt: Yeah, let's do that.

Paul: Okay, we've got to go to the Hokkaido Museum of Modern Art then…

The two teams get back to their taxis as Sara & Becky arrive at the beer garden.

Becky: (censored)! Everyone else is here!

Sara: Geez, it's okay.  
Becky: All right, let's just go.

Kylie (in Japanese): Please take us to the Sapporo TV Tower as fast as you can.

Ashley: Did you say as fast as you can?  
Kylie (frustrated): Yes…I did.

Ashley: Okay, okay.

Wyatt: Sir, can you take us to this place?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I can.

Paul: Great, thanks.

Sara & Becky go into the restaurant.

Sara: Well, this isn't what I expected from a beer garden. It's a barbeque place! How pathetic.

Becky: You're being way too German right now.  
Sara: It's my right.

Becky: Here's our girl anyway. Do you have our next clue?  
Woman: Yes, here it is.

Sara: Thank you!  
Becky (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to the Sapporo TV Tower. Okay, let's go now.

Their taxis are shown going once again as the second flight lands in Sapporo.

Magdalena: Come on honey, let's get moving! We've got no time to waste now!  
Ricardo: We're out of the airport first right now, so that's good at least. Taxi! (One pulls over) Take us to the Sapporo Beer Garden, please!  
Magdalena: And do everything you can to get us there as quickly as possible!

Tyler: Here we are.  
Emma: Oh, wow, is this cool.

Tyler: Let's focus on getting out of the airport first. Taxi!  
Emma: Taxi! (One pulls over) Take us to the Sapporo Beer Garden!

Tyler: Does he know where he's going?  
Emma: Yes, he does.

Tyler: Okay, good. That's the last thing we need right now.

Greg: Are you okay, dear?  
Esther: I'm just fine right now; stop worrying about the little old lady.

Greg: There's a taxi right here anyway. (To the taxi driver) Sir, can you take us to the Sapporo Beer Garden?  
Taxi driver: Yes.

Esther: Great. Let's get ready to party.

The second group of taxis are shown making their way through Sapporo as Kylie & Ashley's taxi arrives at the Sapporo TV Tower.

Kylie: Here we are! (To the taxi driver) Stop again, right here.

Ashley: I see our clue! It's right under the tower.

Kylie: Yes, let's go go go.

Ashley: Here we are! (She rips open the clue) Detour: Hot or Cold?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two temperature extremes common in Sapporo. The choice: Hot or Cold. In Hot, teams must make their way to this ramen restaurant in the heart of the famous district of Susukino. Once they arrive, they must deliver 2 bowls of miso ramen, a famous dish in Sapporo, on foot approximately six blocks to Tokeidai, a clock tower that is the unofficial symbol of Sapporo, to two women sitting on a bench near the clock tower. Once teams deliver the bowls, they will receive their next clue. What teams don't know, however, is that if they spill any of the ramen past a marked line in the bowl, they will be directed by the women to go back to the restaurant and try again. Teams with coordination will finish the task quickly, but those who are not will find themselves boiling over. In Cold, teams must travel to the Makonamai Ice Arena, where they must chisel away at a giant block of ice until they are able to retrieve their next clue, which is located inside the block. The task requires less skill, but teams who aren't strong enough could find themselves freezing up.

Kylie: This is a tough one, but I say we do Hot.

Ashley: I agree with you. Let's go.

Sara & Becky get to the cluebox after they do.

Becky: There's the Tower right there, and I think I see or cluebox!  
Sara: Stop right here! Okay, let's get out.

Becky (after ripping open the envelope): There's a detour! Hot or Cold?  
Sara: I say we do Cold. I'm not very well coordinated, and I suspect we'd fall behind very quickly there.

Becky: Yeah, sounds good. Let's go then.

Wyatt & Paul, meanwhile, arrive at the Hokkaido Museum of Modern Art.

Paul: Here we go, on a mission for the fast-forward.

Wyatt: There's some instructions on folding cranes here, and they're in English, too, of all things!  
Paul: Yes, okay then. Let's get folding!

The two start to fold their cranes, and although Paul's look good, Wyatt's look lackluster.

Paul: Dude, that doesn't look like a crane! It just looks like a folded sheet of paper!

Wyatt: Shut up. I'm sure the entire population of Japan is laughing at me right now.

Paul: It's okay, you're doing good so far, I guess…

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the Beer Garden next, with Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg getting out at the same time as them.

Magdalena: Shoot, the others are right behind us!  
Ricardo: We're outrunning them now, so we should be okay.

Tyler: Ricardo & Magdalena are just ahead! We should be able to overtake them without any problem.

Emma: Yeah, but let's focus on the glass first.

Greg: Ah, it looks like our slowness has finally caught up to us.  
Esther: We shouldn't worry about that now, though. We're doing okay and that's good enough.

The three teams start to search the restaurant.

Magdalena: It looks like she's over here!  
Ricardo: Yes, she is! We'd like our next clue, please!  
Woman: Yes, here it is.  
Magdalena: Excellent. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to the Sapporo TV Tower. Okay, we have to hurry now!  
Tyler: Ricardo & Magdalena just left from over there! Hey, Esther & Greg! She's right over here!  
Greg: Oh, good.

Esther: Thank you!  
Emma: We're both looking for our clues.

Woman: Yes, here they are.

The two teams rip open their envelopes.

Emma: Travel to the Sapporo TV Tower.

Greg: Do you want to go for the fast-forward?  
Esther: No, I don't think so just yet.

Tyler: Do you?  
Emma: No.

The two teams then grab their taxis.

Emma: Take us to the Sapporo TV Tower, please.

Tyler: Yes, and please, please, please, if you see any other taxis with other teams in them, pass them!

Greg: Take us to the Sapporo TV Tower.

Esther: And if you get lost, follow them right ahead!

Greg: If we're gonna get lost, we'll get lost together.

Meanwhile, Ricardo & Magdalena are shown in their taxi after getting in.

Magdalena: Oh, shoot! There's a fast-forward in here.

Ricardo: Well, we can't go for it now.  
Magdalena: Why not?  
Ricardo: The museum is probably way outside the city. Besides, we should focus on maintaining our lead.  
Magdalena: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Kylie & Ashley arrive at the ramen restaurant next.

Ashley: Here's the restaurant right here.

Kylie: Good. Let's go get our ramen.

The two run inside the store, restaurant, whatever here.  
Ashley: Hi!  
Kylie: We assume you have two bowls of ramen for us.

Restaurant manager: Yes, we do. (He hands over the bowls) Here you go, and remember, take them to Tokeidai.

Kylie & Ashley: Thank you.  
Ashley: We should probably ask for directions first.

Kylie (in Japanese): Excuse me, sir, can you direct us to Tokeidai?  
Man (in Japanese): Yes, follow me.

Kylie (in Japanese): Thank you! Please go slow though.

As they start to follow the man, Wyatt & Paul are shown again at the fast-forward.

Wyatt: How many have you finished?  
Paul: About 30, I'd say. Why?  
Wyatt: I'm lagging really, really badly.  
Paul: You never know though, we could still pass by here.

Wyatt: Are you sure? We shouldn't just leave?  
Paul: Nah, we'll be fine.

Wyatt: Good.

Sara & Becky get to the Ice Arena next.  
Becky: Oh, my. It's quite chilly in here.

Sara: Now that is an understatement. This place is probably used for hockey.

Becky: Hey, look, giant ice cubes!  
Sara: Oh, fun!  
Becky: We better get chiseling away then…

The two pick up some chisels and start picking away at the ice.

Becky: It's towards the bottom.

Sara: Yeah, and?  
Becky: We can't just turn this thing over! It's too heavy.

Sara: Well, we can make this easier or harder for ourselves: We can either keep going or stop and realize how difficult this task might be.

Becky: Okay, you win. Let's go for the latter.

The three lagging teams get to the Sapporo TV tower next.

Magdalena: Here we are.

Ricardo: We're still maintaining our lead, so we're good for right now, at least…

Magdalena: Look here! A detour! Hot or Cold?  
Ricardo: I say we go for Cold. It just sounds easier.  
Magdalena: Sounds good.

Tyler: There's a detour! Hot or Cold?  
Emma: Let's do Hot.  
Tyler: Yeah, we'll do great on that one.

Greg: Detour: Hot or Cold?  
Esther: Let's do Hot. Our grandchildren are doing it, and I don't think we'll be too bad.

Greg: Are you serious? We have the dexterity of a bowl of Jell-O.

Esther: Trust me. We'll be fine.

The three teams head off to their respective detours. Meanwhile, Kylie & Ashley are shown back at the Hot detour.

Ashley: Crap!  
Kylie: What?  
Ashley: I spilled some of my ramen.

Kylie: Are you okay?  
Ashley: Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't much. Let's just keep going.

The two walk some more and eventually complete the six blocks to Tokeidai. They see two women sitting on a bench and walk over to her.

Ashley: Your ramen?  
Woman 1 (to Kylie): Your bowl is good.

Woman 2 (to Ashley): But however, yours is not. It has spilled below the line in the bowl. You must get me another bowl before you can receive your next clue.

Ashley: Are you serious?  
Kylie: No way…  
Ashley: So I have to get another bowl then?  
Woman 2: Yes.

Kylie: Let's just run back there before anyone else arrives.

Sara & Becky are shown back at the Cold Detour.

Becky: Sara, do you feel like your hands are about to freeze off?

Sara: No. Why?

Becky: We're standing next to a giant frigging ice cube right now.  
Sara: Yes, I realize that.

Becky: And we don't have any gloves. You know that has got to hurt.

Sara: You know that has got to hurt. Okay, yes. I realize it hurts. But still, let's keep chiseling. We're almost there anyway.

Becky: Geez, I hope so…

Kylie: here we are, back at the store again.

Ashley: I promise, I won't spill this time.

Kylie: I hope so too.

The two enter the restaurant.

Ashley: I need another bowl of ramen.

Restaurant worker: Yes, here you go.  
Ashley: Thanks.

The two start walking through the streets again, until eventually they reach Tokeidai once more. This time, however, Ashley doesn't spill.

Ashley: Here, do you want this now?  
Woman 2: Yes, I do.  
Woman 1: Very well, here is your next clue. (She hands over their clue)  
Kylie & Ashley: Thanks! (They rip open the envelope) Travel to the Teine-ku bobsleigh track!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel just outside of Sapporo to Teine-ku, a mountain overlooking the city, which was also the site for many events in the 1972 Winter Olympics. Once teams arrive here, they must find the bobsleigh track, where they will find their next clue.

Ashley: Come on, let's go.

Kylie: I've got a feeling everyone is going to be catching up very fast.  
Ashley: Wait! (To the man) How much money do you want for leading us?

Kylie repeats the question in Japanese to him.

Local (in Japanese): Oh, no. I don't want anything. But thank you.

Kylie: He says he doesn't want anything.

Ashley: Well, will this do? (She goes up and hugs him)  
Kylie (in Japanese): Thank you for all that you have done for us.

Local (in Japanese): You're welcome.

Wyatt & Paul are shown again at the fast-forward.

Paul: Just so you know, I'm finished with my 50 now.

Wyatt: Thanks for the encouragement there.

Paul: You're still not done yet?  
Wyatt: No, I'm just trying to improve the ones I have.

Paul: Yeah, that sounds good for now. Just keep on going.

Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg arrive at the ramen restaurant next.  
Tyler: Hello there.

Emma: We need two bowls.

Greg: And we need two as well.

Restaurant worker: Yes, here are two for you, and two for you.

Greg: Great.

Esther: Now all we need to know is how to get there.

Tyler: I'm sure a local around here knows. (loudly) Can anyone tell us how to get to Tokeidai?  
Local: Yes. You just head straight down this road about four blocks, then take a right and walk two more.

Emma: Thanks!  
Tyler: Be careful, Esther & Greg. We wouldn't want you to get any of this all over you.

Greg: No, but thank you anyway for your concern.

Esther: It's not like we need Life Alert yet. Or Ramen Alert, for that matter.

Sara & Becky are shown at the Ice Arena again.  
Sara: We're almost there…just a few more chisels left.

Becky: Yes, finally!  
The two go at it for a while longer, and eventually they are able to free the clue!  
Becky: Wahoo!  
Sara: Yes! (She rips open the envelope) Travel to the Teine-ku bobsleigh track.  
Becky: We still may have a shot at this after all!  
Sara: Yes we do!

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the Ice Arena only moments after Sara & Becky leave.

Magdalena: Oh, this doesn't look like too much of a challenge.

Ricardo: Yeah, we should be able to get through this in no time.

The two start to chisel away at their ice block, going at a much faster pace than Sara & Becky.

Magdalena: Do you have those gloves with you right now?  
Ricardo: Yes, just give me a moment and I'll get them for you. (He tosses over her gloves) It's probably better this way, anyway.

Magdalena: Yeah, thanks. (confessional) Ricardo and I are working a lot harder and we're acting more as a team now than we did last leg, so I'm very happy about that.

Ricardo (confessional): I'm just realizing more and more how much I love my wife and how unwilling I am now to give her up.

Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg are shown again carrying their ramen.

Tyler: How are you guys doing back there?  
Greg: Good, I guess.

Esther: We haven't faltered yet, so I think we're okay.

Emma: Just don't spill any, okay?  
Tyler: Well why shouldn't we?  
Emma: I just think that walking a bowl of ramen 8 blocks is too easy. There's got to be a catch behind this.

Tyler: Yeah, good point. Esther! Greg! If you feel you're going to spill, let us know and we'll take a break, okay?  
Greg: Yeah, why don't we do that now?  
Esther: Oh, come on. Man up already!  
Greg: Okay…let's just get this over with already.

Kylie & Ashley get to Teine-ku first.

Ashley: Is this it right here?  
Kylie: I think so. Let's get out here and see what we've got…

Ashley: Here's our clue right here!  
Kylie (after ripping the envelope): Roadblock: Who's slip sliding away?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must participate in a popular winter sport of Olympic proportions: bobsleigh. That team member must ride on a bobsleigh pushed by two runners down the Teine-ku bobsleigh track and complete the course in under 50 seconds. If teams do not finish the course, they will have to complete the course again. Once team members successfully complete the course, they will receive their next clue.

Ashley: Uh, I'll do it, I guess.

Kylie: Good luck out there.  
Ashley: Thanks for that. I'll still probably need it more than you ever will.

Wyatt & Paul are shown again at the museum.

Paul: Are you finished?  
Wyatt: Yeah, I think I am. Let's see if we can get this over with.  
The curator comes over.

Wyatt: We'd like to get your approval on our cranes.

Curator: No.

Paul: Wait, you haven't even looked at them!  
Curator: They are not good enough.

Wyatt: Well, there's no way I'm going to do that again.

Paul: You just wanna go?  
Wyatt: Yeah. Let's leave.

Paul: That was a very stupid mistake that cost us a lot of time, but we're going to quickly recover, and we'll stay in the race.  
Wyatt: We've done it before, we'll do it again!

Magdalena: Are we almost finished there, honey?  
Ricardo: Yeah, I think so. Just give me a few more chisels down the center and I think we'll both be good.

Magdalena: All right.

Ricardo (confessional): I see that we're starting to work better now together, and it's very pleasing for the both of us.  
Magdalena (confessional): I agree. After a certain point, it's like, "Well, what's the point of being married if all you're going to do is fight?" It doesn't make any sense!

Ricardo: Can you grab the clue?  
Magdalena: Yeah, I can! (She rips it open) Travel to the Teine-ku bobsleigh track. All right, we're ready to go.

Ricardo: On our way to not getting eliminated!  
Magdalena: Oh my god, that feels so good right now.

Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler finally reach Tokeidai.

Tyler: There it is, just past the intersection up here.

Greg: Can't we walk a little bit faster?  
Emma: No, we're going at a just fine pace right now.

Esther: But it's right there!  
Tyler: Okay, let's just calm down. We're almost there and I don't think anybody is too far ahead of us. Ricardo & Magdalena probably chose the harder detour anyway.

Greg: Okay, no more cars, let's go.

The two walk across and see the two women sitting on the bench.

Esther: Here's our two bowls for you.  
Tyler: And for you, too.

Woman 1: Thank you very much, this is good work.  
Woman 2: You both can receive your next clue. (She hands both Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler their clues)  
Group: Thank you!  
Esther (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to the Teine-ku bobsleigh track.

Emma: We're going to go bobsleighing!  
Tyler: Awesome.

Esther: We have to really hurry up now, so let's go!  
Greg (confessional): Working with Emma & Tyler right now for us is a great advantage because they're both very kind and patient with us.  
Esther (confessional): And it takes a lot of patience to deal with us.

Sara & Becky get to the bobsleigh track next.

Becky: Who's slip sliding away? You are.

Sara: Really? I am? Well, thank you anyway.

Becky: Just remember to go as fast as you can down there.

Sara: No, I'll try and go as slow as I can.  
Becky: You're terrible. You'd never do that.  
Sara: You haven't seen anything yet

Ashley prepares to go down the bobsleigh track first.

Ashley: Just remember, If I die, you can have my piccolo!  
Kylie: Thanks! I'll try and remember that.  
Ashley: All right, here we go. Here we go. Okay, I'm ready!  
The runners surround her and push her down the track. Ashley screams but keeps her focus long enough where she manages to do very good steering. Eventually she completes the track and sees her time-46 seconds!  
Kylie (now at the bottom of the track): Oh my god! You did it on your first try!  
Ashley: I did? Wait, I did! Yes! Yes! Yes!  
Runner: Here is your next clue. (He hands over the clue)  
Kylie (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to your next pit stop: Hoheikan!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to their next pit stop: Hoheikan. This event venue in the heart of Sapporo, and also a former military base is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Ashley: Oh my god, we can do this!  
Kylie & Ashley: We're gonna get first! We're gonna get first!

Becky: See? You just gotta do it like she did!  
Sara: I saw how she did it and that's exactly how I'll do it!  
Becky: All right, let's do this. Are you ready?  
Sara: I'm ready!  
The runners push her down the track and she goes down much more comfortably than Ashley. She doesn't scream at all during her try, and when she reaches the bottom she looks up at her time: 42 seconds!  
Becky: I think you just beat the world record!  
Sara: Ha, don't kid me.

Becky: It's okay.

Runner: Here is your next clue.

Sara (after ripping the envelope): Travel to your next pit stop: Hoheikan. Sounds good to me!  
Becky: After all that? Heck yeah!

Wyatt & Paul get to the Sapporo TV Tower next.

Paul: And to our complete and total lack of surprise, here's our detour.

Wyatt: Hot or Cold?  
Paul: Let's just do hot and get it over with.  
Wyatt: Agreed.

Paul: Thank god we have a good taxi driver right now.  
Wyatt: I know, I'd hate to be the team that doesn't.

Sara & Becky are shown again in their taxi

Sara: Do you know where you're going?  
Driver: Yes.

Becky: I don't think he understands English that well…oh my god!  
The camera jolts for a moment as Sara & Becky's taxi is suddenly rear-ended by another car!  
Sara: Oh, oh my god…are you okay?  
Becky: I don't know…I think so. What about our taxi driver?  
Sara: He looks just fine. Here, let me take a look at you. Okay, you're good.

Becky: I am? You look good too.

Sara: As always. (The two laugh a bit) Can you get out of the taxi?  
Becky: I should be able to.

The two get out of the car, and although they limp a bit, they can walk decently.

Sara: Where's the guy who did this?  
Becky: He's right there.  
The taxi driver and the other start to argue in Japanese.  
Sara: This is one situation I don't think we're going to get out of easily…

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the bobsleigh track next.

Magdalena: Geez, can it get any colder here?  
Ricardo: I don't know, but our cluebox is right up here!

Magdalena: I got it!  
Ricardo: What's it say?

Magdalena: Roadblock: Who's slip sliding away?  
Ricardo: Do you want to do it?  
Magdalena: Might as well.

Ricardo: Do good out there for us.  
Magdalena prepares to get on the bobsleigh really fast.

Ricardo: Wow, you're ready quick.

Magdalena: Yeah, I just think I'm ready for this. No point in hesitating now.

She then get on the bobsleigh and gives the signal that she is ready to go. She then goes down the track at pace faster than Ashley but slower than Sara. Eventually, she completes the track without worrying too much and gets off and looks at her time.  
Magdalena: I got 46 seconds!  
Ricardo: Woo! You did great!

Magdalena: Oh, thank you so much.  
Runner: Here is your next clue.  
Magdalena: Thank you.  
Ricardo (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to your next pit stop: Hoheikan.

Magdalena: Oh my god! Let's go.

Kylie & Ashley get to the pit stop then.  
Kylie (in Japanese): Is this it?  
Driver (in Japanese): Yes, it is. You can get out here.

Kylie & Ashley than run up to the mat.

Greeter: Welcome to Sapporo!  
Kylie (bowing): Thank you.  
Ashley (bowing): Yes, thanks.

Phil: Kylie & Ashley…you are team number one!  
Kylie: WHOO!  
Ashley: We figured, but this is great news nonetheless!  
Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a trip for two to Jamaica! You'll stay at the Rose Hall Resort and Country Club in Montego Bay, where you'll both enjoy everything from snorkeling to golfing to relaxing by the beach, and you can enjoy this after the race.

Ashley: Thanks so much.  
Kylie (confessional): My sister is the ultimate racing partner, I think. I'm really indebted to her.  
Ashley (confessional): We've survived this long now, so why shouldn't we make it all the way to the end?

Wyatt & Paul get to the ramen restaurant next.  
Wyatt: Wait! Before we get out, we should ask our driver where Tokeidai is.  
Paul: Yeah. Good idea. Hey, can you tell us how to get to Tokeidai? (The taxi driver gives them directions) Okay, thanks.

The two then go into the restaurant.

Wyatt: Do you have two bowls of ramen for us?  
Restaurant worker: Yes, here you go. (He hands them the bowls) Be sure to be careful with them.

Wyatt: We will, thanks.  
Paul: Off we go to Tokeidai!

Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler get to the bobsleigh track next.

Greg: There's our clue, right over here?  
Emma: Really? Let's go.

The two rip open their envelopes at the same time.

Greg: Roadblock!  
Tyler: Who's slip sliding away?  
Esther: I'll do it.  
Greg: Are you sure?  
Esther: Yes. I'll do it.

Emma: You can do it. I'm fine with that.

Tyler: Okay, thanks.

The two prepare to go on their bobsleighs, and are ready to go almost immediately. Esther goes first, pushed by the runners. She goes down the track at a slow pace, and she laughs down the entire ride. She finishes her ride and sees her time – 48 seconds! She grabs her next clue.

Greg: That was amazing!  
Esther: Wasn't it? (She rips open the envelope) Travel to your next pit stop: Tokeidai! Okay, let's go!  
Tyler goes down next, but unlike Esther, he goes down at a blisteringly fast pace. He completes the bobsleigh ride with no problem, and once he finishes he sees his time – 42 seconds.  
Runner: Here is your next clue.

Emma: Thanks.  
Tyler: Yes, thank you. (He rips open the envelope) Travel to your next pit stop: Tokeidai. Okay, let's go.

Ricardo & Magdalena check in at the pit stop next.  
Greeter: Welcome to Sapporo!

Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are team number two!  
Magdalena: I like the idea of that.

Ricardo (confessional): Last leg I think we both saw that we have to be nice to one another if we want our relationship to work.  
Magdalena (confessional): I hope that our relationship only grows from here, and I think now we stand a shot of making it in the final 3.

Wyatt & Paul are shown back at their detour.  
Paul: There's our women, right up ahead!  
Wyatt: Great! (They go over to them) We'd like our next clue, please!  
Woman 1: Yes.  
Woman 2: Your bowls are good. (She hands them their next clue) Here is your next clue.

Paul: Yes!  
Wyatt: We've still got a shot at this! (He rips open the envelope) Travel to the Teine-ku bobsleigh track! All right, let's hit it.

Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler arrive at the pit stop next.  
Tyler: Hey, guys, you can go ahead of us at the pit stop.  
Greg: That's the second time that that's happened. Are you sure you want to do that?  
Emma: Positive.  
The two teams check in at the pit stop.

Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number three!

Greg: Hear that dear? We've made it all the way here and we're not gone yet!  
Esther: They can't get rid of us now…

Phil: Emma & Tyler, that makes you team number four.  
Tyler: We're still making our way to the finish line, one step at a time.  
Emma (confessional): I hope that Tyler & I will be like Esther & Greg one day – two people with amazing personalities who love each other to no end.

Tyler (confessional): I believe that they are the example of what every good couple should be.

Sara & Becky are shown at their taxi again.

Becky: Have they reached any form of an agreement yet?  
Sara: It doesn't look like it, I'm afraid.

Becky: Do you think we can just find another taxi?  
Sara: I don't know. (She goes up to the driver) Excuse me sir…

Taxi driver: What?  
Sara: Here's 75 dollars, we're getting another taxi.  
Becky: Let's run!  
The two run away from the taxi and manage to catch another one.

Sara: Please, take us to Tokeidai!  
Becky: And please, as fast as you can. We were in a bit of a pickle back there.

Their taxi then transports them to the pit stop, which is actually nearby.

Sara: Here already?  
Becky: Oh, great!  
The two limp out to the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Sapporo!  
Sara & Becky: Thanks.

Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number five!  
Becky: Great. That is the one thing we needed.  
Sara: We've braved cold weather, an ice cube, a bobsleigh track, and a car crash. I think we deserve a gold medal. (They both laugh)

Wyatt & Paul are shown at the bobsleigh track next, with Paul completing the course. They then travel in their taxi to Hoheikan.

Wyatt: Well, hello there Phil.

Paul: How's it going?

Greeter: Welcome to Sapporo.  
Wyatt & Paul: Thanks.  
Phil: Wyatt & Paul, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race.

Paul: We have a good run though, don't you think?  
Wyatt: I do.  
Paul (confessional): Yeah, I'm upset about the whole thing. I think anybody would.

Wyatt (confessional): I'm a bit shocked that we're eliminated, but I can't complain. I mean, geez, we've been to five of the seven continents now. We've done some crazy things, and I did it all with my best friend! I'm so blessed.  
Paul (confessional): This is a cliché, I know, but this is only the beginning.  
The two walk away from the pit stop.  
Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil: Next time on The Incredible Race:  
Some teams struggle at a demanding detour.

Tyler (confessional): It was like all the exertion I've ever experienced in my life rushing at me all at once.

Emma: Hurry up!  
Tyler: I can't! You're such an elephant right now!  
Esther & Greg turn on Sara & Becky.

Greg: We just purposely gave them the wrong directions, and I know this is awful, but they deserved it.  
Esther: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

And the power of the U-Turn comes into effect.

Ricardo: That did not just happen.

Becky: This could be the end…


	8. Episode 8

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: Six teams left from the sandy deserts of Doha, Qatar, and flew to the snow-covered mountains of Sapporo, Japan. At the airport, Sara & Becky had a run-in with Esther & Greg (they are shown bumping into them) that lead to a full-fledged argument (they are shown arguing, along with Emma & Tyler). Teams faced their fears and excelled at a slippery roadblock (team members are shown on the bobsleigh track), and Sara & Becky later got into a car crash (they are shown with their taxi). In the end though, Wyatt & Paul couldn't recover from a failed fast forward and were eliminated (they are shown receiving the news). Now 5 teams are left. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Sapporo, Japan. Nestled in the center of the northern island of Hokkaido, this city today is known mostly for its cuisine and snow sports. And on the outskirts of the city lies this place: Hoheikan. This venue, formerly used as a military base and now popular for weddings, was the seventh pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. At the pit stop, Sara & Becky were examined to see that they were in good condition after being involved in an automobile accident during the last leg, and were found to still be in good health.  
Sara: It's nice to know that we're still in good shape to run this leg.

Becky: I know that some other teams don't like us, but they'll just have to deal with us for the time being.

Phil (voice-over): However, some were less than pleased.

Magdalena: To me, Sara & Becky are scumbags who treat other people awfully.

Ricardo: I don't care whether or not we're in a race, they just treat people like dirt and I don't think they deserve to be here one bit.

Phil (voice-over): Kylie & Ashley, who were the first to arrive at 12:33 PM, will depart at 12:33 AM.

Ashley: Fly to Yogyakarta, Indonesia!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly to Yogyakarta, a large city on Indonesia's central island of Java. Once teams arrive, they must travel to the Bank Indonesia Main Building, where they will find their next clue.

Ashley: You have 200 dollars for this leg of the race.

Kylie: Well, let's say goodbye to Japan now.

Ashley (confessional): The competition is really tightening up now. I mean, the last team who was eliminated was very strong, and I think we could very well be the strongest team left in the race.  
Kylie (confessional): At this point though, anything can happen. You can never know what's going to happen next.

Ricardo & Magdalena depart next at 12:45 PM.

Magdalena: Fly to Yogyakarta, Indonesia!  
Ricardo: Let's go, let's go, let's go.

Magdalena (confessional): We have risen out of last place now, we are refreshed, renewed, and we are ready to kick serious butt today.

Ricardo (confessional): Before we were flying under the radar, but I think we will quickly become a force to be reckoned with.

Esther & Greg depart at 12:51 PM.

Greg: You have 200 dollars for this leg of the race.

Esther: That's quite a lot. I hope we get to do a lot of travelling this time.

Greg (confessional): We have been extremely fortunate so far, I think.  
Esther (confessional): Yes, we both have. We haven't been eliminated, first of all, we've survived two legs, and our relationship is great. I don't think anything could possibly go wrong at this point.

Greg (confessional): The sky's the limit, and we're making our way to the stratosphere. (They laugh)

Emma & Tyler depart immediately afterward at 12:52 PM.

Tyler: Fly to Yog-ya…karta, Indonesia.

Emma: Come on, you can't pronounce it any better?  
Tyler: I was the junior spelling bee champion in fifth grade. Don't underestimate me.

Emma (confessional): I think that Tyler and I have a great relationship. But when it comes to the other teams, though…  
Tyler (confessional): Well, it's not so much everybody else as it is Sara & Becky.  
Emma (confessional): We don't mind if you try and get an advantage, but they are just evil.

Tyler (confessional): But you didn't hear that from us.

Emma (confessional): We are really bad sometimes.  
Tyler (confessional): I think sometimes they deserve it, though.

Kylie & Ashley arrive at the airport and head to a travel agency.

Kylie (in Japanese): We need tickets on the first plane to Yogyakarta, Indonesia.

Travel agent (in Japanese): Yes. Our first flight leaves at 7:50 AM on ANA, connects in Tokyo, then flies to Jakarta on JAL, and then flies to Yogyakarta on Garuda. You'll arrive at 7:10 AM tomorrow.

Kylie (in Japanese): There's nothing earlier?  
Travel agent (in Japanese): No, there is not.

Kylie (in Japanese): We'll take two tickets then.

Ashley: What's going on?  
Kylie: We're probably going to be bunched…again.

Ashley: Just the thing we needed right now.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the airport next.

Magdalena: There's a travel agency over there.

Ricardo: Yeah, back to our best friend, the travel agency.

Magdalena: Hello.  
Ricardo: We need tickets on the first flight to Yogyakarta.

The travel agent then gives off the long flight to Yogyakarta that Kylie & Ashley took.

Magdalena: Do you think we should go for it?  
Ricardo: There has to be something earlier.

Magdalena: I don't know. Let's just go for it.  
Travel agent: Okay.

Sara & Becky depart at 1:26 AM.

Becky: You have 200 dollars for this leg of the race.  
Sara: Hoo boy. Let's go.

Becky (confessional): We really don't care what other teams think about us. This is a race! It's not coffee hour!

Sara (confessional): When it comes down to it all, there's only one kind of relationship that matters: the relationship with your partner. And we've got that already, so why should we need a relationship with anyone else?

Becky (confessional): Alliances hurt, and I don't think we realized that early enough.

Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler get to the airport next.

Tyler: There's a phone over here. Let's try this first.

Esther: So you're going to get tickets for us? How sweet.

Tyler: It's really no problem.

Emma (on the phone): So the flight that arrives first in Yogyakarta is ANA that connects in Tokyo and Jakarta on JAL and Garuda? How many tickets do you have left for that flight? Wait…hold on. (She looks over at Esther & Greg) There's only tickets available for one team left on the plane.  
Tyler: You guys take it.

Greg: We couldn't do that.

Esther: You take it. You've been too kind to us so far.

Emma: No, you can. It's no problem to us. You'll have an easier time racing if you're ahead.

Esther: Okay. Fine. (She gets on the phone) Yes, we'd like to reserve two tickets. My name is Emma Ferguson…

Tyler: No, don't! (He seizes the phone) I apologize for that. Our names are Greg Dalton and Esther Dalton. Yes, thank you, and have a nice day. (He hangs up)  
Esther: You really shouldn't have done that for us…

Greg: We're perfectly capable.  
Tyler: Consider it an early Christmas present.

Sara & Becky get to the airport next.

Becky: Okay, here we are.

Sara: And here's a travel agency.  
Becky: Hello, sir. What's the first flight from here to Yogyakarta?  
Travel agent: Currently, our first flight leaves at 2:00 PM…

Sara: No. There has to be a way you can get us on a flight that leaves earlier.

Travel agent: That is the best I can do for you.

Becky; Oh, please there has to be something…  
Sara: You can get us onto a standby, right?  
Travel agent: I haven't even told you when it arrives yet!  
Sara: 2:00 PM is too late for us.  
Becky: We're in a race, and this is a life or death situation!  
Sara: We need to get tickets on this earlier flight.

Travel agent: Please get out of here.  
Sara: Please…  
Travel agent: Get out.  
Becky: Okay, fine.

Sara: Geez…

The two then walk over to the phones and get a flight.

Sara (on the phone): We need tickets on the flight that arrives first in Yogyakarta…okay, so it departs at 2:00 PM and gets in at 8:45 AM? We'll take two tickets on it. Thank you.  
Becky: Shoot, he was right.  
Sara: Maybe it's best we don't go agitating anyone like that anymore…

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying to Yogyakarta, Indonesia. The first flight, which connects in Tokyo and Jakarta, consists of Kylie & Ashley, Ricardo & Magdalena, and Esther & Greg. The second flight, which connects in Seoul, Bangkok, and Jakarta, consists of Emma & Tyler and Sara & Becky.

Some aerial shots of Yogyakarta are shown before the first three teams land in Yogyakarta.

Ashley: We need to get a taxi!  
Kylie: Any taxi at all!  
Ashley: There's one right over here, let's go.

Kylie: We need to go to the Bank of Indonesia main building. Can you take us there?  
Taxi driver: Of course.  
Ashley: Great. Get us there as fast as you can!

Tyler: Ricardo & Magdalena are still behind us.  
Emma: Good for us. Here's a taxi, right here.  
Tyler: Can you take us to the Bank of Indonesia main building?  
Taxi driver: Yes.

Emma: Let's hop in then.

Magdalena: Oh, shoot, everyone's still ahead of us!  
Ricardo: Let's not worry, I'm sure we'll catch up in no time. Taxi!  
Magdalena: Take us to the Bank of Indonesia main building please!  
Ricardo: And fast!

The three teams race through the streets of Yogyakarta, and they all get to the Bank of Indonesia main building.  
Ashley; Here's the bank, right here?  
Kylie: It looks like there's a sign here…

Ashley: Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding!  
Kylie: This isn't good.  
Ashley (pointing to the sign): Hours of operation: 8:30 – 18:30.

Magdalena: Look, there's the twins right there!  
Ricardo: That's not good though.

Magdalena: Shoot!  
Ricardo: There's an hours of operation here?  
Magdalena: It looks like it.

Ricardo: Well, we'll still have an advantage over the other teams, at least.

Esther: Well, at least some of our wish came true now.

Greg: We're at least 90 minutes ahead of the other teams. How can they possibly be gaining an advantage now?  
Esther: There's an hours of operation. There plane will be landing only 15 minutes after we get our clue here.

Greg: Yeah, but the bad thing is is that this puts us in direct competition with Ricardo & Magdalena and Kylie & Ashley…

Esther: Yes, you do have a point there.

The three teams wait for the bank to open. At 8:30 the bank opens and all three teams retrieve their next clue from inside.

Ricardo: Detour: Pedal It or Push It?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two longstanding traditions in Indonesia. The choice: Pedal It or Push It. In Pedal It, teams must take one of five traditional rickshaw-like forms of transportation known as a becak and pedal it to three checkpoints with their teammate riding in the back. Teams are given a map to help them find the checkpoints. Once team members travel to the first two checkpoints, they will find their next clue at the third. The task is extremely strenuous for those who pedal, but teams with strong legs and good navigational skills could finish fast. In Push It, teams must take one of five meatball soup, or bakso, carts and push it to five checkpoints, but without the use of the map. At each checkpoint, teams must find another bakso vendor; once they find him they exchange one of their bowls of bakso for an empty one which has their next clue printed on the bottom. Once teams travel to the first four checkpoints, they will find their next clue at the fifth, which is in the same location as the other detour choice. The task is less strenuous, but teams who aren't able to get directions could find themselves totally lost.

Magdalena: We should pedal it.  
Ricardo: I don't know if I'm up for that kind of a challenge.

Magdalena: I don't know how many people here speak English though. Let's just at least know where we're going.  
Ricardo: Okay, let's do it then.

Ashley: Let's Pedal It.  
Kylie: Are you sure?  
Ashley: We're both fairly light. I'm sure it'll be just like riding an oversized bicycle.

Kylie: You're positive.

Ashley: Yes, I am. Now let's go.

Greg: We have to Push It. We can't possibly out pedal the twins and Ricardo & Magdalena.  
Esther: No kidding.

Greg: I just hope we're not too tired when this is all finished!  
Esther: Geez, I think we better start praying now.

Ricardo & Magdalena rush outside and grab their first clue, along with Kylie & Ashley.

Magdalena: Pedal to the Metro Guesthouse, you will find your next clue there.

Ricardo: I don't know how helpful this map is going to be…but I'll pedal, you read it and try and see where we're going.

Magdalena: No, wait, it's clearly marked here, I think…destination 1.  
Ricardo: Oh, good, no asking either! Just tell me where to go, okay?  
Magdalena: Okay.

Ashley: Here's our clue, here's our passenger, here's our map. Let's go to the Metro Guest House.

Kylie: Wait, how do we know where we're going? This map doesn't seem helpful.

Ashley: Well, yeah, it says that we're right here now and that we have to go to destination 1, which is there.  
Kylie: But how can you be sure that that's where we're supposed to go? It doesn't say anything about it in the clue!  
Ashley: But it's clearly marked!  
Kylie: I can see that!  
Ashley (confessional): I think that Kylie, or, really, the both of us, can overanalyze things sometimes, especially when we're competitive.

Kylie (confessional): It's not always a bad thing, because we can catch mistakes easily, but the downside is that sometimes it can lead to mistakes.

Ashley: Shall we just go to destination 1 and see if it's right?  
Kylie: Okay, I concede! Let's just go.

Esther & Greg find the bakso carts.

Greg: Okay, we don't have a map, so let's not fuss over anything.  
Esther: Travel to the Melia Purosani Hotel.

Greg: Okay. Uh, excuse me! Does anyone know where the Melia Purosani Hotel is?  
Local: Yes. You go down this street, and you'll take a right at the corner where you see the sign leading you to Taman Pinkar, and once there turn right and you can't miss it.  
Esther: Thank you dear. And for you, a kiss. (She pecks him on the cheek)  
Local: Um…thank you?  
Greg: You're welcome.  
Esther: Remember to respect your elders!

Ricardo: Geez…this is a lot harder than I ever would've guessed.

Magdalena: Just keep pedaling honey!  
Ricardo: I think we'll have to switch off…you'll be able to do it, it's just hard.

Magdalena: I don't think we've got too much longer to go. Up on a couple of streets you'll turn right and you'll get there.

Ricardo: We're off to see the wizard, then.

Ashley: I see Ricardo & Magdalena straight up ahead!  
Kylie: And? It's not like we can really overtake them.

Ashley: Just start pedaling faster!  
Kylie: It's okay, I'm going as fast as I can.

Ashley: Okay, if you say so.  
Kylie: What do you mean, 'if you say so'?  
Ashley: If you say so!  
Kylie: Do I say so?  
Ashley: Yes! Just pedal!  
Kylie: Okay!

Greg: Geez, this cart is heavy.  
Esther: Do you want me to push it?  
Greg: I don't think so. We're probably almost there anyway.  
Esther: What makes you think that?  
Greg: Just a feeling.

Magdalena: There's a sign for the guesthouse up there.  
Ricardo: Excellent! (He pedals hard and reaches the guesthouse) Okay, your turn!  
Magdalena: I'm not sure about this; the twins are right behind us!  
Ricardo: Trust me, I'll pedal like a maniac next time.

Magdalena: Okay. (She grabs their next clue from a cluebox at the guesthouse) Now pedal to the Yogyakarta Railway Station. Or destination 2 works too.

Ricardo: Let's hurry.

Kylie: Ricardo & Magdalena just got over there.  
Ashley: Well, what are we waiting for?  
Kylie: All right, all right! I'm going!

Greg: Do you see the cluebox at all around here?  
Esther: No, I don't. Why would I? I have no idea where we are.  
Greg: Can anybody tell me where the Melia Purosani Hotel is?  
Esther: Anybody at all?  
Greg: Shoot.

Esther: Now is not a good time to be lost in translation.

Emma & Tyler and Sara & Becky's flight lands then.  
Tyler: We're really in for a footrace now.  
Emma: Taxi! Taxi! Oh, please, come quickly, I think I'm about ready to burst from anxiety!  
Tyler: Here's one! Take us to the Bank of Indonesia main building!  
Emma: We should probably make sure he knows where he's going…

Tyler: Does it even matter at this point?

Sara & Becky grab a taxi right after they do.

Becky: There's Emma & Tyler right ahead.  
Sara: Our sights are locked. Now let's kill them.  
Becky: But not literally, of course.  
Sara: Yes, we're above that.  
Becky: Most of the time.

Greg: There has to be the most difficult place in the world to find.  
Esther: It has to be around here somewhere, dear, or else we'd be totally lost.  
Greg: I hate to break it to you…  
Esther: I know.  
Greg: So where is it?  
Esther: Right…here?  
Greg: Is this it?  
Esther: I don't see any cluebox. Where do we get our clue from?  
Greg: Hold on. Let's read the clue again…shoot! We misread it!  
Esther: Unbelievable!  
Greg: We need to find a bakso vendor. So that's when we'll know we're close.  
Esther: But are we sure we're at the right place?  
Greg: We'll establish that eventually.

Ashley: There's not a lot of traffic here. Maybe we can overtake Ricardo & Magdalena.  
Kylie: Are you serious? I'm not passing them on these roads!  
Ashley: It was just a suggestion.

Magdalena: The twins look like they're arguing back there…

Ricardo: We have this in the bag now!

Tyler: Is this the Bank of Indonesia main building?  
Taxi driver: Yes, it is.  
Emma: We need to get out right here.  
Tyler: Our cluebox is right next to the entrance there. Let's get going!

Emma: There's a detour! Pedal It or Push It?  
Tyler: Let's go for Pedal It.

Emma: Yeah, but I hope Sara & Becky don't get too far ahead of us!  
The two run outside towards the becaks.

Tyler: Do you have the map?  
Emma: Yes. What does the clue say?  
Tyler: Travel to the Metro Guesthouse.

Emma: That should be number 1 on the map here, I guess. Better start pedaling hard!

Becky: There's Emma & Tyler right there.

Sara: They're probably off on a detour

Becky: I hope so, I just want to get something done.

Sara: Here's our cluebox.

Becky: And here's the detour we wanted! Pedal It or Push It?  
Sara: It looks like Emma & Tyler did Pedal It, so let's Push It.

Becky: All right then.

The two go out to the bakso carts.

Becky: Our first clue says go to the Metro Guesthouse.

Sara: Can anyone at all tell me where the Metro Guesthouse is?  
Local: I can.  
Becky: Can you guide us there as well as to four other locations?  
Local: Um…sure.

Sara: Okay, let's go! Lead us there!

Greg: Shoot!  
Esther: What?  
Greg: There's a sign for the Melia Purosani Hotel right here!  
Esther: Are you serious?  
Greg: Yeah. There's a guy with a bakso cart right here, too.

Esther: Okay, well, at least we've got it now,

The two walk over to the man.

Greg: Do you have a bowl for us?  
Bakso vendor: Only if you have one for me.  
Greg: Here you go then (He hands him a bowl)  
Bakso vendor: Here is yours then. (He hands them their bowl)  
Esther: Thank you!  
Greg: Push your cart to the Vredeburg Gate.

Esther: More pushing! Yahoo!

Greg: We need directions first.

Esther: Can anyone direct me to the Vredeburg Gate?  
Local: Yes, I can. You just go straight down this road here and you'll see this big fortress after a while. The Vredeburg Gate is the entrance there.  
Esther: Thank you so much!  
Greg: You have no idea what this means to us.

Local: It's of no problem.

Magdalena: Are we going in the right direction?  
Ricardo: Yes, we are. Keep up the good work there, honey!  
Magdalena: Where are the twins?  
Ricardo: Right behind you. Kylie's still pedaling.

Magdalena: She is? I wonder how she'll be able to take the stress of all that?  
Ricardo: For right now, it's of no concern to us. Let's just keep going.

Ashley: Come on! Ricardo & Magdalena are still in front of us! You've got to go faster!  
Kylie: What do you think I'm trying to do? If I didn't want to win I would've quit by now!  
Ashley: Don't joke about something like that!  
Kylie: I'm hysterical. What are you talking about?  
Ashley: I say when we get to the railway station we should just take a break and calm down.

Kylie: Yeah, we're probably going to definitely need that.

Tyler: You know where we're going, don't you?  
Emma: Yeah, and we're doing fine right now. Just keep on going, and remember, focus on beating Sara & Becky!  
Tyler: Now there's some motivation right there.

Becky: So, is this is the Melia Purosani Hotel right here?  
Local: Yes, this should be it.  
Sara: There's another guy with a cart over there!  
Becky: Hi, here's our bowl, now can we have ours?  
Bakso vendor: Yes, here is yours.

Sara: Thank you.  
Becky: This means a lot to us.  
Sara: Push your cart to the Vredeburg Gate. (to their guide) Do you know this place?  
Local: Yes, I do.  
Becky: Great! Now take us there!  
Local: Okay, sure.

Greg: Hey, look, here's our fortress!  
Esther: There's a guy with a cart right in front of it too!  
Greg: Here's your next bowl.

Esther: And please, with all due respect, give us our bowl quickly!  
Bakso vendor: Yes, here is your next bowl.  
Greg: Travel to Mesjid Raya.

Esther: Maybe we should just hire a guide for us. I really don't see how this can turn into much good if we keep on asking for directions.

Greg: Excuse me! Can anybody here act as a guide for us?  
Esther: Free money!  
Greg: What are you doing?  
Esther: Being inventive.

Local: Yes, I'll help you.  
Greg: Thanks.  
Esther: We need you to walk us to Mesjid Raya. Do you know where that is?  
Local: I should. It's the oldest mosque here in Yogya.  
Greg: Take us there as fast as you can.  
Local: Okay.

Esther: See? That's no so bad.

Greg: Okay, you win.

Tyler: Here's the Guesthouse, I'm assuming. There's a cluebox right here.  
Emma: What if we skipped it and we're really at our second destination?  
Tyler: I would hope not, because you're the one who's guiding me.  
Emma: Oh yeah.

Tyler: Here's our clue. Travel to the Yogyakarta Railway Station. All right, Silver, take us away!

Magdalena: Here's our next cluebox, straight up ahead!  
Ricardo: Really? Let's go for it then!  
Magdalena: Almost there…

She pedals hard and gets to the next box.

Magdalena: Travel to Alun-Alun Utara. Caution: U-Turn ahead.

Phil (voice-over): This is the second of two U-Turns on the entire race. Teams who choose to use the u-turn can force another team to complete the detour option they did not complete. However, teams can only use their U-Turn power once in the race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to use it.

Ricardo: Crap.

Magdalena: A U-Turn? That's just what we needed now.  
Ricardo: We really need to get ahead of Kylie & Ashley now!  
Magdalena: You've got to pedal this time then; I don't think there's really any way I could go that fast!  
Ricardo: I'll do the best I can.

Ashley: That's odd, Ricardo & Magdalena seem to be in more of a hurry than usual.  
Kylie: Let's see what they found out then.

The two pedal to the cluebox.

Ashley: Travel to Alun-Alun Utara. Caution: U-Turn ahead!  
Kylie: Crap!  
Ashley: We're doomed now if they get ahead!  
Kylie: I need you to pedal 'cause you've rested far too long.

Ashley: I don't know…

Kylie: Just do it! We can't be U-Turned now!  
Ashley: Okay, okay!

Becky: Is this the Vredeburg Gate right here?  
Local: Yes, it is.  
Sara: And here's another vendor!  
Becky: Hi! We'd like our next bowl please! (As she says this, she hands him her bowl)  
Bakso vendor: Here is your next bowl.

Sara: Travel to Mesjid Raya. (to their guide) Do you know where Mesjid Raya is?  
Local: Yeah.

Becky: Excellent! Take us there!  
Sara: And without hesitation!  
Local: Okay!  
Becky: Thank you!

Sara: You are too kind!  
Becky (confessional): Our decision to pick up a guide was great. I think that sometimes we can be sneaky, but we do it well.

Sara (confessional): This is a race, and any advantage we can get, we pounce on it.

Greg: Is this Mesjid Raya here?  
Local: It sure is!  
Esther: And lo and behold, another vendor! Sir, we'd like our next clue! (She hands him her bowl)  
Bakso vendor: Yes, here you go. (He hands them their next bowl)

Greg: All right. Now travel to the Sultan's Palace. Do you know how to get there?  
Local: Oh, yes! It's the most famous landmark in Yogyakarta!  
Esther: All right! That's just what we need now!

Greg: At this point, anything to beat the twins, the newlyweds, our grandchildren, the scumbags, anyone!

Ashley: Well, there goes the break we wanted to take.  
Kylie: Shh! It's okay! So long as we manage to sneak ahead we'll be fine!  
Ashley: Do you think I can overtake them?  
Kylie: It's worth a shot.  
Ashley: All right, here it goes.  
She attempts to over pedal Ricardo & Magdalena but to no avail.  
Ashley: Shoot!  
Kylie: It's okay. I doubt they'll U-Turn us anyway.

Magdalena: I think we're coming to Alun-Alun Utara fairly shortly, so keep your eyes out for a cluebox.

Ricardo: There's a large garden with a bunch of stalls up ahead…is that it?  
Magdalena: I think so.

Ricardo: Oh, yes! I see the U-Turn!  
Magdalena: Now we don't have any time to lose! Let's go!

Ashley: I think I'm going to try and pass them again!  
Kylie: Are you sure about that?  
Ashley: What else do we have to lose at this point?  
Kylie: Good point.  
She attempts to overtake them, but fails.

Ashley: Shoot…

Kylie: Well, we're right here. Maybe we can outrun them!

The two teams then get out of their becaks and then run to the U-Turn.  
Magdalena: Here we are!  
Ricardo: We choose to U-Turn Kylie & Ashley!  
Magdalena: We don't wish them any harm, but right now we can't afford to get in their way!  
The two place their sticker on the sign as well as Kylie & Ashley's.

Ricardo: That did not just happen.

Magdalena: I know! I can't believe we're ahead of them!  
The two go to the cluebox.

Ricardo: Travel on foot to Alun-Alun Selatan.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel on foot to Alun-Alun Selatan, or the southern sultan's gardens. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Ashley: No!  
Kylie: What?  
Ashley: I can see our sticker from over here.

Kylie: Did we seriously get U-Turned?

Ashley: Well, we can't stand around here too long!  
Kylie: No kidding. Let's just go back and go to the Bank and do some bakso!  
Ashley: Taxi! Taxi! (One pulls over immediately and she sees it is the taxi they got at the airport) Oh, thank goodness it's you!  
Kylie: Take us back to the Bank of Indonesia main building please!  
Ashley: And fast!

Emma: How are we doing?  
Tyler: No so good. You?  
Emma: I'm just fine. But you should start to hurry up! Who knows who's behind us?  
Tyler: I can't! You're just such an elephant right now! (confessional) It was like all the exertion I've ever experienced in my life rushing at me all at once. And then some.

Emma (confessional): Personally, I probably wouldn't have done much better in the situation.  
Emma: Excuse me?  
Tyler: I'm sorry, that came out wrong.  
Emma: It's okay. Just see if you can go faster! That's all I'm saying!

Greg: Is this the Sultan's Palace here?  
Local: Yes, it is.  
Esther: There's our bakso vendor! Oh, thank the lord we've found him!  
Greg: Here's your bowl, now where's ours? (He starts laughing)  
Bakso vendor: Here is your next bowl.

Esther: Thank you very much.

Greg: Thank you.

Esther: Travel to the northern sultan's gardens, or Alun-Alun Utara. Caution: U-Turn ahead. Just a feeling, but if somebody was going to U-Turn us, they'd have to be a real (censored) to do it, so I think we're safe.

Greg: At this point, no kidding. (To their guide) Take us away!

Ricardo & Magdalena run to the next cluebox, a little bit further away from the U-Turn.

Magdalena: Roadblock: Who sees clearly?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must perform a simple game that locals in Yogyakarta like to play called Masangin. That team member must put on a blindfold; once they have done so they must walk in a straight line between two ficus trees in the park. Teams who fail to complete the task must wait five minutes before they can try again. Although the task seems simple, even many locals struggle at this game, so teams must use all their senses as well as have a keen sense of coordination if they want to succeed.

Ricardo: You've got to do it.  
Magdalena: Okay.  
She goes over to a group of locals practicing the game.

Magdalena: Oh, this doesn't look tough at all.  
Ricardo: That's the way to go about it!

Magdalena puts on her blindfold and then she is sent off. She tries but immediately walks in the wrong direction.

Ricardo: Stop! Stop!  
Magdalena (taking off her blindfold): Did I make it? Oh, it looks like I didn't.  
Local: You must now wait five minutes before you can try again.  
Magdalena: Oh geez. This is going to be harder than what I thought.

Becky: Okay, here we are at Mesjid Raya, right?  
Local: Yes, this should be it right here.

Sara: Oh, once again, thank you! (They go up to the bakso vendor) Here's our next bowl, and we'd like our next clue.

Bakso vendor: Yes, here you go.  
Becky: Thanks!  
Sara: Travel to the Sultan's Palace. (To their guide) Do you know how to get here?  
Local: Yes, I should.  
Sara: Whoo, great!

Ashley: Taxi, stop right here.  
Kylie: Ugh. I still can't believe we were frigging U-Turned.  
Ashley: Let's not get too upset over it yet. Let's wait until we come in last.  
Kylie: Why are you thinking like that?  
Ashley: Okay. Relax. We'll be fine.

Kylie: Our clue here says to travel to the Melia Purosani Hotel. Maybe we can just have someone guide us there…

Ashley (pointing to a man): You, you! Yes, right there! Come on and help us! I'll pay you 35 American dollars if you help us!  
Local: Yes, I'll gladly be of assistance.

Kylie: Great.  
Ashley: Thanks!

Kylie: Take us to the Melia Purosani Hotel!

Greg: Here's the U-Turn right here.  
Esther: We choose not to U-Turn! Although we kind of wish we could U-Turn Sara & Becky…

Greg: Dear, now is not the time to do that.  
Esther: I'm sorry, was my rage showing again?  
Greg: Here's our clue, right up ahead here. (He grabs and rips open an envelope) Travel on foot to Alun-Alun Selatan. All right, since we're north. I'll assume that's south. Let's go.

Tyler: Is this the railway station here?  
Emma: It looks like it!  
Tyler: All right!  
Emma: There's our cluebox right there.  
Tyler: Awesome! (He runs over and rips open the envelope) Travel to Alun-Alun Selatan. Caution: U-Turn ahead.  
Emma: Crap. What if someone's U-Turned us?  
Tyler: With a face like yours, who would want to U-Turn you?

Emma: You're such a hopeless romantic.  
Tyler: Thank you.  
Emma: Now get back to pedaling before I smack you.

Becky: Are we at the Sultan's Palace yet?  
Local: This should be it right here.  
Sara: Great!  
Sara: There's our final bakso vendor!  
Becky: Oh, how the excitement is making me tingle!  
Sara: That was actually kind of disgusting.

Becky: …oh, sorry about that.

Sara (after running up to the bakso vendor): Here's our bowl. Now we'd like our final one!  
Bakso vendor: Yes, here is your final bowl.

Becky: Thank you so much.

Sara: Travel to Alun-Alun Utara. Caution: U-Turn ahead.  
Becky: You know, I don't think Esther & Greg would be above U-Turning us.

Sara: Not at all…

Becky (to their guide): Only one more place to go...aren't you excited for this?  
Local: Not really.  
Sara: You will be once you're done with us!

Ashley: I think this is the hotel here. It looks pretty big…

Kylie: And there's a bakso vendor over there! Thank goodness!

Ashley: All right, one out of five done!  
Kylie (after running up to the bakso vendor): We need our bowl as fast as possible!  
Basko vendor: Here is your bowl.  
Ashley: Thank you!  
Kylie: Travel to the Vredeburg Gate. Do you know how to get here?  
Local: I should indeed.  
Ashley: Thank you so much!  
Kylie: Take us there as soon as possible!  
Ashley: We have no time to lose at all now.

Soon afterwards, Magdalena's five minute penalty ends.

Ricardo: Are you ready to try again?  
Magdalena: I hope so…okay, wish me the best of luck here…

She puts back on her blindfold and tries it again. This time, although she goes slowly, she manages to complete the task and walk the narrow path between the two trees!

Ricardo: You did it! You did it!  
Magdalena: I did? (She takes off her blindfold) I did! (confessional) I think I got lucky on that last one. I really did, because there was no way I could've done that quite the way I did.  
Local: Here is your next clue.  
Magdalena: I hope this leg is over, 'cause after all that pedaling and walking I am ready for a rest!  
Ricardo (after opening the clue): Travel to Taman Sari and find Phil at the mat…what?

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to Taman Sari, the former pleasure gardens of the sultan.

Magdalena: Well, no time like the present, I guess.

Ricardo: Let's go! (They grab a taxi)

Magdalena: How'd I do out there?  
Ricardo: Great. I am so proud of you…

Emma: It looks like we may be getting close to Alun-Alun u-u-whatever this place is!  
Tyler: I know, I'm just so happy because I think we're making up a lot of ground right here. I just hope that one of the front-of-the-pack teams got U-Turned, because there's no way we're going to survive if that happens to us.

Becky: I really really hope that Emma & Tyler aren't in front of us.  
Sara: Really. How badly would that suck?

The two teams run up to the U-Turn.

Becky: Oh my god, they're right in front of us!  
Sara: Oh, please, let us not be U-Turned!  
Tyler: They're behind us!  
Emma: No!  
Tyler: Yes! Let's keep on running!  
Emma & Tyler reach the U-Turn first.  
Tyler: We choose not to yield!  
Emma: Really. Do Sara & Becky think we're crazy?  
They grab their next clue.  
Tyler: Travel to Alun-Alun Selatan. Well, let's go then.

Emma: Let's skip all the way there and make them angry.  
Tyler: Sounds good.

The two start skipping as soon as Sara & Becky get to the U-Turn.

Sara: Oh my god. They're skipping. They're giddy.

Becky: Don't let it get to you. (They stop running and start walking) Oh, who are we kidding? We've been U-Turned! This could be the end…  
Sara: Please, oh please, god, why did you have to let this happen to us? (She starts to cry) Of all the times this could have happened…(censored)!!

Becky: We're not U-Turned?  
Sara: No. Those (censored).

Becky: Um. We choose not to U-Turn.

They grab their next clue.  
Sara: Travel to Alun-Alun Selatan. Okay, let's go.  
Becky: I can't believe that happened.

Sara & Becky's guide catches up with them.

Local: Can I have my pay?  
Becky: No.  
Sara: You didn't work well with us. Now please leave.

Becky: Besides, we didn't promise you anything.

Sara: Now scram!

Ashley: I've been pushing this thing as fast as I can. Kylie did all the pedaling, now I'm pushing, so we should be all evened out.

Kylie: And our guide is doing all the guiding.

Ashley: He should join our family.

Kylie: That'd be a fabulous idea.  
The three get to the Vredeburg Gate then.  
Ashley: And here's some more lovely meatball soup! (They run up to the bakso vendor)  
Kylie: Hi, we'd like our next clue.  
Bakso vendor: Here is your bowl. (He hands them their bowl)  
Ashley: Thanks.

Kylie: Travel to the Mesjid Raya. Do you know where Mesjid Raya is?  
Local: Yes, yes.  
Ashley: Good. Take us away!

Esther & Greg get to Alun-Alun Selatan next.

Greg: Here's our clue! (He rips the envelope open) Who sees clearly?  
Esther: I do. I really do. You have awful vision.  
Greg: Please, don't reveal that to the cameras.  
Esther: Oh, you're such a tease. I guess I'll go and get all blindfolded up then.

Greg: All right!  
She then gets her blindfold on and is eager to complete the task. She then goes and almost immediately walks through the trees!  
Esther (after taking off her blindfold): Now that is how you play Masangin!  
Greg: Ha, yes!  
Local: Here is your next clue.  
Greg: Thanks!  
Esther: Thank you so much! (She rips open the envelope) Travel to Taman Sari and find Phil at the mat. Okay, let's go!

As they go to look for their taxis, Emma & Tyler and Sara & Becky approach them.  
Tyler: Hey, guys.  
Emma: Sara & Becky are probably right behind us. We know the other garden is right up here, but if you can, throw them off, okay?  
Esther: Sounds covert. I like it.  
Greg: We'll do it, no problem.  
Tyler: Thanks!  
The two run off and as they try to hail a taxi, Sara & Becky come running behind them.

Becky: Did you guys see Emma & Tyler run by?  
Sara: We're probably going to need directions…

Greg: No.  
Esther; Try going straight in front of us.

Greg: What was that for?  
Esther: No point in being selfish, dear.  
Greg: Okay, well…yeah, you're right.  
Becky: Thank you so much!  
Sara: It means a lot to us!  
Greg: No problem.

The two then grab a taxi and leave.

Esther: Thanks for playing along there.

Greg: Yep. We just purposely gave them the wrong directions, and I know this is awful, but they deserved it.  
Esther: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

Greg: And it's all finally coming full circle.

Ashley: Here we are at Mesjid Raya, right?  
Kylie: Yeah, we have to be here!  
Local: Yes, here we are.

Ashley: Yes, it looks there's our guy ahead.  
Kylie: Here's the vendor! (They run up to him breathlessly) Our next clue, please.

Bakso vendor: Yes. Here you go. (He hands them their bowl)  
Kylie & Ashley: Thanks.  
Ashley: Travel to the Sultan's Palace.

Local: Oh, the Sultan's Palace? That's easy. Come with me.  
Ashley: Thank you so much!  
Kylie: This means a lot to us.

Ricardo & Magdalena then arrive at Taman Sari.

Magdalena: Well, here we are.

Ricardo: Time to see what's in store for us now.

The two get out of their taxi and run up to the mat, with only Phil standing there.

Magdalena: This place is so relaxing…all these ponds, these plants, these sculptures…  
Ricardo: I just hope we can stop!  
They then jump on the mat.

Magdalena: Hi, Phil.  
Ricardo: So nice to see you.

Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are the first team to arrive.

Ricardo: Yeah, yeah.

Magdalena: And what else? What about our fabulous vacation?  
Phil: I can't keep you waiting long though, because this leg isn't over yet. Here is your next clue.

The camera shows a few shots of them before the screen goes black, saying "To Be Continued".

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
Kylie & Ashley get lost on the beach.  
Ashley: I can't believe this. First the U-Turn, now we can't find the friggin' guy in our photograph.

Kylie: A hard day should never end like this.

Emma & Tyler melt down over directions.  
Tyler: I swear, I think we just missed where we were supposed to go.  
Emma: No, we're fine. Just keep on going, keep on going.  
Tyler (yelling): Let me see the map already!  
And Esther pushes herself to her limits.  
Esther: There's no way I'm going to be able to do this.  
Greg: You can't just quit now!  
Esther: I don't think I have any other choice!


	9. Episode 9

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: Five teams set out from Sapporo, Japan, to Yogyakarta, Indonesia. Along the way, Emma & Tyler decided to give Esther & Greg spots on an earlier flight (They are shown on the phones) even though the grandparents objected to it (They are shown trying to change the reservations). Teams got exhausted at a demanding detour (The teams are shown with their respective choices), cumulating with Ricardo & Magdalena U-Turning Kylie & Ashley (They are shown at the U-Turn). Ricardo & Magdalena arrived at what they thought was the pit stop, but were proven wrong (They are shown receiving their next clue). Now five teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

Ricardo & Magdalena are shown arriving again at Taman Sari.

Phil: I can't keep you waiting long though, because this leg isn't over yet. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their next clue)

Magdalena: No.

Ricardo: You can't be serious! This leg isn't over yet?  
Magdalena (after ripping open the envelope): Fly to Denpasar on the island of Bali. Once there, find the marked cars where you will find your next clue.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly to Denpasar, a town on the Indonesian island of Bali. Once there, teams must find these marked cars, where they will find their next clue.

Magdalena: You have no money for this leg of the race!  
Ricardo: Crap, that's just what we needed! Hmm.

Magdalena: Let's not worry now, let's go! (confessional) It's frustrating to find out that you've worked so hard on a leg and it might be for nothing now.  
Ricardo (confessional): But we'll excel this leg and show them what we're made of.

Emma & Tyler get to the roadblock next.

Tyler: Here's the clue right here. Who sees clearly?  
Emma: That's me. I'll go and do it.  
Tyler: All right!  
Emma gets blindfolded and then attempts to walk between the two trees. Although it looks like she will do good at first, she ends up walking straight into the low metal fence surrounding one of the trees. She slips and falls on her butt.

Tyler: That's okay, you can just try again…after five minutes.

Emma: Yeah, but geez…this game is hard.

Becky: Is this even where we're supposed to be going?

Sara: It doesn't look like it. Maybe we should ask again for directions.

Becky: Can anyone here direct me to Alun-Alun Selatan?  
Local: Yes. It's directly behind you.

Sara: Really?  
Becky: Crap!  
Sara: I can't believe they did that to us.

Becky: It just goes to show you what kind of people Esther & Greg are…

Sara: Let's just go back there now.

Ashley: This is the Sultan's Palace right here?  
Kylie: I think so. (To their guide) Is this it?  
Local: Yes, definitely.

Ashley: Okay, there's a bakso vendor right there. Let's go grab him.  
Kylie: Here's our bowl, and we'd like our final one!

Bakso vendor: Yes, here is your final bowl.

Ashley: Travel to Alun-Alun Utara. Caution…wait, we already know how that happened!  
Kylie: Let's just go.

Ashley: I don't think we need your help anymore, so thank you very much…and here's your money. (She hands him his money) I hope you enjoy this!  
Local: Thank you! I won't be forgetting you for a while.

Ashley: Us either.

Kylie: Now what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Esther & Greg get to Taman Sari next.

Greg: Oh, there's Phil right here!  
Esther: I wonder what he has for us now!  
Phil: Esther & Greg. This leg is not over yet. Here is your next clue.

Greg: This is even better than that trip to Australia!  
Esther: This is good, 'cause it just means we get a chance to stick around longer. (She rips open the envelope) Fly to Denpasar on the island of Bali. Well, dear, let's go!  
Greg: Off to Bali we go!

Emma's five minutes end afterwards.

Tyler: Okay, do you want to try again?  
Emma: I don't have any say in the matter, so yeah, let's give it another go.

She is blindfolded again and attempts to walk between the two trees. She again however, runs right into the low metal fence surrounding the other tree.

Emma: Did I run into this thing again?  
Tyler: Yeah, you did.

Emma (after taking off her blindfold): Let's just start the five-minute penalty now.

Becky: Ugh, here's the clue right here.  
Sara: Dang! Emma & Tyler are already here.  
Becky: Well, they're sitting down…I hope they quit!  
Sara: That would be fabulous. (They grab their clue and rip it open) Roadblock: Who sees clearly?  
Becky: That's me, all the way.

Sara: Great. Just don't fall or anything!  
She goes and tries to walk between the two trees, but, misses them completely and nearly walks into one of the walls in the garden, stopping herself right before she does.

Becky: Did I make it?  
Sara: Try again! Well, after five minutes.

Becky: Crap. (She goes over and sits by Emma & Tyler)

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the airport first.

Magdalena: Look, at the board up there!  
Ricardo: It says the first flight leaving for Denpasar is at 12:55 PM…it's 10:23 now.

Magdalena: Everybody's got a good shot of catching up now.

Ricardo: Let's just book our tickets on there and get on with things.

Ashley: There's our beloved U-Turn sign again!  
Kylie: And it's about time too!  
Ashley: We choose not to U-Turn. Mostly because we can't, either way.

Kylie: And our next clue…(She rips open the envelope) Travel on foot to Alun-Alun Selatan.  
Ashley: Time for our roadblock then, I'm guessing.  
Kylie: Things are going only south from here.

Ashley: I hope you meant that literally.

Kylie: Yeah, I did.

Ashley: Good.

Emma: All right, third time's the charm, I hope.

Tyler: Me too. Just for all of us here, because I'd hate to see Sara & Becky look so tense.

Emma: Their anxiety is one of our highest concerns right now.  
Sara: Shut up.

Becky: There's no need to rub it in our faces.

Emma goes again, puts on her blindfold, and on her third try manages to walk between the trees, albeit a bit slowly.

Tyler: You did it!  
Emma: Wait, I did? I wouldn't know, I can't see where I'm going.

Tyler: You did! Now please, take off that blindfold already!  
Emma (after taking off her blindfold): Oh, we did it! (She runs up and hugs Tyler)  
Local: Here is your next clue.

Emma & Tyler: Thank you!  
Tyler (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to Taman Sari and find Phil at the mat.

Emma: This isn't a pit stop?

Tyler: Well, let's find out!

Greg: Is this the airport here?  
Taxi driver: Yes, it is.  
Esther: Stop wherever the main entrance is.  
The two stop and get out and head inside the airport.

Greg: There's a sign up here for departures.

Esther: Denpasar…12:55, arriving at 15:10.  
Greg: I'm sure Ricky & Maggie already got on that one.

Esther: Yeah, and we'll make it on there too. Now let's hope that everybody else makes it on their as well.  
Greg: Why do you say that?  
Esther: No competition makes for a boring leg! For us, anyway.

Greg: Way to…be situationally optimistic.

Esther: No problem.

Kylie: There's the cluebox, right here.  
Ashley: Sara & Becky, how's it going?  
Sara: Terribly.  
Becky: This next clue is cursed! We've been doomed to sitting here forever!  
Ashley: I'm sure.

Kylie: Roadblock: Who sees clearly?  
Ashley: You. I've done the last god knows how many  
Kylie: Okay, okay.

Kylie puts on her blindfold, and manages to successfully pass through the two trees without any trouble.

Ashley: How did you do that so quickly?  
Kylie: I was using my sixth sense: Lack of desire to be eliminated.

Ashley: Well, whatever you're using, keep on going with it!

Local: Here is your next clue.  
Kylie: Thank you!  
Ashley (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to Taman Sari and find Phil at the mat. Well, let's head off then!  
Kylie: Yep!

Sara: Well, it's over now.  
Becky: Yeah, but I'm not upset. Let's just roll with it.

Becky puts on her blindfold again and walks slowly. However, she walks straight between the two trees! Sara starts cheering when she completes the task, and Becky, in disbelief, takes off her blindfold, and once she does so, she starts cheering as well.

Sara: That was incredible!  
Becky: I did it? Wow, how the (censored) did that happen?

Sara: I don't know, but…wow!  
Local: Here is your next clue.  
Becky: Thanks. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to Taman Sari and find Phil at the mat. Okay, let's do this!  
Sara: We just might catch up!

Emma: This is where Phil is, apparently…

Tyler: Well, I think we both know how this is going to end.

The two run up to the mat.

Emma & Tyler: Hey.

Phil: Emma & Tyler, this leg is not over yet, and I don't want to keep you waiting, so here is your next clue.  
Tyler: Awesome!  
Emma: Thanks!  
Tyler (after ripping open the envelope): Fly to Denpasar on the island of Bali. Okay, we should go before Kylie & Ashley and the gorgons get here.

Shortly afterwards, Kylie & Ashley and Sara & Becky get to Taman Sari.

Becky: The twins are right there!  
Sara: Hurry, let's beat them in a footrace!  
Sara & Becky exasperatedly outrun Kylie & Ashley, who are jogging nonchalantly to the mat.

Ashley (whispering): If they only knew…

The married couple then jumps on the mat.

Becky: Phil.  
Sara: Where's your greeter? You're supposed to have a greeter!  
Becky: What's going on here?  
Phil: Sara & Becky, this leg is not over. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue) And no, there's no greeter yet.

Becky: Shoot!  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, come on in. Here is your next clue.  
Ashley: Thanks!  
Kylie: It's really a pleasure.  
Sara: Fly to Denpasar on the island of Bali, once there find one of the marked cars where you will find your next clue...what?  
Becky: Zero dollars!?  
Ashley: We don't have anything for this leg.

Kylie: We have to work quickly now.

The three teams get to the airport in short succession afterwards.

Tyler: It says here that the first flight to Denpasar arrives at 3:10 PM…

Emma: That's the earliest, it appears. Let's take it.

Ashley (after running in to the airport): Wait a second!  
Kylie: What flight are you guys going on?  
Ashley: Just saying, because we're probably going to be bunched either way.

Tyler: Yeah.  
Emma: We're on a Garuda flight to Bali that leaves at 12:55 and arrives at 15:10.  
Ashley: Great!  
Kylie: Thank you so much for that.

Becky: Well, here we are…last at the airport. Just last in general…again.

Sara: Stop complaining. There's a flight here that arrives at 3:10 PM. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else is on that, too.  
Becky: Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with.

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying to Denpasar on a flight that leaves at 12:55 PM and arrives at 3:10 PM.

Some aerial shots of Bali are shown before the teams' plane lands.

Magdalena: Let's go! Everybody else is right behind us now!  
Ricardo: We're first out of the airport! What's the rush?  
Magdalena: That's way too calm of you. Either way, here's the clue.

Ricardo (after ripping open the envelope): Drive to the city of Kuta and find Kuta Square.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive themselves just north of Denpasar to Kuta, a famous Balinese beach town. Once they arrive, they must find Kuta Square, a popular shopping center, and search for a marked store. Once there, they must search through a myriad of surfboards for one that has their next clue printed on it.

Magdalena: Okay, so we need to get to Kuta then.  
Ricardo: Great.

Tyler: There's the cars just up ahead!  
Emma: I see them! I'm not blind yet!

Ashley: Right up ahead! They're just in front of us!  
Kylie: Who?  
Ashley: Emma & Tyler!  
Kylie: Oh, great!

Tyler (after ripping open one of the envelopes): Drive to the city of Kuta…

Ashley (after ripping open one of the envelopes): …once there, find Kuta Square.  
Kylie: Okay, I've got the map ready. Come on, let's go.

Emma: The twins are just ahead of us! Let's go, we can beat them!  
Tyler: I'm going, I'm going.

Becky: Come on! Let's get moving; everyone's ahead of us!

Sara: What do you think I'm doing? I'm not 65!  
Becky: Okay, here are the cars.  
Sara (after ripping open one of the envelopes): Drive to the city of Kuta; once there find Kuta Square.

Becky: Okay, let's rock and roll.

Esther: There's the cars right up ahead there, dear.

Greg: I see 'em.

Esther: All right, here we go. (She rips open an envelope) Drive to the city of Kuta; once there find Kuta Square.

Greg: Well, let's hit it. (They get in the car) Everyone's ahead of us right now, but we're not gonna let that get us down yet.

Esther: There's probably going to be an elimination coming up, but so long as we maintain our spirits, there's no way we can be knocked out yet

The teams drive from the airport to Kuta Square, with Ricardo & Magdalena still maintaining a slight lead over Kylie & Ashley and Emma & Tyler, though everyone arrives at the center at roughly the same time.

Magdalena: Here we are, then.

Ricardo: We've got to find a marked store, don't we?  
Magdalena: There it is, right there!  
The two enter the store.  
Ricardo: So we're looking for a surfboard…where would the clue be printed on?  
Magdalena: I don't know. Come and help me lift this, it's actually really heavy…  
Ricardo (while assisting her): Oh, geez, you're right. Uh, I don't see anything on here…  
Magdalena: I don't either.

Ricardo: We could be here a while…

Ashley: Here's the store, right here…

Kylie: It looks like we're still in second place, which isn't bad, I guess.

Ashley: So long as we can beat Ricardo & Magdalena, we'll be god.

Kylie: Now let's start searching!

Tyler: Did we get behind?  
Emma: It looks like we did, but it appears the others are struggling with these surfboards.

Tyler: But we're not surfers.

Emma: So? It's not like we've never done it before.

Tyler: I really hope it's not a surfing task though that we'll have to do with it…that would really suck at this point.

Sara: There's the mall right here!  
Becky: Woohoo!  
The two run up to the store and see the other teams.

Sara: We're lucky people, wouldn't you agree?  
Becky: Us? Oh, definitely. We're going to have no problem with this.  
Sara: And the first surfboard we get will probably have our next clue!  
The two grab one of the surfboards and scan it for a clue.  
Becky: Do you see anything?  
Sara: No…

Becky: Neither do I. This may tougher than it looks.

Greg: Oh, good, everyone else is still here.

Esther: This is good! (They walk in the store) Hello everyone!  
Greg: It's so nice to see that all of you are still here!  
Esther: Now, dear, let's start searching these surfboards then.

Shots of the teams searching through the heavy and awkward surfboards are shown, and one team finds their clue fairly quickly…  
Tyler: Here's something right here…  
Emma: You've got something? Let's take it outside before we read it!  
The two walk outside.

Tyler: Take this surfboard with you and travel to the Jayakarta Hotel and find a man relaxing by the water on a yellow-and-red striped towel.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now take their surfboard with them and travel to the Jayakarta Hotel and find this man, with a yellow-and-red striped towel. However, although teams may think they are looking for a man relaxing by the beach, he is only by the hotel's pool. Once teams find him, the can exchange their surfboards for their next clue.

Tyler: All right, let's go before everyone else catches up.  
Emma: Oh, I'm way ahead of you on that.

Ashley: Did you see that?  
Kylie: They already left?  
Ashley: Yeah.

Kylie: Shoot.

Ashley: Come on. Let's not stop looking yet.

Magdalena: I can't believe they got it already.

Ricardo: Let's not worry about them; we don't have the time to do so.

Esther: Greg, get over here.

Greg: What?  
Esther: Does this look like the clue?  
Greg: Yeah, it does!  
Esther: Ha, yes. (They take it outside) Take your surfboard with you and travel to the Jayakarta Hotel and find the man with the red-and-yellow towel relaxing by the water.

Greg: Oh, boy. Now we have to do more searching.  
Esther: We should be happy! At least we're not climbing Mount Everest or something like that.

Becky: And they already got theirs, too?  
Sara: Unbelievable!

Becky: Come on, let's just keep on going for it…

Kylie: Oh, I think I've got something right here…something about-

Ashley: No, let's go outside first before we do this.

Kylie: All right! (They walk outside) Take your surfboard with you and travel to the Jayakarta Hotel.

Ashley: Let's get moving then.

Sara: Can you grab that one that's all the way at the top?  
Becky: I don't know. Let me see if I can…

She tries to grab one of the surfboards and six fall out, nearly on top of the married couple.  
Sara: Are you okay?  
Becky: Yeah…I guess.

Sara: Hey, look! There's one right here!  
Becky: Oh, even better for us! (They grab it and take it outside)  
Sara: Travel to the Jayakarta Hotel. All right, excellent.  
Becky: Let's take it all the way now.

Magdalena: I can't believe it. First ones out, and we can't even complete the first task here.

Ricardo: Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. You never know what'll happen next.

Emma: This is the hotel right here, isn't it?  
Tyler: Yeah, it is. So we're looking for a man by the water…there's probably a beach and a pool here. Where do we want to look first?  
Emma: Let's go to the beach, there's bound to be more people there.

Tyler: Okay, sounds like a plan to me.

The two head over by the beach.  
Emma: Do you see anybody with a towel like the one they described?  
Tyler: Over here? No, I don't.

Emma: I don't even know if this property is owned by the beach. Maybe we should go back at the hotel and ask or something.  
Tyler: Yeah, that might be a good idea for now.

Greg: Here's the hotel here.

Esther: It says we have to go by the water…isn't there a pool here?  
Greg: It would appear so.  
Esther: Let's check by there first. I just have a feeling here's there.  
The couple walks through the hotel entrance and heads right to the pool.

Greg: Do you see him?  
Esther: I do! He's right over there!  
Greg: Oh, excellent! (They run up to the man) Here's a surfboard for you.  
Man: Thanks. Here's your next clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Esther: Oh, thanks. You're such a sweetheart.

Greg (after he rips open the envelope): Drive to the city of Ubud and head to the Elephant Cave.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive themselves to Ubud, considered to be the center of Balinese culture, and head to Goa Gajah, or the Elephant Cave, a famous temple in Ubud. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Greg: And there's a fast-forward in here as well!

Phil (voice-over): This is the fourth of five fast-forwards on the entire race. The team who claims it first can skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. In this fast-forward, teams must head to the AJ Hackett Bungee Club in Kuta; once there, both team members must complete a bungee jump in order to receive the fast-forward. The task is scary, but teams willing to take the plunge will immediately reap the reward.

Esther: We've got to do it.  
Greg: Are you sure? You're not good with stuff like this.  
Esther: I'm okay. Let's just do it now and get it over with.  
On the way back to their car, Esther & Greg come across Emma & Tyler.

Emma: Did you guys already find the guy?  
Esther: Yeah, we did. He's over by the pool here.  
Tyler: Are you serious?  
Greg: Dead serious.

Emma: Well, let's go back over here then.  
Tyler: Yeah. Thanks!  
Greg: No problem.  
Esther: Always a pleasure to help you out.

Emma: Well, at least we found that out before we got too lost.  
Tyler: Ha, no kidding.

Magdalena: When are we ever going to find this clue?  
Ricardo: It's like a needle in a haystack. We'll get it.  
Magdalena: That's one heavy haystack.  
Ricardo: Wait! There's one on the back of this surfboard right here!  
Magdalena: Yay! Travel to the Jayakarta Hotel. Okay, let's go!  
Ricardo: I'm so glad we found that.  
Magdalena: At this point? No kidding!

Ashley: Here's the hotel right here.

Kylie: I wish this was the pit stop.

Ashley: If it only were.  
Kylie: Okay, the beach is over there. Let's get our surfboard and see what's over there!  
Ashley: All right!  
The two slowly take out the surfboard and head over to the beach.  
Kylie: I don't see anyone right here.

Ashley: I don't either, but this can't be too easy.

Kylie: Let's just keep our eyes open for the time being.

Becky: Oh my god, this hotel is gorgeous.  
Sara: Oh, definitely.

Becky: We're probably going to have to go through the hotel to get to the beach, so let's go that way, okay?  
Sara: Yep, that's exactly what I was thinking.  
The two take their surfboard and head through the hotel poolside.  
Sara: Wait, no! There's a guy with a striped towel right here!  
Becky: Are you serious?  
Sara: Yeah, for once I am.

Becky: Awesome! Let's get our clue then.  
The two run over to the man.  
Sara: Hi!  
Becky: We'd like our next clue please.

Man: All right, here you go!  
Sara & Becky: Thank you! (after ripping open the clue) Drive to the city of Ubud and find the Goa Gajah!  
Becky: The Elephant Cave?  
Sara: I would hate to have to ride an elephant.  
Becky: Ugh, I know! They smell so badly!  
Sara: I don't think we should worry yet though. We're fine for now.

Esther & Greg get to the AJ Hackett Bungee Club next.

Greg: This is it right here, then.

Esther: I know, I can see the flag right there.  
Greg: It's a giant crane we're jumping off of. Do you want to do this?  
Esther: Yes, I do. Let's just get it over with already.  
Greg: It's not too late. We can still go over to Goa Gajah.

Esther: No, let's just do it.

The two head to the bungee jump area, a giant crane. They head in an elevator up to the top, and Esther looks over the edge nervously.  
Esther: Never mind. There's no way I'm going to be able to do this.  
Greg: You can't just quit now! We're already here!  
Esther: I don't think I have any other choice!  
Greg: You've got to do this, okay? Now is the one time I need you to be strong for us.

Esther: I don't know. But…I'll try.  
Greg: You can go first, so that you don't have to look down.  
Esther: Yeah, it's probably better that way. (She laughs)  
The two go over and prepare to bungee jump.

Meanwhile, Ricardo & Magdalena get to the hotel next.  
Ricardo: Where should we look for this man?  
Magdalena: It says on the clue that he's by the water. So he's either going to be at the beach or by the pool here.  
Ricardo: Wouldn't it make sense for him to be by the pool? I mean, the hotel more than likely doesn't own the entire beach.  
Magdalena: Yeah, you've got a point there. Besides, it'd just be easier to check out the pool anyway. Let's go over there.

The two walk over by the pool and almost immediately spot the man.  
Ricardo: There, there, there. He's right over there!  
Magdalena: Oh, he is! (They run over to him) Here's your surfboard!  
Man: Thanks. Here's your clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Magdalena: Thanks!  
Ricardo (after ripping open the envelope): Travel to Goa Gajah.  
Magdalena: What about the fast-forward?  
Ricardo: We shouldn't go for it right now. It's too big of a risk!

Magdalena: Yeah, you've got a point there.

Tyler: Do you know where we're going at all?  
Emma: Yes, I do.  
Tyler: You said we have to go onto the Ngurah Rai Bypass.

Emma: Yeah, and we're on it right now.  
Tyler: It's one of the major roads on this island, and I see nothing that suggests that.

Emma: This island is pretty small, right? We were just in a big city, that's all.  
Tyler: This isn't right. We need to ask directions. I swear, I think we just missed where we were supposed to go.

Emma: No, we're fine. Just keep on going, keep on going.

Tyler (yelling): Let me see the map already! That's all I want! I just need to know we're going in the right direction!

Emma: What was that?  
Tyler: What?  
Emma: All this yelling at me? What did I do to deserve it?  
Tyler: I don't know. Can we just pull over for a minute so I can see the map?

Emma: If it'll make you feel better, than yes.

The two pull over their car and stop. Tyler gets out and looks at the map.  
Emma: See, we're still on the road and we're doing just fine.

Tyler: Okay, thanks.  
Emma: You were overreacting.  
Tyler: I wasn't. I apologize either way, though.  
Emma: Please, can you just admit you were?  
Tyler: Okay! I admit it! I'm sorry!  
Emma: Are you?  
Tyler: Yes. Now please, trust me here.  
Emma: Okay, I will.  
Tyler: I love you.  
Emma: I love you too.

Tyler (confessional): Everybody disagrees at one point or another, and I think we just kind of melted down there for a second.  
Emma (confessional): However, I've got plenty of trust and Tyler, and he has plenty of trust in me, and I think the two of us only want our relationship to grow.  
Tyler (confessional): Even if sometimes it means we have issues, well, that's just how everything usually works. In the end, we'll all still be okay.

Ashley: I can't believe this. First the U-Turn, now we can't find the friggin' guy.

Kylie: I know! A hard day should never end like this.

Ashley: Wait, are we even by the hotel anymore?  
Kylie: No…we're not.

Ashley: We've probably overanalyzed the clue again…find a man by the water.

Kylie: By the water? Does the hotel have a pool?  
Ashley: Oh…dang, you're right! We have to go back over there now!  
The two run quickly over back to the hotel and go to the poolside.

Ashley: There he is!  
Kylie: Oh, we're so stupid sometimes!  
Ashley: Being smart sucks now.

Kylie: Here's your surfboard!  
Man: Thank you. Here's your next clue.  
Ashley: Thanks!  
Kylie (after ripping open the envelope): Drive to the city of Ubud and find Goa Gajah. Okay, let's go!

Ashley: I just hope we're not eliminated!

Greg: Are you ready to go then?  
Esther: Yeah, I should be.  
Greg: When you're ready then…  
Esther: Oh, I'm so nervous…say a little prayer, dear.

Instructor: Ready to go?  
Esther: Yes.

Instructor: Okay, just jump off then in three…two…one…go!  
Esther then performs the jump without seemingly any hesitation. She goes down the giant crane where the jump is situated, and after completing the jump she is dragged back up to the top of the crane.  
Esther: I can't believe I just did that! (confessional) Doing the bungee jump was perhaps one of the scariest things in my life. But I knew I had to do it…at this point, there's just no way you can't.

Greg: You did a great job!  
Esther: Thank you!  
Greg then prepares to make his jump and he finally is ready to go.  
Instructor: Are you ready to go?  
Greg: Ready as I'll ever be!  
Instructor: Okay, in 3…2…1!

Greg then performs his jump unhesitatingly and is dragged back up to the top of the crane, screaming and grinning the entire time.  
Esther: Oh, you did fabulously, dear!  
Greg: Always glad to be of service!  
He finishes taking off his gear.  
Instructor: Great job. Here's your clue.  
Esther; Oh, thank you!  
Greg: Yes, this is great!  
Esther: Drive to the city of Bedugul and travel to your next pit stop: the Ulun Danu Temple!

Phil (voice-over): Having won the fast-forward, Esther & Greg can skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop: the Ulun Danu Temple.

Greg: Awesome!  
Esther: Oh my god, did we actually do that?  
Greg: Yes we did!  
Esther: I am in shock right now, let me tell you!  
Greg: I love you so much.  
Esther: Yes, I do too.

Emma: This is Ubud right here, just so you know…  
Tyler: Really? It is?  
Emma: Yeah, we're here now!  
Tyler: Great.  
The two follow some signs to Goa Gajah and get out and find their next clue, located in a cave.  
Tyler: There's a detour here! Fire or Water?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two Hindu practices common in Bali. The choice: Fire or Water. In Fire, teams must paint two ogoh-ogoh monster effigies representing evil spirits constructed out of papier-mâché. Once teams have painted both and have had them approved by a priest, they must have it burned. Once the effigies are burned completely, they'll receive their next clue. The task should be easy for teams with artistic ability, but teams who aren't creative could find their hopes going up in smoke. In Water, teams must take a short path at the temple and head to this rice paddy, where they must pick enough rice to fill two small bowls to be presented as a seasjen offering for the dead. Once a priest has approved their offerings, they will be blessed with holy water; once they have received the blessing they will get their next clue. The task doesn't require any creative ability, but teams who don't have a lot of dexterity could find themselves needing a miracle.

Emma: Uh, let's do Fire.

Tyler: You positive?  
Emma: Definitely. I can paint, you don't really have to do anything.  
Tyler: Okay, take the lead, Picasso.

Emma: Thank you.

Tyler: At this point, anything to avoid elimination, you know?  
The two go over and start to paint in their effigy.

Meanwhile, Ricardo & Magdalena get to Goa Gajah next.

Ricardo: Here's our cluebox, over in that cave there.

Magdalena: Oh, I see it!  
The two run over and grab their clue from inside.

Ricardo: Detour: Fire or Water?  
Magdalena: Um, how about water?  
Ricardo: Yeah, I'd say we could both do good at picking rice. Or at least there's a lot of things we could do worse.

Magdalena: That's definitely true. Now let's go and start picking before everyone catches up!

Sara & Becky also arrive at Goa Gajah a few minutes after the first two teams.

Becky: This is the cave right here!  
Sara: Oh, wow, this place is absolutely amazing!  
Becky (confessional): Wherever you go, I think it's important that you appreciate the surroundings you're in. I mean, how often do you get to go visit a Hindu Balinese temple?  
Sara (confessional): All the places we've visited so far are truly beautiful, and you can't take us away from that.

Becky: Detour: Fire or Water?  
Sara: Fire. I think we're both fiery people.  
Becky: Agreed.

Emma & Tyler are shown painting.  
Tyler: Ugh, great, Sara & Becky are here.

Emma: Just have patience. I don't want you to ruin it by telling me the truth right now.

Tyler: My apologies.

Emma: Yes, just give me a moment to concentrate here. It says we have to get it approved, don't we?  
Tyler: Yes, by the priest here. There's a model over there, and it looks pretty normal, but hey, you never know. Add some flair to it.  
Emma: Yeah, that was my intention anyway. Just let me know if Sara & Becky somehow manage to finish ahead of us.  
Tyler: Will do, as always.

Becky: Okay, here's our strategy: We've got to make our effigy as different from Emma & Tyler's as we possibly can.  
Sara: What? Theirs will probably end up looking exactly the same as ours!  
Becky: Probably, yes, but still. Just do it.

Sara: Okay, sure!  
Becky: Make it wild and crazy! And yet make it sure it looks…kinda human.

Sara: Just like us.  
Becky: Yeah, exactly!

Ricardo: Okay, so we're picking rice to fill up these two bowls right here…

Magdalena: Oh, wow, that might be more rice than what we thought originally.  
Ricardo: Let's not get too ahead of ourselves yet. This could end up turning out to be just fine!  
Magdalena: Let's try picking then.  
The two start to pick each of the grains, one by one.

Ricardo: Geez, this is tough!  
Magdalena: We can't paint at all though, so just keep on going with this.  
Ricardo: Yeah, that's kind of what we have to do.

The two pick more grains until finally they have enough to fill up both their bowls.  
Magdalena: I think we got done with that more quickly than I ever would have thought!  
Ricardo: Oh, you can say that again!

The two then put all their rice in the bowl and go over to the priest.

Ricardo: Can you bless our rice for us?  
Priest (after taking a look at the bowls): Yes, this is a good enough offering.  
He then takes out some holy water and proceeds to sprinkle it on their two bowls.

Priest: Thank you. Your offering is most appreciated. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Ricardo: Thank you!  
Magdalena: Thank you very much!  
Ricardo (after ripping open the envelope): Drive to the city of Bedugul and find Bali Treetop Adventures.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive to the region of Bedugul, situated between three lakes. Once there, they must find Bali Treetop Adventures, where they will find their next clue.

Ricardo: Treetop Adventures…sounds like a lot of fun!  
Magdalena: Well, we can't have a lot of fun if we don't hurry! Let's go!

Kylie & Ashley finally get to Goa Gajah afterwards.

Ashley: All right. We're not out of this yet!  
Kylie: We're undefeatable!  
Ashley: And now we're detourable! Which one do you want to do: Fire or Water?  
Kylie: Oh, screw it. Let's do Fire.

Ashley: At this point, yeah, I'll have to agree. Whatever sounds like we don't have to do anything.

The two walk over to the Fire site, where Emma & Tyler and Sara & Becky are still working.  
Ashley: Oh my god! We're not out of it yet!  
Kylie: Yes! Oh, thank you God!  
Ashley: Now let's get painting before it's too late!

Tyler: Shoot, the twins are here!  
Emma: Just give me a second. I'm almost done here.

Becky: Well, Emma & Tyler's doesn't look that great.  
Sara: Yeah, we'll definitely be able to take them on now!  
Becky: May the best artist win.

Emma: I'm done!

Tyler: You are? Great!  
The two walk over to the priest.  
Emma: Do you approve of our effigy?  
Priest: Yes.  
Becky: Wait a second!  
Sara: What do you think you're doing?  
Becky: We're done!  
Sara: No we're not!  
Becky: We're done! Priest, do you approve?  
Priest: Yes, I do too.

Sara: What?  
Becky: So we didn't have to work that hard…?  
Sara: Shoot.

Becky: Well, it's okay, I guess.

The priest proceeds to light both Sara & Becky's and Emma & Tyler's effigies on fires, and they burn up into the sky, only becoming piles of ashes.  
Emma (confessional): Seeing the priest burn our effigies was quite a spiritual experience for all of us. It was kind of like seeing all the stresses that we had come under finally burn away.  
Tyler (confessional): Emma & I aren't religious people, but you always have to be conscious of the kinds of beliefs you're dealing with when you go around the world, and I actually think so far they're all extremely fascinating.

Sara: That is so cool.  
Emma: You can say that again!  
Priest: Here is your next clue (He hands the clue to Emma & Tyler) as well as yours (He hands a clue to Sara & Becky).

Tyler: Thanks.  
Becky: Yeah, thank you!  
Emma (after ripping open the envelope): Drive to Bedugul…

Sara (after ripping open the envelope): …and find Bali Treetop Adventures. Okay, let's do this!  
Becky: Oh yeah!  
Tyler: Make sure you can get the map ready as soon as you can. We really have to beat Sara & Becky now!  
Emma: At this point, oh yeah!

Esther & Greg, meanwhile, check in at the pit stop.  
Greg: Do you hear this? We're finally at the pit stop!  
Esther: Oh, how I can't wait to hear our beloved Phil!  
The two run up to the mat.

Greeter: Welcome to Bali!  
Greg: Thanks.  
Esther: It means so much to see you here; you have no idea.

Phil: Esther & Greg…you are team number one!  
Greg: Oh, no way!  
Esther: No way indeed!  
Phil: As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a safari tour for two in South Africa! You'll spend your nights at a luxurious lodge and during the day you'll go see every kind of animal imaginable, from elephants and giraffes to lions, and you can enjoy all this after the race.

Greg: This is amazing.

Esther (confessional): I love Greg so much. And now at this point, I'll do anything to make sure we win. At least for him, I could care less.  
Greg (confessional): We're just making our way by, and every time we score another first place finish, it's a huge victory for us.

Ashley: Are we almost done over on your side?  
Kylie: I think so. Do you think we should ask the priest and see what he thinks?  
Ashley: Well, yeah. What do we have to lose at this point?

The two walk over to the priest.

Ashley: Can you burn our effigy for us?  
Priest: Yes, it is good.

The priest goes over and burns it while Kylie & Ashley watch, fascinated. Once the effigy is finished being burned, the priest comes over and hands them their next clue.  
Priest: Here is your next clue.  
Ashley: Thank you!  
Kylie (after ripping open the envelope): Drive to Bedugul and find Bali Treetop Adventures. All right, finally, we can go.

Magdalena: We're going in the right direction, aren't we?  
Ricardo: I'd hope so, or else we'd be hopelessly lost right now.  
Magdalena: Ugh, I just want this leg to end already!  
Ricardo: I think we all do. Just be patient.

Tyler: We're still on the right path, right?  
Emma: Yeah, we are.

Tyler: I hope somebody gets lost along the way here.

Sara: I have no idea where we're going right now.  
Becky: Excuse me?  
Sara: There's just something that doesn't feel right here. We can't possibly be going in the right direction.

Becky: Okay. We just need to calm down for a moment. There can't be any way that we're going in the right direction – you're too much of an overreactor.

Sara: Just listen to me!  
Becky: I'm listening to you! I'm not deaf!  
Sara: Oh, come on! We're going to wrong way!  
Becky: Fine! Let's pull over and we'll see who's right.

The two pull over and stop to ask for directions.

Becky: Can you tell us how to get to Bedugul? Bali Treetop Adventures?  
Local: You're too far. Turn around and go north from here.

Becky: Okay, thanks. How long will it take us to get there?  
Local: Maybe 30 to 40 minutes.

Sara: (censored)!  
Becky: Oh, that's not good.

Sara: (censored) right it's not good! Now let's just turn around and go back before everyone else gets ahead!

Ricardo & Magdalena get to Bali Treetop Adventures first then.  
Ricardo: Do you see our clue at all?  
Magdalena: Yeah, it's here by the front entrance.

Ricardo: Okay, here we go then…

Magdalena: Roadblock: Who's a tree hugger?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must put on a safety harness and climb high into the trees of this Balinese forest. They must then complete a challenging high ropes course through the trees. Once they finish the course, they will find their next clue.

Ricardo: I've got to do it, you've done too many.  
Magdalena: Okay. Go for the gold!  
Ricardo: It's just trees.

Magdalena: Okay, fine, ruin the moment.

Emma & Tyler get there shortly afterwards.  
Tyler: Here's our clue! (He runs over to the box and rips open an envelope) Who's a tree hugger?  
Emma: I don't know, I'll do it.

Tyler: Okay, are you sure?  
Emma: Yes, I am.  
Tyler: All right then.

Ricardo and Tyler are then shown suiting up with their instructors.

Instructor: You're going to attach yourselves to the various ropes along the course with these carabineers on the sides of your harness. Just keep on moving along through the various things in the course and you'll do fine.

Instructor 2: And if the person in front of you slows down, you can pass them up when you're waiting on one of the platforms. Just don't push them over, or you'll obviously land in trouble.

Instructor: You'll receive your next clue from the box after the zipline at the end of the course. Are you ready to go?  
Emma: Yep!  
Ricardo: We're both ready as we'll ever be.

The two then go up to the top of the course and start to complete the various obstacles they face, including swinging bridges, monkey bars, as well as a variety of other objects, both moving quickly, but never fast enough so that they can pass each other up.

Ricardo: Are you getting scared?  
Emma: I like to defy death on a daily basis. Of course I'm not scared.  
Ricardo: Good, because I'm a little nervous.  
Emma: Oh, come on! Be a man!  
Ricardo: Ha, why don't you?  
Emma: Now that's just ridiculous.

The two then walk over a swinging bridge and then reach the end of the course, a zipline. With the help of an instructor, Ricardo attaches himself to the top and then rides all the way down.  
Ricardo: This is way too awesome! (confessional) It really was a once in a lifetime experience and I'm glad I did it. This is what makes The Incredible Race incredible.

Instructor: Okay, Emma, are you ready to go?  
Emma: Yup! (She clips on to the zipline and rides down) Oh my god, this is amazing! Tyler!  
Tyler: What?  
Emma: You should've done this instead of me!  
Tyler: Thanks, but I think I'm okay.

Magdalena: Are you done then?  
Ricardo: Yeah, that's the final zipline.  
Magdalena: Let's grab our clue! (They run up to the cluebox)  
Ricardo (after ripping open an envelope): Drive to the next pit stop: the Ulun Danu Temple!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now drive themselves to the next pit stop: Ulun Danu Temple. This gorgeous lakeside temple built to commemorate the Hindu goddess Brahman is the pit stop for the leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Magdalena: Finally, it's over!  
Ricardo: It's not over till the fat lady sings, though, and she's just getting her solo started!

Tyler: Okay, let's go and grab our clue. Maybe we can beat Ricardo & Magdalena!  
Emma: I'm way ahead of you there.

The two run up to the cluebox and grab the clue.

Emma: Drive to your next pit stop: Ulun Danu Temple. Okay, let's hit it.  
Tyler: Before everyone else shows up, no kidding.

Kylie & Ashley then drive to Bali Treetop Adventures, at first seemingly alone.  
Ashley: We're in last place. Lucky us.

Kylie: Don't get too upset yet. We've still got a roadblock to finish and a pit stop to find!  
The two then pull up and park, but then Sara & Becky get to Bali Treetop Adventures at the same time!  
Becky: Oh my god, there are the twins! Let's go, we can beat them!  
Sara: Roger that!  
Becky: Crap, crap, crap. We're still in it!  
The two run up to the cluebox.

Ashley: (censored), Sara & Becky are right behind us now!  
Kylie: Nuh uh!  
Ashley: Dead serious!  
Kylie: Crap. (She rips open the envelope) Who's a tree hugger? That's me.

Ashley: Okay, just go!  
Becky (after ripping open the envelope): Who's a tree hugger? You.

Sara: Aww, thanks.  
Becky: Yeah, whatever, just get up there.

The two then put on their harnesses and receive their final instructions before first climbing up a giant rope ladder.  
Instructor: Okay, Kylie, you're going to go first.  
Kylie: Thanks. (She looks up at the ladder) I don't know if I can do this.  
Ashley: Just do it! There's no time!  
Kylie: Okay! (She starts to climb up the ladder) Oh my god, this is the toughest thing I've ever had to do. (confessional) I get scared way too easily, so doing this task was a nightmare. Fortunately, though, Ashley was always cheering me on at the bottom so I wasn't going to give up easily.

Ashley: Come on, hurry up already!  
Kylie: I'm hurrying! (confessional) Okay, maybe not cheering, but still, you know what I mean.

Becky: Come on Sara!  
Sara: Come on Becky! Stop yelling at me!  
Becky: Okay, geez! Yikes!  
Sara: I'm just trying to go and you're just getting in my way!  
Becky: Well, when you put it that way…  
Sara: Shut up!  
Becky: Okay!  
The two go through the obstacle course, with Kylie seemingly maintaining a lead over Sara the entire time. However, right at the end of the course, shortly before the zipline, Sara overtakes Kylie, running in front of her and completing the first portion of the course first.  
Ashley: (censored). We're in for it now.  
Becky: Yay! That was unbelievable!  
Sara: Thank you!  
Instructor: Okay, are you ready to go down the zipline?  
Sara: Oh, yes!  
She then goes down the zipline, screaming and laughing the entire time.

Becky: Way to go!  
Sara: Thanks! (They run up and grab their clue) Drive yourselves to the next pit stop: Ulun Danu Temple. Okay, let's run for it!

Instructor: Okay, Kylie, are you ready to go?  
Kylie: Not really, but I guess now why not.

Ashley: What do you mean, not ready to go? We're about to lose! This is not the time to be afraid of heights!  
Kylie: Okay! Okay! I just want to go and finish this!  
She then goes down on the zipline, although she looks like she is about to cry the entire time. Once she is finished, she reunites with Ashley, who starts holding her and comforting her.

Ashley: It's okay, what's wrong?  
Kylie: It's not okay! We're going to lose and it's my fault!  
Ashley: Chill out! We're not done for yet!  
Kylie: Yes we are!  
Ashley: The more you complain, the worse it'll be.

Kylie: Yeah, sure. (She grabs the clue and opens it) Drive to the next pit stop: Ulun Danu Temple. Fine. Let's just go.

As the two teams run out to their cars, Ricardo & Magdalena check in.

Greeter: Welcome to Bali!  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are team number two!  
Ricardo & Magdalena: Yes!  
Magdalena: We wanted to hear some good news from you, and that is exactly what we need.

Ricardo: We have the drive to win it, we're in good shape, and the other teams now won't know what hit them.

Emma & Tyler arrive and check in a few minutes after they do.

Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number three.

Emma: Did you hear that? We're not team number five!  
Tyler: I hear! It's so nice to hear that!  
Emma: We've got a feeling we're going to stick around for even longer now, and we're not going to give up now.

Ashley: I hope that Sara & Becky get lost.  
Kylie: Yeah, they're not good with directions, so at least we've got that.

Ashley: See? You're worrying way too much!  
Kylie: I guess.

Sara: Do you see the twins at all?  
Becky: No, I don't.

Sara: Then just keep driving faster!  
Becky: All right, I am! What do you think I'm doing?  
Sara: Okay, just keep up the good work then, or something.

The two teams are shown driving again, and one team makes it to the pit stop ahead. They are pointed out to the greeter by Phil, and they run to the pit stop…

Greeter: Welcome to Bali!  
Phil: Sara & Becky, you are team number four!  
Becky: Thank goodness!  
Sara: Phil, you scared us there?  
Phil: A lot of people would consider you to be villains. What do you say to that?  
Sara: Whether people like us or not, we're still here. What are they going to do about it?  
Becky: If they want us gone now, all they have to do is be better racers than us!

Kylie & Ashley then walk dismally to the pit stop.  
Greeter: Welcome to Bali!  
Kylie & Ashley: Thanks.

Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are the last team to arrive.

Ashley (crying): Thanks for the trip of a lifetime.  
Kylie (crying): We really, truly deserve to go, I guess.

Phil: However, this is the second of two non-elimination legs, and I'm happy to report you're still in the race!  
Ashley: Thank you!  
Kylie: You have no idea how much you've saved us! (The two run up and hug Phil)  
Phil: Okay, you can let go now. (He laughs) However, there is a catch: Somewhere along the course of the next leg, you'll encounter a speed bump, an additional task that only you have to perform, so you'll have to work twice as hard if you want to catch up.

Ashley: It's okay.

Kylie: I'm going to cry again. (She hugs Ashley)  
Ashley: It's okay, it's okay.  
Kylie: This is just the kind of thing you only get to do once, and I don't want to waste it on a stupid tree course.  
Ashley: We're gonna do better next time. We know it.  
Kylie: You bet!  
The two are then shown laughing at the pit stop.

Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
Ricardo & Magdalena reach out for an SOS.

Magdalena: Are we lost?  
Ricardo: Crap, we are. And we've got the whole ocean in front of us here.  
Magdalena: Uh oh…

Kylie & Ashley get treated like dirt at the speed bump.

Guest: This is an outrage! I don't want this tray!  
Ashley: But it's perfectly fine!  
Guest: No, it's not! Get it away from me right now!  
Kylie: Talk about grumpy…  
And Esther caves in at a difficult roadblock.

Greg: What's taking so long?  
Esther: Nobody wants to spare change for an old lady!  
Greg: Hoo boy.  
Esther (confessional): Only one thing was crossing through my mind, and that was, "Oh lord, give me someone who loves fish!"


	10. Episode 10

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: 5 teams set out from what they thought was a pit stop in Yogyakarta, Indonesia, on a race around the world. Kylie & Ashley had difficulties looking for a man by a pool (They are shown arguing) while Emma & Tyler had difficulties with directions…and each other (They are shown arguing). Sara & Becky got lost, but managed to pull ahead of Kylie & Ashley at a roadblock high above the forest floor (They are shown pulling ahead of the twins). Esther & Greg went through a difficult fast-forward and came in first (They are shown rejoicing), while Kylie & Ashley came in last, only to find out this was a non-elimination leg (They are shown hugging). Now 5 teams are left. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Bali, Indonesia. Known as both a surfer's paradise, as well as an important area of culture, this tropical heaven is considered to be the island of the gods. And located between two lakes in the north part of the island, the Ulun Danu Temple. This scenic temple, built to honor the goddess Brahman representing Lake Bratan was the eighth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrive here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can Esther & Greg continue to defy the odds? And can Kylie & Ashley recover from a speed bump? Esther & Greg, who were the first to arrive at 4:12 PM, will depart at 4:12 AM.

Greg: Fly to Papeete, Tahiti!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly more than 5000 miles to Papeete, the capital of the lush island of Tahiti. Once teams arrive, they must take a high-speed ferry to the nearby island of Moorea, and take a taxi to the Sofitel Hotel, where they will find their next clue.

Esther: You have $311 for this leg of the race.

Greg: We're rolling in the dough now, that's for sure. (confessional) Now is where the race really really tightens up. There's no more non-eliminations, so if we fall behind we can't be saved.  
Esther (confessional): We can only hope for the best now, and sometimes that's all you can really do. We're hoping to actually use some skill though.

Greg: Tahiti. Didn't we go there on our honeymoon?  
Esther: No dear, that was Bermuda. Two totally different oceans.  
Greg: Cripes, I'm just getting older and older then, aren't I/  
Esther: I love you anyway…

Being far ahead of everyone else, the two arrive at the airport, pay the taxi driver, and get out and look for a flight. The two walk into a travel agency.

Greg: Hello.  
Esther: We need tickets on the first flight that arrives in Papeete.

Travel agent: Okay. Our first flight that arrives in Papeete leaves at 12:40 PM and arrives in Papeete at 3:15 PM the same day, and connects through Perth and Auckland on Garuda and Air New Zealand. Would you like tickets for it?  
Greg: Yep!  
Esther: We sure do!  
Travel agent: All right, I've got you tickets on the flight.

Greg: Out of curiosity, how many seats are left?  
Travel agent: Surprisingly enough, it's a fairly empty flight.

Esther: Okay, thank you!  
Greg: That's good for everyone else then.

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 5:47 AM.

Ricardo: Fly to Papeete, Tahiti!  
Magdalena: Oh my god, we're going to Tahiti!  
Ricardo: I know, how cool is that? (confessional) We have been working our butts off these past few legs, and our labor is finally bearing fruit.  
Magdalena (confessional): We haven't come in first yet since leg one, but we're hoping we can this time.

Emma & Tyler depart at 5:50 AM.  
Tyler: Fly to Papeete, Tahiti!  
Emma: More hot weather! Hooray.  
Tyler: You don't sound enthusiastic.

Emma: Why should I be? We've been going through tons and tons of humidity here.

Tyler: Yeah, I guess you've got a point.

Magdalena (to taxi driver): Do you have a cell phone we can use?  
Taxi driver: Yes, here you go.  
Ricardo: All right. (He calls the airport) Hi, yes. We need tickets on the first plane to arrive in Papeete. Okay, you have tickets on an Air New Zealand flight that departs at 12:40 and arrives at 3:10? We'll take two tickets on that flight. Uh-huh. Thank you very much! (He hangs up)  
Magdalena: So we have tickets now!  
Ricardo: Yes, we do.

Magdalena: I can't believe we're going to Tahiti!  
Ricardo: I know, this is too awesome!

They then pull up to the airport.

Magdalena: There's the Garuda counter over there, we need to pick up our tickets to Perth first, right?  
Ricardo: Yeah. (The two walk over to the counter) Oh, crap. Emma & Tyler are over there.  
Magdalena: Just ignore them, we'll be fine.

Tyler: Ricardo & Magdalena just went straight to the counter…I think they reserved tickets.

Emma: They did? Crap!  
Tyler: It's okay, we've still got everything under control for now.  
Emma: Yeah, I guess we do. Let's just get our tickets. (They run over to the Garuda counter, where Ricardo & Magdalena picked up their tickets) We need tickets to Papeete!  
Tyler: And fast!  
Counter worker: Okay, these people over here have just given me the same request. I can get you tickets on a flight that connects in Perth and Auckland. You'll fly to Auckland and Papeete on Air Ne Zealand though.  
Emma: We'll take it!  
Tyler: Anything!  
Counter worker: Okay, here are your tickets. (She prints them out) Thank you.

Tyler: Yes, you too.  
Magdalena: So we didn't even need to reserve tickets/  
Ricardo: Doesn't look like it.  
Magdalena: Oh, come on!

Sara & Becky depart at 6:27 AM.

Becky: Fly to Papeete, Tahiti!  
Sara: Okay, let's go!  
Becky (confessional): I hate that everyone hates us. I'll come out and say it outright.  
Sara (confessional): We aren't evil, we're just trying to be human! If nobody can understand then, their loss. We are great people, and they just don't realize it.

Sara: Look, you can see the sunset here!  
Becky: Yes, another day to crush people's dreams. (She laughs) I love it.

Kylie & Ashley depart at 6:29 AM.

Ashley: Fly to Papeete, Tahiti!  
Kylie: Okay, I better not hear you whine this time, okay?  
Ashley (confessional): We came in last on the last leg…go figure.

Kylie (confessional): It's a good thing we were saved by a non-elimination or who knows what could have happened.  
Ashley (confessional): We really really want to win this. And I think we will.

Sara & Becky and Kylie & Ashley arrive at the airport, where the two teams head into a travel agency.

Becky: The twins are right behind us, what's the best way we can foil them?  
Sara: I don't know, let's just get our tickets first! We'll find out then!  
Ashley: Sara & Becky are in there…we've got to beat them to the tickets!  
Kylie: We're running to catch up with them, I don't know how much we can do now…

Sara: Hi, we need tickets on the first plane that arrives in Tahiti.  
Kylie: Us too. And please, get us them as fast as you can.  
Travel agent: Yes, our first flight leaves at 12:40 and arrives at 3:15.  
Ashley: We'll take it.  
Sara: Yeah, us too. (She looks around the room nervously)

Travel agent: Just give me one moment. (She works on her computer) Okay, Sara & Becky, I have your tickets reserved for you.  
Becky: Okay, thanks!  
Sara: Let's go to the Garuda counter then…  
All of a sudden, as the two leave, Sara subtly pulls the travel agency's internet cord out.

Travel agent: Um…our internet just died.

Ashley: What the (censored)?  
Kylie: How did that happen?  
Travel agent: I don't know! It happened so quickly…we'll call somebody to check it out…

Ashley: No, wait, your cord is unplugged!  
Kylie: Are you serious?  
Ashley: Those bitches…

Kylie (confessional): I don't know what's wrong with Sara & Becky. They are always trying to ruin everyone's chances of winning and they are failing miserably.

Ashley (confessional): They should just give it up already. Really. It's getting annoying at this stage of the game.

Sara: Awesome. High-five.  
Becky: Oh yeah. (She high-fives her as the two walk away from the counter).

Sara: We are just too cool for, um, Bali.

Ashley: Okay, now that that's out of the way, can you reserve our tickets?  
Travel agent: Absolutely. Just give me a moment. (The twins wait for a few minutes) Okay, I've booked the tickets; you can pick them up now.

Kylie: Oh, thank you!  
Travel agent; No problem.

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying to Papeete via Auckland and Perth.

Some aerial shots of Tahiti and Papeete are shown before the teams' plane lands.

Ricardo: We need to take a taxi, don't we?  
Magdalena: Yeah, we do. Uh, here's one right here.  
Ricardo (to a taxi driver): Can you take us to the ferry terminal?  
Taxi driver: Yes.

Ricardo: Okay, thank you!

Greg (over by a taxi): Can you take us to the place where you can get a ferry?  
Esther: And we need to get there fast! So make sure you show no remorse about running people over!

Greg: Don't listen to her, please. Can you just take us there?  
Taxi driver: Of course!  
Esther: Thank you!

Ashley: Taxi! (One pulls over) Aha! Thanks!  
Kylie: We need you to take us to the ferry terminal.

Taxi driver: Okay, get in!  
Ashley: Thanks!  
Kylie: Thank you.

Becky: Wow, we're actually not last.

Sara: Unbelievable.

Becky: And here's our magic taxi! (She walks over to his window) Sir, can you take us to the ferry terminal?  
Taxi driver: What?  
Sara: The ferry terminal! You know…um, how do you make boat noises?  
Becky: Like this! (She makes a motorboat noise with her mouth). Ferry?

Sara: Boats that go on water! Water!  
Becky: The waves! (She makes wave motions with her arms)  
Taxi driver: Uh…ok.

Becky: He doesn't speak English, Sara.  
Sara: I realize that.

Becky: Just take us to the frigging boat. The water! Le bateau!  
Taxi driver: Oh…bateau! I see.  
Sara: (groans) Why does this always happen to us?  
Becky: Let's just get in the frigging taxi.

Emma: Shoot…everybody else's ahead.

Tyler: It's okay, we'll just ignore them. (They run over to a taxi) Taxi! Can you take us to the ferry terminal to Moorea?  
Taxi driver: To Moorea? Don't take the ferry, take a plane. It's much faster.

Emma: Are you sure?  
Taxi driver: Yes, they leave all the time.  
Tyler: Should we go for it?  
Emma: Yeah, why don't we.

The two run back into the airport.

Tyler: We need tickets on a plane to Moorea.

Counter worker: Moorea? Yes, just one moment. Ah, you're in luck. We have a plane departing in 15 minutes.  
Emma: Can we get on it?  
Counter worker: Yes, you should be able to.  
Tyler: Oh, thank god.  
Emma: All right, we can make it on there!  
Tyler: We could have a great advantage now…

Emma: Unless, of course, the ferry leaves first.

Tyler: We should be fine.

Meanwhile, the other teams arrive at the ferry terminal.

Ricardo (after running up to the ticket counter): We need tickets on the first ferry to Moorea.  
Counter worker: Okay, we have one leaving in five minutes.

Magdalena: What time is it now?  
Counter worker: 3:25.  
Ricardo: Oh, good. We'll take two tickets.

As they reserve their tickets, Esther & Greg come up and get theirs.

Greg: We need tickets on a ferry to Moorea.

Counter worker: Yes, here are your tickets. (She prints them out and gives them to the grandparents)  
Esther: Thank you.

Greg: Thanks!

Ashley: Hi, we need tickets on a ferry to Moorea.  
Counter worker: Here are your tickets. (She prints them out and gives them to the sisters)  
Kylie: Thanks!  
Counter worker: No problem.

Becky: All right, last ones here.

Sara: Everybody's waiting over there. We worried for nothing.  
Becky: Okay. (To the counter worker) Hi, we'd like tickets to Moorea.

Counter worker: Okay, here you go. (She prints off the tickets and hands them to the two)  
Sara: Okay, thanks.  
Becky: At least someone speaks English here.

As the four teams wait for their ferry to leave, Emma & Tyler board their plane.

Tyler: Ready to do this?  
Emma: Of course.

The two take off then and they admire the views they see below of the ocean, as well as some smaller islands.

Tyler (confessional): It was gorgeous, nothing like I had ever seen before.

Emma (confessional): The water was clear, the sand was brilliant, the sun was shining…it was wonderful.

After only 10 minutes or so of flying, the two land in Moorea.

Emma: Okay, we're here.  
Tyler; So we'll probably have to get a taxi here…I think we'll be good.  
Emma: Yeah.

The two leave their plane and run out of the airport in Moorea. They then run out of the airport in search of a taxi.

Tyler: Taxi!  
Emma: Taxi! (One pulls over to her) Yes, can you take us to the Sofitel Hotel?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I know where it is.  
Tyler: Okay, great, thanks!  
Emma: We're probably really ahead of everyone else right now, so we're in a good position.  
Tyler: Let the games begin again.

The other teams then wait to get on the ferry.

Greg: Did you see Emma & Tyler at all?  
Esther: No, they haven't arrived here yet. I wonder what happened to them.

Greg: Nothing bad, hopefully.

Becky: Yes! They're not here with us!  
Sara: I know, this is good news!  
Becky: Imagine their surprise when we pass them up on our way back!  
Sara: I'm giggling with glee at the thought.

Magdalena (to the camera): We're not sure where Emma & Tyler are right now, so it's either something really bad or really good that's happened to them.  
Ricardo (to the camera): You never know, these kinds of things happen all the time…

The four teams board the ferry to Moorea. As they do, Emma & Tyler get to the hotel, and find their cluebox, right at the entrance.  
Tyler: Oh, thank god we don't have to go searching for it.  
Emma: No kidding. (She grabs a clue and rips open the envelope) Now search the beach for a Travelocity gnome.

Phil (voice-over): Using one of the five metal detectors given, teams must now search the beach at the hotel for one of five Travelocity gnomes buried somewhere in the sand. Once teams have their gnome, they will find their next clue on the bottom of their gnome. The team that brings in the gnome that has their clue along with a special marking on it will win a prize.

Emma: Okay, so we've got to use a metal detector?  
Tyler: Yeah, they're right here.

Emma: You can search with it. I have no idea how to use those things.

Tyler: Okay, but stay close. We've gotta start digging, you know.

Emma: I know!  
Tyler turns on the metal detector and starts searching the sand adjacent to the hotel.  
Emma (after it beeps): Oh my god! What was that?  
Tyler: It turned on.  
Emma: Oh. I knew that.

Tyler: I figured you would.

The two walk around the beach for a few minutes, and eventually Tyler's metal detector goes off.  
Tyler: It's here, it's here.

The two start digging excitedly in the sand with their hands, and after a few seconds, they grab their gnome!  
Emma: Oh my god, it's our gnome!  
Tyler: Great!  
Emma: We need to give it a name.

Tyler: I like Charlie.

Emma: Charlie the gnome. Sounds great. Wait, what do we do now?

Tyler: Our clue's on the bottom of the gnome.  
Emma: Oh, yeah. (She laughs as she reads the clue) Now travel to the Belvedere Lookout.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the Belvedere Lookout, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It is here teams will find their next clue.

Tyler: Belvedere Lookout. Okay then. (They run back to their taxi) Can you take us to the Belvedere Lookout?

Taxi driver: Yes, yes.

Emma: Great, thanks!  
Tyler: We're still really far ahead of everyone else right now, so this is great for us.  
Emma: I just hope the other teams don't make it here yet.

Afterwards, the teams on the ferry arrive in Moorea.

Ashley: We need to get to the Sofitel Hotel, don't we?  
Kylie: Yeah, there's some taxis over here! Taxi!  
Ashley: We need to get to the Sofitel Hotel. Can you take us there?  
Taxi driver: Okay.

Kylie: Thanks!

Magdalena: The twins just passed us there!  
Ricardo: Taxi! (One pulls over) Take us to the Sofitel Hotel.

Magdalena: And if you get lost, follow the taxi ahead of you.

Ricardo: But don't get lost, either! We can't afford that right now!

Becky: Hooray, we're still not in last!  
Sara: Indeed we're not. Taxi! Taxi! (One pulls over) Oh, taxi, we need you to take us to the Sofitel Hotel!  
Becky: We're going to have a hot date tonight.

Sara: Indeed.

Becky: So can you take us there?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I can.  
Sara: Thanks!

Greg: Okay, here's our lucky taxi right here.

Esther: Yep, here he is.  
Greg: Sir, would you be so kind as to take us to the Sofitel Hotel?  
Taxi: Yes, I would.

Greg: Okay, thank you!  
Esther: You're too sweet.

Greg: It's the old people charm. It always works.

Esther: Yes it does.

As the teams drive off towards the hotel, Emma & Tyler arrive at the lookout.  
Tyler: There's a lot of steps up here.  
Emma: Yeah, there are. Well, let's just run up there then!  
The two run up to the top of the lookout, and see their cluebox up at the top. They run out and grab their clue.

Emma: There's a detour!  
Tyler: Above the Surface or Below the Surface?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between something locals would do in Moorea and something tourists would. The choice: Above the Surface or Below the Surface. In Above the Surface, teams must head to a nearby farm and select a marked pen. They must then count all the chickens in the marked pen. Once they think they have the correct number, they must show it to the farmer. If the number is right, they will receive their next clue, if not, they must try again. Teams will not have to go far to search for their next clue, but counting the chickens that keep on moving could take a while. In Below the Surface, teams must head to this beach near the Moorea Reef, put on snorkeling gear, and snorkel, looking for a marked sign with a word engraved on it. Once they think they see the word on the sign, they must come back to the beach and tell the instructor the word. If the word is correct, they will receive their next clue. Snorkeling requires less skill than counting chickens, but teams will who don't find the sign quick enough could face an ocean of consequences.

Tyler: And there's a fast-forward here, too.

Phil (voice-over): This is the fifth and final fast-forward on the entire race. The team who claims the fast-forward may skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. In this fast-forward, teams must drive themselves to Jus de Fruits de Moorea, a distillery located on the island. They must then chop up 100 pineapples into slices. Once they have chopped all 100 pineapples, they will receive the fast-forward clue.

Emma: We're not going for the fast-forward.  
Tyler: I say we do Below the Surface.  
Emma: Yeah, we've got time, why don't we enjoy ourselves?

As the two go off to the beach, the four remaining teams arrive at the hotel.

Ashley: Stop right here, sir.

Kylie: Yes, we're good.

The two run up to the hotel.  
Ashley: Oh, no!  
Kylie: It's our speed bump!

Phil (voice-over): Having been marked for elimination, last leg, Kylie & Ashley must now complete a speed bump, a task that only they have to perform. In this speed bump, Kylie & Ashley must head inside the house and deliver 10 room service meals to guests in the hotel. While the task sounds easy, the guests here are very finicky, so if anything is out of place, the guest will not accept the meal and they must try again. Only when all the meals have been delivered can they resume the race.

Ashley: Okay, so we're going to be maids for a day. Awesome.  
Kylie; I'll agree with that. Let's just get it done before everyone gets ahead of us.

Magdalena: There's Kylie & Ashley's speed bump right there.

Ricardo: Great! I can smell our win already.

Magdalena: Here's our clue! (She rips open the envelope) Using one of the metal detectors, find a Travelocity gnome buried underneath the sand. Okay, let's do this.

Becky: Okay, here we are, at the hotel. (They run over and she rips open the envelope) Using one of the metal detectors…find a gnome…blah blah blah…

Sara: Gnomes? What kind of a hot date is this?  
Becky: Well, if we're going to sell out, this is a perfect place to do it in.

Sara: You've got a point there.

Greg: Here we are.

Esther: I'm hurrying up. You have to remember that I'm old and fragile.

Greg: I'm aware, but you can still run! It's not like I've broken both your legs yet!  
Esther: I'm still waiting for that moment to come.

Greg: Well, then I'll just carry you I guess. (He goes over to the cluebox and grabs the clue) Find a Travelocity gnome buried underneath the sand. Okay, let's go for it.

The three teams start to search the sand using metal detectors.

Ricardo: It's kind of annoying that we can't use more than one here.

Magdalena: Just have patience, honey. We've been over this before.  
Ricardo: Okay, just don't freak out over me because I'm freaking out over, well, anything.

Esther: Are you sure we're working this thing right?  
Greg: What are you saying? Of course I know how to.

Esther: I don't know, just checking. I wouldn't want this thing to spontaneously combust or something.  
Greg: Neither do I, though it would be pretty interesting.

Becky: I swear, I'm going to hate metal detectors after this.  
Sara: First gnomes, now this. What don't you hate?  
Becky: You, to start.

Sara: That's sweet.

Becky: But other than that, pretty much nothing.

Sara: That…wasn't.

Meanwhile, Kylie & Ashley enter the hotel.

Ashley: So we need to find the kitchen in here, I'm assuming.

Kylie: Yeah. This shouldn't be too hard.

Ashley: Nope. Not at all.  
The two enter the kitchen.

Kylie: Here's our meals!  
Ashley: How many at a time should we take?  
Chef: I'd recommend one for each.

Kylie: Okay.  
Ashley: I can carry two.

Kylie: You sure?  
Ashley: Yeah, yeah

Kylie: Sure, okay then. Anything to get it done faster.

As the two grab their meals, the other teams are shown completing the gnome search.  
Magdalena: Do you hear that?  
Ricardo: Yes, I do. It's beeping. Why?  
Magdalena: Back there, it was going off like crazy for a minute. See? (She takes the detector and waves it over a patch of sand)  
Ricardo: Yes, that's it! (They start digging and grab the gnome) Okay, here it is!  
Magdalena: Travel to the Belvedere Lookout. All right then. Let's get going!

Greg: Did you see that?  
Esther: Yes, I did. Now hand this over if you're just going on like that.

Greg: All right! Just don't yell at me l like that.

Esther: Okay, I won't.

Sara: Shoot, we're falling behind again!  
Becky: We're not going to fall behind! We've got the best luck out of everyone here!  
Sara: Well, yeah, and our 'best luck' has now put us in second place.  
Becky: Let's see though. Let's just see it as a life-changing experience…

Sara: What are you talking about?  
Becky: I don't know. (As she says this, the metal detector starts beeping like crazy) Oh my god!  
Sara: Those are the magic words!  
Becky: Let's just see it as a life-changing experience! (They start digging and reach their gnome) Oh, thank you god!  
Sara: Travel to the Belvedere Lookout. Let's go!  
Becky: This is our life-changing moment, right here.

Emma & Tyler then arrive at the beach to do snorkeling.

Tyler: So is this it right here then?  
Emma: Wow-this place is absolutely unbelievable.

Tyler: I know. (He hugs her as they walk over to the instructor)  
Instructor: Okay, you're going to change into your swimsuits and you'll put on this snorkeling mask like this. (He demonstrates how to put on the mask) Once you have done so, you'll go around, swimming in the area here near the reef until you see the sign. Then you can come back, and if you've got the word I'm looking for, you'll have your next clue. Sound good?  
Tyler: Yep!  
Emma: To me it does at least.

Instructor: All right, I'll give you a moment to change.

As they go off, Kylie & Ashley prepare to give the first meal.

Kylie: Is this the correct room here then?  
Ashley: It says 104…so yes, it should be. (They knock on the door) Hello!  
Kylie: Hi! We're your room service and this is your meal…(She hands over the covered tray)  
Guest (after inspecting the tray): Okay, this looks good. Thank you!  
Ashley: No problem.  
Kylie: Our second room is 115…that has to be right around here then. Let's just go there.

The two almost run over to the second room. They knock on the door again.

Kylie: Hello sir.  
Ashley: Here is your meal. (She hands over the tray)  
Guest (after inspecting underneath the tray): No.

Kylie: What?  
Guest: This is an outrage! I don't want this tray!  
Ashley: But it's perfectly fine!  
Guest: No it's not! The food has slid all over the place! Get it away from me right now! (He slams the door)  
Kylie: Talk about grumpy.  
Ashley: I know. (She starts to gently sob) I don't know how we'll be able to get this done any time soon.

Kylie: Well, if we focus too much on the fact we're getting treated like crap, we won't finish. So we've still got an extra tray. Let's just give it to him.  
They knock on the door again.

Kylie: Okay, how about this one?  
Guest: This is better. I'll take it. You two really should do a better job next time.

Ashley: We will, trust us.  
Kylie: See? We'll have to replace this one now, but at least we'll be more careful…right?  
Ashley: Yes, yes.

Esther: We still haven't found anything here yet..

Greg: Well, there's not too many more places we can look.

Esther: Let's try over here a bit. (They walk over and start searching and almost immediately the metal detector goes off) Oh, wait! It's over here! Thank god!  
Greg: Oh, yes. This is great. (They dig and pick up the gnome)  
Esther: Travel to the Belvedere Lookout. Okay, off we go then!

Tyler: Are you ready to go?  
Emma: Yes, and let me just say you look really sexy in your swimsuit.

Tyler: I'd have to disagree. You're even better.  
Emma: Well now.

Instructor: Here are your masks then, and you can go when you're ready.

The two then put on their masks and begin snorkeling, looking for the sign.  
Tyler (confessional): Just seeing all the fish, the wildlife in the water, everything, was very cool. It was perhaps the bluest water I've ever seen in my life.  
Emma (confessional): These are definitely the kind of places you always hope to go to on this race, and it was very cool to get a chance to take it all in.

Tyler: Do you see anything?  
Emma: Yeah, there could've been something over there. Let's go check it out.

The two go over and see a sign marked with a flag.  
Emma: What's it say?  
Tyler: Polynesia. Do you think that's it?  
Emma: Probably.

The two swim back over to the beach.

Instructor: What's the word?  
Tyler: Is it Polynesia?  
Instructor: That is correct. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Emma: Thanks.  
Tyler (after ripping open the envelope): Travel by ferry back to Papeete, once there find the waterfront square.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel back to Papeete by ferry. Once they arrive, they must travel on foot to the Waterfront Square, famous for its food vendors. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Tyler: Okay, we've got to back by ferry to Papeete.

Emma (to the taxi): Take us to the ferry terminal, please.

Taxi driver: Okay.

Tyler: Thanks.  
Emma: You know, it's good that we read the clue.  
Tyler: Yeah, it's important that we get back to Papeete via ferry, or else we could be facing some serious consequences.

Ricardo & Magdalena then get to the lookout next, with Sara & Becky a few seconds behind.

Magdalena: Okay, here's our clue.

Ricardo: Detour: Above the Surface or Below the Surface?  
Magdalena: Uh, let's do Below. I don't really want to count chickens.

Ricardo: Yeah, especially because they haven't hatched yet.  
Magdalena: Now that was bad.  
Ricardo: I know. (He smiles as they run down the stairs)  
Sara: Oh, good, there's Ricardo & Magdalena there. Let's go!  
Becky: I'm going! I'm going!  
Sara (at the top, reading the clue): Detour: Above the Surface or Below the Surface?  
Becky: Let's do Above. It's got to be right around here.  
Sara: Yeah, you're right. Let's go for it.  
Becky: Wait! What about the fast-forward?  
Sara: Let's not. Kylie & Ashley will need it more than us.  
Becky: Yeah, that's true.

Kylie & Ashley are shown again, now having delivered 6 of the required meals.

Ashley: How are you doing?  
Kylie: Good!  
Ashley (confessional): It was a bit trying, because we had to walk very slowly to make sure we didn't spill anything, but in the end it was worth it, because we might not have completed the task as well as we could've.  
Kylie (confessional): It was a definite test of our patience, but I think we overcame it – and we overcame it pretty well, if I say so myself.

Ashley: So this is meal number 7 then that we've given…where' number 8?  
Kylie: It's in room 324…so we'll have to go back to the third floor then.  
Ashley: Okay.  
Kylie: We're almost there…

Ashley: Yeah we are…

Sara & Becky get to the farm first.

Becky: So we have to count the chickens in one of the pens…  
Sara: Oh my god! There's so many of them!  
Becky: What?  
Sara: So many…chickens!  
Becky: Well, let's just count them up!  
Sara (confessional): Counting the chickens wasn't too obviously difficult, but it turned out to be really hard.

Becky (confessional): There might've been, at most, two dozen, but it was so hard to count them all up because they were moving.  
Sara (confessional): I don't really regret it though. Nothing like going to Tahiti and spending time with chickens!  
Becky: Okay, let's count them up each and see what we get, okay?  
Sara: Yeah, sounds good.

The two start counting, with Sara counting from a point next to the fence, and Becky walking between all the chickens. While counting them, she startles one and makes all of them run away.

Sara: What'd you do that for?  
Becky: I was just trying to help!  
Sara: Well, don't help, please.

Becky: That's not nice!  
Sara: Nothing in life ever is.

Esther & Greg get to the lookout next.

Greg: Here we are…detour!  
Esther: Above the Surface or Below it?  
Greg: Let's do Above. I don't want to search the entire ocean for a sign.

Esther: Chickens though?  
Greg: Yeah, I've got a good feeling about it.  
Esther: Okay, sounds good then.

Emma & Tyler get to the ferry terminal in Moorea.

Tyler: What time does the next ferry leave to Papeete?  
Counter worker: In 6 minutes.  
Emma: We need tickets on it.  
Tyler: Please, we're desperate.  
Counter worker: Yes, okay. (She prints them tickets) Here you go.  
Emma: Thanks!  
Tyler: You have no idea what this means to us!  
Emma: So all we have to do now is get the right directions to the square.  
Tyler: Yeah, that shouldn't be hard.

Ashley: What are we on?  
Kylie: Numbers 9 & 10.

Ashley: Okay, great.  
The two go up to the two rooms carefully and deliver the respective trays.

Kylie: We did it!  
Ashley: Oh, thank god, we did!

The two go back to the kitchen excitedly.  
Hotel personnel: I see you've delivered all 10 meals, so you are done with your speed bump. You may now go back to your clue, at the front of the hotel.

Ashley: Thanks!  
Kylie: Thank you!  
The two run back to the hotel.  
Ashley: Using one of the marked metal detectors, find a Travelocity gnome buried beneath the sand.

Kylie: Okay, we've got this, no problem.

Ricardo & Magdalena get to the beach next.  
Ricardo: Okay, so we've got the snorkeling here.

Magdalena: Right.

Instructor: Hello, and welcome to the Moorea Reef beach. You can just change into your swimsuits, put on these masks and get started.

Ricardo: Yes, thank you very much.  
Magdalena: What if we can't find the sign?  
Instructor: Trust me, you won't have any problems with that.

The two go and change into their swimsuits.

Ricardo: So we've got to get it done as fast as we can. Just don't lose sight of me, okay?  
Magdalena: Okay.

They then put on the masks and get started swimming in the ocean.

Ricardo: Do you see this?  
Magdalena: Yeah, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

Ricardo: I know.

Magdalena: What if a shark comes and gets us?  
Ricardo: We'll be fine.

Sara: Can I just say thanks for not moving again?  
Becky: You're welcome.  
Sara: Yeah. What have you got?  
Becky: I've got 37 chickens.  
Sara: I've got 21…

Becky: Well, I'm right!  
Sara: How can you say that for sure?  
Becky: Because I always seek the truth, and I've found it in chickens.  
Sara: The truth is relative, you know.  
Becky: We're related, therefore, I am the truth.  
Sara: But wouldn't I be the truth then?  
Becky: Okay, let's just go with 37, okay?  
Sara: Fine! (They go over to the farmer)  
Farmer: How many chickens are there?  
Becky: 37.  
Farmer: That is incorrect. You must try again.  
Sara: What about 21?  
Farmer: That is also incorrect.  
Sara & Becky (at the same time): See?  
Sara: Oh.  
Becky: Yeah.  
Sara (confessional): Becky and I share no teamwork skills at all whatsoever.  
Becky (confessional): But our drive and our desire brings us together, and that's what's most important right now if we want to stay in this.  
Sara (confessional): It's not a good way to win, but it's our way to win.

Becky: Let's just count them again!  
Sara: What other choice do we have?

Esther & Greg arrive at the farm shortly afterwards.

Greg: So we have to count the chickens here?  
Esther: Yeah. How do you want to do it?  
Greg: Let's just tally it. We'll each do it individually and we'll tally up our answers.  
Esther: Sounds like a plan. And don't scare the chickens away!  
Greg: I won't. At least, no if you do anything to provoke me to do so. (He smiles)

Ashley: Do you have anything yet?  
Kylie: I don't know…wait! I hear a lot of beeping right here!  
The two start to dig under the sand and find their gnome.  
Ashley: Oh my god, here it is!  
Kylie: Oh, yes! Travel to the Belvedere Lookout. Okay, let's go!

Ashley: I never knew I'd be so excited for a gnome.  
Kylie: It's the best thing in the world right now.

Emma & Tyler get on the ferry next.  
Tyler: It's not quite an airplane, is it?  
Emma: Does it matter for now? As long as we're ahead of everyone else, I'm okay.  
Tyler: Yeah, that's true. (As the boat pulls out, he waves towards the island) Goodbye, Moorea!  
Emma: We'll miss you!

Ricardo: There's a sign over here!  
Magdalena: What does it say?  
Ricardo: Polynesia!  
Magdalena: It's got the flags, doesn't it?  
Ricardo: Yeah!  
Magdalena: Okay, so we've got to go back then.

The two swim to the beach that's closest to them.

Ricardo: Isn't this the beach?  
Magdalena: It's supposed to be. Where are our instructors?  
Ricardo: I don't know!  
Magdalena: Are we lost?  
Ricardo: Crap, we are. (He stands around, pacing) And we've got t he whole ocean in front of us here. Great!  
Magdalena: Uh oh…

Sara: Are you done counting?  
Becky: Yeah.  
Sara: What'd you get this time?  
Becky: I got 31.

Sara: I got 26.

Becky: Well…

Sara: Yeah, let's try again. Let me go first.

The two run over to the farmer.  
Sara: Is it 26?  
Farmer: No, that is incorrect.  
Becky: Is it 31?  
Farmer: No, that is incorrect.  
Becky: What are we missing?  
Sara: Let's just go and do it again!  
Becky: Can't we resort to guessing?  
Sara: What kind of a question is that?  
Becky: Okay, fine, let's do it again.

Esther & Greg (pointing at each chicken): …21…22…23…24…25.

Greg: That's it then, huh?  
Esther: Yeah, it is. Let's go try it.

They run over to the farmer.  
Greg: Is it 25?  
Farmer: Yes, that is the correct answer. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Esther: Thanks!  
Greg: Thanks!  
Esther (after ripping open the clue): Take a ferry back to Papeete, once there travel on foot to the waterfront square where you will find your next clue. Okay, off we go!

Becky: Oh my god. Esther & Greg just got ahead of us.  
Sara: Really?  
Becky: Really.  
Sara: That's awful.  
Becky: Our chickens haven't hatched yet, and it's starting to piss me off that they haven't.

Ricardo: Should we go back into the water?  
Magdalena: Why would we do that?  
Ricardo: I don't know. I just have no idea what to do right now.

Magdalena: Well, it was either to the left of us or to the right. Which way do you want to go?  
Ricardo: Let's try to the left. I have no idea where we were in the water.  
Magdalena: We've been too focused on the scenery. Wonderful.

Ricardo: It's not that bad! We could be stuck somewhere else right now!  
Magdalena: I'm just saying, we should've paid more attention!  
Ricardo: We shouldn't dwell on the past!  
Magdalena: Agreed. We should walk!  
The two start walking towards their left.

Ashley: Is this the Belvedere Lookout?  
Taxi driver: Yes.

Kylie: Okay, thanks!  
The two run up to the top of the lookout and grab their clue.  
Ashley: There's a fast-forward here.

Kylie: Do you want to go for it?  
Ashley: Yeah. At this point, what do we have to lose?  
Kylie: Okay. Let's get drunk on pineapples!

Greg: Here's the ferry terminal.

Esther: Good. Let's go get some tickets.  
The two run up to the counter.  
Greg: We need two tickets on the next ferry to Moorea.

Counter worker: There's one that leaves in 30 minutes.

Esther: 40 minutes?  
Greg: Crap.  
Esther: Everyone could catch up!  
Greg: This isn't good.  
Esther: Yeah, well, let's look on the bright side.  
Greg (singing): The sun'll come up…tomorrow...

Esther & Greg (singing): Bet your bottom dollar it'll come out tomorrow…

Magdalena: Okay...I see the instructors up there.  
Ricardo: Good.  
Magdalena: I hope you didn't forget the word, because I did.  
Ricardo: No, I haven't. (They walk over to the instructor)  
Instructor: What is the word you have for me?  
Ricardo: Polynesia.  
Instructor: That is correct. Here is your next clue.

Magdalena: Oh, good!  
Ricardo: This is good for us. (after ripping open the envelope) Travel by ferry back to Papeete. Okay, fine, let's get going.

Becky: Okay, what did you get now?  
Sara: (She shows her her answer, written on their clue)  
Becky: And here's mine (She shows her hers).

Sara: Okay, let's do it. (They walk over to the farmer)  
Farmer: How many chickens are there?  
Becky: 27.

Farmer: That is incorrect.  
Sara: It's 25.

Farmer: That is correct. Here is your next clue. (He hands them their clue)  
Sara: Oh, thanks!  
Becky: Yeah, no kidding! (She rips open the envelope) Travel by ferry back to Papeete and make your way on foot to the Waterfront Square. Okay, come on.

Kylie & Ashley get to the distillery next.  
Ashley: Okay, so we've got to chop 100 pineapples into chunks.

Kylie: This'll be okay. We've got it.  
Ashley: I just hope we don't miss the next ferry.

Kylie: We shouldn't. (She starts to throw her knife down on the pineapple)

Emma & Tyler arrive in Papeete next.

Tyler: Okay, so we've got to find the Waterfront Square…

Emma: I kind of speak French, maybe that'll help. (out loud, in French) Water Square? Does anyone know? Water Square?  
Local (in French): Waterfront Square?  
Emma (in French): Yes, yes.

Local (in French): It's right there. (He points to an area adjacent to the terminal)

Tyler: What's he saying?  
Emma: It's right here. Let's go for it.

The two run to their cluebox, located at the front of the square.  
Tyler: Roadblock: Who's fishing for cash and a clue?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, one person must sell a traditional Tahitian dish popular with the locals: poisson cru. That team member must sell 15000 XPF, or 10 plates, of this meal consisting of raw fish. Once teams have sold enough poisson cru, they will receive their next clue from this food vendor. Teams can keep any money from the fish they have sold.

Tyler: You'll do it. It's probably selling, and when I tried that I got fired.  
Emma: Okay, wish me luck!  
Tyler: I will!

Ricardo: Okay, here's the ferry terminal.

Magdalena: Yeah. Let's get our tickets.

Ricardo (at the counter): We need tickets on a ferry to Papeete.  
Magdalena: Have any ferries come recently?  
Counter worker: No. The next ferry leaves in maybe 20 minutes.

Ricardo: Okay.

Counter worker: Here are your tickets. (She hands them their tickets)

Magdalena: Thank you!

Sara: We need tickets on the first ferry to Moorea.  
Counter worker: Here are your tickets. (She prints and hands them their tickets)

Becky: Thanks!  
Sara: This is pretty fast.

The two walk over to the waiting area for the ferry.

Becky: It doesn't look like Kylie & Ashley are here yet…

Sara: I hope they don't come. It would be fabulous to know we're ahead of two teams.

Ashley: Do you know how many pineapples we've finished?  
Kylie: Who cares? So long as we cut the entire pile over there, we'll be good.  
Ashley: Okay.

Shots are shown between the teams waiting at the terminal for the ferry as well as Kylie & Ashley quickly cutting up the pineapples into pieces. Although it looks like Kylie & Ashley might not make it, they soon finish chopping up the pile.  
Ashley: We did it!  
Kylie: Oh my god! We did it!  
Ashley: Look at all this mess over here!  
Kylie: I know! But we did it!

Manager: Very well. Here is your clue.  
Ashley: Oh my god, yes.

Kylie: This is so great.

Ashley: Travel by ferry back to Papeete, once there travel to your next pit stop: Venus Point.

Phil (voice-over): Having won the fast-forward, Kylie & Ashley may now skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop: Venus Point.

Ashley: We need to go!  
Kylie: Yeah, no kidding!  
They run back out of the distillery to their taxi.

Ashley: Take us to the ferry terminal.  
Kylie: And please, speed! Break whatever laws you can!  
Ashley: We need this more than anything right now.

The teams are then shown again waiting at the ferry terminal.  
Greg: They're probably not gonna make it.

Esther: Who's to say though?  
Greg (confessional): You never know what's going to happen in this game. Sometimes you think one thing will happen, and then all of a sudden you get smacked upside the head. It's very tedious.

Becky: They're not gonna make it.  
Sara: No way.

The four teams start to board the ferry, not knowing whether Kylie & Ashley will come on. However, after a few moments, the twins walk on the boat, to the amazement of all.

Ricardo: There's no way…

Esther: Oh my god! I can't believe my eyes!  
Greg: Imagine that!  
Becky: I think I'm going to puke.  
Sara: In a nice way, though, right?

Ashley: We missed you all!  
Kylie: We hope you had as much fun as we did.  
Magdalena: Definitely. (She laughs nervously)  
Ricardo: Of course.

Emma is then shown trying to sell poisson cru.

Emma: Attention, anyone! Poisson cru?  
Tyler: I don't think they're listening. Try saying it in French.

Emma: Poisson cru is French.

Tyler: You need to be more in-your-face to people. I don't know. Like I said, I got fired for it.

Emma (running up to a man, in French): Excuse me sir, I think you need some poisson cru.

Man: How much?  
Emma: 1500 XPF.

Man: Okay. (He hands her the money)  
Emma (in French): Thank you, thank you so much!  
Tyler: You did it!  
Emma: Yeah, now only 9 more to go.  
Tyler: You can still do it!  
Emma: Okay. (She walks over to a married couple): Madame, Monsieur! Poisson cru? 1500 XPF each?  
Woman: I'll suppose we take it.  
Man: Why not?  
Emma: Yes! That's only 7 left!  
Tyler: That's some selling! Way to go!

She then proceeds to go to sell two more in a few minutes after asking around politely.

Tyler: You're doing great!  
Emma: Thanks!  
She is then shown selling all the rest of her poisson cru within 10 or so minutes.

Emma: I think I got all of it! Yes!  
Food vendor: Very good. Here is your next clue.  
Tyler: Thank you!  
Emma: Thanks!  
Tyler (after ripping open the envelope) Make your way to your next pit stop: Venus Point.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now make their way on taxi to the next pit stop: Venus Point. This lighthouse, built to commemorate the spot where Captain James Cook first landed at Tahiti on 1769 located on the northernmost point in the island is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in will be eliminated.

Tyler: Okay, let's go.  
Emma: Taxi! (She runs over back to the taxi) Take us to Venus Point, please.

Tyler: Do you know this place?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I should.  
Emma: Okay, great.

As they leave, the second ferry arrives in Papeete, and the four teams head to the square, except for Kylie & Ashley.

Becky: Where's the Waterfront Square?  
Sara: Waterfront Square? Does anyone know?  
Becky: Oh, (censored). Our cluebox is right there.  
Sara: It is! Oh wow, that's weird.

Becky: Yeah, let's go and make sure no one notices us!

Greg: Sara & Becky are running over there.

Esther: They look like they know where they're going. Quick, let's follow them.

Greg: With pleasure.

Magdalena: Oh, the other teams are going over there.  
Ricardo: Okay then, let's run!  
Magdalena: I was just getting ready to!

Ashley: Taxi!

Kylie: Taxi! (One pulls over) Oh, thank goodness you came!  
Ashley: Takes us to Venus Point, please.

Kylie: And as fast as possible!

The other three teams then open up the clue at the square.

Magdalena: Roadblock: Who's fishing for cash and a clue?  
Ricardo: You've done too many. I should do it.

Magdalena: Okay, go for it.

Esther: Who's fishing for cash and a clue? I am.  
Greg: It might be more fish, like eating or something like that.

Esther: I don't care, I'm doing it.

Greg: Okay.

Becky: Who's fishing for cash and a clue?  
Sara: Uh, I am.

Becky: Okay.

The three teams go off to the vendor and start to take out their meals for setup.

Sara: Oh my god, this stuff is nasty!  
Becky: Just ignore it! You're selling it, not eating it!  
Sara: This is why I hate fish. They hate me.

Becky: We've already dealt with chickens, it can't be too hard to deal with fish at this point in the game!

Sara: Okay, okay!  
Becky: Oh my god, this stuff is so disgusting. No wonder everyone hates the French…

Magdalena: Sir! Sir! Over here! Would you like some poisson cru?  
Man: No.

Magdalena: Are you sure? It's the best you'll ever have.

Man: No.  
Magdalena: Sure?  
Man: I said no! (He runs away)  
Ricardo: That's not good.

Esther: Does anyone here at all need some poisson cru? Only 1500 XPF!  
Man: Yes, I'll have some.  
Esther: Whoo!  
Greg: That's a great job to start off with!  
Esther: Yes, it is!  
Man: Here's your money.

Esther: Thank you.

Meanwhile, Emma & Tyler check in at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Tahiti!  
Emma & Tyler: Thank you!  
Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number one.

Emma: Thanks.

Tyler: That's good.

Phil: However…you did not properly read the instructions on your clue. You were instructed to travel by ferry to Papeete, but instead you flew there, and as such you will receive a 42 minute time penalty.

Tyler: Oh my god…  
Emma: I'm so sorry!  
Tyler: It's not your fault, don't worry about it.  
Emma: No, it is. If we get eliminated, I want you to know that. I don't want you to beat yourself up over it.

Becky: Does anyone here need some food? If so, I've got some poisson cru for you!  
Sara: That sounds ridiculously corny.  
Becky: I'm giving them the bait, someone's got to take it!  
Sara: 'Bait'? Seriously?  
Becky: Well, do you have any better ideas?  
Sara: No.

Magdalena: Honey, can you come and do the selling for me?  
Ricardo: Why should I?  
Magdalena: I was just kidding! (She walks over to a man) Would you like some poisson cru?  
Man: Yes, I'd love some.

Magdalena: Thank you!  
Ricardo: There's a family of five over there. Get them and you're halfway done!  
Magdalena (running over to the family): Would all of you like some poisson cru? 1500 XPF only for each!  
Father: Yes, I think we would love some.  
Magdalena: For all of you?  
Mother: Yes, why not.

Magdalena: (She screams) Oh, I'm sorry about that, I was just excited.  
Ricardo: She's sold more than half of her fish now. This is good.

Esther: Can anyone give me anything for this poisson cru?  
Greg: Dear, I hate to break it to you, but nobody's taking it! You need a better strategy than that!  
Esther: I can't really think of any right now, though.

Greg: There has to be something!  
Esther: I don't know!  
Greg: I hate to see her struggle like this, because I don't know if she's going to succeed at the task. All I can do now is hope.

Kylie & Ashley then get out of their taxi at the pit stop and run up to the mat.

Greeter: Welcome to Tahiti!  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are team number one!  
Ashley: Yes!  
Kylie: I knew that would pay off!  
Phil: Do you have your gnome with you?  
Kylie: Yes, it's right here. (She gives him the gnome)

Phil: Now, if your gnome has the special marking on the bottom of it, you will have won a prize, and…(he turns it over)…unfortunately, this is not the correct gnome.  
Ashley: Still, it's worth it, though, isn't it?

Some shots of Magdalena (who now has 9) as well as Sara (who now has 4) selling more fish are shown. However, Esther still has yet to sell any fish.

Esther: I can't believe this! Everyone else is doing so much more better than me!  
Greg: Don't let it go to your head. We'll be just fine.

Esther: I don't know! (She walks over to a man) Please, sir, I'm begging you, give me some money for poisson cru so you can buy it!  
Man: No!  
Esther: Please! Please! Please!  
Man (in French): I said no! Now leave me alone!  
Esther: I just got told off and I have no idea what he just said at me! I can't believe this!  
Greg: It's okay, it's okay. I just want to know what's taking so long.  
Esther: Nobody wants to spare change for an old lady!  
Greg: I know. And all I can say is, hoo boy.

Magdalena: Madam, you would be my final consumer, so would you be so kind as to buy some poisson cru?  
Woman: Yes, absolutely!  
Magdalena: Yes! Yes! Yes! I've got all 10!  
Ricardo: Way to go!  
Magdalena: I did it!  
Food vendor: Here is your next clue.  
Magdalena: Thank you so much. (after ripping open the envelope) Travel to your next pit stop, Venus Point. Okay, let's go for it!

Sara: Does anyone want some poisson cru? Not that I see how you could…

Becky: What are you doing? You're jeopardizing our chances of getting this done!  
Sara: I prefer honesty over money, you should know this.

Becky: I know, but really? That's low, even for me!  
Sara: Okay, okay. I'll do better on it. (She thinks for a moment) This is a life changing experience! Now does anyone want some poisson cru? (A few people point and laugh, but otherwise she gets no response)  
Becky: That wasn't that good.

Greg: Do you need to take a break for a moment?  
Esther: Why?  
Greg: You look like you're on the breaking point.  
Esther: That's because I am! I have no idea what I'm doing and it's terrible!  
Greg: Come here. (As she walks over, he outstretches his arms and they hug) We've been married for more than 40 years. Please don't tell me I don't have faith in you.  
Esther: You don't.

Greg: I do. I have more faith in you than you can know. And I know you can do this. So go and do it.

She then goes out and immediately sells two plates to a married couple, and then two more plates to individuals, now having officially caught up with Sara.

Greg: See, that's how you do it!  
Esther: I guess so! I'm ready for this now.

Becky: Oh my god, Esther's catching up!  
Sara: I know, I'll sell more!  
Becky: Saying isn't going to help out much now!  
Sara: Well, it's the least I can do!

Ricardo & Magdalena then check in at the pit stop.  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are team number two!  
The two scream and shout loudly while hugging each other.

Phil: Do you have your gnome?  
Ricardo: Yes, we do. Why?  
Phil: Hand it over. (He hands over the gnome) If your gnome has a special marking on it, you will be the winners of a prize. And…(he turns over the gnome)…unfortunately, you are not the winners of this prize.  
Magdalena: Still, we're in the final four!  
Ricardo: Can you believe it? I can't!

Emma & Tyler are shown at the pit stop, with still some time left to go.

Tyler: I don't want you to cry, okay?  
Emma: I just can't believe it would end over something as stupid as this.  
Tyler: Everything's just fine. Don't worry.

Emma: Don't worry? You look like someone scared the living (censored) out of you.

Tyler: Yes, I'm nervous. But trust me, we'll be okay.

Sara & Becky and Esther & Greg are then shown selling more and more of their fish, with their respective team members cheering them on. Eventually, they both finish selling all 10 fish at the same time!  
Esther: I'm done!  
Food vendor: Here is your next clue. (He hands her the next clue)  
Sara: Wait! I've finished as well!

Food vendor: And I guess here's yours, too. (He hands her the clue)  
Becky: Wait, oh my god.

Sara: It's come down to this?  
Greg: Looks like it.  
Esther: Last one to the pit stop is a rotten egg!  
Sara: It's on.

The two teams grab their taxis and head off.

Some shots are shown between Emma & Tyler waiting for their penalty to run out as well as the two teams eagerly racing in their taxis, which are still moments apart.

Becky: Esther & Greg are in front of us, but we can beat them.

Sara: Our taxi driver is going very fast, and we've been assured he can beat out anyone.  
Greg: We're in front of our mortal enemies right now…  
Esther: This is truly a fight for the finish.

Tyler: We're almost done now.  
Emma: I hope we are…

The three teams are shown until one team runs and checks in at the pit stop…

Greeter: Welcome to Tahiti!  
Phil: Esther & Greg, you are team number three!  
Greg: Really?  
Esther: We are?  
Phil: You are still in the race, yes.  
Greg: How many odds have we defied?  
Phil: I don't know, the jury's still out on that one.  
Esther: Thank you so much.

Greg: Now what about our gnome?  
Phil: Yes, that's right. May I please see it? (He hands him the gnome) Okay, if you have a special marking on the bottom of your gnome, you will win a prize…(he turns it over)…and I'm sorry to tell you you have not won it.  
Esther: It's okay. I just can't believe our position right now.

Another team comes out and joins them…

Phil: Emma & Tyler, you can come on in now. (The two walk over on the mat) Emma & Tyler, you are team number four.

Emma: There's nothing we can say.  
Tyler: I love you would be nice.  
Emma: I love you. (The two then fling each other into each other's arms).

Tyler: I can't believe we came so close to elimination.  
Emma: Me neither. Oh, I love you so much.

Phil: Now, as you both know, I need your gnome. (The two hand over their gnome) And as you already know, if you have a special marking on the bottom of the gnome, you will win a prize…(he turns the gnome over)…and unfortunately, this is not the correct gnome.  
Emma: You know what? Who cares?  
Tyler: I'm the happiest man in Tahiti and possibly the world right now.

Sara & Becky then check in at the pit stop.

Greeter: Welcome to Tahiti!  
Becky: It's a fabulous country.  
Sara: Truly great.

Phil: Sara & Becky, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you both have been eliminated from the race.  
Becky: Well, what can we say?  
Sara: We did our best, and that was enough.

Phil: Now, about that gnome…

Becky: Oh, yeah. Take it. We don't want it. (She hands it over)  
Phil: If there is a special marking on the bottom of this gnome, you will win a prize…(he turns it over)…and ironically enough, you are the winners of a trip for two from Travelocity to Moorea, which you can enjoy after the race. Which would probably be now.

Sara: Yeah, just save on airfare and let us stay here. (She laughs)  
Becky (confessional): We had a good run. Not too many teams can make it into the same place we in, and in the end, someone's got to get eliminated.  
Sara (confessional): But we've got a yacht…and our gnome is lucky, apparently.  
Becky (confessional): It's not the end, though.  
Sara (confessional): No. It never is.  
The two are shown walking away from the pit stop, hugging each other.  
Phil (voice-over): Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on The Incredible Race:  
There are four teams left…

Emma: Can you believe it?  
Tyler: I know! This is too awesome!

Tensions will flare…

Ashley: Do you want to do this?  
Kylie: Yes.  
Ashley: Okay then. We choose to yield…

Some teams will falter...

Ricardo: Do you even know where the hell we are?  
Magdalena: If I knew, I'd tell you! But I don't! So don't take it out on me!  
Ricardo: You could've cost us the entire race!  
And in the end, only three can go onto the final leg.  
Greg (confessional): Better believe it, we're going to put up one hell of a fight.  
Esther (confessional): We're not going down just yet.  
Who will make it into the final 3? Find out next week on The Incredible Race!


	11. Episode 11

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race: Five teams set out from Bedugul, Indonesia and flew to Papeete, Tahiti, on a race around the world. Sara & Becky tried to foil Kylie & Ashley at a travel agency (They are shown unplugging the internet router) but their efforts failed. Once in Papeete, teams had to take a ferry to the island of Moorea, but Emma & Tyler broke the rules and flew (They are shown in the plane), receiving a 42 minute penalty at the pit stop (they are shown waiting for the penalty to run out). Ricardo & Magdalena as well as Sara & Becky struggled with their detours (They are shown at their respective choices) and Esther struggled during a roadblock (She is shown selling poisson cru). However, in a tight race to the finish, Sara & Becky were eliminated (they are shown receiving the news). Now four teams are left. Who will be eliminated next?

Phil (voice-over): This is Papeete, Tahiti. Located in the French Polynesia, this gorgeous island is one of the most important cities in Oceania as well as a popular resort spot. And on the northernmost point of this island, the Venus Point lighthouse. Constructed to commemorate the landing of Captain Cook in Tahiti more than 200 years ago, this was the tenth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrive here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where teams could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. At this pit stop, teams enjoyed an extended break, where they spent a day relaxing on the beach (the teams are shown spending the day in Papeete). Can Kylie & Ashley, who have now recovered from last place by winning the fast-forward, make it all the way to the finals? And can Esther & Greg defy the odds again? Kylie & Ashley, who were the first to arrive at 4:41 PM, will depart at 24 hours later at 4:41 PM.

Ashley: Fly to Vancouver, Canada!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly more than 4500 miles to Vancouver, the largest city on Canada's western coast known for its vibrant culture and incredible scenic beauty. Once teams arrive in Vancouver, they must travel to Van Dusen Park, where they will find their next clue in the center of the park's labyrinth. Due to limited flight availability, teams will be given tickets on a nonstop flight from Papeete to Los Angeles that leaves at 10:00 PM and arrives at 8:15 AM the next morning, however, teams must figure out how to get to Vancouver once they arrive.

Ashley: You have 114 dollars.  
Kylie: Let's hit it. (confessional) We both want to be in control, I think, but we work really well with each other.  
Ashley (confessional): Although we were in last going into the last leg, we managed to work our way back to the top, and although we faltered, we're still going strong.  
Kylie (confessional): What is everyone else going to do about us now?

Ricardo & Magdalena depart at 4:51 PM.

Magdalena: Fly to Vancouver, Canada!  
Ricardo: Oh my god, Vancouver!  
Magdalena: Yeah, that's good for us now.

Ricardo (confessional): I love Vancouver. I've been there several times, mostly on camping trips with friends, and it's a great city. I think we'll have an advantage this leg, which is good, because we'll take any advantage we can get.  
Magdalena (confessional): It's anyone's game right now, and if the deck's stacked, well, people will just have to deal with it.  
Ricardo (confessional): We're not bad people, but we'll do bad things to get into the final 3.

Esther & Greg depart at 5:12 PM.

Greg: Fly to Vancouver, Canada!

Esther: Thank god! Somewhere where people speak English!  
Greg: Oh, I'm excited.  
Esther (confessional): I think everybody left sees us as strong competitors. I think we've won the most legs out of any team on the race so far, and it's not entirely because of other people, either.  
Greg (confessional): We've been taking in the experience, and it's greatly benefitted us. In the end, just really appreciating everything on this race is good for you, because then you get karmaic advantages.

Esther (confessional): Did you hear that? Karmaic advantages? I think he's going crazy.

Greg (confessional): I'm already crazy…for you. (He kisses her)  
Esther (confessional): He just can't get enough of me.

Emma & Tyler depart at 5:13 PM.

Tyler: Fly to Vancouver, Canada!  
Emma: Can you believe it? Final four!  
Tyler: I know! This is too awesome.  
Tyler (confessional): I think a lot of people see us as punks, like we almost don't care about anything, and that could be further from the truth.  
Emma (confessional): Just because we're skateboarders doesn't mean we're stoners who do nothing but listen to heavy metal and do graffiti. We're not like that.  
Tyler (confessional): We're not here to break stereotypes though, we're here to make it and win.  
Emma (confessional): But breaking down barriers for everyone else would be kind of nice, too.

The teams are shown at the airport.

Ashley: We've still got a good three hours left on our flight to Los Angeles.  
Kylie: It's kind of weird, thinking how by tomorrow we'll be back in the US…

Ashley: If only for a few minutes.

Magdalena: The stress of the race has been compounding on us now for so long…and now we're all in this waiting game.  
Ricardo: It's frustrating because we can't move anywhere until we hit LA, and I don't know what we're going to do once we get there. It's really anybody's game.

Greg: Everyone's sleeping right now.  
Esther: Do you want to go to a travel agency and reserve tickets from LA to Vancouver?  
Greg: Yeah, that's a great idea.

The two go over to Emma & Tyler, the only other team awake.

Esther; Hey, we're going to get tickets from LA to Vancouver. Come with us.

Tyler: Okay, thanks.

Emma: Yeah, I don't think we would've thought of that.  
Greg: It's just our way of paying you back  
Esther: It's nothing.

The four of them enter a travel agency.

Esther: We need tickets on a flight from LA to Vancouver that leaves after 8:15 AM. Can you help us?  
Travel agent: Yes, let me see what I can do for you. (She searches through her computer) We can get you tickets on United flight 6114. It leaves at 9:15 AM and arrives at 12:15 PM.

Emma: We'll take it.  
Tyler: We'll need tickets for the four of us then.  
Travel agent: That can be arranged. (She books them their tickets) Okay, your tickets are booked for that flight.

Esther: Thank you so much.  
Greg: You have no idea how good this is for us.

Travel agent: You're welcome.  
Emma: Should we tell the twins or Ricardo & Magdalena?  
Tyler: Maybe we should-(as he says this, a boarding call is issued for the LA flight)-maybe we shouldn't.

Emma: Yeah, it looks like we won't have time for that now!

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying from Papeete to Los Angeles.

Magdalena: We need to get tickets on a plane to Vancouver.  
Ricardo: How much time do we have?  
Magdalena: I don't know, but we need to hurry!

Ashley: Shoot, we should've reserved a connection to Vancouver!  
Kylie: Let's not dwell on it now! Let's hurry!  
Ashley: Maybe we can get an early standby. I don't know. This is too insane right now.  
Kylie: Whatever it is, we should be able to beat Ricardo & Magdalena.

Meanwhile, as the other two teams rush around, Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg have breakfast at a restaurant near their gate.

Emma: Oh my god, they have egg and sausage sandwiches here! It's been weeks since I've had them. I can finally get them!  
Waitress: Here are your drinks. (They all give thank yous as the drinks are passed out)  
Greg: (He laughs) Here's to our family. (He lifts up his glass)  
They all cheer and clink their glasses.  
Esther: As the world turns to chaos, now it's our chance to relax.

Ashley: Where's the counters?  
Kylie: Over here!  
Ashley: Crap, which one should we go to?  
Kylie: Does it matter? We need to hurry!  
The two randomly run up to a counter.

Ashley: Hi, we need tickets to Vancouver…

Kylie: And on the first flight that arrives!

Ricardo: There are the twins, over there. Let's follow them.

Magdalena: What if we can find a better flight somewhere else?  
Ricardo: What if they do? If they go down, so do we. If they excel, so do we.

Magdalena: Yeah, you're right.

The two go over to the counter.  
Magdalena: We need tickets on the first flight that arrives in Vancouver.  
Ricardo: And please get them for us as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, everybody's food arrives.

Esther: Oh my god, this looks so delicious!  
Tyler: Who would've thought that at this point something like this would've tasted so good?  
Emma: I'm just glad to be back in America, land of good breakfast!  
Greg: Oh, definitely. Just to be home even.

Esther: In a few short days, we'll be done with this all.  
Emma: It's kind of sad.  
Greg: Yeah, it is, but we'll finally be able to relax.

Tyler: Or at least get more pancakes. (They all laugh)

Kylie: Oh, I'd just wish they'd hurry.

Ashley: It's okay, she'll get us something now…

Counter worker 1: Okay, I have something here: you can get on a flight from here to Vancouver that leaves at 9:15 AM and arrives at 12:15 PM.

Ashley: Can you book it for us?  
Counter worker 1: Absolutely. Let me get it for you. (She prints out their tickets) Here you go.  
Ashley: Oh my god, thank you.  
Kylie: This made our day.  
Counter worker 1: Hurry, though, security's going to be tight.

Ricardo (pointing to Kylie & Ashley): They got on a flight!  
Magdalena: They did? Oh my god.

Ricardo (to the counter worker): Can you get us on whatever flight they got?  
Counter worker 2: The flight to Vancouver we have that arrives first departs at 9:15 AM and arrives at 12:15…

Magdalena: We'll take it!  
Ricardo: Yes!  
Counter worker 2: Here are your tickets then. (She prints them out) Okay, have a nice day!  
Magdalena: You too.  
Ricardo: We're really going to be tight with this one…

Greg: Our flight's going to start boarding soon.  
Esther: Yeah, it is. I wonder where the others are.

Emma: Do you realize what happens if we get on this flight and they don't?  
Tyler: Yeah, we're going to have the mother of all advantages: A practical guarantee into the final 3!  
Emma: So they can't make it on now…

Kylie: Shoot, the security line looks so long!  
Ashley: This is America, what did we expect?  
Kylie: Damn! I just want to make it on there!  
Ricardo: At least we've caught up with the twins…

Magdalena: If only we can make it through this line!  
Ricardo: Oh, please, just let us get on!

Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler are shown boarding the plane…and then so are Kylie & Ashley and Ricardo & Magdalena.  
Tyler: They made it on…

Emma: At least we had one good breakfast!

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying from Los Angeles to Vancouver.

Some aerial shots of Vancouver are shown before the plane is shown landing in Vancouver. The teams get out and run for taxis.

Ricardo: Okay, we've gotten ahead, let's not ruin our lead now!  
Magdalena: I have no intention of doing so. Taxi! (One pulls over) Take us to Van Dusen Park, please!  
Ricardo: And if you don't know where it is, I do, so if you don't, let me know, okay?  
Magdalena: Do you really?  
Ricardo (whispering): No, but I hope it'll make him not want to get lost more.

Ashley: (The two hop into a taxi) Well, that was easy.

Kylie: No kidding! Sir, take us to Van Dusen Park please.

Ashley: And thanks for being right there so we could save our voices.  
Kylie: It means a lot to us.

Tyler: I can't believe the two teams got ahead of us!  
Emma: Don't worry about it! (They jump into a taxi) Just focus on this for right now.  
Tyler: We need you to take us to Van Dusen Park, please.

Emma: And please, pass as many other taxis as you can!

Greg: Dear, please, just run!  
Esther: I'm trying, I'm trying. I know what we need to do to get into the final 3. (She hops into a taxi) Now are you coming?  
Greg: I guess. (To the taxi driver) Take us to Van Dusen Park!

Ashley: There's Ricardo & Magdalena up ahead!  
Kylie: Sir, sir! Can you pass that taxi in front of us?  
Taxi driver: Yes, I think I can.  
The two start clapping and cheering as their taxi manages to pass up Ricardo & Magdalena!  
Magdalena: Oh my god! The twins just passed us up!  
Ricardo: Did they?  
Magdalena: Yeah!  
Ashley: Yay!  
Kylie: Way to go!  
Ashley: I think you get an additional 10 bucks just for that.

Ricardo: Why did they need to do that?  
Magdalena: It's not like we're fighting for last or anything!

The teams are shown weaving their way through the city's traffic, and they come out to the park.  
Ashley: Stop!  
Kylie: Yes, we need to get out here.  
Ashley: So we have to find the labyrinth...there it is! (They run up to the labyrinth)

Ricardo: The twins are right up there.

Magdalena: I hate to be a follower right now.  
Ricardo: It's the best thing we can do.

Ashley: Do you see our clue?  
Kylie: No, these hedges are…(she tries jumping, but fails) too tall!  
Ashley: Great.

Ricardo: Magdalena! Over here! I think I've got it!  
Magdalena: Where are you?  
Ricardo: Right here!  
Magdalena: Ah! There you are!  
The two run over and grab their next clue in the center.

Ricardo (after ripping open the envelope): Make your way to the Vancouver Maritime Museum.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now make their way to the Vancouver Maritime Museum, built to honor Vancouver's long history as a port. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Ricardo: Hurry, come on!

Magdalena: I'm running!

Kylie: Did you see where they went?  
Ashley: I don't know where they are. How should I know?

Kylie: Just yell when you get there.

Ashley: I will…

Tyler: The labyrinth's right here, isn't it?  
Emma: Yeah, there it is!  
Tyler: Well, we're not in last yet, so that's good.

Greg: Are you okay?  
Esther: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit winded is all.

Greg: Come on, just run with me here for a moment, okay?  
Esther: I'm going, I'm going.  
Greg: Here we are.

The three teams search around the labyrinth for the clue.  
Ashley: Do you see it at all?  
Kylie: Yeah, it's right here.  
Ashley: Well, geez, we've wasted a lot of time here.  
Kylie: Tell me about it. (She rips open the clue) Travel to the Vancouver Maritime Museum.

Tyler: The cluebox is right here!  
Emma: Esther! Greg! Over here!  
Greg: Where are you guys?  
Esther: They're right over here. Come on.  
The two teams run out to the cluebox and grab the clue.

Greg: Travel to the Vancouver Maritime Museum…

Emma: Where you will find your next clue. Okay, come on.

The four teams all get in their taxis and head to the museum.

Magdalena: Is this it right here?  
Ricardo: Yeah it is. (To the taxi driver) Stop right here. (He stops and they bolt out of the car)  
Magdalena: Do you see the clue?  
Ricardo: No, maybe it's over by the beach…

Ashley: Oh, crap!  
Kylie: What?  
Ashley: Emma & Tyler are right behind us now, so Esther & Greg are too. And they're getting out now.

Kylie (to the taxi driver): Sir, I need you to stop right now! (He stops)  
Ashley: Okay, come on!

Tyler: There are twins right there!  
Emma: Oh my god, we might actually beat them there!  
Tyler: I know, isn't that a shock?  
Emma: Then come on! Let's go before it's a shock they beat us!

Ashley: Let's just run faster, we're almost there.

Kylie: I know, and I'm running!

The tow teams rush out to the cluebox, and grab their clue around the same time.

Kylie: Detour!  
Emma: Strip or Sail?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two water recreational activities popular with locals. The choice: strip or sail. In Strip, teams must travel to Wreck Beach, one of the most famous nude beaches in North America. They must then strip completely naked and swim out a short distance to retrieve their next clue, which is located on a buoy. While the task itself isn't difficult, the distance from the museum to the beach is quite long, so teams who choose this option might soon find themselves washed up. In Sail, teams must find this marked rack of canoes near the beach and transport 8 canoes from the top of the hill the museum is located on to the bottom at Kitsilano Beach. Then, they must launch one canoe into the water and paddle it approximately a half mile to a buoy under Granville Street Bridge, where their next clue is located. Once they have their clue, they must first return to Kitsilano Beach before they can open their next clue. The task is very physical and requires a lot of teamwork, but teams who can muster up both qualities will finish quickly.

Kylie: Let's do Sail.

Ashley: Yeah, Strip sounds far too easy.

Tyler: Let's do Strip.

Emma: I agree, Sail sounds way too hard.

Tyler: Esther! Greg! The clue's right up here!  
Greg: Thanks. (He rips open the clue) Detour: Strip or Sail?  
Esther: I think we have to do Strip. We don't have a choice at this point.

Greg (confessional): Better believe it, we're going to put up one hell of a fight. We're not just some old passive people who are going to sit by and let everyone else get ahead.  
Esther (confessional): We're not going down just yet.

Tyler: We're going to do Strip too, so if your taxi gets lost, just tell him to follow us.

Greg: Thanks, will do.

Kylie & Ashley head over to the canoe racks, located next to the museum.

Ashley: So we've got to get 8 canoes from the top here to the bottom.

Kylie: Can we do it one at a time?  
Ashley: Wouldn't it be easier if the two of us just did it one at a time?  
Kylie: Yeah, I guess. Let's try it like that and if we can do it good with two, we'll probably be able to do it with one.

The two grab one of the canoes off the rack and carry it on top of their heads

Ashley: Does it hurt back there?  
Kylie: No, it's not. I'm fine.

Ashley: Okay. (The two walk down towards the beach, following a marked path)  
Kylie: Oh, crap, there's Ricardo & Magdalena.

Ricardo: There's the twins.

Magdalena: And they're carrying a canoe? What?  
Ricardo: Shoot, the cluebox is back there.

Magdalena: Oh, you're right! There it is!  
The two run up to the cluebox and grab the clue.

Ricardo: Detour: Strip or Sail?  
Magdalena: Let's do Sail, at least we know where it is.

Ricardo: Yeah, sounds good to me.

Ashley: We're almost there…let's keep going!  
Kylie: Yes, there's the beach right there!  
Ashley: Okay, here we go. (They get to the beach and set down the canoe) Do you still just want to do it like this?  
Kylie: Yeah, why don't we, it's much easier this way.

Magdalena (as they arrive at the canoe rack): We should do it the way Kylie & Ashley were doing it. Carry it over our heads, two at a time.  
Ricardo: Yeah, let's just do that, but later, can we do it one at a time maybe?  
Magdalena: Only if you promise not to screw up.

Ricardo: I promise! (They grab their first canoe and take it down to the beach as Kylie & Ashley come up to get their second one) Come on, honey, let's hurry there!  
Magdalena: I'm going! If you're not going to let me slow down, then just leave me be!  
Ricardo: We're wasting a lot of time here…

Ashley: So let's just grab it and do it again.  
Kylie: Hey, we'll probably be able to do it a lot faster this time, too.

Ashley: You're right. (They grab their canoe and start to carry it down the hill, going slowly at first but then walking faster once they get their footing) This isn't that hard.

Kylie: As long as we keep going at this pace, we should be done in no time.

Ricardo: Okay, we're almost there…and here we are! (They set down the canoe at the beach) Now come on, we've got to get going, Kylie & Ashley are almost here!  
Magdalena: I see them!  
Ricardo: Then let's go!  
Magdalena: And I'm going too!  
Ricardo: Can you just run a bit faster, please? For the both of us?  
Magdalena: It doesn't matter if they're five seconds ahead of us! We'll catch up as long as we're not too far behind!  
Ricardo (confessional): We were getting very stressed out at this point. I think that although we had done very well in the past few legs, now we had just entered a house of cards that was falling down on us.  
Magdalena (confessional): It's very frustrating to see him get frustrated, because usually he lashes out on me, no matter what it is. And it's sad, too, because like him, I just want to get on with this!

The two teams are shown carrying their remaining canoes from the rack down to the boat. Kylie & Ashley finish ahead of Ricardo & Magdalena, carrying out two more canoes before they do.

Ashley: Okay, we're done here!  
Instructor: Yes, now that you're finished, you need to put on these life vests over here, grab these canoes, and then launch it out into the water, and you'll grab your clue from the buoy, which is under the first bridge over there (He points towards the bridge). Do you understand?  
Kylie: Definitely.  
Ashley: When would we never?

Instructor: Okay, then, when you're ready…

The two prepare themselves to go onto the canoe. They then launch their canoe out and start paddling.

Ashley: Let's go one two then…  
Kylie: Yeah. (Together) One, two, one two…

Ashley (confessional): Kylie & I have great teamwork together. We're confident and we know how to get things done.  
Kylie (confessional): And the fact we share the same DNA helps too.  
Ashley (confessional): Yeah, it's like we're a one-person team. We do pretty well at it.

Ricardo: Okay, can you just carry down one canoe by yourself?  
Magdalena: I can't, I've done all the other ones with you and I'm tired now. What makes you think I'll be able to hold up the other one?  
Ricardo: Just do it, because I'm going to only carry one. If you're not going to carry it down, then I will.  
Magdalena: I've never done that before though!  
Ricardo: It's easy. Just watch me. (He lifts up the canoe and starts to carry it down) It's not that hard!  
Magdalena: Okay, fine. (She tries to lift it off, and although she goes very slow she carries it down the hill)  
Ricardo (after he places the canoe on the ground): Hurry up!  
Magdalena: I'm trying! God! You're really frustrating me now!  
Ricardo: I don't care about your frustrations! Get the task done already!

As they continue to argue, Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg arrive at Wreck Beach. Some shots of beachgoers bathing nude are shown before their taxi pulls up.  
Greg: Oh my god…

Esther: It's 1967 all over again!  
Greg: You've got that right.  
Tyler: So, there's all the nudity over there.

Emma: Well, it'll be worth it. At least we're not gonna carry canoes.

The two get out of the taxi and walk towards the beach.  
Greg: Where do we change?  
Esther: Does it matter? (She starts stripping in the beach right in front of everybody, much to the surprise of some of the beachgoers) Now, hurry up and do the same!  
Emma: Shall we?  
Tyler: I guess.

The teams take off their clothes and throw them in a pile on a beach. They all quickly run into the water then.

Esther: Oh, wow, this is cold.

Greg: Yeah, this might be just a little bit harder than what we thought.

Tyler: What are you talking about? The clue's right there!  
Greg: Is it?  
Esther: Oh.  
Emma: Yeah, come on.  
Tyler (confessional): It was definitely very awkward being with Esther & Greg naked in the water.  
Emma (confessional): We love them to death, but some things are just too weird for words.

The two teams swim out a short distance, grab their clues from the buoys, and then swim back to the shore.

Esther: Okay, now do we get a towel?  
Emma: What are you talking about?  
Tyler: Yeah, just put on your clothes already!

Greg: I guess you've got a point there.

The two teams change into their clothes. Once they have them, they both rip open their clues.

Emma: Travel to George Wainborne Park…

Greg: Where you will find your next clue. Okay, come on!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to George Wainborne Park, known for its views of False Creek, a short inlet going through Vancouver. It is here teams will find their next clue.

Esther: Caution: Yield ahead!

Phil (voice-over): This is the second of two yields hidden on the entire race. In a yield, one team can select another and force them to wait thirty minutes before they can resume the race. However, each team can only use their power to yield once throughout the race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it.

Emma: Crap!  
Tyler: A yield? This late?  
Greg: We've got to get going then!  
Esther: Oh, I hope nobody yields us.

Greg: This is do or die right here.

Ashley: One!  
Kylie: Two!  
Ashley: One!  
Kylie: Two!  
Ashley: Hey, look, over there! There's the bridge!  
Kylie: Oh, great! (They paddle over and grab their clue)  
Ashley: Just remember, we can't rip it open here, we've got to go back first.

Magdalena: Do you see the buoy at all yet?  
Ricardo: We've barely gotten out here. Why do you think we'd see the buoy?  
Magdalena: I don't know. Let's just keep on going.

Ricardo: Okay, but paddle as fast as you can!  
Magdalena: This isn't about speed, it's about precision!  
Ricardo: Then be precise and fast! Our chance at a million is vanishing right before our eyes!

Ashley: Is that Ricardo & Magdalena up ahead of us there?  
Kylie: It looks like it, yeah. And they're yelling, too.

Ashley: Well, should we tell them anything?  
Kylie: Nah. They can get themselves out of their own mess.

Ashley: Then let's just steer past them. One!  
Kylie: Two!  
Ashley: One!  
Kylie: Two!

Magdalena: See, the twins are ahead of us just fine. Can't we just go One, Two, or whatever?  
Ricardo: Yes, I guess. If it works for them.

Magdalena: You'll be one, I'll be two.

Ricardo: Fine. One!  
Magdalena: Two!  
Ricardo: One!  
Magdalena: Two!

They paddle for a bit longer and finally reach the buoy underneath the bridge.

Ricardo: Let's go back over there then.

Magdalena: Yep. See what happens when we work well together?  
Ricardo: I suppose so, yes.

Ashley: One!  
Kylie: Two!  
Ashley: And we're back!  
Kylie: Oh, thank god, this life vest was starting to get itchy.

Ashley: You've got the clue, right?  
Kylie: Right here. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to George Wainborne Park. Caution: Yield ahead. Okay, let's go off then.

Magdalena: Come on, we can make it back over there.

Ricardo: Yes, I know we can too.  
Magdalena: Just a little bit more…

They finish paddling back to the shore.

Ricardo: Oh, finally! Now let's just open this clue and get it over with!  
Magdalena: Yeah, no kidding. (She rips open the envelope) Travel to George Wainborne Park. Caution: …

Ricardo: What?  
Magdalena: Let's go. There's a yield ahead.

Ricardo: (censored)! The twins are probably going to yield us!  
Magdalena: Yeah, so hurry up! I don't want them to doom our chances!

The four teams' taxis are shown driving across the city.

Greg: We don't know how far ahead we are. We could be very far behind right now, we could be zooming ahead. We just don't know at this point.  
Esther: We hope though that we don't get yielded. That's the only thing that matters.

Tyler: I hope we're not yielded.  
Emma: I don't. Do you think we should yield if we can?  
Tyler: We went to the detour that was farther away. I don't think we'll be able to do that.

Kylie: We've got to yield at this point.

Ashley: Unquestionably. But who should we…?  
Kylie: Maybe not Ricardo & Magdalena. They're going to self-destruct either way.

Ashley: (She laughs) I guess you've got a point.

Magdalena: I think I see the twins' taxi up there!  
Ricardo: Yeah, we've got a shot at beating them.  
Magdalena: I hope we can get there first…

One team gets there first…

Ashley: Okay, here we are!  
Kylie: There's the yield! (They run up over to the yield)

Ashley: Do you want to do this?  
Kylie: Yes.  
Ashley: Okay. We choose to yield Emma & Tyler!  
Kylie: It's nothing personal, and we probably should've yielded Ricardo & Magdalena, but it's what we had to do. Sorry.  
They then run up to the cluebox, nearby.

Kylie: Roadblock: Who is daring and dashing?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must travel to the rooftop Parkwest Tower 1, located adjacent to the park, and then use a rope-and-pulley system to traverse a 425-foot-gap to the rooftop of Parkwest Tower 2, all while suspended more than 150 feet in the air. Once teams have grabbed their clue from the rooftop of Parkwest Tower 2, they must traverse back to Parkwest Tower 1, where they can open their clue once reunited with their partner.

Ashley: I don't know. Can you do it?  
Kylie: I should be able to. Yeah.

Ashley: I'll go with you over to the rooftop then. It'll be better that way.

Kylie: Yeah, it will be.

Ricardo & Magdalena's taxi arrives next.

Magdalena: Shoot! Somebody's been yielded!

Ricardo: Who is it?  
Magdalena: I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to…

The two run up to the yield mat.

Ricardo: Oh, it's Emma & Tyler.  
Magdalena: A bit of an odd choice, but okay. We choose not to yield!  
The two run up to the cluebox.  
Ricardo: Who is daring and dashing? I am.

Magdalena: Yes, you are. There's no way I could ever do that. Let's go.

Ashley: There's Parkwest Tower 1, right there.  
Kylie: What about the elevator?  
Ashley: You're right! (The two run into the building and go into the elevator, jamming the buttons) Oh, please, please, don't let Ricardo & Magdalena get here…  
Kylie: I don't think they will. (The doors close and the car goes up to the top)

Magdalena: Where's the elevator in here?  
Ricardo (as he pushes the up button): Come on! Kylie & Ashley must've gotten it.

Magdalena: No! I can't believe they did!  
Ricardo (confessional): I think there was a certain point of helplessness then, because we had been working really hard and then at that point to be unable to continue because of an elevator…

Magdalena (confessional): (She nods) It's very tough to stand by and let this happen to you.

Kylie & Ashley then run out to the roof.

Ashley: Oh my god…  
Kylie: Yeah, it's a long way down. So what?  
Ashley: They say it's like 150 feet.  
Kylie: Now is not the time to be scared, and I'm not scared.

Ashley: I'm getting nervous just looking at it.

Kylie: I'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a clue to grab.  
She gets into her harness and helmet and gets attached to the series of ropes.  
Ashley: Good luck!  
Kylie: That's one thing I don't really need.

Magdalena: (The elevator doors open) Oh, thank god, here it is.

Ricardo: I know. I want to get it over with as much as you do.

The two get into the elevator and take it up to the rooftop of the building, where they get out.

Magdalena: Wow, that's a long drop right there.  
Ricardo: Don't I know it.

Magdalena: Oh, I just want you to be safe.  
Ricardo: Me too!  
Magdalena: Okay, good luck.  
Ricardo: Yes, thank you. (He kisses her) Now let me get on with this already.

Magdalena: (She smiles) Okay, I will.

As they both start to go, Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg arrive at the park next.

Greg: I see the yield right there! (To the taxi driver) Sir, stop right here!  
Esther: Are we ahead of Emma & Tyler?  
Greg: I think so. (The two run out and go up to the yield) Oh my god! Emma & Tyler got yielded!  
Esther: Well, regardless, we choose not to yield, for obvious reasons.

Tyler: Okay, taxi, stop right here.  
Emma: I hope nobody got yielded. It'd be really awkward right now.

Tyler: Crap!  
Emma: What? (She then walks a bit further) Oh no…

Tyler: I can't believe this.  
Emma: Well, let's get started then. (She turns over the hourglass) I hope this isn't the end yet then.

Tyler (confessional): It was awful to find out that we had been yielded.  
Emma (confessional): It felt like our dreams were getting crushed right there, like our shot at a million had just evaporated before our eyes.

Tyler: It could be worse, you know.  
Emma: But at this point, how much worse could it get?

Esther & Greg get to the cluebox next.

Esther: Over here! (They run over to the cluebox; She grabs the clue and rips it open) Roadblock: Who is dashing and daring?  
Greg: That's definitely got to be me. I'll do it.  
Esther: Okay, let's do it then.

Ricardo & Kylie are then shown again traversing the length between the two towers. Kylie is still ahead of Ricardo and making quick work of it, but Ricardo is gaining on her.

Kylie: Just don't look down…crap, that's becoming really hard right now.  
Ashley: Come on, you can do it!  
Magdalena: Go Ricardo!  
Ricardo: Wow, this is a lot harder than what it looks…  
Kylie then pulls herself a little bit farther and makes it across to the second tower. She grabs the clue and then starts to pull herself back.  
Ashley: Yes! Way to go!  
Kylie: (She groans a bit) Almost there now!  
Magdalena: Come on! You can do it!  
Ricardo: I'm getting there, just be patient.

As the two duke it out, Esther & Greg get to the rooftop.  
Greg: Oh my god…

Esther: Now that is a drop right there for the ages.

Greg: I want the crane back. (He laughs)  
Esther: It's okay, you're not going to be able to go yet anyway.

Greg: I know, but…dang.

Esther: You can do it. I know you can.

Ricardo grabs his clue then as Kylie starts to gain speed returning back from the towers. After he grabs it, he pulls himself as quickly as he possibly can.  
Magdalena: Way to go! That's how you do it, nice and long pulls!  
Ricardo: Ha, take this, Kylie.  
Ashley: Oh, crap! He's getting there! Come on Kylie!  
Kylie: I'm going! I'm going! I'm doing the best that I can right now!  
Ashley: Just hurry! He's gonna overtake you!

Kylie: I am!  
As she says this, though, Ricardo overtakes on the ropes, going faster than she does.  
Ricardo: Just consider this elevator revenge.  
Kylie: (censored)!  
Ashley (confessional): It sucked so badly to see Ricardo just whiz by Kylie. I thought she was going to get thrown off the ropes by him or something.

Ricardo then pulls his way back over to the other side and gets the clue out. He and Magdalena start hugging.

Magdalena: I can't believe how good you did out there!  
Ricardo: Thanks! (They walk over away from Ashley) Travel on foot to your next pit stop: Canada Place!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel on foot to their next pit stop: Canada Place. Built in 1986 for the World Expo, this building which includes a convention center, a hotel, and an IMAX theatre, is one of the most memorable landmarks in Vancouver, known for its striking 'sails' located on the top of the building. This is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Ricardo: Okay, let's go. (They run back to the elevator)  
Esther: Okay, I guess you can go now.  
Greg: Yeah, it looks like it.  
Esther: Just pray you don't fall off!

Greg: At this point, we're probably going to need a lot of that…

As he gets on the ropes and starts pulling himself, Kylie gets back over.

Ashley: You did good, you did good.  
Kylie: Yeah, let's save that for later. (She rips open the envelope) Travel on foot to your next pit stop: Canada Place. All right, let's head out then.

Tyler: It looks like Kylie & Ashley and Ricardo & Magdalena are done.

Emma: I can't believe this. This sucks so much right now.

Tyler: It's okay, we've survived one thing like this before, who's to say we won't be able to do it again?

Emma: I guess, I just can't believe it's happened at a time like this.

Ricardo & Magdalena and Kylie & Ashley then descend onto the street.

Magdalena: We need to get there on foot, right? You know where it is, so, lead the way.

Ricardo: It's been a while, though, so we should probably get directions. (He runs over to a local) Excuse me, can you give me directions on how to get from here to Canada Place?  
Local: Just keep on going down this street, and after a while you'll take a right on Hastings Street, and then you'll find it. You can't miss it.  
Ricardo: Thanks.

Ashley: So we've got to find this place…uh, (she runs up to a local) Sir, we need your help. Can you direct us to Canada Place?

Local 2: One second. (He gets up) Okay, yeah. Go straight down this street, then when you come up to Hastings, take a left and go to Waterfront Road. You'll see the sails, you can't mistake it for anything else!  
Kylie: Are you sure this is right?  
Local 2: Positive.

Ashley: Okay, thank you!

Greg is shown again traversing the course between the two buildings. He has made a lot of progress and is preparing to grab the clue from the second building.  
Esther: Come on! Don't back off now; we're so close to getting there!  
Greg: Just give me another second…  
He then goes a bit further and grabs the clue.

Greg: God, this is difficult! (He grunts and goes back traversing) Oh well, almost there anyway.  
Esther: Way to go! Just keep at it and we'll be there!

Magdalena: Are you still sure we're going the right way? This doesn't feel right at all!  
Ricardo: We're going the right way. Trust me, this feels right.

Magdalena: No, seriously. Do you even know where the hell we are?

Ricardo: If I knew, I'd tell you! But I don't! So don't take it out on me!  
Magdalena: You could cost us the entire race right now!  
Ricardo: It's right, okay? Just trust me.

Ashley: Do you see anything at all around here?  
Kylie: If I did, I would've told you.

Ashley: Well, we've got to be getting close now. I hope. I don't know.

Kylie: Yeah, the stress is finally getting a stranglehold on us.  
Ashley: I just hope we got the right directions.

Emma: Are we almost done yet?  
Tyler: I think we are.

Emma: Come on clock, just run out already! (After a few more moments, it runs out) Oh, thank god, we can go in with this now.

Tyler: Yeah, I'll give an amen to that. (They run up to the cluebox, grab the clue, and rip open the envelope) Who is dashing and daring? Well, I think I am.

Emma: Yeah, you're probably best for it. Come on, let's go out then.

Greg then finishes up the roadblock.  
Esther: Come on, dear! You're so close to making it all the way here!  
Greg: I know, I am…ugh! (He pushes one last time really hard and makes it across to the other side) Woo, we're done!  
Esther: Come over here then. (They walk over and rip open the envelope) Travel on foot to your next pit stop: Canada Place. Okay, off we go!  
Greg (confessional):

The other two teams are shown making their way to the pit stop.

Magdalena: I still don't think this is the right way.

Ricardo: It is, trust me…

Ashley: I can't believe how long of a walk this is.

Kylie: Yeah, it's probably only a mile, but does it feel like it's taking forever.

Ashley: I can't believe this…

One team makes it to the pit stop, though…

Greeter: Welcome to Vancouver!  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley…you are team number one!  
Ashley: Oh my god, you can't be serious.

Kylie: We're in the final 3!  
Ashley: We're in the final 3? No way…

Phil: Yes, you are the first team to be a part of the final 3 here on The Incredible Race, congratulations. I've also got some more good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a 2009 Corvette C6 ZR1 convertible, which you can enjoy after the race.

Kylie: We're getting a car!  
Ashley: This feels like The Price is Right now, doesn't it?  
Kylie (confessional): Finding out we were in the top 3 was such a relief.

Ashley (confessional): That doesn't mean it's over yet, though. We've still got one long fight to fight tomorrow.

Greg: We should probably hire a guide to take us there.  
Esther: Yeah, you're right. (yelling) Who wants to win a grandmother's love for the rest of their life? Your decision to help is hanging on a million dollars!  
A young woman walks up to the them.

Greg: Oh, thank you. Can you please direct us to Canada Place?  
Local: Yes, Absolutely.  
Esther: Can you run there?

Local: I should be able to.  
Greg: Then, come on, let's do it.

As the two start to run off, Tyler is shown up on the rooftop of the tower, starting to traverse across the two buildings.

Tyler: This isn't the bad…all you've got to do is not look down, or up, or anywhere really. Don't get distracted now…

Emma: Come on, Tyler, be fearless!  
Tyler: I'm going! (He pulls fast across the ropes faster) How do you like this?  
Emma: It's good, so long as it gets us the clue!  
Tyler: Don't worry, I wouldn't let you down now.

He then pulls himself across a bit further and grabs the clue. He then immediately turns around and starts pulling just as fast as he did before.

Tyler: There's no way we can be eliminated now. At least, I hope not…

Magdalena: Can you just admit you're wrong yet?  
Ricardo: I'll admit, this is a bit weird, but we've got to trust the locals, okay? Besides, there's something that could be it right there.  
Magdalena: Yeah, there's a sign for it – Plaza of Nations.

Ricardo: Crap! We're really far back now.

Magdalena: No kidding. This is probably False Creek or whatever it is. God, I'm getting so sick of you right now!  
Ricardo: We shouldn't be fighting…

Magdalena: You've been yelling at me all day, and now you're telling me to stop fighting? Hypocrite!  
Ricardo: I am not…

Magdalena: Yes you are!  
Ricardo: Whatever! Let's just go back now. We've got to find this place eventually.

Magdalena: Do you see the clue? It says, "The last team to check in will be eliminated". Do you hear that? We don't have any chance now!

Greg: Do you know if we're almost there yet?  
Local: We are, don't worry.  
Esther: Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means.  
Local: I think I do.

Greg: Heh, well then…

Local: Here we are then, I don't know if you want me to…  
Esther then gives her a big kiss on the cheek. Greg pecks her on hers.  
Esther: Thank you so much. We are indebted to you now forever.  
Local: I don't think so…

Greg: No, really, we are.

Esther: Thank you!  
Local: It's no problem.  
The two then find and run on the mat.

Greeter: Welcome to Vancouver!  
Esther: Thanks.  
Greg: Thanks.

Phil: Esther & Greg…you are team number two! This means you are the second team to be a part of the final 3.

Greg: Oh my god.

Esther: Team number two?  
Greg: It doesn't get any better than this.  
Esther: No it doesn't.

Greg: I love you so much.  
Esther: Me too. (They kiss on the mat)

Phil: You do realize you are the oldest team to ever make it this far in the race.  
Greg: Well, grandma & grandpa can do it too, I guess. (He smiles)

Tyler is shown again at the roadblock.  
Emma: Come on, you're almost back here!  
Tyler: I know. 425 is a lot!  
Emma: Just come on  
After a little bit, he pulls himself back over to the ledge and he steps back onto the rooftop.

Emma: Okay, do you have the clue?  
Tyler: Yeah, it's right here. (They walk over and rip open the envelope) Travel on foot to your next pit stop: Canada Place. Okay, let's go.  
Emma: We may be eliminated as of right now, but who cares? That doesn't mean you should give up.

Tyler: Plus, at the airport, we bought a map of attractions in Vancouver, so we should be covered on that.

Emma: Now all we have to do is run.

Ricardo: Okay, so we're running back now, hopefully this is the right way.

Magdalena: I hope it's the right way too, I would be so mad if it wasn't.

Ricardo: Just trust me…

Magdalena: I don't know how much trust I can take right now.

Tyler: Come on, let's keep running!  
Emma: I'm running. I'm worried I just might lock up, I'm so nervous right now.  
Tyler: Even if we're eliminated, what have we got to lose?  
Emma: Yeah, I suppose you're right.

The two teams are shown running, and one makes it to the mat…

Greeter: Welcome to Vancouver!  
Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are team number three! You are the third and final team to make it to the final 3 of The Incredible Race.  
As he says this, Emma starts sobbing.

Tyler: What's wrong?  
Emma: I didn't think we would make it, and now we've got a chance!  
Tyler: Yeah, we do. It's okay.

Emma: (She nods as she sobs) It is. It is.

Ricardo & Magdalena later run up to the pit stop.  
Greeter: Welcome to Vancouver!  
Ricardo & Magdalena: Thank you.  
Phil: Ricardo & Magdalena, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you both have been eliminated from the race.  
Magdalena: It's okay.  
Ricardo: I guess we should've seen it coming.  
Magdalena (confessional): I guess it's a "what goes around comes around" kind of thing.  
Ricardo (confessional): I don't think we should've been eliminated, but in the end, someone has to go, and we were chosen.  
Magdalena (confessional): I love this man more than anything though, and even if our relationship is strained now, we'll do good in the future.

Ricardo (confessional): (He starts to cry a bit) I'm sorry.

Magdalena (confessional): It's okay. I love you.

Ricardo (confessional): I do too. So much.

The two walk away from the pit stop.

Ashley (confessional): The other teams have seen us as a threat the entire race, so it would be very disappointing if we didn't live up to their expectation.  
Kylie (confessional): We're going to win at the finish line, and we'll do it effortlessly.  
Greg (confessional): We've made it this far, who's to say we can't go any farther now?

Esther (confessional): It's not like we're inclined towards failing.

Greg (confessional): So who knows?  
Tyler (confessional): We were part of the original underdog alliance, and at this point, I guess that's what we are.  
Emma (confessional): That hasn't stopped us yet, though, and it won't now.

Kylie & Ashley (confessional): We are going to win.

Esther & Greg (confessional): We are going to win.

Emma & Tyler (confessional): We are going to win.

Phil (voice-over): Next time on the season finale of The Incredible Race:

6 continents later, the race comes to a close, and the teams duke it out.

Ashley: Wow, we're totally like linebackers now.  
Kylie (in a deep voice): We're going to crush the competition! (She smashes her fist on her hand)

Tyler: I think we just screwed Esther & Greg over.  
Emma: This is not the time for alliances, though.

Greg (confessional): We love 'em to death, but now we gotta kill 'em.

All the teams will struggle…  
Tyler: I don't know if I can do this.  
Emma: You can't quit now! We're almost at the finish line!  
Ashley: This could officially knock us out of the running right now.

Esther: This kind of proves the race is not for the faint of heart…

But one will go on to win the million dollar prize!  
Greg: It's on.  
Emma: This is the end right here, let's brace for liftoff!  
Ashley (confessional): But I wouldn't be surprised if we self-destruct.  
Who will win? Find out next week on The Incredible Race!


	12. Episode 12 Finale

Phil (voice-over): Previously on The Incredible Race…(Phil is shown standing at the starting line, and he yells Go!) 11 teams embarked on a race around the world for one million dollars. Teams went against climates both hot (Sara & Becky are shown after Becky trips from dehydration in Ghana) and cold (Magdalena is shown talking about the cold in Sapporo). Some teams battled with each other (Ricardo & Magdalena, Mark & Alice and Darryl & Alicia are shown arguing with each other), but some rose above and their relationships grew (Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg are shown). Some teams were faced with challenges that seemed insurmountable (Wyatt & Paul are shown after getting pickpocketed in Ghana and Luke & Andrea, Wyatt & Paul, and Sara & Becky are shown after getting on a flight that was hours behind in Copenhagen), while others were yielded and U-Turned (Roger & Dan, Emma & Tyler, and Kylie & Ashley are shown after getting yielded and U-Turned), but some came ahead and others fell behind. Along the way, 8 teams fell by the wayside…  
Phil: Natalie & Erica…Mark & Alice…Roger & Dan…Luke & Andrea…Darryl & Alicia...Wyatt & Paul…Sara & Becky...Ricardo & Magdalena. I'm sorry to tell you you both have been eliminated from the race.

Phil (voice-over): Now 3 teams are left. Who will tonight?  
From the beginning, Kylie & Ashley emerged as power players, seemingly never falling behind, even if they didn't come in first (they are shown at various times on the mat). However, later in the race, they came under a U-Turn (they are shown getting at the U-Turn), causing them to fall in last, but they were not eliminated (they are shown receiving the news). After that though, they returned to powerhouse status, winning the next two legs. Will the seemingly undefeatable sisters finally fall? Or can they once again surge ahead to win the race?  
Esther & Greg seemed like unlikely candidates to be in the final 3, and although they received some help along the way (Kylie & Ashley are shown yielding first place to them in Denmark), they managed to come in first on an impressive 3 legs (they are shown receiving the news). However, though, they have shown some signs of slowness (they are shown running slower than others), but their spirit and undying love for each other pulled them ahead. Can Esther & Greg pull off the impossible and be the oldest team ever to win?  
Emma & Tyler are the only team in the final 3 to never win a leg, although they have managed to stay ahead for most of the race, even after misreading instructions in Tahiti and travelling by plane instead of boat (they are shown waiting for their penalty), and even after they were yielded on the final leg (they are shown waiting out the second penalty). But their fearlessness prevailed, and they especially succeeded on tasks requiring courage (Emma is shown in the leopard cage in Antwerp). However, will their bravery help them get ahead in the final leg?  
3 teams are left. Who will win The Incredible Race?

Phil (voice-over): This is Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Although it is primarily known for its impressive natural scenery, this large west coast city was also an important trade center and today manages to be one of the brightest cities in the world. And in the heart of the city lies this place: Canada Place. This huge multipurpose building, known for its Sydney-Opera-House-like sails, was the 10th pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, where they could eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Which one of the three teams left will win the one million dollar prize? Kylie & Ashley, who were the first to arrive, will depart at 3:04 PM.

Kylie: Travel by taxi to the Grouse Mountain Observatory.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel by taxi to Grouse Mountain, overlooking the city of Vancouver, and travel by cable car up to the observatory on the mountain. Once there, they must search through a myriad of clueboxes for one that contains their next clue.

Kylie: You have 100 dollars for this leg of the race. Okay, let's do it!  
Ashley: Final leg, baby!  
Kylie (confessional): You know, we've done very well the entire race, so I think we've got the best chance of winning this.

Ashley (confessional): But I wouldn't be surprised if we self-destruct.  
Kylie (confessional): Oh, shut up. (She laughs) She doesn't know what she's talking about.

The two then get into a taxi.

Kylie: Can you take us to Grouse Mountain please? Okay, thanks.

Ashley: Wow, we're actually doing this.

Kylie: I know.

Esther & Greg depart at 3:19 PM.

Greg: Travel by taxi to the Grouse Mountain Observatory.  
Esther: Let's get ready to rock then.  
Greg (confessional): If you had asked me at the beginning of the race if I thought we would have gotten this far, I would've laughed. But now it's weird because we're living the finale.

Esther (confessional): Regardless if we win or lose, this is the experience of a lifetime. So why are we going to let any of it go to waste?

Emma & Tyler depart at 3:30 PM.

Tyler: You have 100 dollars for this leg of the race. Let's rock this then.

Emma: I can't believe it! We're finally here!  
Tyler (confessional): It's weird being at the end of the race now. It's almost like we can see the finish line, so let's just go and knock this final leg out of the park.

Emma (confessional): But we'd be lying if we said we were overconfident. We're not. We're terrified that we could lose. But we're just going to have to try hard to make sure that doesn't happen.

Kylie & Ashley get up to the mountain and head to the cable car station.  
Ashley: Excuse me, what time does the next cable car depart?  
Counter worker: In 5 minutes or so.

Kylie: Okay, that'll be no problem. We'll take two tickets then.  
Counter worker: Thank you!  
Kylie: No, thank you!

Greg: Do you think we can make it on to the cable car in time?  
Esther: I think we should be able to. Why shouldn't we?

Greg: I just think Kylie & Ashley may have gotten there sooner.

Ashley: All right then, here we go!  
Kylie: It's off up to the top of the world then, I guess.

They get into the cable car and ride it up to the top of the mountain.  
Kylie: I see our first cluebox, right there outside.  
Ashley: Yeah, I do too. (They run over to the first cluebox and rip open the envelope) Did you really think this was going to be that easy?  
Kylie: I guess not. (They run around a bit) Look, over there!  
Ashley: Yeah, I've got it!  
Kylie (after ripping open the envelope): Sorry, try again.

Ashley: Well, this is going to be difficult.

Greg: So here we are then.  
Esther: Yes, here it is.  
Greg (after they walk up to the counter): When does the next cable car leave?  
Counter worker: It leaves every seven minutes. So the next one is coming in about five.

Esther: Okay, that's great. We'll take two tickets.

Ashley: There's another one, over there.  
Kylie: Okay, let's try this. (She runs over and rips open the envelope) Maybe you should just give up.  
Ashley: You know what? Maybe we should.  
Kylie: We'll find it.

Ashley: How long is it going to take though? (She runs over and grabs another one) This isn't it. Well, no kidding!  
Kylie: Let's not get frustrated…

Ashley: There's a far one out over there. Let's try it. (They run out and she grabs the clue out of the envelope) The finish line is within sight. Okay…wait, oh my god! Fly to your final destination city: Boston, Massachusetts!

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now fly to Boston, Massachusetts, the largest city in New England and a city rich in history. Once they arrive, teams must travel to Boston Common, where they must find this Paul Revere impersonator, who will hand them their next clue.

Kylie (jumping and screaming, along with Ashley): We're going home!  
Ashley: Maybe not to our home!  
Kylie: But still! It's off to America!  
Ashley: Oh my god, am I excited to get back to the US.

Kylie: Me too.

Esther: Finally, the cable car comes!  
Greg: It's about time!  
Esther: Let's get going. And remember, let's not go straight to the first one, 'cause if it's a myriad, why would they not have us run for it?  
Greg: You've got a point there. I just hope it isn't the first one. How weird would that be?  
Esther: Weird enough, especially if it's the one thing standing in the way of the million.

Tyler: Taxi, stop right here, please!  
Emma: Just another day and we won't have to deal with taxis anymore!  
Tyler: I know, at least that's one part I won't miss.  
Emma: I swear, I'm never gonna take a taxi again in my life.

The two get out and walk to the counter.

Tyler: We need two tickets on the next cable car.

Counter worker: There's one leaving in six minutes.  
Emma: We're good with that.  
Tyler: Yeah, we'll take it.

Kylie & Ashley come down to the bottom then.

Ashley: Do you see our taxi?  
Kylie: No, I don't.

Ashley: Where did it go?  
Kylie: Are you serious? He left us?  
Ashley: Hey, there's Emma & Tyler over there. Maybe they saw where he went.

The two run over to the couple.

Kylie: Hey, have you guys seen our taxi?  
Tyler: No, we haven't seen it.  
Emma: It might be over there…  
Ashley: Yes, there it is!  
Kylie: Thank you so much!  
Emma (confessional): I don't know what Kylie & Ashley were getting so excited about, it's not like we just initiated world peace or something.  
Tyler (confessional): We were being nice, I guess, but it's not like we gave them a huge advantage.

Emma (confessional): I'm happy though. If it gives us good karma, then hey, I'll take it.

Esther & Greg arrive at the top of the mountain shortly afterwards.

Greg: Great. It's on.

Esther: At this point, no kidding.  
The two run past the first cluebox and head out to a different one.  
Greg (after ripping open the envelope): Sorry, try again.  
Esther: Well, no reason for it to be sorry now. (They run over to another cluebox and she grabs the envelope) This isn't it either. Geez, why are these clues so apologetic?  
Greg: Really! This is a race!  
The two run over and grab another clue.  
Esther: The finish line is within sight. Fly to your final destination: Boston, Massachusetts. Once there, find Paul Revere in Boston Commons.

Greg: Boston!  
Esther (in a mock Boston accent): Boston!  
Greg: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
Esther: Wow, we're almost there. I can taste the finish already.  
Greg: Yeah, I feel like a kid in a candy store right now.

As they come down, Emma & Tyler go up into the cable car.

Tyler: Are you ready for this?  
Emma: I think so. (They start to hold hands as they approach the top) Oh, I can't believe this is happening!  
The two then disembark the cable car and start to search for clueboxes.  
Emma: There's the first one right here!  
Tyler: Let's just ignore it; it can't be that easy.

Emma: Yeah, I guess you're right.

The two run over to their first cluebox and rip open the envelope.  
Emma: The finish line is within sight. Fly to your final destination: Boston, Massachusetts. Once there, find Paul Revere in Boston Commons.  
Tyler: On the first try? Oh, that's pretty cool.  
Emma: At this point, it's just the thing we need. Come on, let's go.

Kylie & Ashley get to the airport first.

Ashley: We need tickets on the first flight to Boston.  
Kylie: Get us on it as soon as possible, please. We're fighting for our lives right now.  
Counter worker: Okay. The first flight we have leaves at 8:10 PM and arrives at 6:37 AM tomorrow, and it connects in Seattle.  
Kylie: Tomorrow?  
Ashley: Do you have anything else?  
Counter worker: I'm sorry, that is all.  
Kylie: We'll take it.

Esther & Greg get to the airport after they do.

Greg: All right, we need tickets.  
Esther: We're probably all bunched anyway. (They walk over to a travel agency) We need tickets on the first flight to Boston.

Travel agent: The first one currently available leaves at 8:10, connects in Seattle, and arrives tomorrow at 6:37 AM on Alaskan Airlines.

Greg: We'll take it.

Tyler: We've got to get a flight here then.

Emma: Let's just go over to a counter and see. (They walk over to a counter) Excuse me, we need tickets to Boston on the first flight that arrives there.

Counter worker: The first flight we have leaves at 8:10 tonight and arrives at 6:37 AM tomorrow.  
Tyler: We'll grab tickets on it.  
Emma: It sounds like it arrives first.

Tyler: Whatever. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if we were all on it.

The teams are then shown milling around the gates.

Greg (confessional): It's kind of awkward being in the final 3 with a team who you were in an alliance with.

Esther (confessional): I mean, with Emma & Tyler…

Greg (confessional): We love 'em to death, but now we gotta kill 'em.  
Esther (confessional): It's barbaric, but it's true.

Ashley (confessional): I'm almost glad we never bothered with alliances at all in the race. We were nice to Esther & Greg, but that's about it.  
Kylie (confessional): It's got to be really weird for the both of them to have to deal with this kind of situation.

Emma (confessional): We're really proud of Esther & Greg for making it this far. However, we're going to have to do whatever it takes to win.

Tyler (confessional): We can't help them at all in anymore. I'm sure they know that too. They can't help us either. This is truly every man for himself.

Emma: This is the end right here, let's brace for liftoff!

Phil (voice-over): All teams are now flying to Boston, Massachusetts, via Seattle.

Some aerial shots of Boston are shown before the flight lands.

Ashley: Let's go, go go.

Kylie: There are some taxis over here.

Ashley: Taxi! (They run up to one) Take us to Boston Commons as quickly as you can.

Kylie: And please, please hurry! We're in a race!

Tyler: There's a taxi, right over there! (They run over)  
Emma: Excuse me, can you take us to Boston Common?  
Taxi driver: Yes, of course.

Tyler: And get us there ASAP.  
Emma: By the way, do you know any Paul Revere statue there?  
Taxi driver: No, I don't.

Emma: What if it's a person?  
Tyler: Like an impersonator?  
Emma: Yeah.  
Tyler: Oh, that's good thinking.

Greg: Taxi, taxi!

Esther: There's ones right over here, dear. Now let's go!  
Greg: All right, I see them!  
Esther: Sir, we need you to take us to Boston Common as quickly as you possibly can.  
Taxi driver: I'll drive very fast.

Greg: Yeah, that's what we want to hear!

The three teams are shown going through the traffic of Boston, and Kylie & Ashley get to Boston Common first.  
Ashley: Here we are.

Kylie: Okay, so we're looking for Paul Revere...

Ashley: He shouldn't be too hard to find.

Kylie: Yeah, we've had some problems with finding specific things before, but that shouldn't be too hard now.

Ashley: No in the least bit.

Tyler: Do you see our Paul Revere at all?  
Emma: Not yet…let's just get out here and look for him.  
Tyler: Okay, taxi, you can stop here.

The two get out and look around for him.

Tyler: Oh, I see him. He's right over there!  
Emma: Yeah, I see him too. Let's go for him!  
The two run over to the man.

Tyler: Do you have our next clue?  
Impersonator: Yes, I do. (He hands them their next clue) Good luck.  
Emma: Thank you!  
Tyler: Yes. (He rips open the envelope) Detour: Baseball or Football?

Phil (voice-over): A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two of America's most popular sports. The choice: Baseball or Football. In Baseball, teams must travel by taxi to Fenway Park. Once there, they must solve a series of 3 multiple-choice riddles about places previously visited in the race. If they solve all 3 riddles correctly, they'll be directed to a specific seat in the stadium, where they'll find their next clue. Although the riddles might seem easy, teams who select the wrong answers on the riddles will find themselves wandering all over the stadium. In Football, teams must travel to Gillette Stadium. Once there, they must designate one team member to be the 'quarterback' and another to be the 'running back'. The team member designated as the quarterback must then throw a football to their team member a distance of approximately 10 yards. The running back must then run a distance of 30 yards in under a minute in order to receive their next clue. Teams will not have to remember much of what they have done to receive their next clue, but they will have to be agile.

Emma: Let's do Baseball.  
Tyler: Yes, I don't know anybody who can run 30 yards in a minute.

Greg: Okay, here's the common.  
Esther: There's Emma & Tyler over there. They've probably already seen him.  
Greg: Come on then. (The two run out towards Emma & Tyler) Did you see him yet?  
Emma: No, we haven't.

Tyler: Yeah, we'll let you know if we do. (They run right past them)  
Greg: Did they lie to us?  
Esther: I wouldn't be surprised. This is the finals, dear.

Greg: Yeah, you're right on that one.

Tyler: I think we just screwed Esther & Greg over.

Emma: This is not the time for alliances, though. So I think we're okay.

Ashley: Paul Revere…Paul Revere…  
Kylie: Where are thou, Paulie?  
Ashley: This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Kylie: Crap. Ugh, there's got to be something around here!

Ashley: Don't worry, we'll find it.

Greg: Hey, look over there.  
Esther: At what?  
Greg: Do you see that guy sitting on that bench right there?  
Esther: Yeah, what about him?  
Greg: What if this isn't a statue?  
Esther: Oh, good point there.

Greg: Let's go.  
The two run over to the man.

Esther: Hi. Are you our Paul?  
Impersonator: Yes, I am. (He hands them their next clue)  
Greg: Thanks! (He rips open the envelope) Detour: Baseball or Football?  
Esther: We're doing Baseball. No questions asked.

Greg: Yep, we're not going to run.

Kylie: Oh, wait a second, see that impersonator over there?  
Ashley: Yeah, why? (She stops for a moment) Oh, (censored)!

Kylie: I know, that's what I thought too. Oh well, let's just go grab our clue.  
The two run up to the man.  
Ashley: We've probably passed by you a million times…  
Kylie: So do you pity us enough to give us our clue?  
Impersonator: Yes, here you go. (He hands them their clue)  
Ashley: Oh, finally!  
Kylie: Thank you so much! (She rips open the envelope) Baseball or Football?  
Ashley: Let's do Football.  
Kylie: You really wanna run for it?  
Ashley: I do. Now let's hurry!

The three teams' taxis are shown making their way through traffic, and Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg's taxis arrive at Fenway Park.

Tyler: There's a marked sign right there!  
Emma: Yeah, there is!  
Tyler: Come on now, we can't lost any time here.

Greg: There's Emma & Tyler right there!  
Esther: I can see them! The light hasn't blinded me yet!  
Greg: Well, if you don't hurry it will!  
The two run up the marked path out to the field.

Emma: First question: Which one of the following countries did you not visit on the race?

Tyler: There's four flags here. Uh…

Emma: I know this one is the one of Belgium.

Tyler: That one there is probably Denmark.  
Emma: But what about the other two flags?  
Tyler: I don't know…

Emma: Oh, wait, I remember the other one! This one right here is for French Polynesia. So whatever this one is then…

Tyler: Yeah. So that means we've got this row then…

They are indeed shown to be correct as shots of the racers passing by the flags of Belgium, Denmark, and French Polynesia are shown.

Greg: Here's our station right here.  
Esther: Which one of the following countries did you not visit on the race?  
Greg: Well, that one there is definitely Denmark.  
Esther: And we visited Belgium, too.

Greg: And this one over here is French Polynesia.

Esther: Besides, this other flag is of Germany anyway.

Greg: Yeah, I suppose we could've just figured it out from that.

Emma: Question 2: Which one of the following tasks was not a fast forward? Chopping up 100 pineapples, completing a bungee jump, completing an adventure course through the forests of Indonesia, searching through LEGO boxes for a clue, or doing a 33-meter scuba dive?

Tyler: Um…it was the tree one in Indonesia.

Emma: Yes, it was.

They are shown to be correct as various team members are shown doing the rope course in Indonesia as a roadblock.

Greg: Which one of the following was not a fast forward?  
Esther: The tree one!  
Greg: Yeah, that's what I was going to say, too. Now, let's see the third question…  
Emma: The final question:  
Tyler: Which one of the following teams did not do the Short then Long detour in the first leg?  
Emma: It's got to be this one…  
Greg: Which one of the following teams…

Esther: It's got to be this one, right here.

Greg: Yeah, now let's go to our seat.

Tyler: That's where our seat should be then. Come on!

The two teams are shown running up to the two seats in the stadium, and they both then arrive at their supposed seats.

Emma: This isn't it here, I guess.

Tyler: There's no clue?  
Emma: No.  
Tyler: Where did we go wrong?  
Emma: I don't know, but let's not dawdle, let's go!  
Greg: It looks like Emma & Tyler didn't get it right.

Esther: Well, let's see about us. (They look under the seat) It's not here either!  
Greg: We must've been wrong then.  
Esther: Yeah, now let's go fix it before it's too late.

Kylie & Ashley arrive at the stadium then.

Ashley: Wow, it's so big right here.  
Kylie: And we're going out onto the field, too!  
Ashley: This is too cool.

Kylie: There's a flag over there, probably our path to the entrance.

The two walk down the marked path out to the field. They are greeted by a football player there.

Football player: Hi, welcome to Gillette Stadium. Which one of you is going to be the quarterback and which one the running back?  
Ashley: I'm going to be the quarterback.

Kylie: I'm the running back then.

Football player: All right then, here's your ball and we'll get ready in a minute then.

Ashley: Yeah, thanks! (to Kylie) Run as fast as you can, okay?

Kylie: I know, what else do you think I'd do? Sashay down the field?  
Ashley: I don't know, just go out there and knock 'em dead!  
Kylie: Yes sir!

The two then start. Ashley throws the football to Kylie successfully. Although she seems dazed for a split second, she starts to run down the field towards the finish line at the end of 30 yards, all while Ashley cheers her on from the sidelines. Kylie is shown then running to the finish line and looking up to see her time…56 seconds!  
Ashley: Oh my god, you did it!  
Kylie: Wait, what? I did! (censored)! I did!

Ashley: Wow, we're totally like linebackers now.  
Kylie (in a deep voice): We're going to crush the competition! (She smashes her fist on her hand)  
Ashley: Whatever. Get over here, you! (They hug for a minute)  
Football player: Congratulations, that wasn't that bad. Here's your next clue. (He hands them their clue)

Kylie: This is great!  
Ashley: Makin' it back to the top now! (She rips open the envelope) Travel by taxi to the Boston Yacht Haven.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the Boston Yacht Haven, located in the city's famous harbor. Once there, each team must load a crate full of tea onto a ship in order to receive their next clue.

Kylie; Again, we can't waste a moment now! Let's hurry up!  
Ashley: The finish line really is within sight now, isn't it?  
Kylie: Oh my god, yes it is.

Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg are shown back at the Baseball detour.

Emma: Which one of these questions did we get wrong?  
Tyler: It couldn't have been the flags…

Emma: Definitely not the fast-forward.  
Tyler: Was it the detour?  
Emma: I don't think so, but it could've been.

Greg: Okay, so there's only 3 questions here, so our options are fairly limited.

Esther: I think it's the detour choice. I don't see us ever getting the flags wrong.  
Greg: Plus we did the fast-forward on the leg the right choice was!  
Esther: So that leaves detour. Reread the question.

Greg: Which one of the following teams did not complete the Short then Long detour on the first leg?  
Tyler: Wyatt & Paul, Mark & Alice, Natalie & Erica, Luke & Andrea, or Ricardo & Magdalena?

Emma: I don't know, but I think it's Wyatt & Paul.

Esther: It's got to be Wyatt & Paul. It clearly wasn't Mark & Alice.  
Greg: I don't know, they seemed like the people who would do that.  
Esther: It's them. I got a gut feeling.  
Tyler: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Emma: Yes. Let's go for it.

The two teams rush up the stairs to the seat they're looking for, with Esther & Greg trailing behind Emma & Tyler. The two teams run up to the top of the stairs…  
Emma: Our clue!  
Tyler: Oh, thank god!  
Esther: It's there.

Greg: Good, because I think we did more running than the twins!

The two grab their clues and rip open the envelopes.  
Emma: Travel by taxi to the Boston Yacht Haven…  
Greg: Where you must lift a crate full of tea onto a ship in order to receive your next clue.  
Tyler: Come on, hurry up!  
Emma: I'm running to catch up!  
Greg: Come on dear, we're so close, just push a little harder!  
Esther: I'm pushing as hard as I can!

The two teams grab their taxis and all three are shown making their way through Boston again.

Emma: The traffic's tightening around here.

Tyler: It's getting bad right about now, but we can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Emma: It's got to get better now.

Ashley: I think we're in a good position right now.  
Kylie: We think we came out of that task first, and now we're on our way to the Yacht Haven, so we're in good shape.

Ashley: We're just getting ready to win this.

Greg: The traffic's bad here, but we still haven't seen the twins at all yet.

Esther: That's got to be bad for somebody…

The taxis go up to the Yacht Haven, and Emma & Tyler and Esther & Greg are shown making their way out of them.

Tyler: Come on, let's move, we don't have much time to spare.

Emma: There's a marked area over there.

Tyler: I see it.

Greg: It's right over here.

Esther: Yes, it is! Now let's just make sure I don't lose an arm the moment we lift that thing up.

The two teams run over to the crates.

Emma: You see the ship we have to carry it on to, don't you?  
Tyler: Yeah, I do. Are you ready to lift it up?  
Emma: I'm bracing for it.

Tyler: Let's go then in 3…2…1! (They lift it up) Okay, we'll be done in no time.

Greg: Okay, let's do it how they did it. Smooth and effortlessly. 3…2…1! (They lift their crate up and start walking)  
Esther: We're probably going to have to set it down in a moment, just so you know.  
Greg: I know. Just let's go as far as we can!  
Emma: Tyler, we need to set it down!  
Tyler: Why? We're almost there!  
Emma: This thing is heavy!

Tyler: Okay, fine, for just a moment. (They set down the crate)  
Emma: Good, let's just rest here for a moment.

Esther: Let's set it down here.

Greg: Yes, why don't we?  
Esther: Oh my. This is tough.  
Greg: It is, but we're still almost there.

Tyler: Are you ready?  
Emma: Am I ready? I'm ready to start a revolution! So yeah, let's go back for it!  
Tyler: In 3…2…1!  
They lift up the crate again and this time manage to successfully get it back up on the boat.

Emma: Yes!  
Tyler: Oh, thank god!  
Sailor: Very well. (He takes out a crowbar and pries the crate open, with the clue laying on top) Here is your next clue.  
Tyler: Great! (He grabs the clue and rips open the envelope) Travel on foot to the oldest restaurant in the United States.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now decipher that their clue is leading them to this place: the Union Oyster House. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Emma: Good, now let's hurry!  
Greg: Esther! They're sneaking up ahead again.

Esther: I see that. Now quick, let's lift this thing and go.

Greg: Right then. 3, 2, 1! (They lift up the crate and they too manage to drag it onto the boat, although slowly) Oh, wow.

Esther: That was difficult.

Greg: This kind of proves that the race is not for the faint of heart.  
Sailor: Here is your next clue. (He pries open the crate)  
Esther: Yes, of course. (They rip open the envelope) Travel on foot to the oldest restaurant in the US. Great, walking.

Greg: It's what every old person loves to do!  
Esther: We're not fossilized, so we've got that for us. Come on.

As they start walking towards the restaurant, Kylie & Ashley arrive at the yacht haven.  
Kylie: I only see one crate left!  
Ashley: Everybody got ahead of us!  
Kylie: Now how does that work out?  
Ashley: I don't think it matters, let's just lift and go.  
Kylie (almost muttering): It doesn't matter. This could officially knock us out of the running right now.

Ashley: Don't get all pessimistic now! Let's just lift!  
Kylie: Yes, yes, you're right. Now in 3…2…1! (They lift up the crate) Oh my god!  
Ashley: Yeah, this is heavy, but what of it? Let's go all the way there!  
Kylie: Going…going…going…

Ashley: Don't say gone.

Kylie: I haven't!  
The two walk to the ship and manage to get their crate onboard.  
Sailor: Very well, here is your next clue. (He pries open the crate)  
Ashley: Oh, well, that's unique.

Kylie: Just grab it and see what's inside.  
Ashley: Geez. (She rips open the envelope) Travel on foot to the oldest restaurant in the US.

Kylie: That's the Union Oyster House!  
Ashley: How did you know that?  
Kylie: I just do. Do you care how I know it?  
Ashley: Not really. Come on!

Esther: Directions. We need directions.  
Greg: How about we get a guide? We're usually pretty good with that.

Esther: Yes. (shouting) I need a guide who can walk me to places!  
Greg: Anyone?  
Esther: You, over there!  
Local: Me?  
Esther: Yes. You look like you can do a good job. Can you walk us to the oldest restaurant in the US?  
Local: Yes, the Union Oyster House! Uh, sure!

Greg: Great, we've got that covered!

Tyler: Esther & Greg just got a guide!  
Emma: I'm sure we can follow them around.  
Tyler: Yes, just make sure we don't lose our sights on them!  
Emma: We don't care that we're devious. If it gets us there, it gets us there!

Ashley: Maybe we should figure out where the oldest restaurant in the US is first.  
Kylie: Like find a computer or something? Oh, good idea.

Ashley: I think I saw an internet café somewhere around here. Let's go check that out first.

The two walk over around the corner.

Kylie: I don't see anything here.

Ashley: It was around here, though.

Kylie: I don't deny it.

Ashley: Maybe we should just try over there and see if that's where it is.  
Kylie: It's worth a shot, I guess.

The two walk around to the other corner.

Ashley: It's not there, either…

Kylie: Okay, okay! Your idea hasn't worked, so now we should find somewhere else to go now.

Ashley: Let's just get directions off the street.

Kylie: Yeah, that's probably better.

Ashley: Excuse me! Union Oyster House! Can anyone give me directions there?  
Local: Yes! Just keep going straight down this road and eventually you'll see it. You can't miss it.  
Kylie: Thanks!

The twins start running off down the street, but Esther & Greg and Emma & Tyler are shown approaching the restaurant.

Tyler: There it is. We can run up and beat them now!  
Emma: Yeah, come on!  
Greg: Esther! Emma & Tyler are right behind us now!  
Esther: Shoot, they are! Let's hurry, the cluebox is right there!  
Greg: Yeah, I see it!  
The two run up, grab their clue, and rip open the envelope.  
Esther: Roadblock; Who's hungry for the taste of victory?

Phil (voice-over): A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that team member must relive their experiences on the race by eating their way around the world. They must eat a sampler consisting of all the foods they have previously encountered on the race: chocolate, tilapia, beer, miso ramen, bakso, white rice, pineapple slices, and poisson cru. Once they have finished eating everything off the sampler, they will receive their next clue.

Esther: That's you.  
Greg: Yeah, definitely.

Emma: I know you wouldn't be able to stomach that at all, so I'll do it.

Tyler: Okay, go for it.

The two team members go inside the restaurant.  
Waitress: I see you're both completing this challenge. Very well, I'll seat you and you can get started.  
She places them at two tables nearby each other, where their food is waiting.  
Emma: Oh, boy.  
Tyler; I know you can't wait to get started on this.

Emma: It's not so much that. It's just the entire fate of the race is probably hanging on this one meal.  
Tyler: No, it's okay.

Esther: I hope you're hungry.

Greg: I'm very, very hungry right now.

Esther: Then go for it!  
The two teams start to eat their sampler from their plates. Emma goes in order, first heading straight for the chocolates, whereas Greg goes in no particular order, starting with the pineapples.

Greg: I never really liked pineapples that much anyway.

Esther: I almost feel proud of you right now.  
Tyler: Are you sure you want to eat the really rich chocolate first?  
Emma: It'll take my mind off of everything else, so yeah.

Tyler: Going straight for the dessert. Yummy.

Ashley: I don't see the restaurant at all.  
Kylie: She couldn't possibly have misdirected us.

Ashley: I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have gone looking for that internet café at all!

Kylie: It's not your fault. But let's just walk further this way. For all we know, we could just be in a really wrong part of town and we'll come across it eventually.

Kylie: I hope we'll see it soon.

Greg and Emma are shown again at the roadblock, with Greg having made more progress, and Emma not quite as far ahead as him, but still making up a lot of time.

Tyler: Come on, you can do it.  
Emma: I know, I just wish I could get this done faster.  
Tyler: Greg's getting really far ahead of you right now.  
Emma: Is he? Then watch this! (She shoves half the pineapple slices into her mouth and swallows them) Who needs manners now?  
Esther: Emma's eating really fast now!  
Greg: Is she? Shoot. Okay. (He speeds up his eating)  
Tyler: You're almost done!  
Emma: Don't remind me! You'll distract me!  
Esther: We're almost there. Don't slow down now…  
Greg: I'm not…  
The two finish off their meals.  
Emma: I'm done!  
Waitress: Very good, here is your next clue.

Tyler: You did it! Way to go! (He hugs her)  
Emma: Thanks. (She rips open the envelope) Make your way to the Mapparium at the Christian Science Plaza.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel by taxi to the Mapparium, located at the Christian Science Plaza. Once there, teams must select a giant jigsaw puzzle of the world and a giant sack of puzzle pieces. Then, teams must replace all the blue pieces on the giant jigsaw board with red pieces from the sack, representing all the countries they have visited on the race. Once they have replaced all the correct pieces with red pieces, they will receive their next clue.

Tyler: Okay, we've got to get going. This is really down to the wire right here.

Esther: You're almost done, don't slow down now!  
Greg: I haven't! (He finishes eating up his food) I'm done!  
Waitress: Here is your next clue. (She hands them the clue)  
Esther: Thanks! (She rips open the envelope) Make your way to the Mapparium at the Christian Science Plaza.  
Greg: We can do this now!

Ashley: There it is, up there!  
Kylie: Oh, so we're not totally lost yet! (They run up to the cluebox and rip open the envelope) Who's hungry for the taste of victory?  
Ashley: Me.

Kylie: Are you positive?  
Ashley: Yes.

Kylie: Okay, then, for the win, she goes straight for the food!  
Ashley: Come on, let's not break me down just yet.  
Waitress: Hi, welcome to the Union Oyster House. You can take a seat over here.  
Kylie: Thank you.  
Ashley: Thanks!  
Kylie: Don't give up now.  
Ashley: I won't, trust me. There's not enough time for that.

Meanwhile, the other two teams make their way over to the Christian Science Plaza.

Greg: Is this it here?  
Taxi driver: Yes, it should be.

Esther: Then let us out right here.

Greg: We'll be okay.  
Esther: Where's the Mapparium?  
Taxi driver: There should be a sign for it around here.

Greg: Okay, thanks.

The two teams run up to the Mapparium and start working on their puzzles.

Greg: So the first thing we obviously have to do…

Esther: The United States.

Greg: So we need to find the red tile for it…(He searches around the sack): Here it is. Okay.

Esther: One down, 9 to go.

Tyler: Colombia! Colombia!  
Emma: I've got it right here. (She hands him the piece from the sack) So next we have Belgium.  
Tyler: I'm not too sure which one Belgium is…

Emma: It's that one right there. (She points at the map) I'll get it.  
Tyler: Yeah, there's a lot of small countries around here. Pretty easy to get lost.

Greg: Belgium…which one is it?  
Esther: I think it's this one.  
Greg: Okay, I see it. Next, Denmark.  
Esther: It's those islands up there.

Greg: Yeah, yeah.

Kylie & Ashley are shown at the restaurant again.  
Ashley: This is a lot tougher than what I though.  
Kylie: You think?  
Ashley: Oh, don't criticize me now.  
Kylie: First the directions, now this.  
Ashley: You're getting mad again.  
Kylie: Yes, you're right. Just take a step back, and…(She dramatically exhales) Whoosh.

Ashley: Fine, fine. Just let me eat. (She goes back to eating some of the fish)

Tyler: This one's going to be tricky.

Emma: Ghana? I don't know, I think we've got it. (She searches for the piece) Here it is.

Tyler: Great, got it.  
Greg: Then what do we have…?  
Esther: Qatar! That's the really weirdly jutting out one over there.  
Greg: Yeah, that's right.

Esther: This is making me kind of sentimental.  
Greg: There's not too much place for sentimentality here.  
Esther: Well…  
Greg: Okay, I agree. Now can we go on? (He winks at her)  
Esther: Yes, why don't we?  
Tyler: Then, Japan.  
Emma: That's an obvious one. (She grabs it out) Here you go.

Tyler: Then next is Indonesia.

Emma: That's another easy one, and here it is! (She grabs it and gives it to him)  
Esther: What about Tahiti?  
Greg: Well, that's part of French Polynesia…  
Esther: Do you know where that is?  
Greg: Not really…  
Emma: That's got to be here somewhere.

Tyler: Shoot. This is gonna be hard.  
Emma: I think it's this one. (She gives him a piece)  
Tyler: And then…  
Emma: Canada! (She grabs it out) It's the second-biggest one in there.  
Tyler: Our results…  
Greg: It's not lighting up or anything.  
Esther: Did we do it wrong?  
Greg: I think it's wrong.  
Emma: That's not it!  
Tyler: Seriously?  
Emma: Oh great.

Kylie: You're almost there!  
Ashley: Yes, I think I am! I'm done!  
Waitress: Very good. Here's your next clue. (She hands them their clue)  
Kylie: I'm so proud of you!  
Ashley: A bit ironic, considering…  
Kylie: Don't spoil it. (She hugs her)  
They then rip open the clue.

Ashley: Travel to the Christian Science Plaza, find the Mapparium, let's get out of here.

Kylie: I'll give an amen to that. (They start to run out of the restaurant)

Esther: Which one is it?  
Greg: It's probably Africa. Let's try it. (They switch out their Ghana piece for another one)  
Esther: That's not it.

Greg: It's somewhere around here. I know it.  
Esther: What if it's not?  
Greg: Which one could it be?  
Esther: I'm not too sure.

Emma: Was it Belgium we got wrong?  
Tyler: I don't think so.

Emma: Which one is it?

Tyler: Ugh, great. This is just what we need right now.

Emma: Don't get so discouraged yet…

Ashley: The Mapparium's right here, I think.  
Kylie: Yeah, it should be, there's a sign right there! Come on!  
Ashley: Hurry, we can beat them!  
Kylie: We'll show everyone. We've got the spirit to take on the world.  
Ashley: Even though in the end it still means crushing four other people's dreams.  
Kylie: Ha, yes, but victory is victory.

Esther: Wait a second! Up there!  
Greg: What is it?  
Esther: Maybe we got Belgium wrong. Quick, find the piece!  
Greg: I've got it right here! (He switches it out with the Netherlands) I think we have it! I think we have it!  
They do have it, as the board lights up and their clue drops out.  
Greg: We've done it yet again!  
Esther: I can't believe this!

They grab their clue and rip it open.  
Greg: Travel by taxi to the town of Cambridge. Once there travel to the finish line – Harvard Yard.

Phil (voice-over): Teams must now travel to the town of Cambridge, the home of the world-renowned Harvard University and travel to the finish line: Harvard Yard, the oldest part of the university's campus.

Greg: This is it!  
Esther: It is it! (She stands stunned) I'm speechless! Come on, let's go!

Tyler: Shoot, they've got it!  
Emma: Seriously?  
Tyler: I don't know if we can do this anymore. (He laughs nervously)  
Emma: You never know what could happen. You can't quit now! We're almost at the finish line!  
Tyler: Agh! This is just too frustrating! Wait! It's probably the islands.

Emma: Tahiti. Yeah, it's part of…

Tyler: French Polynesia, and that's a large chain. Grab an island chain.  
Emma: There's one right here.

Tyler: Let's switch it out.  
They do, and their board lights up and the final clue drops out.  
Tyler: Let me just say – thanks for making me angry.

Emma: Aw, thanks.  
They grab their clue from underneath the board.

Emma (after ripping open the envelope): Travel by taxi to the finish line – Harvard Yard. Okay, let's go!

As they go by, Kylie & Ashley get up to the Mapparium.

Kylie: It looks like the other two teams are done.

Ashley: Well, let's make sure that all's well that ends well.  
Kylie: Yeah, you're right.  
Ashley: Well, the big thing should go first: the US.

Kylie: Yeah, how could we forget? Oh, here's Colombia right here at the top of the bag, too.  
Ashley: Great! Now let's finish this up.

Greg: Emma & Tyler's taxi is right there.  
Esther: They're catching up! (To the taxi driver) Come on, take us to Harvard Yard!  
Greg: And as fast as you can!

Tyler: Taxi!  
Emma: He's right here, he hasn't left! (They jump into the taxi) Take us to Harvard Yard!  
Tyler: And if you see any older couple, pass them! We need to beat them all!

The two taxis are shown driving through the way through Boston out towards Cambridge.  
Tyler: This is the moment we've been waiting for.  
Emma: All our hopes, our dreams, everything rests on this final ride.  
Tyler: It's a good one now, but anything can happen.

Greg: We're so close to being there!  
Esther: And after all this…I love you.  
Greg: I love you too.

Esther: (She starts sobbing a bit) You know, I'm going to miss it all.  
Greg: Me too.

Tyler: I think that's Esther & Greg's taxi up there!  
Emma: You really see it?  
Tyler: Yeah. Taxi driver, pass that cab!  
Emma: We need it more than anything at this point.

Tyler: More than oxygen.  
Emma: That's a pretty good metaphor there.

The taxi is shown trying to pass up the other one as the finish line is shown now, with all the teams lined up in front of the finish line, with Phil waiting at the end. One taxi pulls up in front of the yard and a team gets out running as hard as they can, and as they run all the teams are shown cheering. First shown are Natalie & Erica and Mark & Alice, after them are Roger & Dan and Luke & Andrea, after them are Darryl & Alicia and Wyatt & Paul, and after them are Sara & Becky and Ricardo & Magdalena. The team runs up onto the finish line, jumping the moment they touch the ground.

Phil: 10 countries, 19 cities, and more than 40,000 miles later, Esther & Greg you are the official winners of The Incredible Race!  
Greg: Oh my god!  
Esther: No way!  
Greg: We're millionaires!  
Esther: We've done more than that!  
Phil: You are the oldest team ever to win, let alone make it this far in the race. How does that feel?  
Greg: There's something so unbelievable in our accomplishment that I think that's going to take a while to sink in.  
Esther: We may have relied on the assistance of others at times, but we're here, we outperformed all the others in the end, and we've done it. We've done it. It's so weird to hear those words.  
Greg (confessional): This race was perhaps the defining moment in my life. I love my wife to death, and I would do anything for her, and if anything I hope that this race showed her that.  
Esther (confessional): I couldn't agree more. Maybe we're not out there to try and prove ourselves to the world, but it seems like now we accidentally did that along the way. And to think that we were so close to getting eliminated early in the race.

Greg (confessional): You know what I think we should do with the money?  
Esther (confessional): What's that?  
Greg (confessional): Take a vacation.

Esther (confessional): (She laughs) That's another adventure for another time.

Emma & Tyler are then shown running up to the mat as the other teams clap and cheer for them.

Phil: Emma & Tyler, you are the overall second team to place in The Incredible Race.

Tyler: You know what? It's okay. I've raced around the world with this woman here and there's nothing better than that.

Emma: Yeah. (She starts laughing and crying) Still, we're here! That counts for something.

Tyler: There's one last order of business here though. (He gets on his knee) Emma, you have been here to deal with me, thick and thin. And although we didn't quite get the ending I wanted to, that doesn't mean we can't make it a million dollar moment. (He laughs for a moment) Wow, did that sound fake or what? But trust me, this is genuine: Emma Ferguson, will you marry me? (He takes out a small ring from his backpack and presents it to her)  
Emma: (She starts crying) Yes, of course. (She jumps up and hugs him)

Tyler: I love you so much.  
Emma: Me too.  
Phil: (He starts to cry) Of all the finishes I've seen before, I don't think there's been one like this.  
Tyler (confessional): In one way, we didn't get to win the million dollars. But on the other hand…well…you know. (He smiles)  
Emma (confessional): We've argued with each other before, and yeah, we'll probably end up doing it anyway later, but it's not like any relationship is magically perfect anyway. But I love Tyler, and I know he loves me, so I think it'll work.  
Tyler (confessional): Just one condition: if we go on any other show, the first thing you can't do is say that I'm an idiot.  
Emma (confessional): Oh, well, I don't know about that yet. (She smiles and laughs)

Kylie & Ashley are then shown finishing up the map task and then grabbing their taxi to Harvard Yard. They disembark the taxi and run up to the finish line, hand in hand.  
Phil: Kylie & Ashley, you are the third team overall to place in The Incredible Race.  
Kylie: Wow, team number 3?  
Ashley: I'm surprised. I never would've expected to even get this far.

Kylie (confessional): I don't think I could've run the race with anyone else but my sister. She means everything to me, even the world I guess you could say.  
Ashley (confessional): And we didn't win the race, and I think we deserved to, but you know what? Who cares? All that matters is that we were one of the lucky teams to make it here in the final 3, and I can't complain about that.  
Kylie (confessional): We're not exactly on cloud nine, but we'll settle for eight.

Esther (confessional): The Incredible Race is something that I'd never expect we'd ever do. But now it's come up, and we've won it!  
Greg (confessional): I think it's finally starting to hit us and the feeling is good right now. We were the underdogs originally, and now we've won the race. Who would've ever thought it?  
Tyler (confessional): I think we truly got the happy ending here, even if we didn't win.

Emma (confessional): I really do love Tyler, and the race has truly brought us closer together, and I would've never expected for this to ever happen.  
Ashley (confessional): In the end, though, I think the greatest thing that is going to come out of this race is that I'll be able to tell my children and grandchildren, "Hey, guess what? You'll never guess what your Aunt Kylie and I did…"  
Kylie (confessional): This is the kind of thing that I wish would never end.

Greg (confessional): We did it.  
Esther (confessional): We did it. (She kisses him)

The teams are shown gathering around the finish line for one final shot of them together at the mat. They take the final picture and the screen goes to black.


End file.
